ESPEJISMO
by Yunuen
Summary: Se dice que el amor es ciego ¿Qué tanto puede llegar a opacar la razón? ¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

Hola.

Pues esto es otra historia y esta vez es un fic largo, tal vez de unos trece capítulos.

No crean que en cuanto subí mi one shot, inmediatamente escribí éste. No, lo que pasa es que este fic lo vengo escribiendo desde hace un rato y ahora entiendo porque hay quienes tardan siglos…ejem…quiero decir, que tardan un poco para actualizar los suyos, no es fácil escribir cuando se estudia y se trabaja y se tienen problemas en la escuela o en el trabajo u otros sin fin de contratiempos, y menos se puede avanzar cuando se tiene el famoso bloqueo del escritor (que de hecho estoy pasando por uno) o al contrario, parece que lo que ya se tiene no está bien y se agrega o se quita una línea, todo un párrafo o una palabra, con decirles que este capitulo lo he corregido y aumentado como veinte veces (incluso antes de subirlo hice otros ajustes más) claro, no he cambiado todo lo que escribí en primer lugar, pero como digo, se quita o se cambia o se agrega aunque sea una sola palabra, eso sin mencionar los signos de puntuación, y como que ya quedó y como que todavía no, y la verdad, como es mi primer fic largo, quiero que quede lo mejor posible, aunque mi historia es extraña, pero me dio por escribir este disparate, y eso porque leí un fic que me gustó y hasta tiene segunda parte pero esta segunda parte se quedó apenas en el segundo capítulo y me dio coraje (creo que fue entonces que apareció la musa que me ha regalado un poco de inspiración) ¡me dio mucho coraje! ¿por qué me dejó picada? Estaba tan enojada que pensé ¿por qué no escribo mi propia versión? Mi propia versión porque en ese fic hubo detalles que no me gustaron y pensaba cuando lo leía ¿por qué no mejor lo escribió así o asá? Y bueno, que me decido escribir mi propia versión de ese fic que tanto me gustó pero al final de cuentas, no se parece nada mi fic a ese fic, creo que fue mejor, así puedo presumir que es de mi propia inspiración. Y en todo ese tiempo no es lo único que he escrito, ya llevo varios capítulos, pero como todavía no estoy contenta como está quedando, es por eso que no he subido nada, apenas ahora que decidí subir el primer capitulo, sino, nunca iba a terminar de hacerle correcciones.

Entonces, el disclamer:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi querido Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas. Intento que el carácter de cada uno sea parecido al del nuevo cartoon, pero me gusta imaginarlos con la apariencia que tienen en la película de CGI ¡es que Leo es tan gallardo! ¡Rafa tan musculoso! ¡Miguel tan lindo! ¡y Don…..! demasiado serio pero… ¡se ve requetebien!

n.n

Lean y espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPEJISMO

1. Una noche más

La luna en plenitud se desplaza por el cielo tan pacifica y radiante, que cualquiera que la observe, queda mágicamente hechizado por esa paz. La esperanza emerge aún cuando se creía ida, se recobran las fuerzas pérdidas para enfrentar hasta al mismísimo Hado que, a veces, pareciera que se ensaña más con unos que con otros. El corazón late tan ansioso por ver, sentir, oler, saborear, soñar, correr, reír, jugar, gritar, llorar, amar…late tan fervientemente que su sonido basta para eclipsar cualquier tristeza, cualquier temor, cualquier incertidumbre.

Estas mismas sensaciones y otra más indefinibles son las que lo embargan ahora, al ver el andar tímido de Selene. Siempre que puede la contempla, aunque sea brevemente, para que le ayude a renovar su fatigada alma.

Un ruido lejano lo distrae de su fascinación.

Leo yace de cabeza, aferrando firmemente sus katanas. Está sobre cajas de madera desechas, que destrozó él al impactarse sobre éstas. Adolorido, intenta incorporarse con lentitud, no muy convencido de querer seguir con la pelea, pero con un leve movimiento y las cajas se desquebrajan completamente, obligándolo a aterrizar sobre su plastrón en el duro y frío concreto. Se queda tendido por unos segundos, dedicándoselos a la esplendorosa y pálida niña de allá arriba. Enseguida se yergue, revitalizado, listo para darles una paliza a aquellos que lo han hecho quedar mal ante su dama, salvo que cae de nuevo. Su tobillo. Hace rato que se lastimó y con el golpe de ahorita ha empeorado. Un par de profundas respiraciones y domina el dolor. Se levanta y echa a correr hacia el callejón de donde proviene el barullo que se escucha a varios metros más allá.

-¡Vaya! ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras!-le reclama Rafa.

Corre hacia Leo después de mandar a dormir a un rufián.

-¿Dónde andabas?

-Vi a alguien conocido y quise saludarle.

-¿Qué?

-¡No te distraigas!

Leo salta para propinar una patada a un villano que llega a espaldas de su hermano, que por armarle bronca no lo oyó venir.

-Gracias.-a duras penas Rafa se oye a sí mismo decirlo.

-No hay de qué.-Leo le dice divertido.

Los dos se separan para despachar a los maleantes que faltan.

Leo llega a ayudar a Don, que se las está viendo negras con cuatro sujetos fornidos.

Don es derribado.

Al escuchar que alguien se aproxima, un sujeto voltea sosteniendo su arma. Con un rápido movimiento, Leo rebana el fúsil. El maleante mira sorprendido su inservible juguete, distracción que aprovecha y de una patada en el rostro, lo manda lejos; a otro, que voltea al no ver más a su compañero, lo despacha de la misma manera.

Mientras, Don se vale de la confusión que ocasiona su hermano: se levanta ágilmente y a uno lo golpea con su Bo en las pantorrillas, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, enseguida usa el estomago del caído como trampolín y se lanza contra el último que queda, golpeándolo con su bo en el rostro. Aterriza a un lado de los derrotados y se acerca a Leo, que ya despachó a los suyos.

-Gracias ¿Estás bien? Vi cuando uno de estos mastodontes te lanzó hasta el otro lado de la calle.

-Estoy bien. Un poco magullado pero aún puedo pelear.

-Bien, después te examino.

-Claro.

Ambos van por los aguerridos que quedan.

Durante la pelea, Leo es derribado un par de ocasiones más, pero sus hermanos están cerca para acudir en su ayuda.

Algunos minutos después y los cuatro hermanos han dejado a todos los maleantes barriendo el suelo.

-Ni sirvieron pal' arranque.-Rafael está decepcionado.

Él hubiese deseado que dieran más batalla.

-Concuerdo con usted colega, últimamente la eficiencia de la mano de obra se ha visto horriblemente decrementada.-Miguel coincide, simulando la voz como la de un alto ejecutivo.

-Aunque su número no disminuye. Al contrario, pareciera que los clonaran. ¿De dónde saldrán tantos?-se cuestiona Don.

A la distancia se oyen las sirenas de la policía.

-Bien… podremos discutir al respecto en la guarida. Hay que emprender la retirada.-sugiere Leo, cansado.

Corren hacia la alcantarilla más cercana. Rafa levanta la tapa y la deja a un lado. Miguel es el primero en saltar hacia las profundidades. Don le sigue. Rafa va enseguida de sus hermanos menores. Leo voltea una vez más hacia el estrellado cielo, hacia la joya del firmamento más esplendorosa. Después de que se despide, se mete a la alcantarilla, bajando por la escalera lo más rápido que puede, toma la tapa y la deja caer sobre su cabeza justo a tiempo para no ser cachado por la policía. Ya sintiéndose seguro, baja con calma los peldaños.

-¡Date prisa! ¿Eres una tortuga o qué? -lo apremia Rafa.

-¡Uy! No estás de humor ¿verdad?-Miguel se burla del gruñón.- ¿Cuándo?-agrega

Rafa lo mira con desgano

-Leo está herido.-le hace nota Don-No le hagas caso Leo, tomate tu tiempo.

-¿Y de cuándo acá se deja que lo apaleen?

-Cualquiera puede tener una mala noche.-Miguel defiende a su hermano mayor.

Rafa resopla y echa a andar sin deseos de seguir discutiendo.

Y Leo se toma su tiempo, hasta que llega al fondo y se une a sus dos hermanos que lo esperan.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunta Don preocupado.

-Fatigado.-suspira.

-Yo te llevo-Miguel sugiere.

Sus dos hermanos mayores se le quedan viendo, extrañados.

-¡Sí!-se da vuelta, dando la espalda a Leo.-Anda, sube-lo invita a que se trepe a su caparazón.

-¿Cómo crees?-ríe-Yo peso más.

-No es cierto. Pesamos lo mismo.

-De hecho, Leo pesa menos que tu Miguel.

-¡No'mbre! ¿Qué insinuas? ¿Qué estoy gordo?

-Si no te la pasarás comiendo…

-Pero todas las calorías las quema, con lo hiperactivo que es.-Leo agrega y sugiere enseguida-Lo correcto sería que yo lo llevara, se ve agotado.

-Leo, él puede caminar por sí mismo, tú eres quien…

-Por mi no hay problema.

Y sin más, Miguel se trepa a la espalda de Leo echándole los brazos al cuello. Leo, concentrándose en el dolor de su tobillo para no ceder al peso extra, lleva sus brazos a su espalda para sostener a su hermano menor.

-Miguel, bájate, él está cansado.-lo regaña la tortuga de la bandana morada.

-¡Pero él insistió!-asegura rotundamente.

-Está bien Don. Vamos.

Leo empieza a caminar pero despacio, llevando su preciada carga.

La pelea en la que se vieron envueltos fue para impedir el tráfico de drogas que una apenas naciente pandilla intentó realizar, pero gracias a las tortugas, fue desintegrada antes de que pudiese causar mayores problemas. La riña no fue lejos de la guarida, llegaron caminando, eso les sirvió de calentamiento, según Leo, y ahora regresan caminando.

-¡Arre! ¡Arre!-exclama de lo más contento el peque de las tortugas.

-No abuses-lo sosiega Don.

Leo sólo sonríe y Miguel voltea a ver a Don sacándole la lengua.

Por los gritos que escucha, Rafa se detiene y gira para ver qué hace ahora su inquieto hermanito. Se queda boquiabierto al ver que el mayor lleva al menor en su espalda. Pasada la sorpresa, cierra la boca y los mira ceñudo hasta que lo alcanzan.

Cuando pasan junto a él, Miguel y Leo le sacan la lengua. Rafa voltea a ver a Don y mueve la cabeza, preguntándole de esta a forma a que qué onda con ese par.

Don simplemente se encoge de hombros.

Si Leo está tan de buen humor como para consentir a Miguel, Rafa decide tentar su suerte. Alcanza a su hermano mayor.

-Leo...

-¿Qué pasó?

Voltea a ver a Rafa y se acomoda a Miguel porque se le resbala.

-Eh…sabes…la noche aún es joven y...yo también y…

-Ya suéltalo.

-OK. Déjame ir con Casey. Me dijo que en la tarde iría a…-duda entre decir la verdad o una mentirilla blanca, se arriesga a decir la verdad- …a festejar con unos cuates la inauguración de un nuevo billar y me invitó, pero como teníamos asuntos que arreglar, le dije que no.

-¿Por eso no vino con nosotros? Pero si dijo que tenía que arreglar la fachada de la casa de su abuela.-Miguel quiere salir de la duda.

-Eh…sip-se lamenta interiormente al echar de cabeza a su amigo-y bueno…como terminamos tempra pues…

-¡DIOS! ¡SE VA A ACABAR EL MUNDO! ¡RAFA ESTÁ PIDIENDO PERMISO!-Miguel medio ahorca a Leo al abrazarlo con fuerza por la sorpresa que acaba de darles Rafael.

Leo de inmediato lleva una mano a su garganta para ayudarse a aflojar el estrangulamiento.

-Jaja-Rafa finge reírse.

Don mira desconfiado a su hermano temperamental.

-Está bien.-Leo lo toma con calma, una vez que logra respirar.

-¿DE VERAS?-ahora Rafa es el sorprendido.

Detiene su andar.

-De veras. Nada más no tomes.-le recomienda Leo.

-¿Consejos?-pregunta Miguel.

-¿Ingerirás bebidas embriagantes?-se asombra Don.

-Sí metiche, no cerebrito. Entonces….me adelanto. Al rato nos vemos.-se despide intentando contener su alegría.

-Con cuidado.-otro consejo del hermano mayor.

-Nos vemos.-se despide Don.

Aún sin poder creerlo Rafa echa a correr y desaparece de la vista de sus hermanos.

Unos segundos después, los tres, mejor dicho, los dos que van caminando, y el que va muy a gusto, escuchan un grito de júbilo.

-¡¡Uuuuujuuuu!!

-¡Hasta mañanaaaa!

-No lo alientes Miguel.

-¿Estás seguro Leo? Habrá muchos humanos, dado que se trata de una celebración y conociéndolos perfectamente, es cien por ciento factible que habrá alcohol y por lo tanto, cientos de pares de ojos que podrían descubrir al amigo "especial" de Casey.-Don trata de disuadir a la tortuga de la bandana azul de haberle dado permiso a Rafael, aún pueden detenerlo.

-Confío en que Rafa sabrá disimular su presencia.

-¿Y en que no tomará?-pregunta Miguel, curioso por saber si hasta eso tolerará el mayor.

-Y en que no tomará.

A Leo se le oye muy confiado.

Don decide no discutir más. Desde un tiempo para acá Leo es tan…

-Oye, Leo ¿Crees que podría tener una mascota?-pregunta Miguel esperanzado en que funcione su plan como le funcionó a Rafa.

-¿Cómo de qué clase?

-Pues…-va por buen camino-un perro.

-Tal vez. Has demostrado ser más responsable: limpias tu habitación, recoges tus juguetes después de juegas con ellos…

…condescendiente, su proceder para con ellos es más "alivianado": a Rafa ya no lo ha importunado con las clásicas preguntas "¿A dónde fuiste que no avisaste?" "¿Qué estuviste haciendo?", en otras palabras, ya no está sobre de él todo el tiempo. Eso ha propiciado que Rafa le tenga más confianza y respeto, bueno, respeto, no del todo, pero hay que reconocerle que se esfuerza por controlar su temperamento. El caso es que ahora le pide permiso para salir con su amigo humano a sabrá Dios dónde.

Se involucra un poco más en los intereses de Miguel y de él. Con Miguel, por ejemplo, juegan con el Nintiendo en vez de dedicar ese tiempo a entrenar, o juegan a los superhéroes o les juegan bromas a Rafa y a él, incluso, lo está alentando a que aprenda a pintar sobre lienzo, y debe admitir que ha logrado que la hiperactividad de Miguel se apacigüe. Ahora es más considerado con las cosas de los demás y cuidadoso con las suyas.

En su caso, lo ha acompañado un par de veces a las afueras de la ciudad tan sólo para ver una lluvia de meteoritos, o contemplar un eclipse de Luna, o a alguna exposición de fotografía o artes plásticas de su interés, o Leo mismo se ha acercado a preguntarle sobre la veracidad del hecho de que Plutón no es un planeta, o sobre la versión de que existe un hoyo negro en el mismo centro de la Vía Láctea, o por cierta especie de dinosaurio en particular, a lo que él, con gusto, le ha explicado al detalle sobre estos y otros hechos. Al hacerle sentir necesario, le ha ayudado a tener más confianza en sí mismo, porque no será bueno en combate, pero sí es todo un erudito en varios campos del saber, sapiencia que los ayuda a salir de sus múltiples dilemas.

Le agrada que sea tan atento, es sólo que…siente que actúa de esa manera para compensar el trato que les dio cuando…

-¡Un San Bernardo!

El entusiasmo de Miguel lo distrae de sus pensamientos.

-Demasiado grande.

-¿Qué tal un Pastor Alemán? ¿O mejor un Salchicha? ¡Ya sé! ¡Un Chihuahua! No necesita de mucho espacio ni de mucha comida.-Miguel continúa divagando.

-Mmmm-Leo lo piensa un segundo-Posiblemente el Chihuahua sea la mejor opción, tienes tantas cosas en tu habitación y tan poco espacio.

Miguel sonríe, entonces quiere decir que ya estuvo.

-Yo podría construirle una residencia canina.-se aventura a sugerir Don.

-¿En serio?-ya cree que tendrá su adorado perro.

-¡Sí! Como es pequeño, será fácil construirle una casa, sin embargo, tendría que adecuarla al escaso espacio de tu habitación, la construiría con la misma funcionalidad de un rascacielos, que es la de aprovechar el espacio hacia arriba.-Don hace un ademán con sus manos, como si quisiera alcanzar el techo del desagüe por donde caminan.

-¡Wow!-Miguel mira atento el ademán de Don, ya se imagina la casa que su Chihuahua.

Leo escucha atento la descripción que Don hace sobre la casa del perro: que pisos, que elevador, que un jardín, que un área especial para sus necesidades especiales, que una minipiscina….pero una punzada en su tobillo le obliga a concentrarse en mantener el dolor distante. Unos cuantos pasos más, puede hacerlo.

Su rostro refleja la agonía que padece.

Don deja de describir la maravilla de perrera porque se ha dado cuenta de que Leo no está bien.

-Miguel, creo que deberías bajarte ya.

-Nooooo-Miguel se niega a bajarse aferrándose más a su hermano.

-Miguel.-lo presiona.

-Por mi no hay problema-dice Leo, más como una queja que un gusto.

Don le dedica una mirada de reproche a Miguel, éste por fin capta el mensaje.

-De acuerdo.-se desanima, ya le había gustado el paseo.

Leo se detiene al oír que Miguel acepta bajarse. Al retirar el peso extra sobre su tobillo, sin desearlo, suspira de alivio y se tambalea pues ya no puede ni con su propia alma, Miguel logra cacharlo.

-Ya estuvo bien. Te va a ti.

-Yo puedo caminar.-dice sin convencer a la tecnotortuga.

-Leo, no seas testarudo-le reprocha Don.-Siéntate. Debo revisar tu tobillo.

-¿Su tobillo?

Con la ayuda de Miguel, Leo se sienta en suelo, dejando escapar un quejido.

-Sí, tiene lesionado el tobillo.

Don palpa el hinchado tobillo de Leo, que con el simple roce, hace un gesto de dolor y aprieta los dientes.

-La lesión no es grave, pero te has exigido demasiado esfuerzo, por lo que se han inflamado mucho los tendones, necesitará que lo vende.

Don echa un vistazo a su bolsa de trucos, saca unas vendas y un rociador para calmar el dolor.

-A veces me pregunto qué tanto traes ahí.-aflora la curiosidad de Miguel en un intento de dispersar la tensión.

-Yo también.-Leo trata de mostrar serenidad.

Primero Don rocía el hinchado tobillo de Leo, quien agradece un alivio casi mágico, y después, con sumo cuidado lo envuelve.

Finalmente al terminar Don la curación, Leo suspira aliviado.

-Muy bien, ahora ayúdame Miguelón a subirlo a mi espalda, yo lo llevaré.-le pasa su mochila y su bo.

-No Don, yo...

-Leo, no protestes.

Miguel recibe el bo y la mochila y se los acomoda a su espalda y a su hombro, respectivamente. Después ayuda a Leo a levantarse en lo que Don se inclina para que al mayor le sea más fácil treparse a su espalda.

Conmovido por la atención de sus hermanos, Leo no se queja más y dócil, sube al caparazón de Don.

-Con cuidado-le aconseja.

Con la ayuda de Miguel, Leo se trepa a la espalda de Don y se afianza del cuello de su hermano y acomoda sus piernas. Don las sostiene y se endereza con calma.

-¡Muy bien, andando!-exclama Miguel y señala la senda que han de seguir.

Y continúan su lenta marcha. A pesar de que Don sí puede ir más rápido, no tiene prisa por llegar.

-Gracias- Leo susurra.

-¡Qué gracias ni que nada! ¡Quedaste en dejarme tener mi perro!

-¿A qué hora?

-Hace un rato, hasta Don ya tiene los planos de su casa.

-¿Que ya tengo qué?

-Espera Miguel.

-¡Rafa puede ir de pachanga y yo no puedo tener mi perrito!-hace un puchero.

-Miguel.

-Porfis Leo.-suplica, juntando sus palmas por un instante.

-Oye, tu tobillo sí que está muy hinchado-Don sale al rescate cambiando de tema.

-¿Y… así me cargaste todo este trecho?-se apena Miguel por ser tan desatento.

-Sí- Leo murmura con cansancio.

-¡Discúlpame no quise…creí que…!-dice apenadísimo-Perdón-y termina triste.

-No importa. Además, quedaste en que si te cargaba, tú lavarías los trastes toda una semana.

-¿Eh? ¿Sí?-dice confundido.

-Sip.

-No lo recuerdo.-se rasca la cabeza haciendo memoria.

Los tres ríen.

-Lo que sí recuerdo es que Rafa pidió permiso para ira dar la vuelta.

-Si no lo hubiera escuchado con mis propios oídos tampoco lo creería, vamos Leo, dinos que metodología de la pediatría estás usando con Rafa para que se esté convirtiendo en un niño modelo.

-Pues…-Leo acomoda la cabeza en el hombro de Don.

-Don eso no importa, la pericomosellame no nos ayudará a saber si se portará bien.

-Claramente escuche que dijo "nos vemos al rato", eso quieres decir que regresará en unas horas y en sus cinco sentidos.

-¡Qué va! Yo creo que llegará después de las doce, para que tenga chance de curársela.

-No lo creo capaz de llegar a tanto.

-¡A qué sí!

-Yo lo dudo Miguel, no puede permitirse perder la credibilidad que se ha ganado, no por una noche de parranda echará por la borda el trabajo que le ha costado obtener la confianza de Maestro Splinter y de Leo.

-Una apuesta entonces: Rafa volverá hasta el medio día de mañana y hasta las chanclas.

-No sería válida. No recuerdo que Leo le haya fijado una hora de llegada. No lo hiciste ¿verdad Leo?

No contesta.

-¿Leo?

-Mhmm.

Don cuestiona a Miguel con la mirada.

-Se está quedando dormido.-murmura.

Por la comodidad con la que va y el cansancio que desde hace rato lo hostiga, y que finalmente lo está venciendo, Leo ha cerrado sus parpados, hasta ha aflojado un poco el abrazo alrededor del cuello de Don, quien está atento para no dejarle caer en cuanto se duerma.

Miguel y Don caminan callados.

Leo sólo ha descansado los ojos por un momento pues los abre de nuevo, negándose al reposo que su cuerpo le exige.

No puede darse el lujo de flaquear ¿Qué tal si son tomados por sorpresa? Estando herido, dos no podrían oponer resistencia, tampoco podrían huir rápidamente con él siendo una carga ¿Por qué dejó ir a Rafa? Don tenía razón… aunque no está solo, está con Casey… ¿Y si…? No puede quedarse dormido hasta asegurarse de que lleguen a la seguridad de su hogar, hasta que estén a salvo… hasta…

Su mente no puede maquinar más. No puede esquivar por tiempo al acosador cansancio. Poco a poco sus parpados los siente de plomo. Poco a poco todo su entorno pierde sonidos, forma y sentido. Poco a poco lo embarga una paz que aplaca el creciente dolor de su tobillo y la asfixiante angustia.

Sus ojos están a punto de cerrarse y sus brazos desfallecer cuando algo llama su atención. Pudiendo más su interés que la somnolencia, aprieta sus ojos y los abre por completo parpadeando un par de veces, intentando alejar el sueño.

Se endereza un poco.

-Espera.

Don se detiene y Miguel lo imita.

-¡Qué no estabas durmiendo ya?-se inquieta Miguel, Leo no parece que quisiera descansar.

-Casi casi, pero vi algo.-dice ya despabilado y olvidando por completo los pensamientos que lo agobiaban segundos antes.

-¿Qué?-inquiere Don.

-Por ahí.-extiende un brazo indicando la dirección.

-No veo nada.

-Ni yo.

-Ve hacia allá.

Don obedece, Miguel lo sigue de cerca.

-Detente ¿Lo ven?

-¿Ver qué?

-¡Chicos, pero si ahí está, bajo tu pie Don!-se exaspera.

¿Cómo es que no lo ven si esta a la vista?

-Sólo mueve tu pie.-trata de mantener la calma.

Don mueve su pie y toca algo.

-¿Eso?-pregunta incrédulo.

-Eso.-afirma Leo.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso!-le cae el veinte a Miguel.

Se agacha y recoge una piedra del tamaño de una nuez, pero ovalada, gris y sucia, se la entrega a su hermano.

Leo la recibe y la examina detenidamente.

-Es linda.-murmura.

-Si tu lo dices-Miguel le sigue la corriente.

-Tiene un hermoso brillo blanco, muy similar al de…

-Es únicamente una roca como cualquier otra-asevera Don.

Miguel toca la frente de Leo.

-No tiene fiebre pero sí que está alucinando.

-Debió golpearse la cabeza cuando uno de esos tipos lo mandó volar.

-Sí lo vi. Seguro fue un fuerte trancazo.

No prestándole atención a la divagación del mayor, Miguel y Don siguen el camino a casa, en silencio.

Leo ya no protesta, el sueño lo invade esta vez con mayor pesadez. Sonríe. Cierra con la fuerza que le queda la mano con la que sostiene su piedra y, despreocupadamente, deja sus brazos suspendidos sobre los hombros de Don y apoya su cabeza en la espalda de éste, dispuesto más que nunca a rendirse ante Morfeo.

Don no le reclama sobre llevarse un sucio pedazo de piedra, en cuanto se duerma la dejará caer.

Leo se queda dormido al instante.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Antecedentes (o algo así): Leo tiene su crisis existencial, va a ver al Ancient One, quien le ayuda a superarlo, regresa a su hogar y lo encuentra tal como lo dejó, (es que me gusta más esta guarida que la nueva a la que se mudan, es por eso que para este fic es ésta y no la otra) sus hermanos y él acaban con los malos más malos y ahora sólo combaten a los malos insignificantes que quedan, y por un rato se la han llevando relax, hasta ahora.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, aplausos, abucheos, reclamos, pueden dejar reviews o escribir a:

**yunuen**guiónbajo**cdz**arroba**hotmail**punto**com**

Escribo así mi dirección porque cuando subí mi fic de SIESTA quién sabe por qué no apareció mi mail, espero que se entienda. Así pueden escribir a mi correo directamente, si lo prefieren.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta rara y loca ocurrencia mía.

XD


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias Manfariel por dejar un review y para que no esperes mucho aquí tienes el segundo capitulo.

¿Y quién es la chica? Bueno, deberás seguir leyendo bajo tu propio riesgo para averiguarlo.

n.n

Oh , y el disclamer:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi querido Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas. Intento que el carácter de cada uno sea parecido al del nuevo cartoon, pero me gusta imaginarlos con la apariencia que tienen en la película de CGI ¡es que Leo es tan gallardo! ¡Rafa tan musculoso! ¡Miguel tan lindo! ¡y Don…..! demasiado serio pero ¡se ve requetebien!

wwww wwww wwww wwww wwww wwww wwww wwww

ESPEJISMO

2. Bienvenida

Desde que Leo se ha vuelto "alivianado", los fines de semana han sido designados como los días de descanso, aunque ese descanso signifique, más bien, levantarse tarde, aún así, los chicos quedaron agradecidos.

Es por eso que todavía no se ve alma alguna deambulando por la guarida a las 7:50 a. m.

A excepción de Rafael, que apenas va llegando del reventón al que lo invitó su amigo.

Camina tranquilamente a su habitación, hasta va tarareando una rola.

-Hoooy

Yo voy a tomaaar

Para olvidaar

Un desengañoo

Laaaa

Mujer que améééé

Con toda mi alma

¡Ay de me fuee!

Eso por eeeso

Que voy a tomaar

Para aliviar mi corazón

que sufre por ella.

Y es por eeeso

Que vooooy a tomaaaar….

-Buenos días Rafael.

Pero su inspiración se ve cortada cuando alguien lo saluda. Se gira alarmado al oír la voz de su padre. Claro, Splinter jamás se levanta tarde.

-Bu…buenas Maestro.

-¿Qué tal te la pasaste hijo mío?

-Bien…muy bien. De lujo.

-Me alegra que hayas disfrutado de la fiesta.

-¡Y qué fiesta! Para la otra me llevo a mis hermanos.-el temor a ser sermoneado se le pasa.

-¿Y para cuándo es el próximo compromiso?

-La otra semana. Comenzará el primer torneo de billar. El local comenzó con el pie derecho ¡Hubiera visto! Fue mucha gente-empieza a relatar con entusiasmo-no era gente de la alta alcurnia ni el lugar era de cinco estrellas, pero eso no fue excusa para que no hubiese diversión: el ambiente, la música, las jugadas… las chicas…-deja escapar un profundo suspiro y se pierde un segundo en sus pensamientos, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Su maestro lo mira divertido al escuchar tremendo suspirote.

Rafa se recupera rápido, comprendiendo que ha llamado la atención.

-Y…estee… ¿Cómo está Leo? Ayer se veía agotado el pobre.-finge preocupación, le pareció que no estaba tan grave, sólo pregunta para cambiar de tema.

-Leonardo estaba sumamente fatigado, pero no hay nada como un merecido descanso para recobrar fuerzas, hijo, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

-Claro, pero ya se levantó ¿no?

-Sigue en reposo.

-Es raro. Le echaré un vistazo.

Y por supuesto, Leo tampoco se levanta tarde, es por eso que a Rafa le extraña que no se haya levantado.

-Te estaré agradecido, justamente me dirigía hacia su habitación.

Rafa hace una pequeña reverencia y sube a ver a Leo.

-Mmmm

mmmm mmmm

mmm mm

mm mmm-sigue tarareado la canción.

Splinter sonríe y se retira al dojo a meditar antes del entrenamiento, lo que le recuerda…

-¡Rafael!

-¿Si Sensei?

-No olvides que el entrenamiento es dentro de una hora.

-Por supuesto.-continúa su ascenso, ya sabía que no se libraría de entrenar, por mucho sueño que tenga, su Sensei no lo va a dispensar.

No importa, valió la pena la desvelada.

Rafa va muy quitado de la pena, tararee y tararee, pero cuando llega al umbral de la habitación de Leo, calla, y entra cauteloso, dejando la habitación a oscuras para no despertar a su hermano. Se sienta con cuidado en el borde de la cama.

Leo está acostado boca abajo, sus brazos rodeando la almohada, y a pesar de que la mitad de su rostro está hundido en ella, Rafa puede ver en él, una expresión muy apacible, como pocas veces, hasta parece que sonríe.

Rafa le mira muy pícaramente, seguro recordando la noche anterior. Se percata de que la frazada está a un lado, la toma y lo cubre con ella. Una última mirada a su hermano, se levanta y sale igual de sigiloso.

Salvo que al llegar a la puerta, presiente algo….voltea rápidamente.

Dirige la mirada a un lado de la cama, justo hacia el lado donde estaba sentado él hace un instante….parece….que hay alguien sentado en el piso, recargado cómodamente contra la pared, con una pierna flexionada en la que está apoyado un brazo y la otra pierna, que también está flexionada, la estira lentamente, como si ese alguien la hubiese plegado a su pecho para que no le estorbara a Rafa cuando se sentó.

Parpadea asombrado. Ya no hay nada. Se acerca presuroso de nuevo a la cama. No hay nadie. Sacude la cabeza, consternado.

-Necesito dormir.-se dice quedamente y sale dispuesto a disfrutar de su escasa hora de sueño.

Va a su habitación, entra, se despoja de todo lo que trae puesto y se arroja a su hamaca, ahora sí, sintiendo los estragos de la fiesta.

Tras cinco segundos de haber cerrado los ojos, el despertador suena.

-¡Rayos!

A tientas lo busca, cuando lo halla, lo apaga y lo levanta a la altura de sus ojos y medio distingue la hora que marca. Se acerca más el despertador a la cara.

Sí, ya son las nueve.

-¿Tan pronto?-gruñe.-Ni modo, hay que levantarse.-frustrado, arroja lejos el pobre reloj, como si él tuviera la culpa de no dejarlo dormir a gusto.

Se atavía con su atuendo de ninja, baja y se topa con Miguel.

-¡Buen día hermano! ¡Qué carita traes!

-Buen día.-saluda cayéndose de sueño.

-¿Y qué cuentas? ¿Cómo te fue?

Y con escuchar las palabras mágicas, despierta, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-Pues déjame decirte que…

-Buenos días-Don hace aparición.- ¡Vaya! Te lo dije Miguel, Rafa no iba a llegar al medio día.

-¿De qué hablas?-la sonrisa desaparece.

-Miguel quería apostar sobre la hora de tu regreso, él insistía en que estarías de vuelta a las doce.

-¿Ah, sí?

Voltea a ver a su hermano menor, con esa miradita clásica de "o me dices o te…"

-Eh…nada más me falló por-levanta una mano para hacer cuentas con los dedos-¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Apenas.

-Se te nota.-le da una palmadita en el hombro, compadeciéndose de él.

-No importa, mejor comencemos de una vez, tengo asuntos que atender en la tarde.

Rafa y Miguel van al dojo.

-Enseguida los alcanzo, voy con Leo para cerciorarme de que esté bien.-se ofrece Don.

-Yo fui con él hace rato, está bien perdido.-responde Rafa.

-Eso es bueno, vamos entonces.

Rafa se detiene.

-¿Es bueno? ¿Qué Sensei no le va a exigir que baje? –relama Rafa, esperando que Splinter regañe a su hermano mayor por faltar al entrenamiento.

-Él ya dijo que Leonardo puede estar ausente en esta ocasión.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué privilegios goza para ausentarse? Ya ni yo que no he dormido.

-Preferiste irte a la fiesta-le recuerda Miguel.

-Eso sí.-lo reconoce.-Lo bailado nadie me lo quita.

-¿En serio bailaste?-pregunta Don, curioso.

-¡Los ojos!-se ríe Miguel-¡Ay!

Y recibe un zape por ello.

-Claro que bailé-prosigue la ida al dojo con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

Don y Miguel lo siguen.

-Pero si tienes dos pies izquierdos.

-Mi querido Don, a veces no conviene saberlo todo. No saber bailar, fue la perfecta excusa para que una linda niña me enseñara algunos pasos.

-¡Orale! Nuestro Rafita, todo un Don Juan.-alaba Miguel.

-Pa´ que veas.

-¿No sospechó…?

-Por supuesto que no-se ofende e interrumpe a Don-Soy un ninja. Y hablando de ninjas… en serio ¿Leo quedo tan mal por la paliza de ayer?

-Una contusión en la cabeza, un tobillo lesionado y múltiples moretones.-Don le reporta los daños.

-Hasta tuvo alucinaciones ¿Verda' tú?-Miguel completa el reporte.

Don asiente.

-Nononono-Rafa lo desaprueba-aunque ya se le paso el berrinche, todavía se presiona, no le hace bien entrenar demasiado, comer poco, dormir poco…

-O no dormir-agrega Don

-O no dormir…la tensión le impide que sus capacidades decaigan, necesita distraerse en algo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hizo algo divertido?

-Querrás decir cuándo HICIMOS algo divertido.-le corrige Don.

-Pues…desde…-Miguel señala su espalda.

-Oh, claro…eso lo dice todo, entonces, me lo llevo en la tarde.

Llegan al área de entrenamiento y ocupan sus lugares.

-¿A dónde?

-¿Me llevas?

-Buenos días-aparece Splinter y los saluda.

-Buenos días Sensei.-contestan los tres y hacen una reverencia.

-Luego les cuento.-susurra.

Empieza el entrenamiento…y empieza el martirio para Rafael. Como si dejar de hablar de la fiesta se agotan sus energías, no da ni una: se queda dormitando en los ejercicios de la meditación; en la ejecución de las katas, no tiene ni equilibrio ni coordinación; y en combate, no esquiva para nada las afrentas de ninguno de sus dos hermanos, en otras palabras, le propinan una paliza, pero al rato se la pagan. Y hasta que Splinter por fin se compadece de él, después de una ardua hora de ajetreados movimientos, le dice que se retire para que descanse pero Rafa se niega. Y total, lo deja que continúe pero sin exigirle demasiado.

Después del ejercicio matinal, de una ducha fría, de un abundante desayuno y de beber cinco tazas de café, Rafa es el de siempre.

-Miraba fijamente mi objetivo: una linda niña que me sonreía deseándome suerte, y…

-¡Rafa, es la quinta vez que hablas de una chica y ni siquiera has terminado de lanzar la chuza!

-¿Chuza? ¡Si no es boliche!

-La queja de Miguel es referente al hecho de que no terminas de describirnos tu movimiento sólo porque, al parecer, te gusta más restregarnos en la cara que hubo una chica que se interesó en ti.-Don aclara.

-OK, sólo intentaba convencerlos de formar un equipo y competir en el campeonato de billar.

-Pues conmigo no funciona el atractivo visual.-declara Don.

-¿Aparte de chicas y del billar no hay otra cosa?-pregunta Miguel, considerando seriamente la propuesta de Rafa, que es de lo más aburrida.

-También hay un concurso de baile.

-Paso.

-Hijos, hay otras formas recreativas en las que pudieran interesarse.-Splinter sugiere.

-Escuchen: -Rafa está decidido en convencer a sus hermanos y padre-no sólo es por la emoción de aplastar al enemigo-golpea un puño contra la palma de la otra mano-sino también por la incomparable sensación de poseer un trofeo. Estaba pensando que podríamos ponerlo en…-señala un espacio de la cocina.

-Rafa, no podemos ponernos al descubierto sólo por un pedazo de metal.-

-Sí, quizás para conocer lindas chicas pero arriesgar el caparazón por…

-Miguel.-Don le llama la atención.

-No dije nada.-levanta las manos en señal de defensa.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa Don? Ayer, esas personas me consideraron otro más del grupo, ni aspecto no les intimidó. Vamos chicos. Esas personas son buenas, como nuestros dos y únicos amigos humanos. Somos ninjas, maestros del disfraz, no pueden descubrirnos.

-Pues…-Don toma su mentón-analizando la situación, bien podríamos pasar desapercibidos.

-No hablas en serio.-pregunta Miguel con suspicacia.

¿De cuándo acá Don es tan aventado?

-Sólo estoy sopesando nuestras posibilidades.

-¡De qué ganamos, ganamos!-asegura Rafael.

-El problema evidentemente es el que nos descubran.

-Disculpa Donatelo, ¿En verdad estás considerando la posibilidad de ingresar al torneo?-Splinter decide intervenir, como que están yéndose lejos.

-Es billar es fácil. Se trata básicamente de calcular matemáticamente los ángulos y las trayectorias de los cuerpos esféricos.

-¡Sí! Nada más hay que hacer un hoyo en uno.

Miguel definitivamente no sabe de billar.

-Así no es el juego cabezón, que se me hace que serás el primero en tomar unas clasecitas.

-¿Ahorita?

-En cuanto terminemos con los deberes. Quede con Casey en la tarde para que me ayudara a refinar mi estilo.

-¿El de flirtear?-se burla Don.

-También ese.

-Hijos, yo considero que…

-Sensei, por favor, desde hace meses que nuestra vida es mucho más tranquila, ya hemos acabado con todos los más malos y los que quedan, la policía puede hacerse cargo de ellos, creo que nos merecemos un poco de entretenimiento ¿No lo cree?

-Sí pero…

-Está dicho. Vamos Miguel, tú limpias la cocina, yo barro, tú lavas el baño, yo sacudo, tú trapeas el piso, yo saco la basura, tú…

-¿Por qué me parece que me estás dejando lo más difícil?

Los dos se alejan discutiendo la repartición de deberes.

-Bueno al menos ya controla mejor su temperamento.-atina a decir Don.

-Sí, pero sigue siendo muy testarudo.-suspira el Sensei claramente derrotado.

-Eso sí. Pero tarde o temprano tenemos que enfrentar el mundo exterior, pero de una manera que no implica para nada Ninjas del Pie o Dragones Púrpura.

-Sé perfectamente la atracción que ejerce en ustedes el mundo de allá arriba.

-De una manera muy distinta en cada uno de nosotros pero es inevitable. Sin embargo, existe otra posibilidad para no permanecer por siempre entre las sombras.

-¿Cuál?

-Pues ir a otro mundo, donde no seamos vistos como monstruos.

-También ese pensamiento ha surgido en mi mente.

-Leo y yo lo discutimos una vez.

-¿Y a qué conclusión llegaron?

-Es una alternativa más viable que esperar a que los humanos nos acepten. Tenemos amigos que nos ayudarían.

-Ciertamente.

-Sólo es cuestión de que nos decidamos. Como bien mencionó Rafa, Nueva York ya no nos necesita.

-Un cambio de ambiente no estaría del todo mal.

-Y hablando de cambios-se levanta de su asiento-lo dejo Sensei, debo hacer el mantenimiento de rutina a todos nuestros vehículos, a los instrumentos de trabajo y a los sistemas de seguridad.

-Muy bien, yo cuido de Leonardo.

-Por favor. Después de anoche…

-A veces, el cansancio nos hace ver cosas que no existen.

-El cansancio aunado a las lesiones…espero que descanse un par de horas más, será suficiente para que su cerebro ya no le juegue bromas pesadas.

-De acuerdo, estaré al pendiente de él.

-Gracias.

Don deja sus trastos sucios en el lavabo y se retira a sus deberes.

Pasa al lado de sus hermanos que están echando volados, para saber quién hace qué.

-Buena táctica.-los felicita.

-¡Verdad que sí!-fue idea de Miguel.

-Claro, con la suerte que tengo, mejor hago todo yo.

-Como digas.-Miguel se echa a correr.

-¡Oye tú!

-Demasiado tarde.-lo compadece Don.

-¡VAS A VER CUANDO TE ALCANCE! ¡TAMBIEN ME LA DEBES POR LA SESION DE ESTA MAÑANA!

-¡RAFA NO…! …grites.-suspira.

Don sigue su camino. Sólo espera que Leo no despierte con tremendo escándalo, aunque lo duda, tiene el sueño ligero, si se levanta ya no querrá regresar a la cama, debió darle un sedante… en fin, pero para esta hora, bien pudiera ser suficiente sueño, en cuanto se levante le hará un chequeo.

Leo entreabre lenta y pesadamente los ojos. Todavía se siente agotado pero se siente relajado, muy relajado. No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que se sitio tan…ligero: sin malestar, sin preocupaciones, sin miedo.

Le parece oír gritos…no, no es nada, es Rafa que quiere ahorcar a Miguel. Suspira. Cierra los ojos de nuevo. Cinco minutos más, es lo único que pide.

Y pasan sus maravillosos y largos cinco minutos de confortable paz.

Despierta y gira perezosamente, enrollándose en la frazada y quedando boca arriba. Se siente mucho mejor.

Realmente renovado.

Tras un profundo respiro decide levantarse o Miguel no lo contará. Aunque ya no oye gritos. Quizás es demasiado tarde. Sonríe. Rafa sería incapaz, pero por si las dudas…. se levanta con entusiasmo, prende la luz, se estira hasta donde sus extremidades se lo permiten, se pone sus rodilleras, sus coderas, sus muñequeras, su bandana y su cincho pero sin sus katanas, tiende su cama, apaga la luz y sale de su habitación a enfrentar a quien sea que ose lastimar a su hermanito.

No ve amenaza alguna. No hay nadie de hecho. O al menos eso parece.

Pega un brinco para evitar bajar cada escalón, llegando al primer tramo de escalera.

Cae flexionando las rodillas para amortiguar la caída.

-'¡WOW! ¡Qué extraordinaria ligereza!'-piensa asombrándose de sí mismo.

De repente se siente envuelto en una embriagadora confianza. Cierra los ojos permitiéndose envolver por tan repentino sentimiento.

-'¡Es…asombroso!'

Se yergue despacio, al ritmo que brota desde su pecho esa confianza que se extiende por todo su cuerpo, pareciera que crece colmándolo hasta la infinidad…una abrumadora confianza que… no es confianza…es… orgullo, orgullo que se ensancha hasta que se vuelve en una exorbitante sensación de poder.

Poder que le asegura obtener todo cuanto desee con sólo pedirlo.

Repentinamente sacude la cabeza y abre los ojos ¿De dónde vino ese pensamiento? Debe ser porque se siente de buen ánimo, no importa.

Pega otro brinco y llega al nivel inferior, aterrizando con un grácil movimiento.

-'Las maravillas que hace un sueño reparador.'

Se incorpora y camina, sigue sin ver a nadie, pero escucha un ruido en el taller de Don.

Va a asomarse.

Lo ve, tendido bajo El Acorazado.

Don ve los pies de su hermano y sale de su escondite, permaneciendo sentado.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Y tu tobillo?

Leo se pone de cuclillas para estar al nivel que está Don y charlar mejor.

-Excelente, gracias. Oí gritos. No ocurrió ninguna desgracia ¿Verdad?

-No.-a Don le alegra ver que su hermano mayor tiene un buen aspecto-Rafa y Miguel se repartieron los quehaceres, y comenzaron con una pequeña disputa pero lograron resolverla.

-Y ¿dónde están?

-Hace un par de horas que salieron. Fueron al billar donde se organizó la fiesta a la que fue Rafa. Habrá un tornero próximamente y a él le surgió la idea de que los cuatro compitamos, inicia la próxima semana y llevó consigo a Miguel para que empiece a practicar.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-¿Y en las noticias no hubo nada sobre un extraterrestre jugando billar ayer por la noche?

-¿Ayer por la noche? No Leo, ya es viernes, dormiste la noche del miércoles, todo el jueves y prácticamente todo el día de hoy, son las cuatro de la tarde.

Leo se queda pasmado.

-¡Vaya! ¿Dormí tanto? Si que estaba cansado.

-¡Qué si no! Pero seguramente te sientes de maravilla, se nota en tu semblante.

-Sí.-le sonríe.

-Debes tener hambre. Hay un poco de sopa de fideo en el refri.

-Gracias. ¿No quieres acompañarme?

-Claro. Desde la mañana que no he salido de aquí abajo. Después reviso tu tobillo.

Leo se incorpora y le ofrece una mano a Don para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Ambos se encaminan a la cocina.

-¿Y Sensei?

-Descansando.

-Bien. Entonces ¿En estos días aquellos dos han ido al billar a practicar?

-Sip.

-¿Y tú?

-No. He estado ocupado con el mantenimiento.

-¿Y si los alcanzamos después de comer?

-¿Bromeas?

-Nop.

-No puedo dejar inconcluso el mantenimiento de los vehículos y el resto del equipo, un buen funcionamiento garantiza…

-Don, yo te ayudo.-Leo rodea los hombros de su hermano con un brazo.

-¿De veras?

-Por supuesto.-le guiñe un ojo.

-Pues si lo planteas de esa forma…

Don se deja contagiar por ese entusiasmo que ahora irradia su hermano mayor ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se veía tan contento? Así que acepta salir en busca de sus otros hermanos sin siquiera pensar si exponerse de esa manera es arriesgado.

Les toma más tiempo del que esperaban terminar con el mantenimiento.

Salen tarde de la guarida, no antes de avisar a su padre que enseguida regresan.

Se llevan El Acorazado en parte para comprobar que su funcionamiento sea del cien por ciento.

Se estacionan en un callejón que está a unas cuadras del local donde deben estar las otras dos tortugas.

Caminan por la acera cuando ven al par que andan buscando, se topan con ellos a unos cuantos metros.

-¡Leo! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?-Miguel le da una palmadita a Leo en el hombro.

-Bien, gracias.

-¡Quihubo compadre!-

-¡Qué onda! ¿Qué, ya se acabó la diversión?

-Lastima Margarito, camarón que se duerme...-se burla Rafa.

-Ni modo, será para la próxima.

-Pues venimos mañana.-Rafa le hace la invitación- A menos que tengas otros planes.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-¿Como que cómo cuáles? ¿Qué paso con todo eso que siempre nos dices? Que el bienestar de los humanos es primero y blablabla.-le espeta Miguel.

-Bueno, podríamos tomarnos unas vacaciones.

-¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar!-lo felicita Rafa dándole un ligero puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-¿Por qué no mejor lo discutimos en casa? Esta corriendo un poco de aire.-Don se abraza a sí mismo, es claro que tiene frío.

Caminan hacia su transporte.

-Desde hace rato que no ha dejado de soplar el viento-observa Rafa.

-Querrás decir desde el miércoles en la noche que no deja de soplar el viento.-aclara Don-Es raro en esta época del año. Si bien no me sorprendería descubrir que es debido al calentamiento global.

-No comiences.-se queja Rafa.

-Sólo decía.

El ligero aire frío que corre, para ellos, que son de sangre fría, resulta un poco molesto, pero para los humanos no tanto, hasta hay algunos que van vestidos con shorts y ligeras playeras, dada la estación del año, que es calurosa.

Tienen un poco de frío pero podrían vestir ligero como los humanos. Sin embargo, deben cubrirse con varias prendas de ropa para disimular lo mejor posible su aspecto. Si tan sólo no tuvieran que ocultarse.

-¿No sería fantástico no tener que esconderse nunca más?-Leo susurra tristemente, aunque más bien para sí mismo.

Don se le acerca y pasa un brazo suyo por los hombros de su hermano.

-Vamos Leo ¿dónde quedó ese espíritu de la aventura?

-Sólo desearía que…

Se detiene de golpe.

Don reacciona rápido y lo sostiene, no vaya a desmayarse.

Los otros dos se preocupan también, quizás todavía no se encuentra bien.

De inmediato Don percibe un cambio extraño: los hombros de Leo pierden un poco de anchura y…la singular curvatura de su espalda…se esfuma, simplemente desaparece, quedándole holgada la sudadera que trae.

-¿Qué rayos….? Rafa también ve este insólito cambio.

-¡Leo!-Miguel se asusta.

Don toma a Leo por los hombros para girarlo hacia él. Lo observa azorado unos momentos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?-Leo se extraña por la reacción de Don.

Don ve directo a sus ojos castaño claro. Hay confusión en su mirada, pero no hay cambio, es su piel la que…la poca piel que deja ver la bufanda que cubre parcialmente el rostro de Leo junto con la capucha de la sudadera, su piel es…ya no es verde…es…

Don le retira la capucha y la bufanda.

-¡Jesús, María y José!-exclama Rafa.

Miguel se queda sin habla.

-¡Don! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me descubres?-Leo se lleva las manos a la cabeza, antes de que alguien note que no es humano, y entonces, toca algo diferente en ella.

La bandana azul se le desliza de sus ojos a su cuello.

-¿Y esto?-se queda anonadado, conteniendo la respiración.

Don se deshace del shock inicial y toma una muñeca de Leo y se lo lleva corriendo al refugio más próximo.

Miguel y Rafa reaccionan también y los siguen.

-¡Pero Rafa! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Leo es…?

-¡Aquí no Miguel!

Corren a todo lo que dan sus piernas.

wwww wwww wwww wwww wwww wwww wwww wwww


	3. Chapter 3

Manfariel: ¡qué gusto me da que sigas al pendiente de este fic! Y pues en este capitulo verás si son correctas tus sospechas sobre lo que le pasó a Leo.

Reki: ¡hola! me alegra que te hayas decidido unirte a este fic y gracias por las porras. En este capitulo sabrás lo que pasa con Leo. Rafa se dejó bailar con tal de estar con una linda chica. A mi me parece que Rafa es el más aventado ( y en todo ¿no?) respecto a conquistar no una niña, sino a varias; le sigue Miguel, él las conquista no con artimañas, sino con su puro encanto; Leo se ponen las pilas para arrebatarle el corazón a la niña que le interesa, sí, sólo a una, no es un Don Juan; y Doni…él también le da cabida en su corazoncito a una única niña, aunque le cuesta trabajo declararse pero también es decidido. Aclaro, este fic no va por ahí, dije todo eso no'más como teoría.

Ya merito se sabrá quién es la misteriosa chica.

Espero que les gusté este capitulo, porque hay una breve pelea, y ahora que he estado escribiendo, me he dado cuenta que se me complica narrar los trancazos. A ver que tal quedó.

Y el disclamer:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi querido Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

Carácter: TMNT 2003

Apariencia: película TMNT 2007

wwww wwww wwww

ESPEJISMO

3. Cambios

-No hay ninguna anomalía en su sangre. Es realmente extraordinario. No puedo explicar el cambio tan drástico que Leo ha sufrido.-comenta Don desde el lugar donde está sentado, examinando a través de un microscopio la muestra de sangre de Leo.

En cuanto abordaron El Acorazado, Don revisó a Leo: el chichón en la cabeza, la lesión en el tobillo y los moretones desaparecieron. Y también obtuvo la sangre y la analizó, pero no encontró ningún cambio significativo en ella.

Leo, que está sentado a su lado, todavía tocando sobre su cabeza el cabello negro que apareció repentinamente, que es un poco largo en la nuca y un tupido y semilargo fleco casi le cubre un ojo, mira hacia la nada con perplejidad.

-¡Ya hombre, quita esa cara!-Rafa trata de sacar del shock a su hermano sin mucho éxito.

Así que se levanta de su asiento, se acerca y le pellizca un brazo.

-¡Auch!

-Es que no me pelas.

-Gracias-se soba -¡Aaaahhh!

-¿Ahora qué?

-Mi… mano-susurra, mirando estupefacto su mano de pálida piel.

-No tiene nada.

Leo levanta su otra mano y observa la forma en que cuelga sus muñequeras, ahora le quedan desajustadas.

-Mis manos-por la conmoción casi se le va la voz.

-¡Ya Leo! Son dos manos con cinco dedos cada una como cualquier otra mano-ya le está cayendo gordo.

Ahora Leo mira sus pies desnudos y sus rodilleras que han bajados hasta sus tobillos, se ha quitado los tenis porque ya no le quedan.

Abatido, se cubre la cara con sus manos y se recarga sobre sus piernas.

-Rafa, compréndelo, el que dejes de ser tortuga así nada más debe ser traumatizante.-Don lo reprende.

Debería ser más cuidadoso con sus palabras.

Rafa sólo suspira de fastidio.

Miguel se acerca y frota la espalda sin caparazón de Leo.

-Todo estará bien hermano.-lo conforta.

-No lo creo Miguel…no lo creo.-se le oye muy desalentado.

-Piensa en las posibilidades que tienes ahora que eres humano.-Miguel continúa.

Leo se endereza y lo mira expectante, lo que acaba de decir Miguel tiene sentido.

-¿Las posibilidades?

-Esperen chicos, no adelantemos conclusiones. No sabemos aún si será permanente esta mutación o si sólo es pasajera, además, si le sucedió a Leo, a los otros nos puede pasar exactamente lo mismo.

-Las posibilidades.-repite Leo con más confianza.

-¡Sí!-prosigue Miguel-Imagina. Ya no tienes porque cubrirte completamente, puedes lucir tus grandiosos músculos que has conseguido tras años de ardua práctica.

-Sí.-Leo está de acuerdo.

-Miguel.-primera llamada de advertencia.

-¿Cuáles músculos? Si con su nueva facha los perdió.-les hace ver Rafa.

-Las chicas derraparán por ti. ¡Mírate! Eres guapo, inteligente, audaz…

-Miguel.

Segunda llamada.

-Tienes la apariencia, tienes a las chicas ¿qué te falta? ¡UN AUTO!

-¡Miguel!-tercera llamada y Don se exaspera, se levanta y se acerca a Miguel, para darle a entender que ha sido suficiente.

-Sólo trato de darle ánimos.

-¿No fui claro? No tenemos la certeza de que esta transformación…

-No Don. Miguel tiene razón.

-¿Qué dices?

-Pero nunca me hacen caso.

-Creo que ya se le zafó un tornillo.

-Es lo que quería.

-¿Es lo que querías?-Don sigue sin comprender las palabras de Leo.

-No tenemos que irnos de la Tierra para buscar otro lugar a donde vivir si somos humanos.

-¿Irnos de la Tierra?

-Sí Miguel. Hace aproximadamente tres semanas hablamos Leo y yo sobre la posibilidad que tenemos de vivir en otro planeta. Aquí en la Tierra ni siquiera podemos ir al pan sin que nos cubramos de pies a cabeza. En otro planeta…

-No será necesario mudarnos.-Leo se pone de pie.

Ha recuperado el temple.

-Vaya, vaya. Han estado planeando mi vida sin mi permiso. ¿Quién les dijo que quiero vivir en otra parte?-Rafa se molesta porque no fue considerado en esa plática.

-Nosotros sólo….-trata de explicar Don.

-Ya lo dije, no será necesario.

-¿Y quien dijo que quiero ser humano?

-¡SÓLO LES PIDO QUE ME ESCUCHEN!-Leo eleva la voz, atemorizando tanto a sus hermanos que retroceden.

No es porque que les haya gritado, ya una vez, no hace mucho, lo vieron en ese estado de…enojo. Están asustados porque el color de sus ojos ha cambiado, todo el interior de sus ojos brilla: ocultos bajo un brillo dorado, están esos sinceros ojos de color café claro.

Una vez que ha obtenido su atención les habla con calma pero firme.

-Gracias.-sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y se pasea, va de aquí a allá y de regreso y otra vez-Siendo humanos, no tenemos porque mudarnos ni tampoco permanecer ocultos. ¿Acaso no desean abandonar las alcantarillas, vivir en un lugar decente, salir a la calle libremente, sin ningún temor a ser cazados como extraños especimenes? ¿Acaso no quieren ver realizados sus sueños?

Todos se preguntan de qué está hablado su querido hermano mayor.

-Tu Miguel-el pobre aludido pega un brinco-¿Acaso no quieres crear tu propia compañía de tiras cómicas?

-'¿Qué, qué?'-prefiere pensarlo y no decirlo, no se vaya a enojar más Leo.

-Rafa…

-¿Con qué me vas a salir?-le dice con desgano, ya no se siente amedentrado.

-¿Acaso no quieres ser un corredor de motocross profesional?

Rafa abre la boca pero no dice nada. Aprieta los dientes. Se ve que le está costando trabajo contener su rabia.

-Y tu Don…

Él espera indiferente el veredicto, ya más calmado.

-¿No quieres ser el científico más reconocido del mundo, el más famoso en la historia de la humanidad?

Don está por dar su opinión pero Leo no lo deja hablar.

-¡Hermanos! ¡Esta es una oportunidad única! ¡Nuestra única oportunidad para ser felices!

-¿Qué no lo somos?-pregunta Don ahora muy intrigado, Leo delira.

-No lo somos.

-Discúlpame pero perdóname hermano ¡Yo sí soy feliz! Así como estamos es suficiente para mí ¡Si tenemos todo!: televisión por cable, videojuegos, una supernave…aunque…el único detalle que falta para completar el dulce hogar es una mascota.-Miguel decide hacerse escuchar, preguntándose por qué Leo habla de esa manera.

-Pero Miguel…

-¡Escúchame TÚ ahora!

Y antes de que Leo pueda hacer algo, Rafa lo agarra del cuello de la sudadera, lo levanta como a un muñeco de trapo y lo obliga a tomar asiento. Y no lo suelta.

Leo se espanta.

-¡Escúchame intrépido líder!

Don sabe perfectamente que cuando Rafa se enfurece, es impredecible. Teme que golpee a Leo, ahora que es humano, está indefenso.

-¡Rafa, cálmate!-le suplica Don.

No escucha.

-¡Rafa!-implora Miguel.

-¿Quién te crees para decidir lo que nos conviene?-lo sacude- ¿Cómo te atreves a decidir por nosotros la vida que queremos? ¿Nunca se te ocurrió pedirnos nuestra opinión? ¡Mudarnos! ¡Convertirnos en humanos! ¡Hasta ya escogiste nuestras profesiones! ¿Qué sigue? ¿Con quién nos casaremos?

Rafa respira agitado por su rabieta.

Leo no responde.

Sus ojos se han humedecido.

-Lo siento…lo siento…sólo…sólo quiero lo mejor para ustedes…lo mejor… para mi familia.-finalmente consigue hablar, torpemente.

Ya desahogado su coraje, Rafa recapacita, su hermano no le miente. Por fin lo suelta y se aparta apenado.

-No…perdóname a mí. Sé perfectamente que no es tu intención…gobernar nuestras vidas…sólo haces lo que crees que es mejor para nosotros. ¿Pero qué te cuesta preguntarnos?

-Perdónenme-pasa la manga de su sudadera por su cara para limpiarse los ojos-…entonces…no quieren…

-¡NO!-responden los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Lo ves, hablando se entiende la gente.

Leo se lleva una mano a la cabeza, desconcertado. ¿Qué pretendía imponiéndose de esa manera?

Miguel se acerca y lo abraza.

-Vámonos a casa.-ruega.

Leo apoya su cabeza en el plastrón de su hermano y lo rodea también.

-Regresemos, ha sido una noche muy…extraña.-suspira, ya tranquilo.

Don se lleva a Rafa aparte.

-¿Notaste ese color en sus ojos?-habla bajo.

-Sí ¿Qué crees que sea?-también susurra.

-Ni idea.

-¿Y si escuchaste lo que dijo? Es lo que quería, transformarse en humano.

-Me aterra pensar que…busco a alguien….para que lo ayudara.

-Pero ¿quién?

-Es otra incógnita que hay que resolver. Es por eso que el miércoles lo derribaban tan fácil, su capacidad de pelea no era del cien por ciento porque estaba padeciendo la mutación.

-Vaya.

-Tal vez…ese color en sus ojos sea un efecto secundario. Posiblemente…no resultó del todo bien, me refiero a que quizás…mute a algo no humano ni tortuga…es… ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué has hecho Leo?-suspira agobiado.

-Y luego se quejan de que yo soy el que actúa sin pensar.-Rafa pone una mano sobre el hombro de Don.-Tranquilízate.

-Mejor volvamos. Intentaré averiguar que es lo que le hicieron.

-Ojala y se digne a decirnos qué fue lo que hizo.

Después de aclarar el pequeño malentendido, todos van a ocupar sus asientos.

En eso, Leo cambia de parecer y se dirige a la puerta acomodándose la bandana sobre la frente, ya que las ranuras de ésta no coinciden con sus ojos ahora.

-Hay problemas.-Leo voltea para apremiar a sus hermanos.

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunta Miguel.

-Si sabe lo que nos conviene en nuestras vidas, es natural que sepa que hay problemas.

Rafa le sonríe como diciéndole que es broma.

Leo capta y le sonríe también.

-Pero Leo ¿Estás en condiciones de pelear? Tú eres…-Don le recuerda su condición actual.

-Por supuesto.

Rafa, de un rápido movimiento, le pasa un brazo por el cuello, lo estrecha firmemente y lo aprisiona.

-A ver si es cierto, záfate de ésta.

Por muchos tirones que da, Leo no consigue zafarse.

-No…hay…tiempo…para…esto-dice ahogado.

-Mi antiguo hermano ya se hubiera librado.

-No…

-Ya suéltalo.-Miguel se acerca y deshace la llave.

Una vez libre, Leo se aleja de Rafa para respirar sin más complicaciones.

-Ni aguantas nada.

-Con tu nueva constitución física has perdido un poco de masa muscular, lo que te resta fuerza, pero tu agilidad debe permanecer intacta. Aún así, creo que no deberías arriesgarte, involucrándote en una pelea.-Don sabe que su hermano mayor no desistirá en luchar si alguien está en problemas, pero no pierde nada con intentarlo.

-Vamos.-aún jalando aire va por sus katanas.

Conociéndolo como lo conocen, Rafa, Don y Miguel no le discuten más, pero en una fugaz mirada de los tres, acuerdan en estar al pendiente de él.

Después de que las tres tortugas se quitan las estorbosas ropas y de que Leo se quite las muñequeras, las coderas y las rodilleras, que siente que le molestan, y de que sólo de deje puesto una holgada y delgada sudadera (de las tantas que traía puestas) y un pans igual de delgado y holgado, y de que ajuste el soporte de sus katanas para que quede perfectamente ideal a su delgado cuerpo humano, salen presurosos.

Ha anochecido y aún sopla aire.

-Ahora resulta que puedes ver el futuro.-dice Rafa.

-No veo el futuro, es…una sensación que me dice que hay problemas.

-¿Cómo un sexto sentido? Improbable.

-¿Y qué tal si es cierto Don? Yo le creo.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza Miguel.

-Pues te diré que me puedes pagar con… tu ya sabes qué.

-Claro.

-¡Sí!-Miguel se felicita a sí mismo por obtener lo que tanto ha deseado, o al menos el consentimiento.

Corren por un callejón, suben una escalera de incendios ágilmente. Llegan a la azotea del edificio y corren, corren tan rápido como pueden, librando todos los obstáculos. Saltan de esa azotea a la siguiente. Continúan corriendo.

Leo se adelanta así que Rafa, Don y Miguel se están rezagando.

¿O será que Leo es más veloz?

-¿O soy muy lento o Leo corre demasiado rápido?-pregunta Don.

-¿Ya lo notaste?-Rafa aprieta el paso tanto como puede.

-¡Hey, yo no puedo ir tan deprisa!-Miguel intenta llamar la atención de Leo.

Pero Leo no escucha la queja. Llega al borde del edificio y salta. No es muy larga la distancia que separa ambas construcciones pero él toma demasiado impulso y casi cruza completamente la siguiente azotea.

Los rezagados se detienen sorprendidos.

-¡LEO, ESPERA!-le grita Rafa, pasándosele el pasmo.

Leo por fin se detiene y voltea. No puede creer que estén tan separados de él. Con una mano les indica que sigan, que los espera.

Hasta que lo alcanzan.

-Han descuidado su entrenamiento estos días de mi ausencia.

-Nada más fueron dos días.-trata de justificarse Miguel.

-No, tú eres demasiado rápido, para ser humano.-le echa en cara Rafa.

-¿Leo, no te diste cuenta del salto que diste? ¡Fueron casi 150 metros!-le hace ver Don.

-De acuerdo, iré a su paso. Ya estamos cerca.

-Iré a su paso-le remeda Rafa.

Tres azoteas más y llegan a un gran terreno baldío poco iluminado. Desde las alturas no ven nada ni a nadie.

-Descendamos.

Van bajando por la escalera con cautela cuando escuchan unos pasos presurosos. Voltean. No se ve a nadie, pero los pasos se oyen cada vez más cerca.

-De prisa.

Llegan al suelo y se ocultan tras unos contenedores de basura.

Y esperan.

Se oye un tropiezo y una caída, pero sea quien sea, se levanta y reanuda su carrera.

Unos minutos pasan y finalmente llega a la luz.

Es una chica.

De improviso, el aire que corre se torna más frío, lo suficiente como para que el aliento que exhalan los chicos se condense. Se acurrucan en su lugar enseguida que sienten el drástico cambio de temperatura. Excepto Leo.

-Quiten….el aire….aaacon..dicio…nado.-protesta Miguel temblando de frío.

-¡Impo..sible….que haga tanto….fríííío! ¡Sí…estamos en….plena….primmm…mavera!

-¡No sssalgas… con lo del cambio…. ccclimatico!

-¿Tie..nes algu…na otra eeeexplic…cación para esto?

-Exageran, no hace tanto frío.

-¡Mé..méndi..go san..sangre calien..te!

Leo como es un humano, no le cala tanto el frío.

-¡Aaaaahhh!

Un grito les recuerda el por qué están ahí.

No se dieron cuenta que la chava ha sido rodeada por unos delincuentes. Ahora, los veinte pandilleros que la rodean, la amenazan de muerte.

-Yo me haré cargo de esos abusivos. Quédense aquí.-Leo se lanza sobre los delincuentes.

-No…pppodrá…él…ssssolo.-Rafa duda que su hermano salga de ésta y va tras él.

Los otros dos lo siguen, a pesar de sentir todo su cuerpo entumido.

Leo se mueve tan sigilosamente que los pandilleros no notan su presencia hasta que derriba a un par de ellos.

Algunos deciden atender al desconocido.

Rafa, Don y Miguel llegan rengueando a ayudar a su hermano.

-¡Les dije que se qued…!-Leo los reprende pero…

Un brillo que ve de reojo lo obliga a voltear rápidamente.

Cruza sus espadas, deteniendo a tiempo un navajazo que va directo a su garganta.

Pone un pie sobre el pecho del maleante, llegan más pandilleros, lo empuja y a la par de la patada, extiende sus brazos, sus espadas hieren a otros que están a su lado. Espera derribar como a pinos en el boliche a los que están detrás de su primer atacante, pero no aplicó la suficiente fuerza, el delincuente sólo choca contra sus compañeros.

Da un gran salto y pasa por sobre la muchedumbre que se abalanza sobre él.

En las alturas observa a sus hermanos, que están atacando bastante bien, luego centra su atención en la chica, está siendo golpeada sin misericordia.

Se molesta ante la poca consideración que tienen para con la mujer.

Aterriza con un pie sobre la cabeza de un tipo, y se da impulso, para llegar a la cabeza de otro, y así brinca tres veces más hasta que llegar donde la chica. Aterriza a espaldas del delincuente que golpea a la indefensa muchacha. Levanta sus espadas, listo para deshacerse del abusivo pero se detiene al escuchar un grito.

Se gira hacia donde proviene el alarido.

Su corazón se paraliza.

Sus hermanos yacen en el piso, mal heridos.

Los derribaron muy rápido. Es el frío que los ha vuelto vulnerables.

-¡Tus hermanos te necesitan! ¡Tienes el poder para acabar con todos aquellos que se atrevan a dañar a tu familia!

Leonardo oye que alguien le grita, lo que provoca que se distraiga.

El delincuente que está a su lado, lo golpea en la cabeza aprovechando ese error.

Leo se derrumba aturdido, quedando boca abajo.

Varios tipos lo rodean y lo golpean por todos lados.

-¿Eso es todo?

Dejan de golpearlo y alguien lo gira con brusquedad. Al instante siente un pútrido aliento cerca de su cara.

Abre los ojos. No enfoca bien, ve todo borroso, todo su cuerpo se queja de dolor...hay alguien frente a él que se aparta riendo.

-¡Traigan a las criaturas!

Algunos maleantes obedecen, los demás miran mientras otros hacen el trabajo.

-'Mis hermanos.'-piensa angustiado.

Sacude su cabeza con desesperación.

-'¡Eso no es todo! ¡Justo lo que dijo Don, no tengo la fuerza, pero sí la agilidad para vencerlos!'

Y desde el nivel del suelo, aprovechando que nadie tiene un ojo puesto en él, se arrodilla y lacera todas las piernas que le son posibles. Derriba a varios.

Otros voltean a ver qué ocurre al oír los quejidos.

En la confusión, Rafa se levanta, aporreado y temblando de frío, pero dispuesto a continuar con la pelea al lado de su hermano….hasta donde sus fuerzas se lo permitan. Al más cercano le hiere una pierna. A otro lo manda a dormir de un puñetazo, a dos más, les hace un corte en el pecho.

-'¡Por favor!'

Le implora a su maltrecho cuerpo que resista, pero, por más que lo intenta, no le responde, sus movimientos son torpes, le pesan los brazos, le pesan las piernas, no ve bien, su respiración es acelerada... derriba a algunos más y el siguiente en desplomarse es él.

-¡RAFAEL!

Un tubo va con fuerza a la espalda de Leo. Lo esquiva por muy poco, al girarse lo corta a la mitad, e hiere el brazo del agresor.

Salta.

Cae entre otro grupo de maleantes.

Aprovechando las lentas reacciones de los delincuentes, hiere brazos, rostros, piernas, espaldas…los heridos caen y, a pesar de que no son mortales ni profundas las heridas que les ha provocado, son tan cobardes que no se levantan a seguir enfrentándole, eso le ha facilitado un poco la ardua labor.

Ha atraído la atención de los pandilleros que están junto a sus hermanos.

-'Bien'.

Un salto más.

-¿Agilidad? ¿Con eso crees que ganarás esta pelea?

Cuando salta es cuando aprovechan los más abusados para disparar, pero no atinan al blanco.

Los disparos Leo los desvía con sus katanas.

Un par de balas hieren al tipo que está al lado de la chica que yace inconciente, otros proyectiles derriban a unos más.

Dejan de disparar al notar inútil que ha sido.

Llega a tierra ileso. Se gira a tiempo para desviar, no balas, sino una daga. Choca contra su espada en cierto ángulo que ésta sale despedida y se incrusta el la pierna de alguien más.

-Tienes el poder para aniquilarlos. ¡Úsalo!

-'No es necesario.'

Se distrae nuevamente.

Una bala roza su brazo. Cae de rodillas. Los maleantes que aún están en pie lo acorralan enseguida.

Su brazo sangra ligeramente.

-¿Qué no es necesario? ¡Estás rodeado! ¡Estás herido! ¿Y todavía insistes en que no es necesario?

Alguien apunta un arma a la cabeza de Leo.

-Tu espada no detendrá esta bala. Morirás si no lo atacas con tu poder.

-'No…es…necesario'-respira afanosamente, más por la amenaza que tiene enfrente que por el dolor.

Está por accionarse el arma.

Leo no se mueve.

-Si mueres ¿Quién verá por el bienestar de tu familia_?_

-¡CALLATE!

En un imperceptible movimiento Leo usa la espada que sostiene su brazo ileso.

Lo único que alcanza ver el delincuente, es como se desintegra el arma entre sus manos.

Leo aprovecha la confusión para propinarle una patada en el estomago. Otro más saca su arma y se da cuenta pero antes de que él pueda hacer otro movimiento, algo choca contra la pistola y es lanzada lejos, destrozando la mano de quien la sostenía, pero termina por rematar al aturdido malhechor y voltea hacia donde vino el chako y ve a Miguel que se dirige a duras penas hacia él.

Leo palidece cuando tres tipos encaran a su hermano menor.

-Deténganse-trata de gritar, pero se le ha secado la garganta al ver que los tres individuos apuntan con sus armas a su hermano, que está a unos metros de ellos.

Miguel detiene su apuración por llegar donde su hermano. No porque las fuerzas lo abandonen, sino porque no puede avanzar con tres armas apuntándole a escaso metro y medio.

Su corazón agolpa su pecho.

Se pone en posición de guardia aunque sabe que es inútil. A tan corta distancia y sin un sitio donde guarecerse, no hay manera de que escape de la línea de fuego.

-Morirá y será tu culpa, pudiste salvarlo pero te negaste a mostrar de lo que eres capaz realmente.

-¡NOOOO!- por fin la zozobra sale en un grito.

Miguel cree que está perdido, pero de la nada, Leo aparece frente a él, enfrentando a los malhechores.

Miguel nota que a Leo lo rodea un extraño resplandor dorado. Como le da la espalda, él no puede ver que el color de los ojos de su hermano mayor es dorado de nuevo y que su mirada refleja un profundo rencor.

Los maleantes se asustan tanto que se quedan petrificados mirando al intimidante muchacho, hasta que un bo arrojado hacia ellos, les arrebata las armas de las manos, es cuando reaccionan y salen huyendo. Los demás también, ilesos y heridos, corren despavoridos.

Por un instante, Don y Miguel se quedan viendo a su hermano, de nuevo los embarga esa sensación de amenaza.

Tienen miedo de él.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	4. Chapter 4

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi querido Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

Carácter: TMNT 2003

Apariencia: película TMNT 2007

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPEJISMO

4. El mensajero

El miedo estruja sus corazones.

No saben exactamente si temen por su hermano o es de él que tienen miedo.

¿Qué esa luz que lo envuelve?

¿Qué es?

La luz no permanece mucho tiempo brillando. Se extingue lentamente. Con la misma lentitud con que va desapareciendo la amenaza.

Leo se vuelve hacia Miguel, con la apariencia humana normal a la que apenas se están habituando.

-¿Estás bien?

Miguel quiere alejarse de él pero se arrodilla abrazándose y cerrando los ojos.

Su corazón se apacigua lento, pero todo su cuerpo empieza a temblar inconteniblemente. El frío es insoportable ahora que la adrenalina se ha ido junto con ese miedo que le tuvo a su hermano hace un segundo.

-'Hace…mucho….frío'

Y de momento, se siente solo.

Está solo.

Una lágrima se desliza por su entumecida mejilla.

Lo han abandonado.

¿Por qué lo hicieron?

¿Por qué?

¿Fue porque ya no soportan sus niñerías?

¿Fue por eso?

-Vuelvan…juro…que…-trata de hablar entre sollozos.

De repente, se siente envuelto en un tibio calor, que aminora considerablemente el frío.

Es más, el frío se ha ido por completo. El frío, el dolor, la soledad, no existen más.

Suspira aliviado.

-Miguel, tranquilo, aquí estoy.

Oye un susurro cerca de su oído.

Abre los ojos.

Se da cuenta que Leo lo tiene envuelto en sus brazos.

Le parece que pasan horas, así, rodeado por el cálido abrazo de su hermano…algo absolutamente diferente a lo que sintió hace un momento.

Recordando repentinamente los acontecimientos sucedidos, se aparta de Leo.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?

Miguel lo toma de los brazos como para asegurarse de que no se vaya de nuevo a una lucha él solo.

-¡Ah!

Cuando se queja Leo, es apenas que se da cuenta de que está herido.

-¡Cielos! ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?-Ve el brazo de su hermano ensangrentado. Mira su propia mano, manchada de sangre.

-Nada.-Leo se pone de pie.-Ve con Doni, después se ocupan de Rafa. Yo iré con la chica. Hay que irnos de aquí antes de que ustedes sufran una hipotermia.

-Pero tu brazo…

-Ve Miguel, Don te necesita.

Leo voltea a ver a su otro hermano, que está un poco más allá. Parece que está sufriendo de la misma manera en la que estaba sufriendo Miguel.

-De acuerdo.-dice Miguel no muy convencido, toma un poco de nieve para limpiar su mano, se incorpora y va con Don.

-¡Regresen…les juro…juro que…entrenaré con más ahínco!-Don grita desesperadamente.

Leo voltea al escuchar la suplica de Don.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Miguel ya está a su lado confortándolo. Pasa un momento y lo ayuda a levantarse. Don tiene un triste semblante.

-Es este frío que no únicamente congela sus cuerpos, sino que también hiela sus espíritus…ojala se detuviera.-insta Leo.

Deja de soplar de improviso el gélido viento.

Leo mira hacia el obscurecido cielo, topándose con alguien, no divisándola del todo, un alto edificio se lo impide.

-Así está mejor, gracias.-sonríe y reanuda su lenta caminata hacia la victima después de cerciorarse que tus tres hermanos ya están juntos, aunque Rafa sigue inconciente.

-No…no…no-Rafa murmura entre sueños.

-Rafa, despierta.-Don le da unas bofetadas quedas, parece que tiene una pesadilla.

A la quinta abre los ojos.

-¿Doni?-pregunta algo confundido.

-Sí.

Y sin siquiera avisarle, Rafa pellizca una mejilla de Don con la escasa fuerza que tiene, pero la fría piel del quelonio agredido parece maximizar el dolor porque pega un grito.

-¡Aaay!

Leo, que está revisando las heridas de la chica, se levanta rápidamente al escuchar un grito. Da un vistazo rápido para encontrar el peligro que aqueja a sus hermanos pero no hay ninguno.

-¿Qué hacen?

-¿Te dolió?-pregunta Rafa en lo que se sienta.

-¡Obvio!-se soba su pobre mejilla congelada y dolida.

-Lo que quiere decir…-se pone de pie con un leve quejido…-que ya no estoy soñando.

Don y Miguel también se incorporan. Los tres encaminan donde Leo.

-¿Qué no el pellizco te lo debes dar a ti mismo para ver si estás soñando?-Miguel no entiende la lógica de su hermano de la bandana roja.

-Lo sé, fue mi desquite por la práctica de ayer. Y tú todavía me la debes, así que cuídate.

A pesar del dolor provocado por las heridas de la batalla, Miguel se mueve con destreza para quedar al otro lado de Don, y lejos de Rafa.

Rafa sonríe de satisfacción al ver el terror en los ojos de su hermano menor.

-¿Cuándo van a madurar?-se queja Don por lo infantil del comportamiento de sus dos hermanos.

-Pues te diré que tú no actúas muy maduramente que digamos-Rafa lo entera.

-Menciona alguna ocasión, cualquier ocasión en que yo…

Leo suspira tranquilo, sólo son sus hermanos que riñen como de costumbre.

Súbitamente, se gira al percibir una presencia desconocida.

Frente a él hay un joven, más alto, más corpulento y como dos o quizás tres años mayor que él. Lo mira detenidamente a los ojos. No percibe ninguna emoción en ellos.

-…Leo nos pone el ejemplo, nada más mírenlo, ahí paradote, sin preocuparse en saber si estamos…-Rafa calla al voltear y ver a un desconocido plantado frente al aludido.

Miguel y Don voltean enseguida al percatarse de la expresión de Rafa. Los tres se apresuran para ir junto a Leo.

Leo se queda mirando al chico, intentando descifrar si es peligroso para los suyos. Le es imposible saberlo ante la pared de la pasividad contra la que se topa.

-¿Quién eres?-decide preguntar.

-Aleyda le tendió una trampa.

-¿Quién?

Ya con la temperatura a un nivel más cálido, las tortugas, sienten recobradas sus fuerzas y se plantan entre el extraño y Leo.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué te traes con mi hermano?-reclama Rafa.

Leo levanta una mano que les indica a las tortugas que no se alebresten.

-Aleyda-empieza hablar el extraño-es un ser diabólico que anda tras de usted Leonardo.

Las tres tortugas y el recién vuelto humano se quedan azorados al escuchar tremenda declaración.

-¡Yuder!

Alguien grita.

El extraño voltea. Seguramente así se llama.

Los demás también voltean hacia donde escucharon provenir una fuerte pero melodiosa voz.

De entre las sombras aparece una chica, como de la edad de Yuder, vestida con un pantalón tipo pescador color negro, sandalias negras y una blusa blanca sin manga, con un lindo estampado que dice Angel, su piel es blanca, el color de su pelo lacio que le llega hasta la cintura, es amarillo paja.

No tiene la apariencia de ser alguien fuera de lo común.

Es el color de sus ojos lo que no es común: son de un llamativo color magenta.

-Aleyda.- dice Yuder sin inquietarse.

-¿Ella es Aleyda? Es linda.-insinúa Rafa.-para ser un ser diabólico.

-¡Pérfido!-la joven, claramente molesta, se acerca a Yuder.

-Se nota que no es popular con las chicas.-resalta Miguel.

Ella acelera el paso y se arroja contra Yuder, tomándolo desprevenido, ambos caen y ruedan forcejeando.

En el giro final, Yuder queda bajo Aleyda pero logra doblar sus piernas y, usándolas como catapulta, la lanza.

Los chicos se sorprenden por la fuerza en que la lanzó.

La chica cae muy lejos y de pie.

De nuevo, Yuder dobla sus piernas contra su pecho y las desdobla de un tirón veloz, jalando el resto de su cuerpo, queda de pie en un santiamén.

Pero apenas Yuder está en pie, Aleyda ya está sobre de él, y debe agacharse, porque un chako para a escasos centímetros por sobre su cabeza.-Miguel se mira y le falta su arma- logra apresar el brazo de la chica, tira de él, obligándola a pasar por sobre encima suyo y la azota contra el suelo.

-Espera Don, no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones.

Leo lo detiene porque está por prestar ayuda a la chica

Yuder dirige sus dedos de una mano, rígidamente extendidos, a la garganta para soltar un golpe y romperle la traquea a la chica.

Otra arma abandona a su dueño.

Yuder asesta el golpe pero algo le golpea los dedos. Suelta a Aleyda y retrocede.

Lo acaba de golpear un bo.

No tiene ni la oportunidad de pensar si ahora Aleyda usó telequinesis, ni se recuperarse, porque recibe un golpe más del bo directo al estomago que le saca todo el aire.-Aleyda sostiene el bo ahora- cae de rodillas enroscándose en sí mismo, jalando aire por la boca.

La chica arroja el bo lejos y a sus manos llega por sí sola una katana. Se aproxima al caido, queda a un paso de él con la espada sosteniéndola con ambas manos. Levanta el arma asestar el movimiento y separar la cabeza de cuerpo.

Una mano aferra uno de sus brazos, deteniendo el mortal golpe.

-¡Suélteme!-ella voltea a ver a quien la ha apresado.

Leo niega con la cabeza.

Él intenta averiguar, escudriñando esos profundos ojos, si ella es quien Yuder dice, pero no tiene el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.

La chica siente que sus fuerzas la abandonan, suelta la espada y desfallece, pero Leo logra sostenerla y con cuidado la deja en el suelo.

-¿Ya acabaron con su numerito? ¿Ahora si me puedes explicar qué pasa?

Rafa apunta con su sai a Yuder que se levanta con dificultad.

-Por supuesto…sólo permítame un… momento.

Leo examina enseguida a Aleyda, está herida. Incluso en ese estado, intentó deshacerse de Yuder con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, fue impresionante. Luego voltea a ver al otro humano. Viéndolo con detenimiento, él también tiene una apariencia normal: jeans azul marino, tenis café oscuro y playera de manga corta café claro, con un estampado negro que dice Surfer; de piel morena oscura y de cabellos muy rizados y negros y sus ojos son de un verde claro.

-Ella está herida, necesita atención.-les hace saber a los demás.

-¡Leo! ¡Tu brazo!-Don se percata de la herida, después del ajetreo.

-Sólo fue un roce, estoy bien. Es ella quien debe recibir atención primero.

Leo voltea de nuevo a ver a la chica, con detenimiento, examinando cada facción de su rostro porque le parece que la conoce de algún lugar, al igual que a Yuder.

Yuder, ya recuperado, se acerca a Leo y a Aleyda.

-¡Quieto!-le advierte Rafa.

-Lo siento, no me conoce así que no le culpo si no soy de su confianza.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?

-Todo es tan indignante.-dice Don.

Se pasa una mano por su cabeza en un vano intento por asimilar la situación tan extraña en la que se han visto envueltos: la mutación de Leo, ese chico, esa chica, hasta el clima ha sido un tanto insólito.

-Hay que regresar a la guarida ya-sugiere Leo.

Toma su espada y la enfunda, preguntándose que tipo de personas serán como para haber pelado de esa manera.

Se levanta con Aleyla en los brazos.

Don hurga en su inseparable mochila, saca un aparatito y con éste llama a El Acorazado. Llega en menos de un minuto.

Leo va hacia donde se estaciona el transporte.

-¡Tú camínale!-Rafa le ordena a Yuder, amenazándolo con sus sais.

Yuder obedece.

Miguel y Don recogen sus armas y se encaminan también.

A unos cuantos pasos Leo tropieza y cae de rodillas.

-¡Leo!

Don y Miguel se le acercan de inmediato.

-Tú también necesitas de atención.-dice Don, algo preocupado.

Él le ayuda con Aleyda y Miguel lo ayuda a incorporarse y a caminar.

Reanudan la marcha.

-No lo entiendo-Leo suspira exhausto-en otras ocasiones he recibido peores palizas y no me he sentido tan mal como ahora…en cambio…ustedes están como si nada.

Yuder no lo ve, pero escucha las palabras de Leo, y su rostro refleja severidad.

-Leo, eres humano ahora, tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a las exigencias de un combate.-le explica Don.

-No puede ser.-se niega a aceptarlo.

-Aunque todo depende de la perpetuidad de la transformación, posiblemente mañana recuperes tu aspecto queloneico y...

-¿Y si no?

-Yo vi que te movías bastante bien.

-Mi agilidad no se vio afectada, pero tanto mi resistencia como mi fuerza se redujeron a la mitad.

-No lo digas tan fuerte-le avisa Miguel en un susurro-el señor "yo hago lo que se me de la gana" podría aprovecharse.

Un poco más adelante está Rafa con el prisionero.

-Excelente idea Miguelón, tú serás el primero en caer bajo mi yugo.-sonríe diabólicamente, es obvio que ha escuchado la conversación.

-¡Ay nanita!-Miguel se apega más a su hermano mayor.

Don sacude la cabeza en desaprobación.

En el rostro de Leo se dibuja una leve sonrisa, sabe que Rafa no hará ninguna barbaridad, sólo se divierte asustando a su hermanito.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se divirtieron?

Entristece al descubrir que ha sido él quien, poco a poco, ha ido desintregando a su familia. A pesar de que él ya se ha perdonado haber cometido tan grave falta, ha obligado a los demás, involuntariamente, a olvidarse de disfrutar de la vida por concentrarse en trabajar incansablemente en la seguridad de los humanos y en la propia. Aunque él ha compartido breves momentos con cada uno de sus hermanos y con su Sensei también, pero por separado. No es lo mismo. Si pudiera encontrar la manera de que los cinco…la idea del billar suena bastante bien, inclusive pudiesen integrarse Abril y Casey. Ojala y mañana puedan acudir todos.

Juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

Reki-zen: gracias por seguir echándome porras y descuida, todo tiene un por qué.

n.n

No os preocupéis, en este capitulo se despeja todas las incógnitas…ejem….la mayoría y aparece otro misterio por resolver. Sorry si la trama la complico, es que me encanta complicarme la vida. Espero que continúen conmigo a pesar de que los capítulos son kilométricos y enrede más las cosas.

: )

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPEJISMO

5. Albricias

Splinter bebe apaciblemente una taza con delicioso té verde.

Hace hora y media que Donatelo y Leonardo salieron y no han regresado.

Miguel Ángel y Rafael llevan prácticamente todo el día fuera.

No se preocupa.

Están los cuatro juntos.

Se cuidan mutuamente.

Además, las calles son más seguras, el crimen no ha desaparecido del todo, pero ya no hay amenaza alguna directamente relacionados con ellos.

Por ahora.

Termina el sorbo.

Suspira hondamente.

Parece irrealizable una vida tranquila.

Pero desde hace tiempo que está absolutamente convencido de que nunca será así.

Da un último sorbo a su bebida caliente.

Lo único que puede hacer es tener fe en que tendrán el suficiente coraje para afrontar lo que el futuro les tenga deparado.

Se pone en pie y sale de su habitación.

Va a la cocina.

Como ha estado corriendo un poco de viento frío, seguramente cuando lleguen sus muchachos querrán un chocolate caliente.

Eso les preparará.

Miguel conduce el acorazado.

Don atiende las heridas de Aleyda, la ha recostado sobre una pequeña plataforma.

Rafa está al pendiente de Yuder, permanece de pie.

Leo está junto a Yuder, ellos están sentados.

Leo mira detenidamente a los ojos de Yuder. Aún no logra leer sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Puedes hablar con calma ahora.-insta a Yuder a hablar.

-Gracias, sólo le pido que le haga saber a su hermano que deje de amenazar con ese objeto puntiagudo.

-Se llama Sai y mejor cuéntame una de vaqueros.

-Claro, si me permite….-vacila pues el arma está demasiado cerca de su yugular.

-¡No estoy agarrándote la boca!

Leo mira a Rafa y asiente en señal de que puede guardar su arma.

Con un refunfuño, Rafa obedece, pero está alerta para detectar el más mínimo movimiento de Yuder que le indique peligro.

-Se lo agradezco, y…-aún se siente nervioso-bueno ¿por dónde comienzo?

-Tú nos conoces pero nosotros a ti no-resalta Rafa.

-Es debido a que los he vigilado por un tiempo, al igual que lo ha hecho Aleyda.

-¡Wow! Entonces esta es la parte donde dices: ¡Sonrían, están en Cámara Escondida!-exclama Miguel.

-Disculpe, no entendí lo que me quiso decir.

-Mejor dinos ¿por qué nos has estado vigilando?-pregunta Rafa.

-Porque he tenido que esperar el tiempo más adecuado para revelarles una bienaventuranza.

-¿Qué es bien…bien…?

-Miguel, bienaventuranza es una buena noticia -aclara Don, sin dejar de atender a Aleyda.

-¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué es esa buena noticia? Debe haber una buena razón por la que estabamos siendo observados. Por favor, cuéntanos desde el principio.-pide Leo.

Yuder respira profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, Rafa ya no lo amenaza con su arma pero sí con una temeraria mirada.

-Bien. Existe toda una civilización que profesa un culto muy diferente al de esta ciudad. Es una civilización muy antigua. Se hace llamar Orense. Y como cada civilización, tiene sus propias leyes, costumbres y sus propios Dioses. La vida y la muerte no son la excepción. Una persona, al morir, es llevada ante nuestra Diosa Kimnale, es quien decide si el alma va al cielo o al infierno. Y Aleyda es una Itzama, escolta de almas.

-¿Algo así como, como..?-se aterroriza Miguel.

El Acorazado frena bruscamnete, Miguel se distrajo y por poco se pasa la luz roja que ahora marca el semáforo.

-¡Miguel!-le suplican sus tres hermanos que tenga más cuidado.

Pasado el susto, Yuder prosigue.

-No, se equivoca Ella no es, de ninguna manera, la figura con que la relaciona, no es la Muerte Miguel Ángel. Ella simplemente se encarga de guiar a las almas al eterno sufrimiento.

-¿Qué?-otro susto para Miguel.

-Osease, que los lleva al infierno.-aclara Rafa.

-Los Orenses le llaman a su "infierno" Kahal Saashil, el lugar de la amargura y oscuridad perpetuas.

-De acuerdo.-Don se une a la plática, ha terminado su labor y deja a Aleyda descansando-Si el trabajo de ella es llevar a las almas a la oscuridad ¿Qué hace aquí en Nueva York?

-Quiere impedir que yo le entregue a Leonardo un presente que le ayudará a él realizar sus sueños. Aleyda sólo desea adjudicárselo a su egoísta persona.

-¿Un presente para realizar sus sueños?

-¿Algo así como la Lámpara Maravillosa?

-A ver, a ver, barajeemela más despacio.

El Acorazado se pone en marcha.

-Yo soy un Kibentakal, un mensajero de los Dioses, y ha sido un Dios que me ha enviado a entregarle este presente a Leonardo. Este presente solamente él puede recibirlo, se trata de un inmensurable poder que…

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Poder…mmmm…o sea que podrá ver a través de las paredes, correr más rápido que una locomotora e incluso volar ¡Estupendo!

-Con permisito…-Rafa quiere llegar donde Miguel, pero Leo y Yuder le impiden el paso-ese atolondrado ya requiere de su dosis diaria de zapes.

Leo le sujeta un brazo y lo mira diciéndole que guarde compostura.

Rafa desiste voluntariamente a fuerzas.

Sin comprender qué acaba de suceder, Yuder continua.

-Leonardo recibirá, si desea aceptarlo, un poder con el cual logrará obtener todo cuanto desee: una casa en algún lugar pacifico; ejercer la profesión que más se adecue a sus habilidades y aptitudes; o vivir con desahogo en un lujo castillo; poseer autos, yates; viajar por todo mundo. Todo lo que desee lo obtendrá.

-¡Entonces sí es una Lámpara Maravillosa!

-Se encuentra en un error Miguel Ángel.

-Lástima ¿Entonces qué es?

-No es ningún objeto, si es a eso a lo que se refiere, se trata básicamente del poder de la voluntad.

-Ah…no entiendo.

-Cuando lleguemos a la guarida, yo te explico con gusto Miguel.

Miguel ve por el retrovisor que Rafa le enseña su puño cerrado. Traga saliva.

-Compruébalo.-Don reta a Yuder-Yo no creo en la existencia de los Dioses ni de la magia, porque, si entendí bien, el poder del que habla es magia.

-Ha acertado Donatelo, es magia.

-¡Orale!

-Y todo ese choro para decirnos que se trata de eso. Esperaba algo más emocionante, quizás, haber ganado la lotería, con el dinero se pueden realizar muchos sueños también.

-Incrédulos como ustedes existen muchos. Leonardo sí cree--todos voltean a verlo y él con cara de "¿a poco sí?"--Fue por eso que es humano ahora.-Yuder capta de nuevo la atención- Él pidió serlo y se le concedió.

-¿Fue gracias a la magia que Leo es humano? ¿Por qué él lo deseó? Imposible.-continúa Don de escéptico.

-Exacto.

-Es más verosímil que haya acudido con algún renombrado científico para que le ayudara a mutar a humano.

-Disculpe mi descortesía, pero me he percatado de que no logro entender algunas fragmentos en nuestra conversación.

-No es el único, nadie entiende a Doni-se mofa Rafa.

-Yo si le entiendo.-dice Leo afablemente.

Don le sonríe a Leo agradeciendo el apoyo y a Rafa le saca la lengua.

Rafa abre sus ojos de par en par por el atrevimiento del cerebrito, sintiendo que le hierve el buche, pero se tranquiliza de inmediato, teniendo al hermano mayor cerca, no podrá estrangular a Don a gusto. Vuelve a anotarlo en su lista negra.

Miguel tiene que aguantarse la risa, es el conductor asignado.

Don prosigue como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-Mi hipótesis es mucho más razonable que decir "Abracadabra".

-Pero si sólo tienes tres deseos y ya se te concedió uno, debes meditar bien cuáles serán los otros dos restantes.-Miguel no tiene ninguna duda sobre la magia, así que aconseja a Leo, dada su experiencia con la magia que ha visto en sin fin de películas y shows.

-No tiene tres deseos únicamente, el número de deseos es infinito.

-¡Wow!

-Esa si no me la creo ¿Y que Dios haría eso por nuestro valiente líder?-pregunta Rafa.

-Su amiga.

-¿Amiga?-se extraña Leo.

Las miradas se posan nuevamente en él.

-¡Qué escondidito te lo tenías, eh, Leo! Una amiguita.-le dice Rafa con picardía.

-No tengo ninguna amiga, y mucho menos que sea una Diosa-responde con calma-Admito que quería ser humano, por las razones que ya discutimos.

-¡Qué mis oídos se los traguen los escarabajos, por escuchar semejante blasfemia!-los chicos pegan un brinco por la estrepitosa expresión de Yuder, ya agarró confianza- ¡Por supuesto que tiene una amiga! Y déjenme decirles que ella es una de las Diosas de más alto rango.

-¡Te codeas con la alta aristocracia, eh, hermano mayor!

-Yo no conozco a nadie como lo describe Yuder.-intenta defenderse.

-Bueno…quizás… su confusión se deba a que no han sido presentados correctamente, pero ella le considera un amigo muy cercano Leonardo. Recuerde. La ve todas las noches, disculpe, me corrijo, puede verla en ciertas noches.

-¿En ciertas noches?

Leo empieza a creer que Yuder está loco, y lo peor, sus hermanos le creen, se siente incomodo, todos tienen los ojos puestos en él.

-En las noches de plenilunio, para ser más exactos.

-En plenilunio.

En las noches de Luna Llena a la única que él ve es a…

-Además, usted se ha referido a ella como la joya más esplendorosa del firmamento.

Yuder comienza a describir a la amiga de Leo con un tono poético.

-¿Esplendorosa?

-Tan pacifica y radiante.

-Pacifica…y…

Esas son las mismas palabras que ha usado para expresar sus sentimientos por… ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Su corazón comienza a agitarse.

-Le fascina su tímido andar.

Sacude la cabeza, indignado. Es imposible que se trate de la misma pálida niña que….

-Su palidez le…

-No puede ser ella.-exclama con un hilo de voz.

-¡Ya confesó!- grita victorioso Rafael.

Don le mira incrédulo ¿Leo tiene una amiga que es una Diosa?

Miguel, por otra parte, se ve decepcionado ¿Por qué Leo les ocultaría algo así?

-No puede ser ella.-Leo repite entre asustado y sorprendido y feliz.

-La Diosa Earane desea que acepte el presente. Acepte el poder que ella le concede. Es lo único que le pide. Le complacería enormemente.

-Earane.-susurra.

Sólo quiere asegurarse que escuchó bien.

-Ese es el nombre de Mi Lady.-responde Yuder complacido por la reacción del joven que está frente a él.

Leo agacha la mirada, desviándola ligeramente a un lado, sintiéndose repentinamente tranquilo. Su corazón se ha apaciguado.

Sin embrago...

No puede evitar sonreír.

No puede evitar sonrojarse.

No puede evitar pensar que es un hermoso nombre.

-¿Quién lo creería? Nuestro int…

-Leonardo…-Yuder se adelanta al sarcasmo de Rafa.

Le sujeta un hombro, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y le habla con sutileza, temeroso de bajarlo de la nube en la que se encuentra.

-…ella sólo…

-¿Por qué?...- la sensatez obliga a Leo a regresar de golpe a la Tierra.- ¿Por qué haría eso por mi?

-Porque ella siente un gran aprecio por usted y porque es una Diosa muy benévola. Ha visto su dolor. Sabe cuanto ha sufrido y lo único que desea con todo su corazón es ya no verle padecer. Y con el poder que le concede, puede obtener la felicidad que ha deseado. Para su familia. Para usted.

Leo ya no dice más y agacha la cabeza.

Todos aguardan en silencio su respuesta.

¿Aceptará el presente de la Diosa?

Don aún no cree en la magia ni en Dioses, necesita pruebas irrefutables, pero…si a él le concedieran sus deseos…Rafael también imagina las mil y un posibilidades que tendría si Leo acepta:

Un laboratorio.

Un auto de carreras.

Su propio equipo de investigación.

Su propio equipo de hockey.

Ya no más entrenamientos de Ninjitzu.

Convertirse en el ser el más fuerte del mundo.

El acorazado se detiene.

Miguel no se atreve a avisar a los demás que han llegado. No se atreve a voltear. No desea ver a su hermano que está pensando en la posibilidad de decir que sí.

Al principio pensó que un deseo podría ser ir de vacaciones a Europa o viajar en un Trasatlántico alrededor del mundo.

Pero…

¿Pedir que sean felices?

Sí ya son felices.

Tienen broncas como en cualquier familia.

Pero son felices.

Y Leo cree que no.

Toma la manija para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo.

Leo se levanta.

Lo oye Miguel y se detiene, quiere escuchar qué más tiene que decir.

Leo abre la compuerta del vehiculo y sale.

Los demás lo siguen.

Leo se detiene a unos cuantos pasos.

Los otros también dándole su espacio.

Miguel ya no desea bajar.

Leo cierra los ojos y cubre su rostro con una sola mano, tambalea pero logra conservar el equilibrio.

-Espere Rafael-lo detiene Yuder porque Rafa ya iba en ayuda de su hermano-Déle tiempo para asimilarlo.

Y siguen a la espera de la respuesta de Leo.

Es sencillamente maravilloso. Todo ese tiempo había pensado que ella era una hermosa ilusión y resulta que…

Una exorbitante alegría surge tempestuosamente en su pecho, provocando que en sus labios se plasme una radiante sonrisa.

Entonces...el sueño que tuvo…

Ahora lleva su mano a su pecho y estrecha sus dedos para formar el puño.

Así permanece por unos minutos.

-¡Oye, Leo! ¿Qué nos vas a tener en suspenso por siempre?-habla la desesperación de Rafa.

-Perdone Leonardo, se me olvidó mencionar que no es necesaria una pronta respuesta.-Yuder aclara.

No muestra reacción alguna.

Al escuchar esto, Miguel por fin se decide y baja. Va directo con Leo.

Los demás sólo lo siguen con los ojos.

Al estar cerca, Miguel le echa un rápido vistazo a Leo, asegurándose de no ser inoportuno, se le nota pensativo. Pasa un brazo por su espalda y lo conduce al elevador.

-¿Miguel?-Leo reacciona, como si lo hubieran despertado de un profundo sueño.

Miguel no le dice nada, se ve molesto.

-¡Esperen!-Rafa va tras ellos.

Pero Miguel no espera a nadie y llegan al elevador, que se acciona enseguida dejando atrás a los demás.

-Miguel.-Leo ya más despabilado, desea saber el por qué del mal humor del menor.

.

Miguel lo suelta y lo mira para enfrentarle.

Leo relaja su brazo, bajándolo a su costado. Observa fijamente a Miguel. Siempre le ha sido fácil saber lo que piensa. Y le duele hasta el alma lo que descubre esta vez.

Reproche.

Le reprocha el que haya dudado sobre la felicidad de su familia.

Llegan al fondo y se abre la compuerta.

Leo sonríe.

A Miguel le sorprende la tranquilidad que refleja el rostro de su hermano mayor. Lo observa un segundo, para sonreírle ampliamente, después.

-Como que huele a chocolate.-le hace notar Leo.

Miguel se gira y olfatea. Sale presuroso directo a la cocina ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

Leo lo sigue no con tanta premura.

-¡Sensei ahora sí se lució!

-¡Ah, Miguel Ángel! Me alegra que hayan regresado.

Splinter apaga la estufa.

-¿Ya está?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo?

-Permíteme.

Como niño bueno, Miguel toma asiento y se queda quietecito a esperar la deliciosa bebida.

Se escucha el ascensor.

Splinter coloca una taza llena hasta el borde frente a su hijo.

-Ten cuidado, está caliente.

Leo llega justo a tiempo a la cocina para ver la ansiedad de Miguel, él sopla angustiado sobre su chocolate. Es todo un reto para su paciencia. No puede beberlo enseguida o sino se quemará la lengua, aunque ya le ha pasado un par de veces.

-Sensei...-Leo lo llama, vacilando, por obvia razón.

Splinter está de espaldas pero ya había presentido a su hijo mayor. Voltea.

-Buenas noches hi…-se queda atónito.

Leo se aproxima a su Sensei.

-Padre-se inclina-lamento presentarme ante usted con esta apariencia.

Tras segundos de estupefacción…

-¿Leonardo?

-Sí maestro.- se interrumpe Miguel brevemente en su afanosa tarea-Es Leo. Él tuvo…un…pequeño altercado.

-Me siento tan avergonzado por mostrarme en esta forma humana…consecuencia de mi propio egoísmo.

-Disculpen mi intromisión, deseo aclarar el malentendido, Leonardo no es culpable de nada.-es Yuder que está en el umbral de la cocina.

Rafa llega y se posiciona un poco más adelante de Yuder.

Splinter no presta atención al desconocido. Se acerca más a Leo. Lo toma de los hombros y lo obliga a enderezarse.

Splinter lo examina detenidamente durante una eternidad, asegurándose de que ese humano, sea efectivamente su amado hijo.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?

Finalmente lo acepta.

-Es complicado y… estoy cansado. Tendrá que pedirle a uno de mis hermanos le narre lo sucedido. Discúlpeme.

Leo da un paso atrás para liberarse de las temblorosas manos de su padre, se despide con una leve reverencia y se retira a su habitación.

-¡Hey!

Rafa se interpone en su camino.

-Tú eres el que debe pagar los platos rotos y sales huyendo, vaya valiente líder que eres.-le reclama.

Leo lo mira suplicante.

-Rafael, permite que tu hermano se retire a descansar.-Splinter sale en apoyo de su hijo mayor.

Resopla y se hace a un lado.

Leo se dirige a paso lento a su habitación.

Está por llegar a las escaleras cuando alguien lo llama.

-Leo debo curarte ese brazo.-es Don que regresa de la enfermería.

Lo ignora.

Don se ve obligado a acelerar el paso. En cuanto lo alcanza lo detiene.

-Leo.

-¡Ah! Doni, lo siento. Supongo…que quieres curar mi herida.

Don asienta.

-De acuerdo, pero primero iré a la ducha.

Y continúa su camino a su habitación.

Y Don lo sigue.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- le dice agotado.

-Para asegurarme de que vayas a tu habitación y no salgas a dar un paseo, con excusa de despejar tu mente.

-¿Y por qué haría eso?

-Después de la confesión que hiciste, no entiendo cómo es que no estás deseando que la tierra de trague.

-Porque no he hecho nada malo.

Aparece de nuevo en su pálido rostro esa sonrisa.

Y lo abruma la euforia.

Don lo mira con desconcierto.

-Espérame en mi habitación, no tardo.

Echa a correr.

En vez de dirigirse a las escaleras que conducen al piso de arriba, corre hacia el lado del piso inferior, que está paralelo a la entrada de su habitación y sin detenerse da un salto y aterriza justo en frente de la puerta.

Don le mira escéptico.

-OK.

Se encamina a la enfermería, va por el botiquín.

-'Aparentemente no sólo deseó convertirse en un humano, sino en un superhumano. Eso explicaría su extraordinaria agilidad pero no aclara su poca resistencia y casi nula fortaleza, y qué decir de esa súbita explosión de entusiasmo.'

Suspira incapaz de encontrar la respuesta a tantas inquietudes.

Minutos después, los demás están en la cocina, tomando chocolate caliente, los chicos no le dijeron a Splinter que ya no hacia frío, pero no pudieron resistirse a la dulce bebida. Incluso Yuder aceptó.

Splinter ya se ha enterado de lo que ha sucedido con Leonardo..

-Tiene hasta mañana por la tarde para responder, favorablemente, espero yo, al presente de My Lady Earane.-Yuder amplía más ese otro punto relativo al regalo de la Diosa.

-Menos mal que tiene tiempo para pensarlo.-Rafa remarca.

-¿Y si Leonardo acaso se rehusara a aceptar el obsequio?-pregunta Splinter pensando que sin duda alguna, su hijo mayor no rechazara tan excelente regalo.

-La Diosa reclamará su vida en compensación a su ingratitud.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	6. Chapter 6

Me gusta esto de la retroalimentación, así sé si voy por buen camino o si de plano la estoy regando.

n.n

Manfariel: ¿Leo…egoista? ¡Cómo crees! La Diosa….ciertamente…sí, pero él no, nunca. Ojala y en este capitulo pueda plasmar los verdaderos sentimientos de Leo, si no lo logro, es que significa que no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero gracias a las porras que me escribes para continuar este fic, me ayuda a no rendirme y continuar mejorando.

Soul: Mi secreto para actualizar tan rápido simplemente se trata de que ya tengo los capítulos escritos desde hace un buen de tiempo, de hecho ya tengo hasta el capitulo catorce, aunque por corregir los anteriores no he seguido escribiendo pero tengo un colchón bastante pachoncito viendo que apenas estoy subiendo el seis, y te anticipo que van a ser quince capítulos ( y todos son largos); iban a ser trece pero ya agregue dos más. Mientras no te importe leer kilómetros y kilómetros de mis ocurrencias y que medio se vaya resolviendo los misterios….te agradezco los ánimos que me das para continuar.

Cloeh: primero que nada ¡bienvenida! y segundo qué bueno que te ha gustado este fic y en tercero gracias por los ánimos que me das para continuar mi fic, y en cuarto creo que la regue, no quería que Leo pareciera egoísta, pero que la Diosa fuera… chantajista… eso sí, bueno, ojala y en esta capitulo pueda en verdad plasmar los verdaderos sentimientos de Leonardo, trataré de mejorar en aspecto y el otro que es que no se me da describir muy bien que digamos las riñas.

De antemano, pido disculpas por si en este capitulo enredo más la trama, sí, me encanta complicarme la vida, sólo espero no complicársela a quienes siguen con entusiasmo mi fic.

Gracias.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, aplausos, abucheos, reclamos, pueden dejar reviews o escribir a:

yunuenguiónbajocdzarrobahotmailpuntocom

Disclamer:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi querido Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

Me encanta la forma de ser de cada uno de los personajes del cartoon del dos mi tres, así que me baso en éste para desarrollar las personalidades en este fic. Me fascina el look que les dieron en la película de CGI, lo único que no me gustó fue el diseño de los humanos, pero bueno, las tortugas sí me gusta como quedaron, en especial los ojos de cada uno, porque el color de ojos difiere en hermosas y diferentes tonalidades en cada uno, y esa es la apariencia con la que me los imagino al escribir o al leer otros fics.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPEJISMO

6. No todo lo que brilla…

Oye que alguien se acerca.

Yace sentado cruzado de piernas en medio de su cama, toma la katana que tiene escondida bajo las frazadas. Ahora desearía que su habitación tuviera una puerta. Al asegurarse de que no hay peligro, deja de empuñar el arma.

Entra Miguel.

Trae una charola donde lleva una taza humeante, un tazón con fruta picada, un plato con avena, otro plato tiene un par de huevos estrellados con tres tiras de crujiente tocino, una botellita de catsup, y cuatro bizcochos.

-¡Buen día!-Miguel saluda feliz.

-Buen día.-Leo responde un poco inquieto.

Miguel deja la charola sobre la mesita que tiene Leo junto a su cama.

-Gracias.

Con la excusa de que está cansado, Leo se ha quedado encerrado en su habitación. Pero la verdad es que no halla otro lugar más seguro. No se esconde tanto por miedo a los comentarios sobre su supuesta amiga, más bien, es porque ha tenido una sensación muy rara desde que conocieron a Aleyda y Yuder. Y no sabe con quién acudir para discutir al respecto, salvo Miguel.

Miguel se sienta al borde de la cama.

Leo se ve muy preocupado e insistente en mirarse las manos.

Miguel también estaría preocupado, más bien, aterrado, si supiera que morirá si no acepta un regalo que no quiere.

-Leo…

-Miguel…tú… ¿No quieres algo en especial?

-¿Qué si quiero algo?

-Aja.

-Mmmm, pues sí.-no entiende a qué viene la pregunta pero al menos ya están conversando.

Leo levanta la mirada, alarmado.

-¡Pero no te espantes! No es nada del otro mundo.

-¿Qué es?-no logra calmarse.

-Ya sabes.

-¿Es todo?

-Buueno…ya que insistes…

Una gota de sudor corre por la sien de un expectante Leo.

-Yo quiero… ¿Qué quiero?... Quiero…quiero...uuuun…

-Un ¿qué?

Si no lo dice ahora, se le saldrá el corazón por la garganta.

-Yo quiero…

Leo contiene la respiración.

-Quiero que regrese mi hermano mayor.

De un rápido movimiento, Leo toma entre sus manos el rostro de Miguel y no con mucha delicadeza lo acerca al suyo para verlo directo a los ojos.

-¡Ay!

Leo le mira insistentemente a sus ojos, a esos ojos azul cielo vivarachos y sinceros.

Es sincero. Lo que acaba de decir es la pura verdad.

Leo sonríe y lo abraza con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Suspira profundamente tranquilizado.

Miguel también lo abraza aunque no con la misma vehemencia.

-¿Hermano, pasa algo?-se preocupa.

-Temí que también te hubiese afectado.-murmura.

-¿Qué me hubiese afectado?-también susurra más que nada porque Leo lo hace.

Leo lo aparta de sí con ternura.

-Escucha Miguel. Algo está sucediendo.

Continúa hablando bajo.

-Ya lo note. Todo empezó desde que te volviste humano.

-Pues sí, pero cuando Sensei me dijo sobre las consecuencias de no aceptar el presente, me hizo dudar sobre la veracidad de las palabras de Yuder.

-Y hablando de eso…quería que supieras que por mi no había problema en que rechazaras el presente pero…como están las cosas…prefiero que digas que sí a que te quedes sin cabeza.

-Ojala fuera así de sencillo, Miguel-dice Leo con gravedad.

Ante tal declaración, Miguel sube a la cama de su hermano y se cruza de piernas.

-¿Notaste algo extraño en Sensei, en Don y en Rafa?-pregunta Leo.

Miguel hace un gesto por el esfuerzo de recordar.

-No

-Escucha. Sensei vino ayer como a las nueve a explicarme sobre el resto de la conversación con Yuder, y hasta ese momento Sensei parecía el de siempre.

-¿Parecía?

-Como a eso de las once, regresó a despertarme y a exigirme que aceptara el regalo de la Diosa.

-A exigirte.

-Sí. Creí que esa actitud era porque estaba preocupado sobre mi decisión pero…percibí algo diferente.

-Diferente.

-Era un aura distinta a la que siempre he percibo de nuestro padre…era…asfixiante.

-Asfixiante.

-Durante tres largas horas me estuvo explicando las grandiosas oportunidades que se presentan para la familia.

-Oportunidades.

-Fue tan…

Leo se lleva una mano a la cabeza. Tiene una jaqueca.

-Tan…

-Fastidioso.

-No has dormido ¿verdad?

Sacude la cabeza ligeramente.

-Tuve que correrlo para que me dejara descansar-suspira-pero a los quince minutos apareció Rafael con la misma actitud, aunque él se enfoco más en cosas personales. Después de que lo corrí ya no pude dormir… no pude conciliar el sueño preocupado por lo que pudiese estarles pasando.

-¿Qué te pidió él?

-Desde su propio garaje repleto de motos de todos los modelos hasta ser el dueño de todos los equipo de billar, de hockey, de basquet y…creo que todos los deportes… y…conquistar el corazón de una chica que conoció en el billar, creo…no lo recuerdo, fueron demasiadas peticiones.

-Por eso te preocupaba que yo también…

-Sí-suspira-porque en Rafa también percibí un aura extraña rodeándolo. Y hoy en la mañana, cuando intente entrenar un poco, para despejar mi mente y pensar mejor, me tope con Don, o mejor dicho, él fue a buscarme, y pasó lo mismo. Opte por regresar a mi habitación, diciéndole que me sentía mal, sólo así pude evitar que me siguiera hostigando, de paso le pedí que fueras tú quien me trajera el desayuno, así me aseguraría si también estabas actuando raro.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te pidió nuestro cerebrito?

Leo voltea a verlo y se ríe al ver su expresión de niño curioso de su hermano menor.

-¿Qué?-Miguel se pregunta cuál es el chiste.

A Leo se le pasa un poco la jaqueca.

-Él quiere ser el científico más reconocido del mundo.

-Bueno, con él sí le atinaste.

-¿Tú no quieres tu propia compañía de tiras cómicas?

-Nop.

-¿O ser un superhéroe?

-Quince años…- Miguel deja de ser discreto.

-Casi dieciseis.

-Ejem…casi dieciseis años juntos y… ¿no sabes qué es lo que realmente me gustaría?

Miguel se cruza de brazos fingiendo estar molesto.

Leo le hace la seña de que baje la voz

-Sólo te estoy probando. Aunque no es necesario. Eres el único en quien no siento esa aura. Tú también puedes percibirla. Concéntrate como te enseñé.

Miguel cierra los ojos para establecer contacto con su yo interior.

Tras esperar Leo pacientemente…

-¡Orale! ¡Sí es cierto!-Miguel abre los ojos asombrándose de sí mismo-Y… todo esto- baja la voz-¿qué quiere decir? ¿Qué alguien los está manipulando?

Pone sus brazos sobre sus piernas, en una más actitud más propia de él.

-Sí. Podría ser Yuder o quizás Aleyda, ya nos han demostrado que no son personas comunes. Quien sea, los controló para que me presionaran en aceptar el poder que me ofrece la Diosa Earane.

-¿Pues cuál es la prisa? Tienes hasta hoy en la tarde para que digas si o no.

-Yuder lo dejo bien claro: el poder es mío ya, y sí hay prisa, cuanto más me demore en aceptarlo para que forme parte de mí irreversiblemente, Aleyda tendrá más tiempo para matarme y robarlo. Pero la verdad, no siento nada extraordinario en mi interior...aunque….lo he estado pensando…anoche, cuando peleaba, alguien me gritaba, dentro de mi cabeza, que usará el poder, tal vez fue la misma persona que controla a los demás…no es posible usar algo que no tengo, lo cual quiere decir que…

-Que ya lo tienes.

-No he podido meditar para adentrarme en mi mismo y averiguarlo, pero en cualquier caso ¿Por qué la insistencia en ello? ¿Por qué es tan importante que lo acepte?

-¿Para que salves el pellejo?

-No creo, en absoluto, que la Diosa Ereane pueda hacer una barbaridad como esa. Ella no…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca la has visto. Nunca has platicado con ella. No la conoces. Sólo has visto su divinidad reflejada en la Luna. Y aún así, derrapas por ella.

Miguel de nuevo pierde la discreción.

-Les contó Yuder.

También Leo, está frustrado porque el Kibentakal reveló sus más profundos sentimientos.

-Sí. También nos dijo que la Luna brilla gracias a que la Diosa Earane permite que su divinidad llegue a la Tierra a través de ella, y lo hace para que su luz de alivio a la gente que se sienta deprimida o agobiada. Ella conoce a todos los que buscan su consuelo y…-le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Leo con su puño-parece ser que tú le caes bien.

Leo sonríe amargamente.

Miguel también.

-Fue un lindo relato sobre la Luna pero Don complicó todo, insistía que es el Sol que…que… ¿cómo dijo?...bueno, que el Sol es el responsable de que la Luna Brille y no alguien salido de la mitología de un antiguo pueblo.

-Sensei me platicó de eso, me hubiera gustado ver ese debate.-se calma un poco imaginando lo que pasó después-Sólo lo callaron cuando Rafa le tapo la boca con el trapo de la cocina.

-¡Jajaja! Sí ¡Jajaja…!.-Miguel no puede dejar de reír pero cubre su boca, recordando que están hablando de un asunto serio.

-Y yo creía que sólo me gustaba admirar un hermoso cuerpo celeste…nunca esperé que en verdad….-enmudece, sintiéndose agobiado por la indiscreción de Yuder.

Y pierde la cabeza.

-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo se enteró? ¡Es que…!-baja la voz enseguida pero por pensar en su Dama más que por conservar la discreción- simplemente no creo que ella sea capaz…si es…-suspira.

-¡De veras te agrada! ¿Cómo puedes sentir mariposas en el estomago por alguien que no conoces?

-¿Sentir mariposas en el estomago?-pregunta desconcertado.

-Eso he oído que así dicen en la taranovelas, que sientes mariposas en el estomago cuando alguien te gusta.

-Mariposas…

-¿Las has sentido?

Leo baja la cabeza y pone una mano sobre su abdomen.

-Cómo saber lo que se siente, si nunca…

Frota su estomago.

Es extraño que los humanos hagan semejante analogía.

Miguel no se resiste y también frota el estomago de Leo.

-¡Oye! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

-No me digas.-lo observa con una mirada traviesa.

Leo ríe adivinando sus intenciones.

-¡No Miguel! Ya nos salimos del tema.

Miguel baja los hombros, desilucionado.

Leo raspa su garganta para aclararla y habla en voz baja nuevamente.

-De alguna manera han influido en Sensei, en Rafa y en Don para presionarme.

-A mi no me hizo nada ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, sólo espero que continúes resistiendo a su dominio. He tratado de recordar para identificar quién era quien me gritaba reclamándome, una y otra vez, que usará un poder que se supone que tengo, pero ha sido inútil.

-Es cierto.-recuerda.

-¿Qué?

Miguel piensa un segundo.

-Cuando esos tipos estaban por dispararme, te apareciste como un fantasma, estabas como a cien metros de mí y llegaste en un pestañeo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…no había reparado en ello.

-Y además…

Miguel baja la cabeza, recordando el horrible sentimiento.

-¿Qué pasó?

Silencio.

-Miguel.

Leo coloca, con gentileza, una mano sobre la cabeza de Miguel y la acaricia con suavidad, alentándolo a que continúe.

Es una mano diferente.

Pero es el mismo tacto.

Miguel aparta esa mano de su cabeza y la sostiene entre las suyas. La contempla un momento. Es un tonto. Cómo pide que regrese su hermano si está con él…con un aspecto diferente pero sigue siendo su hermano mayor.

Voltea hacia Leo con decisión.

-Cuando estabas tratando de convencernos en convertirnos en humanos…tus ojos cambiaron de color.

-¿Mis ojos?

-Me asustaste. Creo que también a los chicos porque todos nos apartamos de ti cuando gritaste.

-Perdóname. Es que…estaba convencido de que era la manera de resolver nuestros problemas. No sé porque lo creí así.

-Y cuando te apareciste frente a mí… hubo una luz que…parecía que salía de ti.

-¿Una luz?

Asiente.

-Y…eras tan… aterrador.-susurra.

Leo baja la miranda, avergonzado y pensativo.

Cuando despertó después de dos días de reposo, tuvo una extraña sensación: que podía obtener cuanto quisiera ¿Ese sería el poder que comenzaba a embargarlo?

En El Acorazado también sintió algo muy similar pero más fuerte, casi lo dominó. De no haber sido por el arrebato de Rafa…

Y durante la pelea de ayer…a pesar de la ensordecedora voz, se sintió más lúcido, por eso cada vez que le exigió que usara el poder, no lo hizo, sin mencionar que El Código de Honor no permite ensañarse con el enemigo no obstante sabida con anticipación la victoria…sabía que podía vencerlos fácilmente…sabía que podía invocarlo…mas no lo hizo, prefirió usa sus propias habilidades…ya lo sabía…

Cierra los ojos para buscar en su interior. Sabe lo que hallará, y, temeroso, coloca su mano libre sobre las de su hermano.

Tras unos segundos…

-Sí…sí está.-susurra atemorizado.

Abre los ojos, el inquietante brillo dorado surge de nuevo.

Esa aura es más intensa que antes, como si Leo le hubiese dado permiso de manifestarse abiertamente, sucede que, sencillamente él ha aceptado su existencia.

Miguel se hace hacia atrás, asustado, pero Leo sujeta sus manos.

-Miguel...-le habla con un hilo de voz.

Descubre una terrible angustia en el rostro de su hermano menor.

Le teme.

Así que lo suelta.

Miguel retrocede agitado.

Leo cierra sus ojos y sus puños con dolor y coraje.

Su hermano le teme.

¿Cómo es posible?

-'¡JAMAS! ¡JAMAS! ¡JAMAS!'

Se lleva las manos al rostro.

¿Qué es lo que le han hecho para que su querido hermano le tema?

-No eres tú.

Miguel toma sus manos entre las suyas y las aparta de su rostro.

Leo abre los ojos. Tienen el mismo color de siempre, un cristalino café claro.

Ve a su hermano menor, arrodillado frente a él, apenado por su reacción.

-No eres tu quien me da miedo, es…tengo miedo por lo que sea que te esté pasando.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Miguel es quien se atreve a hablar primero.

-¿Y… qué hay con Aleyda? Ella sí me parece peligrosa.

-Debemos hablar con ella, aprovechando que esta débil, así no correremos peligro, no del todo.

-¿Y sí dice lo mismo? Que ella quiere matarte y robarte ese poder y usarlo para controlar el otro mundo y éste.

-Ya pensaré en algo.

-Bueno, el poder ya lo tienes, sólo debes aceptarlo.

-Si no estuviera impuesto ese castigo, sólo por complacerle yo…pero no, no lo aceptaré, porque creo firmemente en que la Diosa Earane no es capaz de lastimar a alguien.

-Eso es amor.

Miguel lo dice de una forma tan repentina y natural que, como si le hubiesen atravesado el corazón con una daga, Leo se petrifica.

-El confiar ciegamente en alguien-agrega-se le llama amor. Bueno, eso dicen en la taranovelas, pero si no has sentido mariposas en el estomago, entonces también debe ser una mentira. ¡Ay! lo que hacen por tener rating.

El miedo de su hermano hacia él, le hizo sentir que moría.

Ahora.

Ahora.

No hay dolor.

No es que la alegría lo haya reemplazado.

Sencillamente no hay nada.

Nada.

Sólo confusión.

Miguel se carcajea al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su hermano y suelta sus manos para alborotarle el pelo.

-¡Relájate! Mejor desayuna.

El hambre se ha ido.

-¿Leo?

Su corazón ha enmudecido.

Miguel ya preocupado, toca uno de sus hombros, Leo se ve demasiado pálido, casi blanco.

-¿Leo, estás bien?

Por fin asienta con la cabeza y le sonríe tímidamente.

Miguel se levanta y recoge la charola.

-Toma, debes alimentarte bien, te hace mucha falta.

Aún desesperado por deshacer el nudo en su garganta, Leo se acomoda arrodillándose, toma la charola y la coloca frente a él. Toma un bizcocho, lo parte con delicadeza, una porción la deja de nuevo en la charola y la otra la sumerge con cuidado en la taza con chocolate para no derramar ni una gota de la espumosa y deliciosa bebida. Se lleva a la boca el empapado bocado y le da una mordida.

Mastica un poco y traga sintiendo asfixiarse.

La tibieza y dulzura del bocado recorre su garganta, devolviéndole un poco de la entereza pérdida.

-Y entonces ¿cuál es plan?-pregunta Miguel sin apartar la vista de la humeante taza con chocolate.

Se le antoja un poco a pesar de que ya desayunó. Se sube a la cama con cuidado, se arrodilla y toma el pedazo de bizcocho que dejó su hermano, lo sumerge en la taza y se lo lleva a la boca, entero.

-Hablaremos con Aleyda.-dice Leo ya repuesto.

Agarra la taza y sorbe un poco de chocolate. Se siente mucho mejor.

-Pego fí efdá fin fendido-Miguel habla con la boca llena- ¿Gómo lo haguemos?-traga.

-Contactaremos a su conciencia.-deja la taza en la charola- De algo sirven los ejercicios de meditación ¿Sabes?-le sonríe y continúa con la avena.

-¡Ah, cierto! La meditación.

Y Miguel con otro bizcocho.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer estas ocurrencias mías.

XD


	7. Chapter 7

Cloeh: Lamento no poder contestar tus hipótesis, tendrás que averiguar por ti misma si le atinas o no conforme vaya subiendo más capítulos, así será más emocionante ¿no crees? Y sí, en este capitulo sabremos más de Aleyda. Qué bueno que te gustó como se llevan Leo y Miguel, tenía miedo de que hubiese quedado demasiado cursi, es que yo soy extremadamente cursi, si vieras el trabajo que me ha costado no poner demasiado rosa en mi fic, y hay un capitulo en el que creo que sí me pasé, ya me dirás cuando lleguemos al 11. De las parejitas de "quien se lleva mejor con quien" me gustan Leo con Miguel, por ser el mayor y el menor. No te preocupes por dejar reviews largos, como dije en el capitulo anterior, me sirve para saber si voy por buen camino o no.

Manfariel: Sí, qué bueno que te gustó lo lindo que se portó Miguel con Leo. Como sabes, yo soy demasiado cursi, espero no haber exagerado en el capitulo anterior, aunque en el capitulo 11 creo que sí me pase, ya lo leerás cuando lleguemos. En este capitulo, sabrás lo que tiene que decir Aleyda en su defensa y ya me dirás quien crees tú quién dice la verdad.

Gracias por estar al pendiente del desarrollo de esta historia.

: )

Disclamer:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi querido Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

Me encanta la forma de ser de cada uno de los personajes del cartoon del dos mi tres, así que me baso en éste para desarrollar las personalidades en este fic. Me fascina el look que les dieron en la película de CGI, lo único que no me gustó fue el diseño de los humanos, pero bueno, las tortugas sí me gusta como quedaron, en especial los ojos de cada uno, porque el color de ojos difiere en hermosas y diferentes tonalidades en cada uno, y esa es la apariencia con la que me los imagino al escribir o al leer otros fics.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPEJISMO

7. Convenio

Terminado el desayuno y lavado los dientes, Leo y Miguel bajan, todos sus sentidos están alertas y sus armas listas para cualquier ataque.

Si bien desayunaron con calma y se dieron chance de asearse, no ha habido ningún percance, hasta ahora.

Escuchan a Rafael ejercitando sus bíceps.

También escuchan en golpeteo del teclado y el click del ratón, Don debe estar ocupado en algún proyecto.

¿Entonces quién vigila a Yuder?

¿Dónde está?

Esa extraña aura persiste en el ambiente.

Leo quisiera asegurarse de que los demás están bien pero no puede arriesgarse a que su padre y hermanos quieran detenerlos.

Llegan al nivel inferior y se dirigen a la enfermería.

Deben escuchar a Aleyda, escuchar su versión y tener un panorama más amplio de lo que se están enfrentando.

Todo va bien.

Leo tiene que estar cerca de Aleyda. A pesar que el contactarla puede lograrse a distancia, no se siente capaz de hacerlo. Desde que es humano, su fuerza, su resistencia, el proyectar su conciencia fuera de su cuerpo y quizás otras habilidades se han visto disminuidas. Él sí deseaba convertirse en humano, pero jamás perder sus habilidades. ¿Por qué entonces le ha sucedido esto?

Llegan a la enfermería, enfundan sus armas y entran.

Caminan hacia Aleyda y se detienen a un lado para contemplarla.

Descansa tranquila. Sus vendajes están limpios, lo que quiere decir que Don ha estado al pendiente de ella.

-Comencemos.

-Aún creo que también Sensei, Don y Rafa deberían venir también.

-No si sus voluntades son dominadas, esa aura persiste.

Miguel asiente, y suspira, al parecer, están solos esta vez.

Ambos se sientan el en suelo y colocan brazos y piernas en posición de la Flor de Loto, cierran los ojos y comienzan con la respiración para desconectar sus conciencias de sus cuerpos.

Tras unos minutos, Leo y Miguel están en un lugar donde no se ve a nadie ni a nada.

Es sólo un espacio infinitamente blanco.

-¿Ya llegamos?

Miguel le pregunta a Leo pero no le responde. Éste está ocupado examinándose sus manos, sus pies, su cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es extraño.

-Yo te veo igual que siempre…eh…sigues siendo el mismo humano.

-Ese es el problema. Estoy proyectando mi conciencia, no mi aspecto exterior, en mi interior sigo siendo una tortuga ¿Por qué estoy proyectándome con este aspecto humano?

Miguel se encoge de hombros.

-No importa-suspira-Continuemos.

Caminan aparentemente hacia la nada.

Transcurren unos minutos y el paisaje comienza a cambiar. A sus pies aparecen pedazos de pasto y sobre sus cabezas pedazos de cielo, aquí y allá, esparcidos en la infinidad.

Conforme avanzan el espacio en blanco va siendo cubierto de verde y azul, hasta que el único color blanco que queda es de las nubes que flotan en un hermoso cielo.

-¡Qué diferencia ¡¿Verdad?-observa Leo.

-¡Sí! El monótono paisaje en blanco me estaba aburriendo.

-Me refiero al aura. No se percibe como el aura que pesa sobre la guarida.

Miguel respira muy hondamente, sostiene un par de segundos el aire y después lo deja ir.

-Sí, aquí se respira paz y tranquilidad.

Unos metros más y a lo lejos divisan una figura sentada sobre un pequeño tramo del suelo cubierto de losetas de piedra. Está meditando.

Los chicos se acercan y en cuanto llegan se detienen, sin pisar las losetas de piedra.

-Aleyda.-Leo la llama con cautela para no sacarla de golpe del trance en que se encuentra ella.

Aleyda es muy diferente a su aspecto exterior: su aterciopelada piel es color verde agua, y su cabello, sujeto en una coleta alta, es magenta. En su rostro apenas sobresale una diminuta protuberancia, que debe ser su nariz y sus orejas son largas y puntiagudas, pareciera que no tiene boca, pues no hay siquiera una línea donde debería estar. Trae puesto un vestido blanco con cuello en "v", mangas largas, estrechas por el antebrazo y ampliar en la muñeca; la falda que le cubre hasta los tobillos, tiene una abertura a ambos lados.

-¡Wow! ¿Así luce en realidad?-Miguel susurra entusiasta.

Leo asiente.

-Aleyda.

La llama de nuevo.

Aleyda abre los ojos. Son grandes, ligeramente rasgados y color magenta.

-Leonardo.

Dice ella, sin que se pueda verse que mueva los labios, si acaso los tiene.

-Sí.

-Por favor acérquense.

Se aproximan y se arrodillan frente a ella.

-Percibí sus auras hace instantes, no me parecieron ofensivas así que les permití continuar su camino. He de confesar mi ignorancia, no sabía que en la Tierra hubiese otras creaturas pensantes además de los humanos.

-Es una larga historia.-responde Miguel.

-¿Puedes verme como soy en realidad?

Ella asiente.

-Yo me veo como lo que me han hecho creer. Por favor, tenemos tantas preguntas.

-Y sólo contamos con unas horas antes de que…quuuiiiickkk-Miguel pasa su dedo índice en forma horizontal por sobre su garganta.

-Eso no pasará-Leo dice estas palabras plenas de confianza.

-Responderé a todas sus incógnitas. Ciertamente me han sorprendido, jamás pensé que fuesen capaces de lograr que sus esencias pudiesen explorar mundos desconocidos fuera de sus cuerpos.

-Somos ninjas, sabemos de estas cosas.-presume Miguel.

En los ojos de Aleyda emerge una tenue luminiscencia.

Miguel y Leo podrían jurar que es como si les sonriera.

-Me alegra que vinieran.

-Debimos venir porque continuas inconsciente. Necesitamos que nos ayude a aclarar nuestras dudas respecto a Yuder y lo que está sucediendo conmigo.

-¡Oh! Le pido disculpas de nuevo. Mis fuerzas se agotaron casi por completo debido a mi último encuentro con Yuder. Me atacó a traición para evitar que yo llegara primero a usted y alertarlo del peligro-al escuchar esta palabra, Leo y Miguel se inquietan un poco- pero me alegra verle que está bien. Estoy tan exhausta que no había conseguido contactarle ni por medio de los sueños, ni a través de conciencia. Perdóneme.

Se inclina un momento en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Lamento profundamente que haya estado en problemas por mi causa. Acepte mis disculpas.

Leo se inclina brevemente.

-Yo les pido disculpas por interrumpirlos pero no tenemos tiempo para… ¡Ay!

Leo le da un tirón de la bandana de su hermano, y voltea hacia Aleyda.

-Disculpe la descortesía de mi hermano.

Ella asiente.

-Creo que primero deberías preguntarle si la Diosa Earane te va a degollar.

-Miguel, permite que Aleyda sea quien hable.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir Miguel Ángel? ¿Mi Lady Earane, lastimar a su hermano?

-Eso nos dijo Yuder.

-Ha afirmado que la Diosa se ha esmerado en entregarme un presente, que de no aceptarlo moriré por su propia mano. Sinceramente no creo en las palabras de ese individuo.

-Mi Lady jamás dañaría siquiera el borde su caparazón, puede estar tranquilo.

-Te lo dije.

-¿Ni siquiera el caparazón? Si no tiene.

-Sabes lo que quiso decir.

-Sí, ya entendí.

-Aunque yo no lo vea, sigo teniendo un caparazón.

-Veo que Yuder no ha perdido tiempo. Ha sembrado acertadamente la confusión en su corazón Leonardo.

-Detesto admitirlo pero así es. A pesar de que usted me asegura que sigo siendo la misma tortuga de siempre, no puedo verlo, ni mucho menos sentirlo.

-Eso es grave.

-Lo sé.

-Pero sí puede decirnos cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Yuder y por qué y cómo mi hermano, que era una atractiva y poderosa tortuga, ahora es un descolorido y debilucho humano.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

-De nada.

-A pesar de su aparente debilidad ha logrado mantener el coraje para no caer en la trampa.

-¿Trampa?

-Como sucede con todas las cosas, hay un principio, este dilema en el que se han visto involucrados, también tiene uno.

-Por favor. Cuéntenos.

-Hace mil años…

Un pueblo pacifico, los Orenses, prosperaba en las inmediaciones del Río Eufrates. El nombre de su gobernante era Yamil, fue un hombre justo, noble y valiente, amaba en demasía a su pueblo tanto como a su esposa e hijos. Él siempre procuró que su pueblo llevara una vida en armonía con los pueblos vecinos, en especial con uno, que comenzaba a decaer. No creía en la expansión de los dominios de su reino por medio de la conquista y sometimiento de otras naciones, más bien, su filosofía era hacer amigos, aliados, y en vez de expandir un reinado, lo que lograba era borrar fronteras y unir naciones. Así era Yamil. Un extraordinario contraste entre su hermano Yuder, quien, a la corta edad de diecisiete años, su corazón era corroído por la ambición. Siempre…

-¡Tiempo fuera!

-¡Miguel! ¿Por qué la interrumpes?

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Empezó con "Hace mil años" y después habla de Yuder, o sea que es el mismo Yuder que tenemos de huésped ¿O me equivoco? ¡Entonces ese tipo tiene más de mil años de vida! ¿Captas?

Leo no responde, voltea a ver a Aleyda.

-Es cierto-responde ella.

-¡No me digas! ¡Es una momia que quiere volver a la vida y por eso necesita el corazón de un chico valiente y listo y guapo! ¡POBRE DE MIII ! ¡AUCH!

Leo le jala de nuevo la bandana.

-Disculpa, pero controla tu imaginación.

-¡Pero!… ¡Pero!

-La suposición de Miguel Ángel no es del todo errónea.

Miguel voltea a ver a Aleyda con una cara de susto.

-Salvo por unos detalles.

-¿Cuáles?-pregunta con miedo.

-Es un humano, no una momia, a pesar de tener muchos siglos de vida, y su apariencia no ha cambiado a través del tiempo. No busca corazones sino almas y…no es usted de quien necesita el alma sino…de Leonardo.

-¿Mi alma?-pregunta Leo, más con desconcierto que con miedo.

-Si me permiten continuar.

-Por favor.

Yuder aconsejó a su hermano, que Orenia podría convertirse en el reino más poderoso de la región, con sólo someter al reino vecino, que estaba en declive: Antareca. Solía ser un gran reino, poseía grandes extensiones de territorio tanto de cultivo como de caza y el más caudaloso río, esto gracias a los cientos de pequeñas poblaciones que había sometido a la fuerza. Por un acuerdo que arregló el Rey Yamil, Orenia era territorio neutral, al menos por un tiempo. En el aquel entonces, Antareca estaba sufriendo una rara plaga en sus cultivos, era rara esa circunstancia porque únicamente sus campos eran los afectados, ni Orenia ni ningún pueblo cercano padecían la angustiante hambruna. Mucha gente afirmaba que era una maldición de los Dioses hacia el Rey de Antareca, estaban castigándolo por su codicia… no era tan desacertada esta suposición. Sin alimento para sus extensas legiones de soldados, poco a poco fue perdiendo sus colonias y territorios, los que podían hacerlo, se levantaban en revueltas y obtenían su libertad y autonomía, pero ningún se estos tenía ni el armamento ni los hombres que se requerían para asestar el golpe final, salvo Orenia. Si Orenia le declaraba la guerra a Antareca aprovechando la enorme ventaja, era más que seguro que lograría la victoria. Este artero plan es el que intentaba Yuder implantar en la cabeza de su hermano, pero era tan generoso y piadoso el Rey que, lejos de someter a Antareca, le ofreció ayuda para que se pusiera en pie. Esta acción plagó de odio el corazón de Yuder, deseaba derrocar a su hermano y autoproclamarse Rey y conquistar Antareca y sus colonias. Lo hubiera hecho, de haber podido.

-¿Pero qué se lo impidió?-Miguel pregunta con ansiedad.

-Su impedimento fue la edad.

No se le consideraba un adulto, y por lo tanto, no se le tomaba muy en serio. Buscó aliados para derrocar a su hermano, pero no los encontró, al menos en el reino de Orenia, porque fuera, el rey tenía enemigos. Así que se autoexilio y salió en busca de ellos. Y los encontró pero sucedió exactamente lo mismo, lo consideraron como un niño que quería satisfacer un simple capricho. Esas burlas consiguieron que su odio de convirtiera en venganza sobre todos aquellos que se mofaron de él, incluido su hermano. Y para vengarse convocó a uno de los más terribles y temidos Dioses: Letzerndir, el Dios del Infierno.

-¡AH! ¡Ya párele!

Miguel se agacha y cubre su cabeza, empieza a temblar.

-Discúlpeme por asustarlo, casi termino con el relato.

Leo se acerca a Miguel para tranquilizarlo.

-Por favor continúe.

Yuder convocó a Letzerndir. Le ofreció su alma a cambio de que lo convirtiera en un adulto. Pero Letzerndir, más sabio y más astuto, le propuso convertirlo en el ser humano más poderoso del mundo, tan poderoso como un Dios. Obviamente Yuder no rechazo la oferta.

-¿A..cambio…de qué?-pregunta Miguel ya un poco recuperado del susto.

Yuder debe entregarle a Letzerndir trece almas, trece almas de individuos que posean un buen corazón. El alma de alguien corrupto no le sirve, debe ser el alma de un ser noble, valiente, intrépido, sincero…

-Está bien, ya capte, debe ser puro corazón.-Miguel ya está como si nada.

-Correcto. No es fácil encontrar el alma adecuada, es por eso que le ha llevado mil años en cumplir con la cuota requerida.

-¡Orale! ¿Y es por eso que dijo que quiere el alma de mi hermano?

Aleyda asiente.

-Bueno…yo…no…no me considero alguien que derroche bondad y…

-Aparte de noble, valiente, intrépido y sincero debe agregar modesto a la lista de cualidades indispensables para ser candidato.

- Hablando en serio, no he sido una buena tortuga.

-Claro que sí. A ver ¿Quién nos exige que nos comamos todas nuestras verduras?

-Yo.

-¿Quién nos motiva a practicar el Ninjitzu sin descanso?

-Yo.

-¿Quién nos aconseja de no meternos en problemas, aunque no le hagamos caso?

-Yo.

-¿Quién soporta los berrinches de Rafa?

-Yo.

-¿Quién escucha atento los discursos sobre física cuantonoséqué de Don, mientras los demás huimos?

-Yo.

-¿Quién me cuenta un cuento para poder dormir?

-Yo. Pero Miguel, no recuerdas cuando…falle…cuando…los trate como…

-Oye, si que ese Yuder te está dando en la torre, ya lo habías superado.

-Lo que quiero decir…

-Leonardo usted posee un corazón bueno. No es cuestión de tener una conducta intachable. Muchas personas se dan por vencidas con los dilemas que la vida les presenta y caen en la zozobra, pierden la esperanza y dejan de luchar; en cambio usted, ha tropezado y caído, se ha sentido perdido y solo, ha gritado, ha blasfemado…pero se ha sobrepuesto y levantado. Ahora es más fuerte.

-Pues ahora no me siento tan fuerte.

-Lo es. Es por esto que justamente es más difícil corromperle y un reto que desafía a la avaricia de Yuder.

-¿Corromperme?

-Letzerndir le impuso a Yuder ciertas reglas, para hacer más interesante la obtención de las almas. Él simplemente podría matarlo y llevarse su alma pero no es así de fácil. Para que sea un verdadero reto, a la persona de buen corazón debe ofrecerle poder y ésta debe aceptarlo.

-¿Así nada más?

-No Miguel Ángel. El tiende trampas. No se presenta y le ofrece al elegido todo cuanto desee a cambio de su alma. No. Yuder lo asecha buscando su punto débil, puede estar a su lado sin que lo vea, puede leer su mente y corazón, incluso manipular a otros para que le ayuden con el asedio hacia el elegido. Pude hacerle creer que requiere algo con extrema necesidad y que no puede obtenerla de ningún modo, que no hay nada ni nadie que pueda ayudarle; le obliga a creer que ha perdido su fuerza, su valor, su coraje, hasta la confianza en sí mismo. Yuder le arrebata todo cuanto tiene a tal punto que la única solución posible para esa desafortunada alma es la condenación, condenación que obtiene al aceptar un poder que no le pertenece, un poder que promete ayudarle, por ejemplo, a obtener una casa más grande y más acogedora en un lugar tranquilo y seguro para la familia amada.

-Eso se parece a lo que Leo intento meternos en la cabeza apenas ayer.

-Porque creí que era lo mejor, pero ahora sé que no fui del todo el culpable. Y también sé que el poder está en mí.-dice Leo haciéndose ya la idea de que están envueltos en otro problema.

¿Cuándo tendrían una vida tranquila?

-Sí. Es otra regla impuesta. Yuder debe cederle la mitad del poder que él ha obtenido hasta ahora. Con cada alma que entrega, se hace más poderoso, salvo que Letzerndir no le proporciona todo el poder que ha obtenido, sólo le da una tercera parte. Para lograr tentar al elegido, es necesario convencerlo y que mejor manera que sienta por sí mismo el poder recorrer a través de todo su ser, hasta le permite usarlo a su antojo, durant el tiempo en lo logra su convencimiento, porque una vez que Yuder obtiene la ciega aceptación del elegido, obviamente él no cumple con su parte del trato, porque ese imperioso dilema en el que se ve perdida la desafortunada alma en realidad nunca existió.

Leo mira sus manos.

-Entonces no es un obsequio de la Diosa Earane, así que no separará mi cabeza de mi cuerpo…sabía que ella no es una mala persona.

Aleyda nota el tono de fascinación en la voz de Leo.

-Yuder esperaba que no se negara si creía que era un obsequio de Mi Lady. No sólo puede cambiar el aspecto de usted, hacerle sentir indefenso, también puede acrecentar otros aspectos, otros sentimientos, de una admiración hacia alguien puede obligarlo a creer firmemente que se trata de amor.

-¿Quiere decir que las mariposas que siente en su estomago son de mentiritas?

-¿Mariposas en el estomago?

-Todo es una mentira: mi aspecto, mi vulnerabilidad…el sentir mariposas...o lo que sea este sentimiento hacia Mi Lady Earane…en cualquier caso, debe existir una manera de derrotarlo.

Levanta la mirada esperanzado en que Aleyda tenga la respuesta.

-La hay. Él tiene un día para convencerle de que el poder que le ofrece, resolverá todos sus problemas, transcurrido el lapso de veinticuatro horas y si no ha conseguido su incondicional aceptación, se rompe el convenio que tiene con Letzerndir y él será enviado al Kahal Saashil.

-Así de fácil.-sentencia Miguel.

-Entonces debo soportar todos los acosos hasta que termine este día.

-Correcto. El primer impulso no cuenta, es como la bienvenida.

-En El Acorazado se puede contar como uno-agrega Miguel.

-Claro y…la pelea con la pandilla, ese fue otro, y al declarar que era un presente de la Diosa Earane, uno más…y lo que me falta-Leo suspira cansadamente- Lo que más me sorprende es lo fácil que se adentro en mi mente. Nunca lo percibí. ¿Cómo pude permitirlo?

-Es un oportunista y chantajista. En algún momento en el que usted se sintió acongojado, se aprovechó de su momento de flaqueza.

-¿Qué no habrá sido los dos días que te aventaste dormido?

-Seguramente, me hacia falta dormir. Ya llevaba varias noches de insomnio, pensando en...tantas cosas.

-Necesitas vacaciones.

-Necesitamos vacaciones, o tal vez una partida de billar baste.

-Mejor un día de campo.

-Luego lo platicamos…y… ¿ nos puedes ayudar en alguna forma?

-No. Mi deber únicamente consiste en informarle del peligro que le amenaza. Depende enteramente de su coraje, valor y sapiencia librarse de Yuder. Y hasta ahora, nadie lo ha conseguido.

-¿Pues cuántas almas lleva?

-Ocho. El alma de su hermano sería la novena.

-Ocho almas…cinco almas más y obtendrá lo que quiere, pero sinceramente es injusto, aprovecharse de los sentimientos y preocupaciones de la gente para convertirlos en su perdición. ¿No hay nadie que lo detenga?

Aleyda sacude la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo permiten?-Leo se molesta.

-Aunque el Universo pareciera que está en un irremediable caos, existe la armonía. Y de la misma forma en que todo pareciera no tener sentido alguno, sí existe verdaderamente.

La mirada de Aleyda es tan penetrante que Leo no tiene manera para objetar esa rotunda sentencia.

-Bueno, en vista de que estamos solos…-se pone de pie.

Lo hace tan rápido, que le provoca un mareo pero Miguel se presta para atraparlo y lo ayuda a sentarse de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?

-No puedo creerlo, si yo…

-¿Así de plano te afecta? Pero sí te la puedes pasar desconectado varias horas.

-Sigo… sin poder entender cómo…lo logra…

-En verdad lamento no poder ayudarle en algo más.

-Yo… no lo lamento...del todo.

-¿De qué hablas?-Miguel cree que finalmente a Leo se le zafo un tornillo.

-Ahora sé…que en realidad existe.

-¿Quién?

Leo sonríe

Miguel capta en la mirada de él una singular felicidad.

-Gracias por todo Aleyda-Leo se despide.

-Leonardo, espere, ese sentimiento que surge en su corazón por Mi Lady no es…

-Descuide, sabré manejarlo. Adios.- y desaparece.

-¡Espérame!

La tortuga de la bandana naranja está por seguir a su hermano cuando Aleyda llama su atención.

-Miguel Ángel

-Dígame.

-Cuídelo. Si se arrastra por los suelos, levántelo, si vuela muy alto en las nubes, hágale descender.

-No tema Mi Lady. Yo, Sir Miguel Ángel, pelearé a capa y espada para proteger al flacucho de mi querido hermano mayor.

Y se va.

Miguel abre los ojos sobresaltado, porque ha percibido algo.

-¡Nooo!-Miguel pega un grito de horror al ver a Leo.

Leo está junto a Aleyda y…el resplandor dorado lo rodea nuevamente.

Miguel se pone de pie y se apresura a estar junto a Leo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy curando sus heridas.-Leo contesta tranquilamente.

Tiene una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Y el resplandor también la envuelve.

-Pero Leo…

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella, después de los problemas que ha padecido por encontrarme.

Los vendajes de Aleyda se zafan y se desprenden de su cuerpo.

Ella abre los ojos y se incorpora de golpe, completamente recuperada.

La luz se extingue.

-Leonardo ¿Qué ha hecho?

-Me ayudaste y te devuelvo el favor.

Repentinamente entran con estrépito Rafa, Splinter y Don preparados para atacar.

Yuder permanece en el umbral.

Aleyda, Miguel y Leo se giran.

Leo percibe que el aura extraña no los ha abandonado. Y Yuder se ve sumamente preocupado.

-'Él puede manipular a otros.'-recuerda.

Leo se abalanza sobre los recién llegados, sin desenfundar sus espadas.

-'Lo siento'-piensa con angustia.

Sus ojos resplandecen y todo cuanto le rodea es envuelto en la oscuridad.

wwwww


	8. Chapter 8

Cloeh: Pues, sí es algo grave lo que augura esa oscuridad y se pondrá peor en el siguiente capitulo. El que no sepas a quien creerle, si a Aleyda o a Yuder, es parte del plan, y obviamente deberás seguir leyendo si quieres salir de la duda, sólo espero no llegar a fastidiarte o a molestarte o a aburrirte porque parece que no tiene final ni solución tanto enigma. Gracias por tu paciencia y por tu entusiasmo con que sigues tan de cerca mi historia., ojala y logre seguir manteniendo tu atención y tu fe en ella.

n.n

Y bien, con este capitulo ya estamos en la segunda mitad de mi fic. Mil gracias a quienes me han escrito tan alentadores comentarios, a pesar de que cada capitulo es demasiado largo y que la historia es enredada, así lo había planeado desde un principio pero sinceramente, no esperaba ninguna respuesta, ninguna, ni siquiera una pequeña queja sobre mi extraño y extenso fic, pero me equivoque, ha sido gratamente aceptado, al igual que mi otro fic SIESTA, eso me demuestra que uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar si no lo intenta….y ya que estoy siendo sincera, la verdad, tenía miedo de subir mis fics para que alguien los leyera, imaginaba lo peor, desde que nadie dejaría un review hasta los más feos abucheos….eso demuestra que nunca hay que perder la fe en las personas ni la fe en uno mismo, de nuevo les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, me ayudan bastante para esforzarme y mejorar mi fic, es que no deseo que, al llegar al final de esta historia, se desilusionen, porque ya me ha pasado, he leído buenas historias y por alguna extraña razón el(la) autor(a) le dan un tremendo giro a su historia y el desenlace no me ha gustado en absoluto, de verdad deseo que este fic sea de su agrado hasta el final.

Pues los dejo para que lean.

Disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo he disfrutado escribir.

XD

Disclamer:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi querido Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

Me encanta la forma de ser de cada uno de los personajes del cartoon del dos mi tres, así que me baso en éste para desarrollar las personalidades en este fic. Me fascina el look que les dieron en la película de CGI, lo único que no me gustó fue el diseño de los humanos, pero bueno, las tortugas sí me gusta como quedaron, en especial los ojos de cada uno, porque el color de sus ojos difiere en hermosas y diferentes tonalidades en cada uno, y esa es la apariencia con la que me los imagino al escribir o al leer otros fics.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPEJISMO

8. Confusión

Toda la guarida está sumida en la oscuridad.

Momento que aprovecha Leo para escapar. Miguel lo sigue, corren hacia el elevador.

No se escucha ningún ruido de la carrera, ni siquiera el ruido de sus pisadas, ni el transpirar de la preocupación creciente de Leo, ni del miedo de Miguel.

Si bien Leo puede correr más rápido que cualquiera de ellos, no se atreve a dejar a su acompañante.

-¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡No puedes enfrentar a tus seres queridos! Yuder los ha engañado. Es preferible huir a levantar tu puño contra tu familia.

Miguel se pregunta por qué huyen, son sus hermanos y padre, es cierto que hay un aura siniestra que los envuelve, pero pueden contarles lo que les acaba de decir Aleyda.

Pero no hay forma de detener la despavorida huida de Leonardo.

A pesar de que no pueden ver nada, conocen bien su hogar, no tropiezan con nada pero es de esperarse, que los otros tres tampoco, sólo les aventajan por segundos.

Y los segundos transcurren y un ruido y una luz blanca surge poco a poco, son las compuertas del elevador que van abriéndose, acabando con el silencio y la oscuridad.

Salvo que la luz revela a los dos fugitivos están a varios metros de la salida. Leo se arroja y Miguel hace lo mismo. En cuanto están dentro, Leo se incorpora y junta sus palmas y a la par se cierran las puertas, pero Splinter salta y consigue colocarse entre las compuertas que van a aplastarlo. Leo reacciona a tiempo y separa sus manos enseguida, para no aplastar a su Sensei. Don y Rafa aprovechan para entrar, al igual que Splinter.

-¡Háganle recapacitar, por favor! ¡Yo me encargo de Aleyda!

Se oye que Yuder grita antes de que las compuertas se cierren. El elevador sube.

-¡Leonardo, hijo! ¡Te suplico que nos escuches! ¡Esa mujer te ha mentido!

Leo no dice nada.

Splinter mira acongojado a Leo y a Miguel. Su hijo mayor, y ahora el menor, son envueltos por esa horrible aura de a Aleyda. Se recrimina a sí mismo el no haberse anticipado a lo que haría Leonardo: obviamente él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y buscaría otra respuesta, buscaría a Aleyda para escuchar lo que tuviese que decir. Leonardo no duda en absoluto de las personas en quienes confía y no aceptaría fácilmente que la Diosa le impondría algo a la fuerza. No es una imposición, sólo es una cláusula, como en un contrato, para prevenir una catástrofe.

Leo mira inquieto a su padre y a sus dos hermanos. Sabe perfectamente lo preocupados que deben estar. Pero ¿cómo convencerlos que Yuder es un mentiroso? La influencia de él sobre ellos es muy fuerte, tan fuerte que los obligará a que lo detengan a la fuerza.

El elevador se detiene.

-Ya que no quieres entender por las buenas…

Rafael confirma sus sospechas.

Los tres avanzan amenazantes.

Los otros dos retroceden hacia la compuerta de la salida de la bodega.

Miguel toma sus chacos.

-No Miguel.

-¿Entonces?-los guarda.

Leo mira fugazmente el dispositivo que acciona la puerta, está lejos de él, y no puede pedir tiempo fuera para que los agresores le den chance de acercarse y accionar el dispositivo… así que levanta rápidamente su mano derecha y con un estruendoso ruido se abre la compuerta.

Es de mañana y hay algo de gente que camina por la calle, que al escuchar el ruido, voltea.

Las tortugas y el roedor sintiéndose descubiertos miran atónitos a la muchedumbre de la calle.

Leo no lo piensa dos veces y aprovecha la distracción que provocó para tomar la mano de Miguel, que también está estupefacto, para echar a correr.

En el momento en que Leo toma su mano, Miguel siente un raro escalofrío, lo que lo hace reaccionar.

-¡Espera Leo! ¡No es Halloween! ¡No puedo salir a pasear asííííííí!

Al centrar su atención en su hermano, Miguel nota que Leo trae un atuendo diferente, ya no tiene puesta la ropa holgada, además, no trae consigo sus katanas ni su bandana azul. Le parece sumamente extraño, al subir al elevador las traía. También se percata de la tensión con la que sostiene su mano… y que su propia mano ya no tiene el color de siempre y echándose un vistazo rápido a sí mismo, no tiene el mismo aspecto de siempre.

-¡AAAHHH!

-¡Hey tú! ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte?

Leo se sobresalta. Acaba de oír la voz de Rafael. Imposible. Ellos no pudieron haberlos seguido así al descubierto.

Se detiene y voltea y efectivamente es él.

Miguel también se gira, pasada la sorpresa, encuentra que no es la única.

-Leo…por favor dime que no soy humano ni que… nuestro padre y hermanos nos están siguiendo…trayendo puestos sus disfraces de Halloween.-dice preocupadísimo.

¿Qué pretende Leo?

-¡Por acá!

Continúan la fuga, más bien, Leo es quien continúa su fuga, continua corriendo despavorido y llevando a arrastras a Miguel.

Splinter, Don y Rafa los siguen muy de cerca.

-¡Más rápido que se nos van¡-apura Rafa.

-¡Debimos subir a El Acorazado! ¡Nos estamos arriesgando demasiado, exponernos y en pleno día!-dice Don.

-¿Y perder valioso tiempo dándoles chance de escapar? No gracias.

Don saca de su cincho su celular, lo prende. En la pantalla aparecen los puntos que respectivamente corresponde a Splinter a Rafa y a él pero no muestra los que corresponderían a Miguel y a Leo.

-No traen consigo sus celulares, de ser así, no los perderíamos.

-Rafael, Donatelo-el tono de la voz de Splinter suena como una regañada-si hubiesen aprendido percibir un aura, les sería fácil ubicar a sus hermanos, porque ahora ellos los embarga el aura de Aleyda, sofocando sus propias esencias.

-¿De veras?-pregunta Rafa.

Splinter suspira ante la poca atención que le prestan sus amados hijos.

Entre la gente que ve pasar a tres animales que caminan, la mayoría se muestra indiferente, otras tantas se asombran y muy pocas se asustan.

Pero esto no ocupa las mentes de los tres. De momento.

-¡Leo detente por favor! ¡Regresemos!

No le presta atención, pero Miguel comprende, es preferible escapar que pelear contra su padre y hermanos. Aunque es una locura, porque los otros, por no dejarles escapar, se han arriesgado a ser vistos por medio mundo. No tiene otro remedio más que seguir al lado de su hermano, con lo confundido que debe sentirse. Debe apoyarlo, aunque no sea una buena idea poner en riesgo a los demás. Afirma más su mano para hacerle saber que está con él, que cuenta con él, y acelera el paso, para emparejarse en la carrera y no ser jalado como si fuera a la fuerza.

Leo nota este sutil movimiento, no necesita voltear y verle, comprende el mensaje de su hermano menor. No esperaba menos de él.

Doblan en una esquina. Conforme avanzan, las calles se atiborran de humanos. Van más despacio para no aventar a nadie.

-¡Ya no los veo!-dice Rafa, desesperado.

-Ni yo. Les es fácil perderse entre tanta gente.

-¡Han ido hacia allá!-Splinter sabe hacia donde van.

Continúan la persecución en la dirección que Splinter señala.

-Esteee..Sensei ¿Podremos recursar esa lección?-Rafa admite que es útil eso de percibir las auras.

-Ya lo discutiremos después.

Seguro que sí, aunque lo más probable es que a Don y a él les costará muy caro, quizás uno o dos meses de encargarse de todas las labores domesticas, perder los descansos de los fines de semana, sesiones de entrenamiento por duplicado, y quien sabe que otros tormentos les esperen.

Los fugitivos pasan frente a una enorme una plaza comercial y deciden entrar.

-¡Wow! ¡Cuántos humanos!-exclama Miguel.

Se queda maravillado ante tanta concurrencia. Si en la calle son muchos, ahí adentro hay miles. Le encantaría poder echar un vistazo a la plaza. Nunca en la vida había caminado entre los humanos en pleno día, sin necesidad de ocultar su verdadera fisonomía y ahora se le presenta una grandiosa oportunidad…lastima que estén huyendo, pero eso no le impide echar un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, aprovechando que Leo lo guía. En eso, escucha un sonido muy familiar, algo lejano, en el nivel superior, y se jala a Leo para las escaleras eléctricas, quien no puede poner resistencia a la impetuosidad de su hermano.

En la calle un chico alaba los estupendos trajes de extraterrestre que traen otros chavos, pero no le a gusta tanto el de rata.

-¿EXTRATERRESTE? ¡SOY TORTUGA!-Rafa se detiene a reclamarle.

-Pues que pésima confección entonces.-se defiende el chico.

-¡Vamos Rafa que los perdemos!-lo apremia Don.

Entran al centro comercial que por ser sábado, está repleto de gente.

-¿Dónde se meterían?

Rafa busca ávidamente entre la multitud.

Algunos humanos voltean a ver a los disfrazados.

-¡Qué padre atuendo! ¿Dónde es la fiesta de disfraces?

Dice un niño que se acerca a Rafa y le pincha el plastrón.

-¡Sáquese!-le da un leve manotazo para ahuyentar al molesto niño.

Éste se aleja rápido.

Al ver la actitud poco agradable del chico que trae el traje verde y la cinta roja sobre sus ojos, la gente se aparta y sigue con sus asuntos.

-No se les ve, hay demasiados humanos deambulando por todas partes.-dice Don.

-Sí que son listos, mezclarse y perderse entre la muchedumbre y nosotros que resaltamos como jacarandas en primavera.-observa Rafa.

Splinter se concentra.

-Es por aquí-echa andar.

-Lo seguimos Sensei.-dice Don.

No dejan de llamar la atención, pero poco les importa.

-No únicamente es el aura de Aleyda que envuelve a sus hermanos, es mucho más intenso el poder que ahora Leonardo lleva consigo, destaca en demasía, no sabe cómo disimularlo.

-¿Leo no saber algo así? Se lo recordaré cuando lo vea. No es tan aplicado como presume.-dice Rafa.

-Lo más probablemente se deba a que es de una magnitud exorbitante.-agrega Splinter.

¿Qué Leonardo no se aplica? Miren quien lo dice.

-¿Se puede ocultar la presencia?-pregunta Don.

-Por supuesto.

Definitivamente es recomendable tomar de nuevo esa lección.

-Y….¿Qué haremos cuando los encontremos?-pregunta de nuevo.

-Atraparlos. Don, me sorprendes ¿ya no te funciona el cerebro?

-Lo siento, no fui específico. ¿Cuál será la manera en que nos acercaremos a ellos? ¿Qué medios usaremos para hacerle entender a Leo, que el verdadero motivo de Aleyda es matarlo para arrebatarle el poder que la Diosa Earane le concedió a él? Que los argumentos que Aleyda haya usado para ganarse su confianza son meras falacias. Que la amenaza de degollarlo si no aceptara gustoso el presente, únicamente se trata de un molesto trámite administrativo, que no hubiera tomado tan en serio.

-Sí ¿No entiendo como Leo pueda creerse todo tan fácil?

Splinter lo sabe perfectamente, pero no se los hace saber. Deben descubrirlo por sí mismos, descubrir las debilidades y fortalezas en los demás, deben descubrir la valiosa utilidad de la empatía. Es parte de su formación como un equipo de pelea y como miembros de una familia, porque tanto en uno como en otra, uno debe ser fuerte donde el otro es débil.

-Encontrarlos es fácil-dice Splinter-Será una difícil labor hacerle recapacitar a Leonardo, si como témenos, Aleyda ya tiene su entera confianza.

Permanecen en silencio, mientras avanzan con relativa calma hacia las escaleras eléctricas.

-Yo tengo un plan-asegura Rafa, poniéndose gravemente serio.

-¿De veras?-pregunta Don.

Si no fuera por la expresión de Rafa, Don creería que está bromeando.

-¿Qué plan es ese, hijo?

Se detiene.

Splinter y Don también.

-Por la actitud de Leonardo, es más que obvio que le cree a Aleyda y nada en el mundo lo convencerá de lo contrario, así que…ante esta situación desesperada…tomaremos medidas desesperadas.

-Explícate-exige Don, no le gusta la severidad en el tono de voz de Rafa.

-Leo no escuchara palabras, usaremos la fuerza para atraparlo y los puños para que entienda.

-Hijo, no nos extralimitemos, probablemente debamos usar la fuerza para regresar con él a casa, pero de ninguna manera usarás tus puños para ayudarle a entrar en razón.

-Sensei, perdóneme, pero todos sabemos perfectamente que es el único camino que hay. Leo todavía tiene tiempo para darle el sí a su querida Damisela, pero Aleyda está por ahí acechándolo y en cualquier momento…

Splinter y Don agachan la cabeza, aceptando el plan de Rafa.

Los fugitivos están sentados en el suelo, calmando su respiración por la carrera, en un rincón dentro de un local de videojuegos.

Miguel mira a su alrededor, no ve a Aleyda, después recuerda que ella misma dijo que sólo debía advertirles, ya cumplió así que debe haberse ido ya. Suspira, le hubiera gustado que estuviera con ellos. Enseguida mira las maquinitas, se jaló a Leo ahí adentro porque creyó que podría jugar un poco pero su hermano le llamó la atención, no es el momento. Resignándose a dejar pasar tan valiosa oportunidad, se mira fascinado su nuevo look. Ahora es un chico de cabello rubio, lacio y ligeramente largo; su piel es de un tenue ligeramente rosa; trae una playera naranja algo larga y holgada, los pantalones café oscuro le llegan a la rodilla; trae tenis y los calcetines le llegan al tobillo; un atuendo perfecto para el calor que hace ahí adentro, a pesar de que hay aire acondicionado. Se toca los ojos porque siente que le falta algo, pero no recuerda qué, no importa, lo que importa es su hermano mayor. Está a su lado sentado, desparramado en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas y sus brazos caídos a sus costados, en una postura de completa derrota y cansancio, sumido en sus pensamientos, seguro evaluando la situación. No entiende cómo, trayendo una camisa azul marino de manga larga y holgada que le llega a la palma, con una ancha franja blanca que cruza el pecho, con de uve, unos jeans azul rey semi-acampanados y zapatos café oscuro casuales, no sienta calor, o quizás sí, porque está sudando. Se acomoda para arrodillarse a su lado.

-No entiendo ¿para qué me volviste humano?-le desabrocha un botón de la camisa.

Perfecto, trae una camiseta blanca debajo, sin mangas, cuello redondo y amplio, es estrecha, que se ajusta perfectamente a su esbelto torso. Continua con los demás botones.

-¿Eh?...Ah…pues…la idea era aprovechar el tiempo que les tomaría… subir a El Acorazado- sintiendo que se le cierran los ojos, sacude levemente la cabeza-para… que no corrieran ellos el riesgo de seguirnos al completo descubierto, así nos mezclaríamos entre los humanos y nos perderían la pista, pero me equivoque.

Miguel termina de desabrocharle la camisa y la extiende a los lados, permitiendo que el poco aire fresco que llega hasta donde están, también refresque a su hermano.

-Gracias.-dice cansadamente.

Miguel le sonríe y se sienta a su lado, flexiona una pierna y apoya su brazo en ella.

-A pesar de que el aura maligna los envuelve, debimos quedarnos y decirles la verdad.

-¿Entonces por qué desenfundaron sus armas?

-Creen que Aleyda es una amenaza, ellos sólo querían protegernos.

Leo reflexiona un momento.

-Tienes razón. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Los he obligado a exponerse, corren peligro.

-Y si nos agarramos a trancazos será peor, está muy concurrido aquí.

-Y apenas acabo de darme cuenta ¡Qué estúpido soy!

-Iban con todo, sí, pero tú no actúas de esta manera hermano. Primero hubieras intentado hacer entrar en razón a Sensei, aunque se hubieran roto algunos muebles y huesos pero le dirías la verdad de las cosas.

Leo se lleva las manos a la cabeza, comienza a dolerle.

-Es que…fue lo único en que pude pensar-dice agobiado-Es mi culpa. He permitido que Yuder vaya muy lejos, ha logrado hacerme dudar de mi mismo inclusive.

-Lo que pasa es que no has dormido y la proyección te agotó, no sé de dónde sacaste fuerzas para correr. Ahora ellos deben de estar buscando en cada rincón, eso les llevará algunas horas, puedes tomar una siesta y descansar.

-No, Sensei se guiará por mi aura que es algo llamativa ahora-levanta el rostro para mirar a su único aliado, aún sintiendo que estallará su cabeza- mejor salgamos de aquí, podemos pasar desapercibidos pero ellos no. Volvamos a la guarida, tomaremos El Acorazado y saldremos de la ciudad, no quiero más gente inocente involucrada en esto.

-¿Y los demás? ¿No crees que los pueda atrapar la policía o el control de animales?

-Los humanos creen que están disfrazados y mientras no armen un escándalo… estarán bien, y hasta ahora no se han escuchado gritos. Tenemos una…. pequeña posibilidad para escapar de ellos.

-¿Pero que pasó con "hablando se entiende la gente"?

-OK.-suspira-Entonces los llevaremos de regreso a la guarida y estado ahí les explicaré.

-Mejor.

-Vamos entonces.

Salen de su escondite sin ninguna cautela, buscando por todos lados a los llamativos perseguidores.

Leo se concentra como puede debido al punzante dolor, para localizar a Splinter, a Don y a Rafa.

Con cada paso que da, el dolor de cabeza se hace insoportable.

Se detiene.

-¿Ubicas a alguien, Miguel?

-Sí, están cerca, lo raro es que no se ven por ningún lado.

-Seguramente ellos ya nos vieron, sigamos entonces, en cualquier momento aparecerán.

Leo aprieta sus sienes en un inútil intento para alejar el dolor de cabeza. Es imposible que los demás estén cerca y no los vean.

Van con calma abriéndose paso entre la gente.

Leo quisiera correr de regreso a la guarida. Es peligroso si se inicia una pelea ahí con la gente que está alrededor ¡Pero qué piensa! Sensei no es capaz de arriesgar vidas, lo escuchará…lo escuchará… debió hablar y no huir, bueno…ya están ahí, entonces…entonces…

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Leo camina con paso vacilante.

De repente, Miguel se detiene, percibe muy cerca el aura maligna.

Y de entre la gente, aparecen frente a ellos y a escasos metros, tres humanos.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Creo que resulta obvio quiénes son esos tres humanos, yo hice unos bocetos de las tortugas con la apariencia de humanos, si alguien los quiere ver, puede mandarme un correo y se lo enviaré con gusto.


	9. Chapter 9

Cloeh: ¿Qué tú los seguirías en la persecución para pedirles autógrafos? ¡Buena idea! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? XD XD Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza a Leo fue echarse a correr…es que al pobre lo he requetereconfundido, y no es él único, tú también por lo que me dices, que todavía no sabes a quién irle, si a Aleyda o a Yuder, esa es buena señal de que sí he logrado crear confusión, ojala en este capitulo y en el próximo logre angustiarte porque la situación se pondrá color de hormiga (o al menos esa es mi intención) Ahora todos son humanos, ese enigma estuvo fácil, pero espera, aparte de averiguar quién es el(la) mentiroso(a), todavía hay por ahí un misterio más por resolver, y te doy una pista para agradecerte los ánimos que me das: en el primer capitulo hay una insignificancia, un pequeño detalle que hasta casi el final daré a conocer.

Manfariel: Disculpa por confundirte. Sólo te pido un poco más de paciencia, ya se aclarara el misterio en unos cuantos capítulos más XD aunque… todavía hay otro misterio más por ahí oculto y para agradecer que sigas al pendiente de mi fic te diré que la pista está en el primer capitulo, es algo insignificante, pero ese detalle se sabrá casi al final de esta historia. Y así como estás confundida, ojala y te mortifiques porque este capitulo y el que sigue están de desesperación, o al menos eso intenté hacer.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.

Disclamer:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi querido Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

Me encanta la forma de ser de cada uno de los personajes del cartoon del dos mi tres, así que me baso en éste para desarrollar las personalidades en este fic. Me fascina el look que les dieron enF la película de CGI, lo único que no me gustó fue el diseño de los humanos, pero bueno, las tortugas sí me gusta como quedaron, en especial los ojos de cada uno, porque el color de sus ojos difiere en hermosas y diferentes tonalidades en cada uno, y esa es la apariencia con la que me los imagino al escribir o al leer otros fics.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPEJISMO

9. Afrenta

La gente alrededor se alarma y se aleja de los tres individuos que parece que no tienen buenas intenciones. Y comienzan a cuchichear al respecto.

Leo sigue caminando, distraído en sus pensamientos y jaqueca.

Miguel lo detiene por un brazo.

-Leo, espera.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice aturdido.

-Mira.

Observa hacia el frente, sólo distingue tres formas borrosas, quizás porque están lejos, así que da un paso más para acercarse pero se derrumba.

-¡Leo!

Miguel apenas logra cacharlo, pero uno de esos individuos, se acerca con rapidez a Miguel, lo toma del brazo, lo jala apartándolo de su hermano y lo empuja enviándolo lejos.

-¡Ay!

La gente alrededor se hace a un lado.

Miguel cae de sentón, y el dividuo aprovecha su desconcierto para derrumbarlo por completo al suelo, poniéndole en la garganta una larga vara de madera que extrae de su espalda, ahorcándolo levemente.

-¡Argh!

Mientras Miguel es sometido, otro individuo se acerca a Leo y uno más permanece al tanto de las personas que ven la escena con asombro pues ignoran qué está pasando, les pide que se aparten, así los cinco quedan dentro de un círculo.

Entre la semiinconsciencia, Leo oye un susurro y percibe un aura familiar.

-Leonardo.

-…….-quiere hablar pero siente que se pierde entre la oscuridad.

-Leonardo.

De nuevo escucha el susurro, ahora un poco más audible.

-¿Pa…pá?-por fin logra que esa palabra salga de su boca, aunque débilmente.

-Sí Leo, soy yo. Tranquilo hijo, todo saldrá bien.

Siente una calida caricia en su cabeza.

Sí, es su padre.

Leo entreabre los ojos y le sonríe a una forma borrosa.

Miguel coloca sus manos en el largo bastón para apartarlo de su garganta sin éxito. Examina fugazmente al agresor: es un humano de piel blanca y cabello corto, chino pero no muy rizado y castaño claro. Y al mirarle a los ojos, que son café oscuro, se da cuenta quién es.

-¡DONI!

-¡Miguel! ¡Por favor, escucha!-dice ansioso-Leo ya tiene el poder consigo, sólo debe aceptarlo para que forme parte de su ser permanentemente. Si no lo hace antes del tiempo establecido, Aleyda lo matará y….

-¡No… es… cier…to!

Don empuja más su bo en la garganta de Miguel.

-¡Au!

-Por favor, más atrás, más atrás, se está rodando una película…

-¡Una película!

-¿Oíste?

-Ya me estaba asustando, creí que era una pelea de verdad.

-Son buenos actores.

Miguel oye la voz de Rafa y la de algunas personas. Con que se trata de una película. Y antes de preguntarle a Don por qué no le dijeron que están grabando una película, siente otro empuje sobre su garganta.

-¡Ay!

-¡Presta atención! Aleyda lo matará y ella se adjudicará el poder, lo necesita para dominar el mundo, tanto el espiritual como el de los vivos, es por eso que es de suma importancia que Leo acepte el presente de la Diosa, independientemente de los beneficios que trae consigo ¿No lo entiendes?

La multitud por si misma guarda silencio para escuchar los diálogos, sumiéndose una parte de la plaza en silencio al instante.

Rafa no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, para convencer a la gente que lo hiciera.

-Leonardo, hijo, te pido que escuches.

Splinter le habla a su hijo mayor con la mayor delicadeza que le es posible y sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza, reconfortándolo, haciéndole saber que no hay peligro ni amenaza alguna.

-Quiero…regresar… a casa.

Leo cierra sus ojos, muy pesadamente.

-Iremos a casa, tan sólo te pido que escuches.

Leo lo entiende, es su padre, está bien si él lo dice.

-Claro.-acepta sumisamente.

-Hijo, Lady Earane…

Leo esboza una débil sonrisa al escuchar el nombre.

Miguel mira fijamente a su hermano.

El dolor de Don se refleja en unos humedecidos ojos.

-Ya no me importa tener mi propio equipo de investigación-confiesa apenado-yo no quiero que mi hermano muera-termina en un hilo de voz.

En ese segundo Miguel se convence…Leo puede morir….Aleyda quizás esté entre la gente esperando el momento oportuno para…

Miguel asienta con desesperación.

Ha entendido…ya ha entendido…por su culpa ha expuesto en un enorme peligro a Leo, pero puede remediarlo.

Don advierte que Miguel ha cambiado de parecer, así que afloja la presión en el cuello de su hermano menor.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Un oficial de la seguridad interna aparece acompañado de cinco más.

Un chico se planta frente a él.

El oficial lo mira de arriba abajo.

El muchacho es alto, piel morena clara, cabello corto y castaño oscuro, con singular flequillo peinado hacia arriba y ojos color ámbar, cuyos brazos denotan claramente que se ha ejercitado con pesas y ya resalta el empeño con que se aplica. Plantado frente a ellos no les deja avanzar más.

-Amigos, silencio, se está filmando una película.-Rafa

-'¿Película?'-Miguel reacciona.

-La administración no nos entero de ninguna película….

-El papeleo, ya saben, quita tiempo, así que…

Miguel aprieta fuertemente los ojos, concentrándose, busca en su interior la respuesta, ya no está seguro de lo que Aleyda les advirtió a Leo y a él… desea recordar sus palabras…su tranquila aura…

Entonces, siente que algo, o más bien, alguien siniestro invade su mente.

-'¡ALEJATE!'

Abre sus ojos de golpe, y tomando desprevenido a Don, lo empuja con fuerza y apoyando su pie en el estomago de él, lo arroja.

Miguel se levanta y sale corriendo donde Leo y su Sensei,

-¿Ese…es SenseI?-Miguel reconoce a Splinter

Ahora es un anciano de mediana estatura, de complexión algo fornida y cabello grisáceo.

-¡Hey tú!- Rafa ya se dio cuenta de la huida de Miguel y va tras él.

-Escucha hijo mío. Lady Earane…

-Lo que sea…por… Mi… Lady.

-Bien hijo…ella te suplica que…

Splinter no se percata que Miguel llega de frente a él.

Miguel aprovecha la atención de su padre para con su hermano mayor y de una patada en el pecho lo arroja lejos.

-¡Lo siento Sensei!-Miguel se disculpa y se arrodilla junto a Leo.

Enseguida siente el aura maligna detrás de él, Miguel se gira en una fracción de segundo a la vez que saca un chako y golpea la espinilla del agresor. En ese diminuto espacio de tiempo, su mirada se enfrenta a unos ojos color ámbar.

-'¡Rafa!'

Rafa cae. Lleva sus manos a su palpitante espinilla. Se da cuenta de que siendo humano el dolor se intensifica con ganas.

Miguel, rápido guarda su arma debajo de la playera, no hay tiempo para más disculpas, se vuelve a su hermano y toma la cabeza inerte de Leo, está inconciente, y sin pensarlo más, lo carga, se lo echa al hombro y sale despavorido.

Rafa se pone de pie, aguantándose el dolor, y se lanza como toro en embestida.

Miguel le lleva poca ventaja.

-¡QUITENSE QUE AI LES VOY!-Miguel corre por su vida, después de todo, es un experto en huir de Rafa y sabe lo que le espera si lo atrapa.

Cooperativamente, la gente alrededor se hace a un lado dejándole es paso libre para que escape.

Don enfunda su bo y junto con Splinter, se unen a la persecución, nuevamente.

-¡Piensa! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa!-se exige Miguel.

No es lo mismo salvar su pellejo que el de dos, Leo no pesa pero no puede correr tan rápido como quisiera llevándolo al hombro.

Va por un amplio y largo corredor, esquivando a cuanta persona se cruza en su camino.

Su mente está en blanco.

Repentinamente, aparece Rafa, cayendo al dar un gran salto, cortándole el paso.

Miguel que se detiene en un enfrenon y casi pierde el equilibrio. Y da media vuelta.

-¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Leo es el de las ideas! ¡Leo despierta!

Dobla en otro corredor, pasa por un pequeño estanque a manera de fuente, y se encuentra conque no hay salida y regresa. Pasando junto al estanque se topa con sus perseguidores. Y también con la muchedumbre que los ha seguido para no perderse de los acontecimientos.

-¡Entréganos al costal de papas! ¡No le haremos nada, sólo lo cortaremos en tiritas y lo freiremos en aceite hirviendo!

-¡Esperen chicos! ¡Hablemos! ¡Aún… aún hay tiempo!-intenta entablar una conversación y hacer tiempo para que su hermano se recupere- Podemos… llegar a un acuerdo en que ambas partes…

-Sólo resta media hora para que el plazo venza Miguel.-presiona Don.

-¿Media hora? Si Yuder dijo que Leo tenía hasta la tarde de hoy.

-¿Tu entiendes algo?-dice un niño.

-Ni jota, pero se ve que están a punto de haber guamazos.-responde otro.

-¡Genial!

-Entendiste mal, nunca prestas atención. Dentro de media hora la Diosa Earane le exigirá a Leo su respuesta. Él nos ha dejado en claro cual es, pero es porque está confundido y…

-¡Aja! Ustedes son los que están confundidos. Yo recuerdo claramente que Yuder nos dijo primero que el plazo era hasta el día de hoy en la tarde, ahora resulta que sólo falta unos minutos ¿No lo ven? Yuder es quien el verdadero malo de la película.

-¡Rayos!-Rafa habla por lo bajo- Entiendo que Aleyda le haya lavado el cerebro fácilmente a Miguel, después de todo no tiene…

-¡Sí te oí!

-…pero ¿cómo convencido a Leo? Y con lo terco que es, cuando se le mete algo en al cabeza…ni como ayudarlo.

-Se parece a alguien que conozco.

-No es momento para malos chistes Don, esto es muy muy grave.

-Lo digo para que te des cuenta que pasamos por la misma situación cuando tú te pones en ese mismo plan.

-Nada más espera a que regresemos a casa, para que veas que tan testarudo puedo ser.-lo amenaza con el puño cerrado.

-Niños.

-Perdón.-se disculpan al unísono.

-Si al menos me hubiesen dado un par de minutos más con Leonardo.

-Lo siento Sensei…me confíe, creí que Miguel ya había comprendido.

-Sólo tenemos una única solución.-Splinter sentencia.

-Con mucho gusto.-Rafa saca sus sais de de bajo de su ajustada playera.

-Yo aún tengo mis dudas.

-Don, recuerda que es la vida de tu hermano que está en juego.

-Lo sé...pero….

-'¿Qué piensan hacer? Ni para dónde correr.' -Miguel mira pensativo hacia el alto techo.-'Si tuviera un gancho… ¡lo lanzaría hacia esa columna, se incrustaría y lo accionaría para que nos elevará y saldríamos volando! ¡Es un buen plan! Sí, siempre y cuando tuviera uno...no se me ocurren nada…Rafa tiene razón, soy un descerebrado-se pone triste-Bueno.'-voltea hacia abajo, mira la fuente que parece un chapoteadero para niños.-Lo siento hermano, es hora de despertar.

Lo baja de su hombro, lo recuesta dentro del agua, sumergiéndolo completamente, se levanta y se aparta rápido.

A los dos segundos, Leo se incorpora, quedando sentado, tosiendo el agua que ha tragado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Miguel se pone de cuclillas, cuidando que no lo moje.

-Gracias….por el… chapuzón… de agua…fría-dice entre temblores y toses-ya…me siento…lúcido.

-¡Qué bueno! Necesitas estar bien despierto porque ¿qué crees?

-¿Qué?-se abraza a sí mismo, por el frío y temiendo una catástrofe más.

-Voltea hacia allá, a ver si adivinas quiénes son.

Leo gira hacia donde Miguel le señala. No muy lejos de ellos ve a tres seres humanos. Les echa un rápido vistazo, a ver si los identifica: un chico de cabellos castaño oscuro trae puesto un pantalón de mezclilla rojo y una playera blanca ajustada; otro chico de cabellos castaño claro, viste un pantalón de vestir café claro y una camisa morada a cuadros y un anciano… el anciano, que no lo es tanto, debería traer un bastón … un anciano…dos chicos y un anciano. Mira de nuevo al chico del pantalón rojo, pasó por alto que trae entre sus manos unos sais, que las gira con inquietud y el otro trae una vara larga en la espalda...

Se les queda mirando con pasmo.

-Dioses.-consigue susurrar casi yéndosele la voz

Se levanta y sale del chapoteadero, escurriendo. Un zapato se le zafa por lo mojado, sin importarle.

Camina unos cuantos pasos hacia delante.

Miguel también se incorpora.

-¡Por fin! Ya despertó el bello durmiente.-Rafa resalta.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta Miguel, seguro Leo ya los reconoció.

-Yo…sólo lo pensé…creí que sería mejor que fuesen humanos para que no corrieran ningún riesgo. Contigo sí lo pedí pero… por ellos… solo lo imaginé.-susurra, aún estupefacto.

-Entonces sería bueno que hicieras aparecer un gancho.-sugiere.

-¿Un qué?-ahora voltea a ver a Miguel confundido por la pregunta.

-O una bazuca. No nos escucharán. Están tan convencidos de lo que dice Yuder como nosotros de lo que dice Aleyda.

A pesar de sentir frío, Leo baja sus brazos, de todas formas no le sirve de mucho para mantener el calor.

-Y dicen-continua Miguel- que nada más te quedan como veinte minutos de vida, Yuder recorto el plazo ¿Cómo ves?

-¡Maldito!-dice apretando los dientes y con una expresión de enojo que ensombrece su joven faz.

Voltea de nuevo hacia los otros.

-¡Uy! Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo.-dice Rafa.

Y es el zapato izquierdo que Leo le arroja a la cara al lanzarlo con fuerza al girar una vuelta sobre su pie derecho y levantar su pie izquierdo.

-¿Ya nos llevamos así?-Rafa se pasa el brazo por una mejilla para secarse las gotas salpicadas.

Leo se serena en seguida. Debe mantenerse tranquilo.

-No lo tomes personal, sólo quería probar tus reflejos. Estás muy cambiado. Todos, de hecho.

Leo voltea hacia Miguel para indicarle que lo siga. Miguel se preocupa pero se calma, porque en ese instante, en ese brevísimo instante en el que cruzan la mirada, destella en sus ojos una mutua complicidad.

Leo se gira y encamina hacia los otros.

Miguel le sigue, mostrándose muy tranquilo también.

-Y yo quiero probar qué tan bien responden estos músculos que Diosito me concedió. ¿Quieres ser mi muñeco de práctica?

Rafa maniobra sus sais sonriendo con malicia.

Leo detecta un brillo de impaciencia en los ojos de Rafa por medir fuerzas. Es definitivo que le encanta su nueva apariencia. Don está nervioso y Splinter templado, manejando perfectamente sus emociones. Con el chapuzón de agua fría, siente despejada su cabeza, ojala tenga el suficiente tiempo para aclarar las cosas, antes de que Yuder se inmiscuya de nuevo. Sigue sin entender cómo ha logrado colarse en su mente, pero si ha invadido la mente de Splinter con aparente facilidad, no quiere imaginar cuán poderoso puede ser ese enemigo.

Se detiene frente a Splinter.

-Disculpe nuestro comportamiento Sensei.-se inclina levemente con actitud seria.

-Perdone Sensei.-Miguel hace lo mismo.

-¿Oíste? Le llamó sensei. Seguro practican artes marciales.

-Sí ¿Viste el movimiento de la patada de ese?

-Han sido momentos llenos de incertidumbre hijos, no hay nada que perdonar.

-Por favor, regresemos a casa.-Leo pide.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Volvamos.

Leo ve en los ojos de su Sensei una sincera respuesta. Él le sonríe con la misma sinceridad.

Los chicos también están contentos porque regresan a casa sin mayor conflicto.

Todos se ven con una actitud normal ahora, como si se tratara de cualquier familia que ha decidido pasar la mañana en el centro comercial y que ya están de regreso hacia su hogar. Y parecería una familia normal de no ser porque uno trae una larga vara, y otro unas raras armas puntiagudas, que guarda en su cintura, y uno más que está completamente empapado y descalzo.

-¿Eso fue todo?

-¡Qué fiasco!

-¡Pintaba bien!

-Circulen, circulen.-Los oficiales despejan el área.

La gente se dispersa. Se acabó la función.

Todos emprenden el camino a casa.

Leo queda en medio de Miguel y Splinter. Don a la derecha de su Sensei y Rafa a la izquierda de Miguel.

-Ehm…Sensei-pregunta Leo.

-Dime, Leonardo.

-¿Sobró chocolate? Me gustaría tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, estoy muriendo de frío.-se abraza.

-Lo que preparé ayer se terminó, así que hice más en la mañana y quedó bastante. Rafael fue el último en servirse en el desayuno.

-Yo fui a la cocina porque quería más y ya no había ni una sola gota-dice Don.

Todos voltean a ver a Rafa.

-¿Y yo que tengo la culpa de que Miguel te arrojara al agua?

-No cambies de tema ¡Te acabaste todo el chocolate!-reclama Miguel-Yo también quería.-pone una carita como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Chocolate caliente ¿con este calor?-observa Don.

-Habla por ti porque yo me estoy congelando.

-Mojado y con el aire acondicionado a su máxima potencia, es de esperarse. Falta que te enfermes.

-Y todo por culpa de Miguelón.

-Confiesa Rafita-le dice en un tono vacilador- te acabaste tú solito el chocolate. No puedes negarlo, esa llantita que cuelga de tu barriga te delata.

-¿Llantita?-se para en seco y se mira alarmado-¿Cuál?

Todos ríen y detienen sus pasos.

Miguel se carcajea con ganas.

-¡Qué graciosito!-Rafa se pone rojo como jitomate.

Y busca apretar el cuello de Miguel pero se le escapa antes.

En un parpadeo, Miguel se pone detrás de Don, usándolo de escudo.

Splinter y Leo retroceden al ver a Rafael precitarse hacia Don.

-¡Oigan!-Don trata de reprender a su malcriados hermanos.

-¡No te escondas!-Rafa va por Miguel.

Va por la izquierda de Don, Miguel se mueve a la derecha de Don, Rafa lo busca por la derecha, Miguel se mueve a la izquierda. Otra vez a la derecha y otra vez a la izquierda. Una y otra más.

Fallida esa táctica, Rafa rodea a Don pero Miguel toma a Don de los hombros y lo obliga girar.

-¡Ooohhh!

Splinter y Leo no pueden dejar de reír.

-¡Esténse quietos, niños!-Don suplica.

Leo piensa que ya es necesario el chocolate, con tanta risa ya ni siente el frío. Ha estado rezando con todo su corazón para que continúen el regreso a casa sin más contratiempos. Parece que los Dioses se han apiadado. ¡Cómo le encantaría tener una cámara ahora mismo para grabar al ridículo trío!

-Así sería siempre Leonardo.

Calla al escuchar a alguien junto a él. Sabe que no es Splinter y nadie más está a su lado, pero se mantiene en calma, sin dejar de disfrutar del ridículo que están haciendo sus hermanos.

-Sin perturbaciones, sin problemas, siempre felices.

Los ridículos continúan con tu minipachanga.

-¡Míralos cómo se divierten! No tiene por qué esconderse. Son chiquillos como cualquiera que está pasándola bien.

Leo se abraza con toda sus fuerzas, para no dejar escapar la calidez que le produce el ver los rostros radiantes de felicidad de sus hermanos y que entibia su cansado cuerpo.

-No hay personas huyendo de ustedes. No hay pánico. No hay gritos. No hay desmayos.

-¡Ya párenle! ¡Me estoy mareando!

-¡Pues dile a tu hermano que se deje retorcer el pescuezo!

Splinter se acerca, sólo así Rafa y Miguel dejan de zarandear al pobre de Don, que suspira aliviado porque por fin Splinter pone orden.

-Las cosquillas son un remedio excelente para el mareo.-sugiere.

-Yo no lo sabía.-asegura Miguel.

-Buena idea.-dice Rafa.

-No por favor.-Don suplica aterrado.

Don no tiene ni como escapar, estando entre Miguel y Rafa, de inmediato lo apresan y le hacen cosquillas en el estomago, se tira al suelo al no soportar la tortura.

-¡Ya… dejen…ME!-ríe hasta no más poder.

Sus captores no tienen piedad.

Splinter ríe.

Qué malo ha sido con Don, son dos contra uno.

-¿Qué no deseas que dejen de ocultarse?

-'Sí'.

¿Qué no deseas para ellos una vida tranquila?

-'Sí'.

¿Qué no deseas que cada uno encuentre su propio camino?

-'¡SÍ!'.

-¡Ayu…dame…LEOO!-Don apenas logra articular entre carcajadas.

¿Qué no deseas compartir con ellos todo esto?

-'¡Por supuesto!'

-Vamos Leonardo.

Siente una ligera fría brisa, que le hace titiritar, a la vez que siente un leve empujón, obligándolo a avanzar un par de pasos.

Sus ropas se han secado.

-Tu hermano te llama, vamos Leonardo, intégrate.

Los ojos de Leo brillan reflejando su ansiedad por estar con ellos.

-¡Leooo!

-Con que te unas a su juego, les aseguras una vida perfecta, toda una vida de perfecta armonía, para todos ellos…por siempre.

Hace cuanto que no juega juntos, en algo tan sencillo como hacerse cosquillas.

Hace cuánto que no están juntos como familia.

Hace cuánto que se han separado.

Hace cuánto que no son hermanos.

Hace cuanto que son sólo aliados de guerra.

Guerra.

Cuanto tiempo pasara para que aparezca otro enemigo que deban combatir.

Otra vez.

Otra ocasión para ayudar, para pelear por el bien de otros pero…otra ocasión más para que peligre su familia.

Otra vez.

El terrible sentimiento que tuvo, no hace mucho, el sentimiento que lo torturó, surge casi imperceptible, obligándole a recordar todo el sufrimiento que padeció…todo el sufrimiento que hizo pasar a los suyos.

No de nuevo.

-'¡Si sucediera de nuevo, ya no podría,…no podría…!'-piensa atormentándose con los dolorosos recuerdos.

No soportándolo más, cierra los ojos.

-¡Eso no tiene por qué pasar otra vez! Puedes evitarlo. Está en tus manos. ¡Únete a ellos! ¡Acepta gustoso el presente de tu amada y jamás deberás preocuparte por eso! ¡Nunca más!

-¡Por…favor…Leo!

La risa de su padre y de sus hermanos, lo distraen de sus angustiantes pensamientos. Tras escucharlos un momento, la desolación desaparece y sonríe, sintiéndose parte de su familia como nunca antes.

-Se parte de ellos. Se parte de sus vidas.

-Soy parte de sus vidas.-susurra con alegría.

Abre los ojos y se acerca a los revoltosos de sus hermanos.

Se detiene a unos pasos. Les mira con cariño.

Y estornuda.

Sus hermanos dejan su juego y voltean preocupados.

-¿Ya ves lo que provocas, soquete? Ya se enfermó por tu culpa.

-¿Están bien Leo?-pregunta Miguel, preocupado.

-Vamos, levántense. No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero beber chocolate, y del bueno, hecho por papá.-Leo les apremia.

Voltea para mirar a su Sensei, le sonríe y echa andar, sin esperar ni respuestas ni quejas.

-Espéranos.-pide Don.

Sus hermanos se rezagan: en lo que se insultan, en lo que se levantan, en lo que se sacuden...

Splinter ve a Leo alejarse, pero su hijo mayor no llega lejos.

Se detiene, sus piernas le tiemblan, ya no soportan su cuerpo.

Se arrodilla.

Ahora el agotamiento es bienvenido. ¡Qué importa si desfallece ahí mismo! Tiene a su familia que vela por él, así como él vela por ella.

-'Gracias…por… recordármelo…'

Agacha la cabeza, esforzándose por no cae dormido, aunque no promete nada.

Su sonrisa se va borrando lentamente de su rostro.

Su cuerpo está dejando de responder a su petición de resistir un poco más, ya llegan.

Aguarda.

Y nada.

Nadie.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Quería describir con más detalle el aspecto humano de Don, de Rafa y de Splinter, pero por el curso de acción (se supone que es rápido) ni el poli, ni Miguel ni Leo iban a estar fijándose en los detalles, como el tipo y el color del calzado o la forma de la nariz o el rostro, así que esos detalles los dejo a su imaginación.

: )


	10. Chapter 10

Cloeh: Qué bueno que te haya gustado la acción del capitulo anterior. Yo también sentí bien feo cuando Don tenía contra el piso frió al pobre de Miguel, y también sentí requetefeo cuando la vocecita esa le pedía a Leo que también jugará con sus hermanitos…y no lo hizo….Bueno, si Leo se enferma de neumonía ya sé cual es el procedimiento a seguir. El plan de Splinter era aprovechar algún momento de debilidad de Leo e inducirle a que dijera que sí, pero como leíste, Miguel se interpuso. Leo se iba a ir a casa así nada más porque creyó en la sinceridad de Splinter, que ya no iban a detenerlo a la fuerza, creyó que el regreso a la guarida sería tranquilo, así que el plan que tenía lo desecho de inmediato, y eso era parte del plan de Rafa: hacerle creer que respetaban su decisión de rechazar el presente de la Diosa…y como no funcionó la idea de Splinter, Rafa decidió aplicar su plan….es lo que sigue en este capitulo…por eso nadie va en ayuda de Leo… Y la vocecita esa que manipuló a Leo, no te preocupes, ya recibirá su merecido.

Manfariel: Tu tranquila, Leo no se murió, en otro capitulo más adelante… sí.

En este capitulo hay una tremenda pelea y se me complicó al escribir. Ruego a los Dioses porque haya quedado más o menos creíble y entendible. Ai me dicen.

Y en el próximo capitulo por fin se sabrá la verdad, pero surgirá otro misterio por resolver…Leo acepta las condiciones del enemigo….

¿Por qué?

n.n

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPEJISMO

10. Suplica

Se siente desfallecer pero logra apoyarse con ambas manos para no desplomarse en el suelo y con gran esfuerzo gira un poco para ver a sus espaldas. Presiente que algo sucede.

¿Dónde están los demás?

Y no le agrada lo que ve.

Miguel forcejea con Don en el suelo.

Ya no es un juego, es una pelea.

Splinter y Rafa se aproxima a él.

Al ver que pelean sus hermanos, Leo trata de reunir fuerzas y levantarse, y casi lo consigue, pero sus piernas no le responden y cae de rodillas. No le queda otra alternativa que mirar la lucha entre sus hermanos, y tras unos segundos de forcejeos, sorpresivamente, Don se queda quieto y rígido en el piso y Miguel se pone de pie y echa a correr hacia él.

-¡Leo! ¡Huye!

No se mueve, no se irá sin él.

Rafa se vuelve y salta y cae sobre Miguel y enseguida Rafa se queda inmovilizado como Don.

Miguel se lo quita de encima y de nuevo se pone en pie.

Leo intenta levantarse otra vez y no lo consigue. Entonces percibe que Yuder está cerca. El coraje que siente por ese humano, por atreverse a manipular de esa manera a su familia, obligarlos a luchar entre ellos, ese coraje le da fuerza para una confrontación más. Y en cuanto se endereza un poco, percibe a Yuder justamente a sus espaldas, se gira rápidamente y tomar un brazo, que de no haberse movido, lo hubiera golpeado en el rostro, y con su otra mano, agarra la camisa del agresor, se recuesta sobre su espalda y usando el propio impulso con el que le ataca, decide arrojarlo lejos, no sin antes mirarle directo a los ojos para demostrarle que esta vez no, esta vez…

…todo ese coraje se desintegra y el miedo, un paralizante miedo toma su lugar instantáneamente.

El agresor es Splinter.

El miedo le impide a Leo arrojar a su Sensei con mayor fuerza.

Arroja a Splinter, quien yendo en el aire, consigue girar y cae de pie sin problema alguno.

Aún recostado, Leo se vuelve para asegurarse que Splinter está bien.

Splinter va hacia él a toda prisa.

-¡Sensei!-Miguel lo llama, estando a unos pasos de su hermano mayor.

Lo único que obtiene de él es una mirada llena de furia.

Miguel percibe la imponencia de Splinter, así que se detiene, sin necesitad de una orden explicita a entendido que no desea que interfiera.

Y como si el tiempo repentinamente transcurriera más lento, Leo puede observar cada zancada, cada braceo, cada inhalación y cada exhalación que realiza Splinter en su desesperada carrera hacia él.

Cuando Leo imaginó que deberían ser humanos Rafa, Don y Splinter para que no se vieran en apuros, también pensó que no estaría mal que Splinter tuviese unos años menos para que fuese más fuerte y más rápido.

Ahora Splinter luce como un hombre de 40, encanecido por completo sus cabellos, pero indudablemente de la escuálida rata que era no tiene nada, es semi-fornido y medianamente alto.

Leo ahora entiende el por qué de su propia fisonomía. Si él deseo que sus hermanos y padre fuesen capaces de defenderse sin problemas, Yuder le deseo a él todas las desventajas que fueran posibles para que se sintiera y viera indefenso y débil para que cediera fácilmente. Quizás hasta mentalmente, es por eso…

Es por eso supo de Earane.

Por eso supo de ella.

Por eso le fue tan fácil cavar en sus más recónditos sentimientos.

Aprieta los puños y baja la cabeza horriblemente apenado, insultado.

Ahora quiere que se enfrente a su padre.

Una cosa es agarrarse con Rafa pero…. ¿pelear contra su padre?

No lo hará.

No le dará el gusto de verle levantar el puño contra su padre.

Levanta la cara y ya tiene prácticamente encima a Splinter, y se topa con esos ojos cafés fervientes y tristes.

Desde hace un rato que la gente se centro de nuevo en el rodaje de la película. Ahora están emocionados porque sí habrá una pelea.

Leo todavía tiene tiempo para preguntarse: ¿Qué puede hacer él, un débil chico de quince, contra un temerario adulto de cuarenta?

El tiempo recobra su ritmo.

Splinter llega a su objetivo, lanza un puño con la derecha, directo a la cara de su hijo.

Leonardo lo esquiva.

Splinter ahora arroja su puño izquierdo. Leo lo esquiva de nuevo, retrocede unos pasos, da un salto, pasa por encima de Splinter y cae retirado de él.

Se escucha un Wow de la audiencia. Fue un gran salto.

Splinter ya sabía que Leo se rehusaría a pelear.

Leo se siente con fuerzas, tal vez Yuder le ha liberado un momento para ver qué hace ante esta situación.

Splinter arremete de nuevo ante la indecisión de Leonardo.

Esta vez, Leo lo sujeta por el antebrazo, pero Splinter, siendo más fuerte no logra contenerlo y lo golpea en la cara.

Leonardo retrocede pero no cae.

-¡Leo! ¡Cuidado!-le advierte Miguel.

Leo reacciona tardíamente, recibe un derechazo en pleno rostro, yéndose de lado. Inmediatamente Splinter lo golpea con la izquierda y con la derecha lo golpea varias veces en el estomago y por ultimo lo golpea con al izquierda con más fuerza.

Leonardo retrocede sin caer. Se yergue. Lo único que se le ha ocurrido es hacer tiempo, cuando pasen los veinte minutos, sino es que menos, y al no suceder nada, se darán cuenta de quién dice la verdad.

Splinter se aproxima al ver que Leonardo sigue en decidirse no atacarle. Lanza una patada derecha a la cara de él y éste se agacha pero Splinter usa el impulso mismo para dar una vuelta completa y cae apoyándose con el pie derecho, y con la pierna izquierda que mantiene doblada, lo golpea en el pecho y manda a volar a Leonardo.

Leonardo se gira en el aire y cae de pie pero sus rodillas se doblan, sintiendo que sus fuerzas lo abandonan de nuevo, pero consigue incorporarse lentamente.

Splinter embiste de nuevo, corre y a unos metros de Leonardo salta, cayendo muy cerca de él y hace un barrido a las piernas de él para hacerle caer pero Leo consigue saltar. Splinter se gira enseguida. Mientras Leo también gira, Splinter ya está frente a él y de un puñetazo izquierdo lanza a Leonardo lejos. Leo cae al suelo. Splinter corre hacia él. Leo se levanta cansadamente y Splinter al llegar frente a él, le da un rodillazo en la mandíbula. Por el impulso Leonardo se gira trescientos sesenta grados y logra caer sobre sus pies y brazos. Leo no reacciona a tiempo y recibe una patada derecha en el rostro. Esa misma pierna regresa para golpearlo con el talón en la cabeza. La otra extremidad lo golpea en el estomago obligándolo a arquearse.

Sólo Splinter ha quedado en pie, y no muestra ninguna pizca de cansancio.

Leo, respira afanosamente. Aunque no ha gastado sus fuerzas para atacar y sólo se ha defendido, se siente cansado. Permanece agachado, recuperando el aliento.

Depués de unos momentos, Leo levanta la cara y mira a su Sensei.

Se miran sin parpadear. No desafiantes. Ni con odio. Ni amargura. Ningún sentimiento de esos que corroen el alma. Es más bien resignación. Uno por dejarse morir a golpes antes que herir al otro y el otro golpear al uno si es necesario para hacerle entrar en razón.

Splinter lanza un golpe al pecho de Leonardo pero Leonardo cruza sus brazos para protegerse y por el impulso es arrastrado, consiguiendo que sus piernas no se despeguen del suelo, se desliza varios metros, así arrodillado. Levanta la vista y Splinter ya está frente a él, quien lanza un golpe, lo esquiva, queda descubierto el pecho de Splinter y Leonardo lo toma de la camisa y aventajando el impulso que lleva Splinter lo lanza. Splinter reacciona al segundo que es lanzado, se gira, agarra a Leo por la muñeca al tiempo que consigue apoyar sus pies en el suelo, levanta a Leo y, cual lanzador de martillo, Splinter da vueltas sobre su propio eje, girando junto con Leo, y después de varias vueltas, suelta a Leo, arrojándolo de cabeza hacia una columna.

La muchedumbre mira con la boca abierta cómo sale volando el pobre chico que se va a estampar en la columna, pero…

Celulares y cámaras graban la acción.

En pleno aire, Leonardo se gira para que sus píes choquen contra la columna, previniendo un terrible golpe y toma impulso para regresar donde Splinter como si volara hacia él.

Leo cierra un puño.

Splinter cruza sus brazos para recibir y bloquear el fuerte impacto con que se acerca su hijo.

En el último segundo antes del impacto, Leo abre su palma y junta ambas manos, se apoya contra los brazos de Splinter, tirándolo al suelo y mientras cae, Leo coloca sus pies desnudos sobre el pecho de él para azotarlo contra el suelo a la vez que toma impulso hacia arriba. Splinter golpea el piso, Leo gira y queda de cabeza verticalmente, estira ambos brazos, uno para apoyar su mano en el hombro de Splinter y con la otra, usa su dedo índice para tocar el cuello de su Sensei paralizándolo de inmediato. Se da un último impulso con el brazo que apoya en el hombro de Splinter y salta lejos del vencido.

En cuanto cae en tierra firme, se arrodilla, de nuevo se siente desfallecer.

No repara en la ovación ni en los aplausos.

-¡Estupenda pelea!

-¡Grandioso encuentro!

-¡Fenomenal combate!

Rafa y Don empiezan a recuperar el movimiento de sus rígidos cuerpos.

Leo levanta la cabeza y ve a su padre, ahí tirado en el suelo, inmóvil, como si…estuviese muerto.

No escucha los gritos de la eufórica muchedumbre.

Sólo escucha el golpe de sus latidos en su pecho y su dificultosa respiración.

-Leo-susurra Miguel.

Es la segunda vez que Leo hiere a su padre…debe sentirse horriblemente culpable.

Se encamina hacia él.

Miguel no se da cuenta que Don está detrás de él, hasta que siente alguien tira de su hombro y lo obliga girarse.

-¡Don, espera!

La suplica de Miguel llega a los oídos de Leo.

Voltea alarmado. Ve a un Don amenazante ante Miguel. Don golpea con su puño directo a la quijada de Miguel, tan tremendamente que cae noqueado al suelo.

El público se centra ahora en la otra pelea y calla de inmediato.

Imposible.

Es imposible que Don haya golpeado a Miguel.

No puede levantarse y llegar a donde su hermano menor, no puede ni gritar su desconcierto, sólo se queda boquiabierto mirando fijamente el inerte cuerpo de Miguel.

Es tal su shock que Leo no se da cuenta que Rafa se le acerca, ni cuando lo toma de un brazo, lo levanta a la fuerza, lo lleva a rastras donde está Don y lo arroja al suelo, junto a Miguel, ni cuando Rafa se arrodilla junto a él y lo amenaza con una de sus sais.

-¡Qué valiente eres grandioso líder! Sabes perfectamente que Sensei jamás lastimaría a su consentido, aprovechaste perfectamente esa ventaja, pero sabes…yo no tendré esa misma conmiseración contigo.

No responde.

-Rafa, creo que Aleyda está cerca, es el momento perfecto para que aparezca.-dice Don muy afligido y sin apartar la vista de Miguel que yace a sus pies.

Rafa toma a Leo del cabello para obligarle a verlo.

-Te propongo un trato.

Rafa lo mira con disimulado desenfado y Leo con pesar y sin poder hablar aún.

-Tan sólo debes decir "Acepto" y te dejo ir tranquilamente. Imagina que…le estás dando el SÍ a la bruja esa que nos ha metido en este embrollo.

Leo intenta levantarse.

¡Cómo osa llamarla así!

Pero la punta de la sai está muy cerca, y un tirón de cabellos que está demás, lo obligan a guardar compostura.

-Leo, no te estoy pidiendo mucho. Haber dilo conmigo "Yo Leonardo, acepto el presente que tan gentilmente…"

Espera a que lo imite.

Los labios de Leo no se mueven.

-Leo, la paciencia no es mi virtud más destacable, y bien que lo sabes. Una vez más "Yo, Leonardo…"

El silencio sigue siendo la respuesta.

-OK. Plan B Donatelo.

Don no se mueve de su postura.

-Don.

-¿Qué plan crees que sea?

-Por lo que entiendo, el chico de cabello negro debe jurar algo, pero evidentemente no lo hará, y su compañero está inconciente a su lado, y yo creo que…

-Que…

-Lo obligarán si…

-¡Ay no, qué previsible es!

-¡Con un demonio, Don! ¡Te necesito aquí!

Sólo gritándole es que Don reacciona y voltea verle.

-Bien. Toma.

Rafa le pasa la otra sai.

-¿Qué clase de cuchillo es ese?

-Shhhhh

-¿Qué va a hacer con eso?

-Shhhhhhhh

Don se estira para agarrar la sai y se arrodilla junto a Miguel y lo gira a él para que quede boca arriba, después, toma una de sus manos y la coloca de tal manera que este a la vista de Leo.

Leo palidece. ¿Serán capaces de…?

-Bueno Leo, como no cooperas, este es el trato. Que te parece…un dedo de Miguel por tu respuesta afirmativa.

Leo, incrédulo, abre los ojos de par en par.

Don, con mano temblorosa, acerca la sai al dedo meñique de Miguel.

-¿O qué te parece una oreja?

Ahora la sai apunta a una oreja de Miguel.

Leo intenta levantarse pero Rafa se lo impide.

-¿Que tal un ojo?

La sai va por un ojo.

-No, creo que me estoy pasando ¿Verdad? Mejor un dedo.

La sai regresa al dedo meñique.

-¿Qué dices, eh?

Don roza la piel de Miguel con la punta de la sai haciéndole un corte superficial que sangra.

Leo cierra los ojos para no ver la delgada línea roja y mueve sus labios pero no pronuncia sonido alguno.

-No te escucho.-Rafa dice más irritado.

Leo agita bruscamente la cabeza.

-No ¿Qué?

De nuevo sacude la cabeza.

-¡No es broma Leo! ¡Habla de una buena vez!

Don hace un corte más profundo. Brota más sangre.

Y como si lo sintiera en carne propia, Leo siente un escalofrío.

-Te preguntaré de nu….

Rafa no termina de hablar.

Leo levanta la cabeza abriendo los ojos, le mira con rencor.

Rafa sabe que ese rencor no va dirigido a él. Se aproxima más al rostro de Leo. Y le susurra:

-Es preferible perder un dedo, una oreja, inclusive un ojo…que perderte a ti hermano…

Los ojos de Rafa reflejan un angustiante pesar.

A Leo se le estruja el corazón.

Rafa se aparta.

-Miguel lo comprenderá….y tú también.

Jamás había oído hablar a Rafa tan seriamente…entonces…lo hará.

Leo siente venírsele el universo entero encima.

Rafa voltea hacia Don y asiente.

Don empuña con decisión la sai, lo levanta con decisión, aprieta los ojos y…

En una fracción de segundo…Leo empuja a Rafa. La sai que apunta a su cara, le roza la mejilla abriendo una herida.

… y asesta el golpe.

-¡No lo hagas!

La voz interior de Don le grita desesperadamente.

En la última angustiante silaba, Don desvía el golpe, pero percibe claramente que el arma rebana la carne.

Se oye algunos gritos de espanto de la multitud.

Abre horrorizado sus ojos, no desvió el golpe lo suficiente…

-Leo-susurra en un hilo de voz.

-¡Estúpido líder!

Rafa se incorpora.

Leo lo mandó dos metros más allá. Y de un sólo empujón.

Leo está sobre el brazo de Miguel, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y con la sai incrustada en su hombro.

Don, congelado, ve como brota la sangre de su hermano mayor, hasta que Rafa llega y desencaja la sai.

-¡Aaaaah!-se queja Leo.

-¡Rafa!-Don le reclama.

El moreno no tuvo ni la más minima delicadeza para retirar la sai del hombro de Leo, ahora brota más sangre.

Rafa aparta a Leo de Miguel, tomándolo del hombro ileso y lo avienta por ahí como un trapo, aparta a Don y se arrodilla quedando sobre Miguel.

Miguel se mueve, está recuperando la conciencia.

Rafa empuña la sai ensangrentada y la dirige hacia un ojo del chico rubio.

-Como quieras hermano mayor.

-¡Basta!-Don se arroja a Rafa impidiendo que hiera a Miguel.

Cae lejos y forcejean.

Leo trata de levantarse. Todo su ser tiembla de coraje, de miedo, de dolor…Se apoya con el brazo ileso y lentamente se endereza hasta quedar sentado, con la vista baja y su brazo herido, colgándole, sin vida. No tiene deseos de ver lo que escucha:

Una multitud enloquecida por ver tanta violencia.

A dos de sus hermanos pelear como fieras.

Y alguien quejándose por las heridas.

¡No! ¡Definitivamente no quiere ver el infierno en el que se encuentra!

Miguel se despierta, desorientado. ¿Qué hace en el suelo?

Se sienta con esfuerzo.

Voltea a un lado para ubicarse. Ve mucha gente, que lo observa con atención. Se pregunta por qué pero la ignora y sigue sondeando.

Al otro lado ve a Rafa y Don en una revuelta. Deben de estar jugando a las luchitas. Se soba su cara, de repente le duele al igual que su mano.

¿Qué hizo que lo no recuerda?

Y voltea para otro lado aún sobándose el rostro y ve Splinter que se pone de pie con trabajo.

¿Qué hace en suelo también?

Mejor se pone de pie, aturdido todavía.

-¡Qué trancazo debí haberme dado! ¡Pobrecito de mí, me duele todo mi lindo cuerpo!

-Pues sí, eres lindo-le parece oír pero también ignora el comentario, o lo que haya sido.

Y en eso voltea y ve a Leo, en el suelo también.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿A que están jugando que…-ve sangre en el hombro del chico de cabello negro.-Leo.

Y como de rayo, recuerda lo que ha pasado. Se levanta y tambaleante va con su hermano mayor.

Éste, al oír su nombre y reconocer quién es, levanta el rostro, que refleja la alegría de ver que su hermano está bien.

Apenas unos pasos y Miguel presiente esa temible aura. Voltea y ve a Splinter dirigirse como fiera hacia Leo. Cambia su rumbo y va con Splinter.

Leo lo sigue con la mirada. Sacude la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación.

-Sensei, espere.-Miguel lo detiene.

-¡Miguel Ángel, hazte a un lado! ¡A tu hermano se le agota el tiempo! ¡Aleyda está detrás de él!

-Pero Sensei…-intenta hacerle recapacitar.

Splinter lo empuja y cae de sentón.

Leo agacha de nuevo la cabeza, muerto de miedo.

Splinter se dirige hacia él, enardecido.

Esta vez no será tan piadoso.

Lleva su puño a su pecho y solloza estremeciéndose.

-Earane…-susurra suplicante-…por favor…...ayúdanos….

El silencio se hace sentir y escuchar, de golpe.

Una calidez nace tímidamente desde su corazón. Es la misma calidez que siente cuando dirige la mirada a la hermosa y pálida niña que se pasea tranquilamente por el cielo nocturno.

Los sollozos y el estremecimiento cesan.

Conforme surge, la calidez cobra fuerza y desplaza todos los inquietantes sentimientos.

La calidez va extendiéndose más allá de su corazón, más allá de su pecho, más allá de sí mismo. Una luz blanca lo envuelve completamente.

Suspira profundamente.

Y…

Escucha su nombre.

Abre los ojos.

Se pone de pie calmadamente.

Con un sutil ademán de su brazo, ordena a la luz que se expanda abruptamente, abarcándolo todo.


	11. Chapter 11

La de los review gigantes: Sentí regacho que te quedaras sin uñas y sin pelo, y para compensarte, aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Y sí, Leo va a morir, pero hay una muy buena excusa para ello y no quiero echar a perder la sorpresa, por favor, continua leyendo, así también averiguarás qué le pasará a la vocecita manipuladora, y créeme, no será nada bonito, y no te gustará averiguarlo.

De aquí en adelante, los capítulos son más relax, ojala y consiga aún mantenerlos expectantes.

XD

Disclamer:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi querido Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPEJISMO

11. Partida

Una brisa tibia sopla gentilmente, alborota su cabello y sacude su camisa abierta.

Con la mirada fija hacia arriba, como esperando a que aparezca alguien, sonríe muy contento.

Tras media eternidad nadie aparece.

No importa, puede esperar indefinidamente.

Y así lo haría de no ser porque percibe la presencia de alguien y se obliga a voltear a un lado.

Lo primero que llama su atención son unos melancólicos ojos color verde claro.

Se preocupa ¿Por qué está tan triste?

Camina hacia él y al estar más cerca, nota que unas lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas de Yuder.

Se detiene.

-Esta infinidad blanca es confortable…me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

-¿A quién?

Yuder voltea la cara para otro lado, avergonzado.

Leo continua hacia él, cauteloso.

-Disculpa, no quise incomodarte, pero, si en algo te puedo ayudar…

La sinceridad de las palabras de Leo lo desconcierta. Le da la espalda y se va.

-Yuder.-le llama pero lo ignora.

Lo ve alejarse hasta que desaparece, junto con la blancura circundante, que revela un lugar al aire libre.

Deja de soplar la brisa.

Aún mirando el lugar donde desapareció Yuder, Leo no se percata que está rodeado ahora de árboles, de pasto, ni tampoco se da cuenta de despejado y azulísimo cielo.

-¡Leo!

Ni que alguien lo llama con apremio, hasta que siente asfixiarse por un estrujante abrazo que lo rodea por el tórax.

-Miguel.-

Por fin se da cuenta de la presencia de su hermano menor. Le mira con sus ojos plenos de ternura.

Lo abraza con la misma intensidad, aunque no por el tiempo que quisiera. Las piernas y brazos le flaquean casi de inmediato y debe recargar su peso sobre Miguel.

Él se percata, lo sostiene y con cuidado le ayuda sentarse en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-se adelanta Leo.

-Sí ¿y tú? Tu hombro está…

-Estaba, mira.

Hace un movimiento circular, pero Miguel no se convence con la camisa sucia, así que la abre un poco para descubrirle el hombro. No hay ninguna herida.

-¡Wow! Esta como nuevo-lo cubre de nuevo.

-Sí, pero yo no lo hice, ni lo pedí ni lo pensé ni…

-¡Leo! ¡Tu hombro! Perdóname… yo…

Don llega precipitadamente, se arrodilla junto a él y lo abraza por el cuello. Leo lo abraza con un brazo, el otro lo usa para apoyarse sobre el pasto, sino caerá.

-…perdóname….no quise….yo no quería….-Don clama casi desbordándosele su dolor por los ojos.

-Cálmate Doni, estoy bien-acaricia suavemente la espalda de él-Es que la camisa está manchada, pero estoy bien.

El suave y confortante tacto le ayuda a Don a tranquilizarse. A él le hubiera agradado seguir así un poco más pero alguien aparece.

-Yo puedo ayudar con el desperfecto de la camisa.-se ofrece Aleyda y se acerca a los tres hermanos.

Leo aparta con cuidado a Don y éste se incorpora para dejarle lugar a la recién llegada.

Aleyda se arrodilla junto a Leo y pasa una mano por el hombro de él y recorre el brazo del chico con delicadeza. Desaparece la mancha, inclusive es reparado el tirón por donde la sai rasgó la tela.

-¿Por qué lo ayudas? Yuder dijo que tú…

-Yuder les mintió.

Don mira a Leo como para que le confirme.

Leo le confirma, asintiendo.

Y para Don es suficiente.

-Quiero pedirle disculpas…

-No tiene por qué disculparse Donatelo. Ninguno de ustedes estaba conciente de sus acciones.

-¿Rafa y Sensei?-pregunta Leo-Deben estar todos presentes, hay algo que deben saber.

-Ellos…-

Está por responder Don pero alguien lo interrumpe.

-¡Orale! Aparte de linda, sabe quitar manchas de la ropa y zurcir bastante bien. Y si sabe cocinar mucho mejor.

Es Rafa.

-Rafael….-Leo lo reprende pero enseguida siente un ligero mareo-…tus modales.

Aleyda se levanta y se aparta al notar la preocupación de Don. Éste se acerca a Leo.

-Perdiste sangre, necesitas descansar.-apoya una mano sobre su hombro.

-Después, primero… deben saber que Yuder...

Se cubre la cara con una mano, el mareo se intensifica.

-Hazle caso a Don.-le pide Miguel

-Vamos, recuéstate y duerme un poco aquí, es un día hermoso y hay nula probabilidad de que llueva.

-No…debo ver a Yuder, algo le pasa.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? Si es el culpable de todos nuestros problemas.-Don le recuerda.

Rafa llega directo con Aleyda.

-Hola.-saluda muy coqueto el morenazo.

Ella le sonríe más por cortesía que por simpatía.

-¿A qué hora sales por el pan, lindura?

-¿Disculpe?

Don se levanta enseguida, va con Rafa, le jala una oreja levándoselo lejos de Aleyda.

-Quieto.-le advierte.

-¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!

-Pues compórtate.

-Vas a ver cuando te encuentre a solas… ya me debes dos.-lo amenaza -¡Ay!

Don no se inmuta. Ya a una distancia prudente, lo suelta y regresa con Leo, que ya se puso de pie.

Rafa se soba su adolorida orejita.

Miguel se cubre la boca para no estallar en carcajadas, no le parece prudente provocar ahorita a Rafa.

-¡Eso va por ti también!-Miguel no fue muy discreto-Me la debes todavía, no creas que se me ha olvidado.

-¡Mira como tiemblo, mira como tiemblo!

Bueno, Miguel no que tiene fuerza de voluntad para ciertas cosas.

-Te aprovechas que hay una señorita presente, si no…-le amenaza con un puño cerrado.

-Por favor….hermanos…-Leo los reprende y al dar un paso tropieza, de no ser por Don y Miguel que lo cachan, se estamparía en el suelo.

Lo sientan de nuevo.

-Tienes que descansar.-le insiste Don.

-No Don-dice con firmeza.

-Sí Leo, estás débil.

-Escucha- sus fuerzas se agotan pero se niega a ceder-…algo sucede con Yuder, lo sé…es una buena oportunidad…para…

-Leo.

-Don.

-Déjamelo a mi hermanito.-Rafa se ofrece gustoso.

Leo lo mira alarmado.

Don y Miguel se hace a un lado.

-Tranquilo hombre-Rafa se arrodilla junto a Leo-no te va a pasar nada.

Leo trata de apartarse pero ni sus brazos ni sus piernas le responden.

Jamás había visto el rostro de Rafa con una expresión tan….paternal.

Rafa lo envuelve en sus brazos con delicadeza.

Lo único que se le ocurre a Leo hacer es voltear para otro lado, apenado, y llevar sus manos a la altura de su corazón, colocando una mano sobre la otra, como si estuviera a punto de rezar e implorar misericordia.

Rafa sonríe tristemente.

-Te hice pasar un mal rato…entiendo que ahora no… me tengas confianza, perdóname.-murmura.

Rafa cierra más el abrazo, acercando más hacia sí el cuerpo de su hermano.

Leo sacude ligeramente la cabeza.

Rafa comprende este gesto.

-No entiendo. ¿Para que haces eso?-pregunta Miguel.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas? Cuando eramos niños y Don o tú no podían dormir, bastaba con que los abrazara un rato y se quedaban jetones en un tris.

-De veras. No me acordaba.

-Y ¿alguna vez aplicaste la misma técnica con él?-pregunta Don.

-Nop. Nunca supe de que tuviera problemas para dormir-le remuerde la conciencia al pensar que tal vez Leo sí los haya tenido pero nunca lo supo, ya sea por el orgullo de su hermano o el suyo propio.

-¿Y crees que funcione?- Don lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¡Claro! Si… no he perdido mi toque.

Rafa posa una mano en la cabeza de Leo para obligarlo, es decir, ayudarle voltear la cabeza para que la apoye cerca de un hombro suyo, un poco renuente el niño, pero cede finalmente, y eso porque las fuerzas lo abandonan.

-Todo está bien hermano-le susurra con delicadeza.

Leo intenta separarse, pero es inútil zafarse del poderoso abrazo de Rafa. Se agita un poco, desesperado porque el cansancio lo está venciendo.

No puede dormir ahora. Deben ir tras Yuder ahora que está…

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí para cuidarte-le habla igual de dulce, ahora acariciando su cabeza.

No entienden…no entienden…si dejan pasar esta oportunidad…

Rafa no deja de acariciar la cabeza de Leo.

Su corazón se calma lentamente.

Sus ojos se cierran poco a poco.

Mueve débilmente la cabeza antes de perderse en un pensamiento: es sorprendente que Rafa, con esos fornidos brazos, pueda tener un tacto tan sutil… agradable…abrigador…

-Vaya-murmura Don.

-Ya se durmió.-corrobora Miguel.

Contemplan a su hermano mayor dormir placidamente.

-Qué les dije.

Rafa sonríe satisfecho.

Aleyda los mira con desaprobación. Leo tiene razón, pero una vez más se ve atada de manos, sin embargo…

Rafa deja de acariciar la cabeza de Leo y lo rodea ahora con ambos brazos, para sostener mejor el ingrávido cuerpo.

-Hasta parece un angelito. Lastima que no tenemos una video o de perdis un cel con cámara.-susurra Miguel.

Don saca su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Espero que todavía funcione, después de los trancazos que recibió.

-Lo siento-se disculpa Rafa.

-Ya está olvidado-le sonríe.

-¿Desde cuándo les integraste cámara?

-Apenas, pero con tanto ajetreo no he podido darles el nuevo modelo.

Abre el celular, lo enciende y presiona las teclas.

Enfoca a Rafa.

Miguel se ubica atrás de Don.

-Tiene buena resolución.

-Espera Don ¿Me vas a sacar la foto con él en brazos? Sólo lo hice para dormirlo, ahorita lo suelto.

-No, quédate así. Se ven tan lindos los dos juntos.-sugiere Miguel.

-Pero…

Se oye un click.

-Oigan.-susurra enfadado.

-No serás tan insensible como para aventar a tu hermano mayor a un lado sólo para perseguirnos ¿O sí?-le dice Don con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja.

-Una de cercas Don.-se emociona Miguel.-Un par los dos juntos, luego una de Rafa y después una de Leo.

-Va.

Se acercan más.

-Se están pasando de la raya.

Un click.

-¡Les advierto!

-No levantes la voz que lo vas a despertar.-dice Don.

Otro click.

Ahora Don enfoca a Leo, tan vulnerable en los brazos de Rafa.

Baja el celular.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te intimido ese? Déjame a mí entonces.

-Pensaba en que…no importa.

-Oye, yo me deje sacar fotos, así que desembucha.

Don lo piensa un segundo. Es justo.

-Estaba pensando… ¿si está es la vida que Yuder le ofrecía a Leo para nosotros?

-¿Qué?

-¿Una vida así…para nosotros?

-Una vida siempre feliz. ¿Recuerdan? Ahora estamos en el parque, con está apariencia de humanos, disfrutando al aire libre sin temer que alguien aparezca y le de un infarto por vernos.

Guardan silencio. No muy lejos se escuchan a varias personas platicar; otras más, seguramente niños, reír. Están en el parque de la Gran Manzana y siendo sábado, es natural que haya gente disfrutando de su fin de semana al aire libre.

Y como si el sólo mencionar a Yuder fuese a aparecerse, Rafa aferra más a Leo, para protegerlo.

-¿A cambio de qué?

Los tres voltean al oír a Splinter.

-'De su alma, pero a la hora de la hora….'-piensa Miguel afligido.

Splinter por fin re reúne con sus hijos. Desde hace un rato que permanecía oculto observando. Se ha dado cuenta de que Aleyda en verdad no representa ningún peligro. Justo en el momento en que la luz blanca los cubrió, pudo percibir claramente como una presencia se alejaba de él y de Don y de Rafa…era Yuder. Yuder había invadido sus mentes. Era Yuder quien les convenció de actuar precipitadamente. Ahora siente que puede respirar sin ningún peso aplastante en su pecho, se siente liviano, su mente despejada, ya es libre.

-Le pido sinceras disculpas Señorita.

-Descuide. No eran dueños de sus actos.

-No existe excusa posible que justifique la barbaridad de nuestras acciones-Splinter reconoce con mucho pesar.

Don y Rafa agachan la mirada.

Miguel se pregunta el por qué de las caras largas. Ninguno de ellos resultó gravemente herido, salvo Leo y Splinter quizá un poco magullado. Leo fue el único herido ¿y cómo pasó eso? Seguramente fue Yuder quien lo lastimó, y seguro que también fue el culpable de que le duela la quijada y la mano.

Aún le duele pero no se soba, no quiere parecer un niño llorón.

Y como no le gusta ver a todos tan afligidos, se acerca a Splinter.

Lo abraza, sacándolo de su introversión.

-Papá, entiendo que estuviesen dispuestos a llevarnos a Leo y a mi a rastras a casa, pero a fin de cuentas estamos bien…estamos juntos.

Le dedica una sonrisa encantadora.

-Miguel Ángel…hijo….tú no sabes…

-No Splinter-interfiere Aleyda-no deben culparse. Mejor permítame explicarles que es exactamente lo que se propone Yuder.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!-Miguel pega de brincos-¡Yo les cuento! ¡Yo les cuento!

-No es ningún…

Ella está por decirle que sí, pero Miguel en su impaciencia, la interrumpe.

-¡Y te quiero más que ayer! ¡Ándale!

-¿Qué me…quiere…?

-Disculpa Aleyda, es un decir.-Don le aclara al verla confundida.

Ella suspira. Debió suponerlo. ¿Cómo es posible que ese humano…ese risueño chico pudiera quererla?

Mira un momento a Miguel, y al ver esos enormes y encantadores ojos azul cielo de niño travieso, comprende a la perfección la invulnerabilidad de él ante Yuder.

-De acuerdo-accede finalmente.

-Gracias Mi Lady-hace una pequeña reverencia.

Los demás se sientan formando un semicírculo y Miguel queda frente a ellos. Y comienza el relato.

-En un país muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy…

-Miguel Ángel, le sugiero que sea breve.

-Lo siento..ejem…en un país muy lejano…

-Siempre se sale con la suya.-protesta Rafa, murmurándole a Don.-Dime Don ¿ya has averiguado cómo lo hace?

-Después de mis exhaustivas investigaciones…

-¿Sí?

-…he llegado a la conclusión…

-De que…

-…no tengo la más remota idea.

-Disculpen.-Miguel les llama la atención.

-Tu síguele Miguelón, te escuchamos.-le indica Rafa.

-Y luego porque tiene que recursar lecciones.

-Ah, bueno, lo de las auras… ¿quién te fue con el chisme?

Miguel no le responde y continúa con el relato.

Aleyda le recuerda ser breve, sabe perfectamente que Yuder se recupera más rápido de lo que Leo lo hace.

Y en cuanto Miguel termina de contar la historia, en medio de exagerados ademanes y efectos de sonido, ella hace algunas aclaraciones.

-No es verdad que la Diosa Earane vaya a castigar a Leonardo por no aceptar el susodicho presente, porque ella no le ha atribuido ninguno, y obviamente, ella no le desprenderá la cabeza. Es Yuder quien les ha hecho creer esta mentira, él es quien ha manipulado los sentimientos de cada uno, obligándolos a preocuparse exorbitantemente, ofuscándose su razón. A tal magnitud logró su cometido que ustedes creyeron ciegamente que cualquier… método era el idóneo para convencer a Leonardo a que aceptara un regalo inexistente.

Splinter, Don y Rafa, agachan la cabeza avergonzados.

Splinter se reprocha a sí mismo el haber cedido tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? A Miguel…a su hijo, el más joven…sus propios hermanos estuvieron a punto de herirlo.

-Splinter…Don…Rafa…no se culpen, no existe forma alguna de no caer en el engaño de Yuder, porque él usa, sin ningún remordimiento, los buenos sentimientos de sus corazones, sólo se librarían de esa vil manipulación si dejasen de amar a Leonardo con la intensidad con que lo hacen.

Guardan silencio, asimilado las palabras de Aleyda.

Splinter medita que en cierta forma es un consuelo, saber que su forma de actuar tan…desesperada no fue su culpa, sin embargo, le será difícil sacar esa espinita incrustada en su corazón, estuvieron a punto de cometer un gravísimo error. Si Leonardo no los hubiera envuelto en esa cálida y protectora luz blanca…pero aún queda una pregunta: Miguel no sucumbió como lo hicieron ellos tres, ¿Sería otro plan de Yuder? Un humano con tantos siglos de vida, debe poseer una envidiable sabiduría, sabiduría que bien puede equipararse con su ambición de poder.

-Lo bueno que Leo pudo traernos aquí, sanos y salvos, lejos del control de Yuder.-Miguel opina.

-Ya decía yo que no eras un ser diabólico.-dice Rafa.

-Si Leo-interviene Don-ha estado usando el poder de Yuder…eso…lo involucra más, acción que podría motivarlo a interesarse en la propuesta de Yuder.

Mira a Aleyda.

Aleyda no hace otro comentario.

-¿Porque no contesta?-se irrita Rafa.

-Yo no puedo sacar conclusiones por ustedes.

-Sí, nada más advertirnos.-dice fastidiado.

-¿No es obvio? Hasta ahora Leo no lo ha usado en su propio beneficio.

Don y Splinter recapacitan en lo que acaba de decir Miguel.

-Calma Miguelón, no se te vaya a quemar la única neurona que tienes, por el esfuerzo, si la desconchinflas ¿qué vas a hacer?-le advierte Rafa.

-En serio…

-En serio.-le recalca.

-….curó a Aleyda y nos convirtió en humanos para que estuviésemos a salvo y nos trajo aquí para alejarnos de Yuder…ni siquiera uso el poder para curar su hombro.

-¿No se curó él mismo?-pregunta Don.

-No. Sólo necesita imaginar las cosas para que pasen. Me dijo que no pidió ni imagino que su hombro se curara. Con el dolor que debió sentir, cualquiera hubiese deseado que dejara de doler., y aunque todavía faltan seis hora para que a Yuder se le acabe el tiempo, Leo lleva las de ganar ¿no? porque a él no le ha interesado el poder.

-Entonces ¿cómo se curó?-pregunta Don.

-¡Oh sí!-Rafa le da la vuelta al tema- Nuestro querido hermano mayor siempre al tanto de lo que nos pueda pasar que no se acuerda de cuidar de sí mismo. Haber SI ya se hacen responsables de sus vidas.

-¿Y tú qué? Señor "Pachanga"-se queja Miguel.-Leo tiene que estar detrás de ti…

-¡Yo cuido de mi mismo! ¿A poco me viste llegar hasta las chanclas cuando me fui de fiesta con Casey?

-Eh…no.

-¡Ah verdad! Eso va para ustedes dos. Uno que se la pasa plantado en su computadora que hasta se le olvida de dormir y de comer y no digamos entrenar y otro que deben recordarle que levante su tiradero, que haga el quehacer que le toca, que no se haga pato en la meditación…

-Leo sí que está cansado, a tal grado que no se despierta con sus gritos.-le hace ver Don, escondiendo de esa manera la incomodidad que Rafa le hace sentir por su hiriente comentario.

-Eh…-Rafa baja el tono de su voz-les digo que…

-Rafael, no es el momento de resaltar las pequeñas distracciones de tus hermanos.

-Pero es verdad Sensei.

-Aunque debo admitir que has obtenido cierto grado de madurez.

-Eh…gracias Sensei.-dice orgulloso.

-Sensei tiene razón.

-Claro.-le da el avión a Don.

-De verdad. Has sido capaz de comprender que, si bien Leo se olvida de sí mismo por cuidar de nosotros, nosotros estamos para cuidarlo. Estaba tan angustiado de que Yuder recuperara fuerzas y atacara más implacable, que no reparó en que él necesitaba descanso, así que tú le ayudaste a calmarse para que pudiese conciliar el sueño y disfrutar de una merecida siesta en tus formidables bíceps, y tú no te sientes avergonzado en lo más mínimo por lo tierno que te ves acunando a nuestro hermano mayor.

No se lo hubiera recordado. Rafa enrojece a tal grado que va a soltar a Leo pero se detiene, al percatarse que en los rostros de los demás, no hay ninguna señal de burla, lo que ve en esos casi desconocidos rostros humanos es gratitud.

Se le pasa el bochorno, baja la mirada para contemplar la placidez con que duerme su hermano mayor.

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Momento que aprovecha Miguel para hacerle señas a Don e insinuarle que saque otra foto. Don no lo piensa dos veces, y rápido le quita el sonido al celular.

-Bueno…..-Rafa levanta la mirada y no nota que Don esconde su celular.

Consiguió la foto.

-…ya que concordamos en que soy un chico maduro y que ya NO necesito pedir permisos para salir a dar la vuelta….

Splinter se preocupa, para él, Rafael todavía no puede darse el lujo de salir a su antojo, pero ya lo discutirán en casa, en otro momento.

-…prosigamos con la discusión.

-¡Orale! ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar tan refinado?-se burla Miguel.

-Ejem….-ignora el comentario-Al parecer Leonardo descubrió que Yuder se debilitó por alguna inusual circunstancia, eso motivó su premura por buscarle y enfrentarlo, aprovechando esa ventaja.

-Exacto-apoya Aleyda.

-O sea que…-Miguel trata de sacar la obvia conclusión.

-Ya la regamos-continua Don-Ha sido tiempo suficiente para que Yuder esté en camino.

-Hijos, nos preocupamos por el bienestar de Leonardo, no hay nada de malo en ello. Quizás aún existe la oportunidad. Debemos preguntarle qué fue lo que descubrió.

-Pero podría ser otra trampa, seguramente ese soquete de Yuder se hace pasar por una damisela en desgracia, y conociendo al bonachón de mi hermano, no dudará en ir en su rescate.

Todos asientan en acuerdo con Rafa, al recordar a cierta personita que Leo se empeñaba en conducir por el camino correcto.

-Sabía que era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, ya es el tosco de siempre-resalta Miguel.

Rafa lo ignora de nuevo, demostrándole que ya no lo saca de sus casillas.

-'Esta por verse Señor "Madurez".' -Miguel planea un contraataque.

-Primero-prosigue Splinter-debemos determinar si acaso es posible que Leo tenga razón y quizás sea posible que Yuder no esté en condiciones de pelear, ni de controlarnos, al menos por un breve lapso de tiempo, entonces podemos sacar provecho. Esta vez no irá solo.

-Esta vez no lo dejaremos solo.-sentencia Don.

-Si no estaba solo, me tuvo a mí.

-¡Qué consuelo!-Rafa deposita en el pasto con delicadeza al bello durmiente.

-¡Aunque te pese Rafita! Yo estuve con mi hermano todo el tiempo.

-¿Y quien nos puede decir que no fue Yuder quien te dio el lujo de que estuvieras con él para ver si metías la pata y por tu culpa Leo caía en sus garras?

-'Pudo haber sido así.'- piensa Miguel con tristeza.- ¿Es necesario despertarlo?-cambia de tema, dolido porque no fue de ayuda después de todo-Podemos recurrir a la meditación para contactarlo.

-Brillante idea descerebrado.

-Yo los guío-se ofrece Miguel.

-Si no sabes cómo- le recuerda Rafa.

-¡Claro que sé como hacerlo!

-Pero no te enojes.

Los cuatro se sientan alrededor de Leo. Toman posición. Se relajan. Se concentran.

Las tortugas y la rata se hallan en el plano astral, de ahí irán donde Leo. Esperan a que Miguel les diga por dónde pero parece desorientado.

-¿Y bien?-se impacienta Rafa.

Miguel mira sus verdes manos con tres dedos.

-¿Qué pasa?-lo apura.

-Nada…es que… no está.

-¿Cómo que no está?

-Estamos junto a su cuerpo.-le mira consternado- deberíamos llegar a él con estirar la mano pero…no lo percibo.

-No es hora de tus bromas Miguel.

-No Rafael, Migue Ángel no bromea, Leonardo no se encuentra en su cuerpo. La capacidad de Miguel Ángel para percibir una presencia es mucho mejor que la de Donatelo y tuya….sencillamente, Leonardo no está por aquí.

-Si eso es verdad, significa…-dice Don.

-Que fue al encuentro con Yuder desde hace un considerable tiempo.-termina de declarar Splinter.

-Pero Maestro, está extenuado ¿cómo…?

-Recuerda Donatelo. El cuerpo puede estar en el límite de sus fuerzas pero no la mente. Si Yuder efectivamente está debilitado, entonces ha dejado de hostigarlo y sintiendo libre su mente, Leonardo pudo ir en su búsqueda.

-O sea que se nos adelantó. ¡Ese ca…nijo de Leo!-se enoja Rafa.

-Pero podemos ir tras él, ¿no?-pregunta Miguel.

-Si unimos nuestras voluntades, a pesar de la distancia a la que se encuentre, es posible.

-¿Qué esperamos entonces?-apremia Rafa.

Se sientan y se concentrar para dar con la conciencia de Leo.

-Lo haré.

A Yuder le sorprende la inmediata respuesta de Leonardo.

-Dame tu mano entonces.

Sin vacilar, Leo aferra el antebrazo de Yuder y éste hace lo mismo.

-¿Listo para ir al Mundo de los Muertos?

-Sí.

Ambos desaparecen.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ya no consideraré el tema de manipulación, porque surgirán otros temas a debatir. No quise explicar detalladamente la razón del por qué Yuder no pudo dominar la voluntad de Miguel, está implícito en capítulos anteriores, sólo hay que leer detenidamente. Se las dejo de tarea.

n.n


	12. Chapter 12

Cloeh: ai la llevas XD en algunos detalles le atinas, en otros divagas…un trío amoroso Leo-Earane-Yuder…suena interesante, pero no va por ahí : ) Y no te preocupes por la forma en que muere Leo, su muerte es muy tranquila.

Disclamer:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi querido Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPEJISMO

12. Hubiera

Un horripilante estremecimiento recorre sus conciencias obligándolos a regresar a sus cuerpos.

Como si se hubiesen arrojado de un edificio de diez pisos, caen abruptamente al pasto, incluso el golpe cimbra sus entrañas.

Retorciéndose en el piso, el dolor los aturde, no saben en dónde están, si hay algún amigo que los auxilie o un enemigo que los perjudique, porque logran percibir un aura extraña.

-Splinter….

El desconcierto pasa muy lentamente.

-Splinter…lamento haberles hecho regresar tan abruptamente pero… Leonardo…Splinter, Leonardo…él…

Splinter reconoce que es Aleyda quien lo llama con apremio. Con escuchar el nombre de su amado hijo, aunado a un terrible presentimiento, reúne fuerzas y se pone de pie. Un par de pasos y ya está abrazándolo.

-Está…. frío…-susurra el consternado padre vuelto a su forma original.

En seguida le toma el pulso del cuello.

No lo haya.

Ubica sus delgados y peludos dedos un poco más abajo, quizás no está tomando el pulso correctamente.

Tampoco en ese punto hay señal alguna de vida.

Deja en el pasto el gélido cuerpo humano, tratando desesperadamente de mantener la calma, tiene que haber una explicación

¿Cómo así, tan repentinamente?

-¿Sabe qué ha sucedido?-voltea a preguntarle a Aleyda, esperanzado en que tenga la respuesta correcta.

-Yuder…él…ha logrado…. llevarse…. el alma de Leonardo.

Las tres tortugas apenas están logrando incorporarse aunque tambaleantes.

-¿Qué se ha llevado…?-exclama Miguel al escuchar a Aleyda.

Sintiendo que sus piernas no le responden, ya sea por el precipitoso regreso o por oír tan terrible noticia, se arrastra a gatas y llega donde su hermano y comprueba el pulso también. La expresión de pesar en su rostro es más que evidente. Se arrodilla para sentarse sobre sus pantorrillas y coloca sus puños sobre sus piernas, apretándolos fuertemente y sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo inmóvil que está a su lado.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que se llevó su alma?-Rafa, que sí logra ponerse de pie, se acerca, y queda de pie junto a Miguel- Y tú ¿por qué pones esa cara? ni que estuviera…-calla al inclinarse y tocar la frente de Leo.-esta helado-toca su cuello-¿No.. está así por….porque se está proyectando hasta quién sabe dónde?-su hermano no puede haber…

-Lo lamento.-es todo lo que responde Aleyda.

Don se levanta y queda al lado de Splinter.

Como si hubiese esperado a que Aleyda lo sacara de sus dudas, Miguel finalmente rompe en llanto y se arroja al pecho de su hermano, aferrando sus ropas.

Rafa y Don simplemente no pueden creerlo, pues ven a un humano y no a una tortuga, en cambio, ellos han recuperado el color verde en su piel y el caparazón en sus espaldas.

Pero Splinter, él no tiene la menor duda…es sólo que…le está costando asimilarlo.

-¿Ha muerto? ¿Cómo es posible?- Don habla por fin, intentando mantener su cabeza despejada y su corazón apartado del contagioso llanto de su hermano menor- No presenta ninguna herida mortal…y lo más extraño….es un humano, aún.

Don, como siempre, buscando la explicación lógica a todo.

-Yuder extrajo su alma y…sencillamente…Leonardo ha dejado de respirar.

-¿Así de simple? ¿Extrae el alma del cuerpo y ya?

Aleyda asiente.

Don dirige la mirada al suelo, entristecido.

-Viéndolo así como humano, a mi me parece que no está…-Rafa opina, negándose a creer hasta donde le se posible lo que está pasando.

Miguel interrumpe.

-¿Acaso no lo…. tienen enfrente…Don, Rafa?-Miguel se esfuerza por dejar de llorar para enfrentar a sus hermanos- ¿No lo ven? Este flachuco niño es…era…-contiene un momento el dolor que le destroza lo más profundo de su pecho para mirar con detenimiento el cuerpo inerte, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, quizás llegue a levantarse y les diga que no tiene nada.

Acaricia una mejilla de Leo. Había creído que le habían cambiado a su hermano mayor por otro que se hacia pasar por él… fue hasta en la mañana, cuando él lo confortó, que ya estaba cien por ciento seguro que ese humano era Leo. Ahora que toca su helada mejilla, y mirando fijamente esa pálida e inerte forma humana…parece que fuese un muñeco de esos que hay en los aparadores de las tiendas…un muñeco…un muñeco con la forma de un humano. Leo quería ser un humano, pero fue Yuder quien lo transformó…..y todavía es un humano…aunque su alma no habita ya en su cuerpo…todavía Yuder debe manipularlo………………... ¡Cómo en las películas de vampiros! : Cuando el vampiro controla a la muchacha bonita y poco a poco la convierte también en vampiro, ella no sale del trance hasta que el vampiro muere-la esperanza surge en su corazón- Aunque ella tenga colmillos y los ojos de un vampiro, si todavía existe una mínima reminiscencia de su alma en ella, muere el chupasangre y….…¡vuelve a ser humana!…tal vez….

-Yo todavía estoy esperando a que nos explique qué rayos ha pasado y quiero que mi hermano despierte-reclama Rafa.

-Hijos…deben entender…deben aceptar que…-Splinter ya no soporta más el desgarre de su alma que le grita dejarle escapar.

-¡Aleyda! ¡Aleyda!- Miguel interrumpe de nuevo., se levanta y va donde está ella con premura-¡Yuder se ha llevado a Leo, pero…!–respira para recuperar la calma-…todavía no llegan al Shi…Shi...no han llegado al infierno ¿Verdad? Es por eso que Leo es un humano. Cuando Leo cruce la puerta sin retorno entonces…será definitivo que él…

-Es acertado su pensamiento Miguel Ángel.

-¿Puede llevarnos? ¡Podemos evitar que Leo cruce si…!

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, está prohibido que los vivos vayan al mundo de los muertos.

-¡Momentito! ¿De qué rayos están hablando?-reclama de nuevo Rafa.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar!-se gira Miguel para despacharlo y se vuelve a Aleyda-¡Por favor Aleyda! ¡Ayúdenos! ¡Puedo darle mi alma si la quiere!

-Leo ya no…está…con nosotros…-a Don se le quiebra la voz y el corazón, aceptando ya el destino de su hermano mayor.

Unas gruesas lágrimas florecen en sus ojos café oscuro.

-¡No Don!-Miguel se le acerca y lo toma por ambos hombros, Don levanta la mirada, reprochándole a Miguel que no finja lo obvio-eh… ¡sí Don!-se corrige-pero si Aleyda nos lleva donde Yuder ha llevado a Leo, podemos hacer que regrese, si evitamos que cruce la puerta al infierno Leo regresará, aún podemos salvarlo.

-Es que… ¡esto desafía la lógica!-se limpia el rostro con el brazo- ¡Extracción de almas! ¡El infierno! Me es imposible asimilar todo esto que está ocurriendo, tan raudamente.

-¡No importa si crees o no! ¡Estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo!

-Si es necesario ir al mismo infierno para traer de regreso a uno de mis hijos, iré-dice Splinter, incorporándose y acercándose a Aleyda, con la firme convicción de que todavía pueden salvar a Leonardo.

-¡Bien Sensei!-lo felicita Miguel.

-Pero…

Aleyda intenta protestar.

-¡Yo también me apunto! ¡Nada más que lo traigamos de regreso le va a ir como en feria por irse sin nosotros y sin avisar!-ya se incluyó Rafa en el rescate de Leo.

-Pero…

Aleyda no logra disuadirlos.

-De acuerdo, ya que es unánime el voto, también iré ¿Qué debemos hacer?-dice Don.

A pesar de que continua sin creer en lo Dioses, decide acompañar a los demás, si existe una posibilidad de entre un millón de que Leo regrese a la vida, también irá al infierno, de pasó, comprueba su existencia.

-¡Lo siento, en verdad! Pero es un imposible lo que me piden.

-Por favor…ayúdanos-suplica Miguel.

Y toma una mano de ella y la aferra con fuerza entre las suyas.

Y los demás la rodean, para asegurarse que no tiene para donde huir.

Aleyda observa con atención a esa creatura y después a las otras. No son humanos pero en sus corazones late ese mismo sentimiento que ha percibido en otros corazones, en los corazones de los seres queridos de los elegidos anteriores, cuyas almas Yuder robó tan fácilmente. No es el dolor lo que ella ve, no es el dolor que ha llamado su atención, no es el dolor que ya se está apaciguando porque ellos están depositando su esperanza en ella, es ese sentimiento del que ha oído hablar que es el más poderoso de entre todos los sentimientos que, como ya ha comprobado con esas creaturas, no únicamente los humanos pueden llegar a experimentar.

Y un desconocido sentimiento surge en su propio corazón, sin embargo, como ha estado mucho tiempo entre los humanos, lo reconoce de inmediato: envidia. Tiene envidia de Leonardo. Ella jamás podrá experimentar ese avasallador sentimiento que le tienen su padre y hermanos, y que Leonardo a su vez, tiene por su familia….sencillamente porque ella no tiene a nadie. Nadie se preocupa por ella y ella no tiene a alguien por quien sentirse angustiada. No obstante, así es la existencia de una Itzama, creaturas creadas por la Diosa Kimnale para cumplir un cometido, no puede experimentar ninguna emoción porque no posee un corazón….no tiene corazón… entonces ¿Cómo puede sentir envidia? ¿Cómo puede sentir angustia?

Ahora siente angustia, la misma angustia que ha sentido otras ocasiones debido a que Yuder ha triunfado. Ha ganado de nueva cuentas.

Una vez más ha robado un alma y tan fácilmente. Una vez más debe contemplar el sufrimiento en los rostros de quienes han perdido a su ser querido.

Después del robo de la tercer alma, le suplicó a su Diosa por ayuda, pero…

Flash Back

Aleyda está arrodillada frente una mujer de larguísimos y lacios cabellos color verde agua, sus ojos son del mismo color. Está ataviada por un extravagante vestido. Ella esta sentada en un elegante trono, en medio de una sala simple y con poca iluminación y sin ningún ornamento.

-Aleyda, eres mi más leal Itzama, sólo a ti puedo confiarte esta importantísima misión.

-Agradezco la confianza que tiene en mi persona Lady Kimnale, salvo que, hay un único detalle que debo refutar.

-Aleyda, comprendo a la perfección tu inquietud.

-Mi Lady, es imposible que un humano pueda enfrentar a Yuder, considerando que él es un ser poderoso y…

-Aleyda, sabes que hace tiempo que los Dioses decidieron no interferir en los asuntos de los humanos.

-Pero es un Dios que ha accedido al capricho de un humano. Otro Dios debe intervenir. Al menos un Dios debería…

-Letzerndir ya ha sido juzgado y encerrado en la más profunda de las prisiones de El Kahal Saashil y el convenio que acordó con el humano no se puede romper, ningún otro Dios puede romper la promesa de otro, el humano es el único que puede hacerlo y dudo en verdad que lo haga, a menos que no alcance a cumplir con la principal condición. El veredicto al que se llegó en la Asamblea es irrevocable: ningún Dios interferirá.

-Es de mi conocimiento que los Dioses decidieron nunca interferir de nuevo en los problemas de los humanos, después de que el Rey de Antareca no sometió su soberbia a pesar del castigo que le habían impuesto a su nación, inclusive cometió la peor de las infamias al darle muerte a la persona que le tendió una mano… matando al Rey de Orenia y a su familia, aprovechándose de la confianza que había ganado del Rey Yamil, consiguió extender más su reinado y su arrogancia….a la vez que los Dioses perdieron toda fe en los humanos. Pero eso no significa que todos los humanos sean crueles.

-A lo largo de su historia, indudablemente han demostrado que pueden ser las creaturas más extraordinarias del Planeta Tierra, pero también han mostrado cuán viles pueden ser. Esa es la principal razón por la que todos estamos de acuerdo con el fallo, porque es la perfecta situación que podemos utilizar para recabar pruebas sobre el deplorable comportamiento de los humanos. Si los humanos son convencidos con gran facilidad por Yuder, bien podría adelantarse El Gandhara.

-¿El Gandhara? ¿El Fin de la Humanidad? Faltan milenios para ello. No por más de una decena de humanos que sucumban a la codicia, pueden juzgar a la Humanidad entera.

-Aleyda, ese asunto solamente concierne a los Dioses. Tú debes enfocarte exclusivamente en alertar a los diez humanos que restan para que Yuder logre su objetivo.

-Mi lady, disculpe mi insistencia en que un Dios intervenga. He presenciado la comodidad con que Yuder ha obtenido ya tres almas, sencillamente porque los humanos no pueden despojarse de los sentimientos que los identifica como tales. Odio o amor, Yuder los usa a su favor. Obtendrá fácilmente lo que busca, simplemente porque los humanos son tan vulnerables en ese aspecto.

-Y porque los humanos no pueden encontrar la perfecta armonía entre sus emociones y su raciocinio…entonces están condenados a su perdición.

-Mi Lady, he comprobado por mi misma cuán vil puede llegar a ser los humanos, sin embargo, si se le da la oportunidad y una pequeña ayuda, algunos individuos logran destruir el muro de piedra que cubre sus corazones y pueden…

-Aleyda, como bien mencionaste, los Dioses hemos perdido la fe en los humanos, a excepción de Earane, la única excepción entre nosotros, el resto buscamos la más insignificante prueba que nos obligue a retractarnos de no invocar a El Gadhara y esta es la perfecta oportunidad que tenemos para ello.

-Mi Lady, le suplico…

-Sabes cual es el castigo por desobedecer Aleyda.

-Sí Mi lady.

-Entonces, no pierdas más tiempo, ya sabes quien es el cuarto elegido.

-Sí Mi Lady.

-Puedes retirarte.

Se levanta, el rostro de Aleyda no muestra ninguna perturbación, no la mostró a lo largo de la conversación, sin embargo al dar la espalda a la Diosa, un triste semblante remplaza su aparente serenidad.

Fin del Flash Back

Y ha seguido sus órdenes.

Su respiración se altera levemente.

Siempre se ha quedado mirando cómo Yuder se sale con la suya y cómo sufren las personas al perder un ser amado ¿Tanto tiempo se ha quedado de brazos cruzados? No ha movido siquiera un dedo para ayudar a la pobre alma señalada para pelear en una batalla injusta, injusta porque es imposible derrotar a Yuder, ya que él usa los sentimientos en su propio perjuicio y a menos que el elegido se deshiciera de sus sentimientos…imposible…dejaría de ser un humano…

¿Cómo ha podido soportar ser sólo un testigo?

¡Pero no puede contradecir a su Diosa!

¡Le ordeno que no interfiriera y eso ha hecho!

No puede ir en contra de las órdenes de un Dios.

¡No puede!

Desobedecer a un Dios es la peor de las traiciones, será señalada como traidora y arrojada a El Kahal Saashil sin contemplación alguna y sufrirá la más angustiante de las torturas…por la eternidad.

Sin embargo…está harta… ¡Está harta de sólo ver! ¡Está harta de no poder ayudar!

Cierra sus ojos, debate entre su obligación y su propia conciencia.

Si hay algo bueno en los humanos, de los pocos hombres y mujeres que quedan y que se les puede llamar humanos, en ellos ha observado que ayudan sin miramientos a quien sea que necesite auxilio…igual Leonardo, apenas desfallecida en sus brazos, él pidió a alguno de sus hermanos que la curara, sin siquiera saber de antemano si ella era enemiga o no.

Él la ayudó.

Y ningún Dios va ayudarle a él.

Eso lo supo desde hace tiempo.

Nadie salvo ella puede ayudar.

Y ella… ¿Qué ha hecho?

Temer ser castigada.

¿Qué dolor insoportable le espera si presta ayuda esta vez?

No será nada en comparación al sufrimiento que debieron padecer otras tantas personas…y todo porque no interfirió…y todo porque temía al sufrimiento y a la humillación.

Abre sus ojos.

-De acuerdo-finalmente se decide, no importándole el castigo que caiga sobre ella, será un justo castigo por permitir tanto dolor.

-¡GRACIAS!-Miguel la abraza.

El abrazo de Miguel es cálido. Ella jamás había experimentado tan agradable sensación. Es verdad acerca de lo que dicen de los humanos, es decir, de los mortales: el amor es su fuerza más poderosa.

-¿Qué esperamos?

Miguel apremia a Aleyda, al soltarla.

-Antes que nada, debo decirles que…

-¡Después! ¡Después! ¡No hay tiempo!

-Tiene razón Miguel Ángel.

-Pero no podemos dejar a Leo...a su cuerpo a la intemperie.-dice Don, a la vez que acomoda su inseparable bolsa de trucos.

Una vez más le puede servir para algún apuro que pudiera presentarse.

-Si lo recargamos…-Rafa lo carga y lo deja sentado sobre el tronco del árbol más próximo-creerán que está tomando una siesta…o que está "bien jarra".

Todos lo miran un momento.

-Parece que estuviera disfrutando de una apacible siesta.-dice Splinter.

A él no le cruza en la cabeza la posibilidad de que su adorado hijo pudiese llegar a un estado de embriaguez, más bien es otro el que le preocupa que pueda llegar a esa condición. Otra discusión más que debe dejar pendiente.

-Vamos.-dice Aleyda.

Su rostro está sereno pero su interior se retuerce de culpa, jamás se perdonará por no haber actuado antes de perder la primer alma.

-¡KEIRU!-pronuncia Aleyda con fuerza y decisión.

Una fugaz luz los envuelve a todos ydesaparecen

Dejan tras de si, a un niño de pálida piel recostado sobre el tronco de un frondoso árbol que le brinda una refrescante sombra, perfecta para el calcinante sol que cruza un cielo de un intenso azul.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

N/A:

Quise describir un verdadero drama con la muerte de Leo, pero….no pude…mi corazoncito de pollo no me dejó, con imaginarlo ahí tirado e incluso con la facha de humano… me puse a chillar…..y no pude escribir más dolor ni llanto…y por eso este capitulo quedó corto (creo yo) comparado con los anteriores (y posteriores) y tuve que pedirle a Miguel que usará su ingenio para que a su manera diera con la explicación del por qué Leo sigue viéndose como humano a pesar de que ya colgó los tenis y con la solución para salvar el alma de su hermano. Y a la conclusión que llego es que aún me falta bastante que aprender para que logre realmente transmitir los sentimientos a través de la escritura y ¿cómo lo lograré? escribiendo, y ya estoy trabajando en eso, ya hay más one shots y otro fic largo dando vueltas en mi cholla.

n.n

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.


	13. Chapter 13

Cloeh: No chilles (te imaginé con la cajita de los clinex a un lado de tu pc y leyendo el capitulo anterior, también me puse a chillar cuando leí tu mensaje, me sentí terrible por haber matado a Leo TT, y la vocecita esa no deja de gritarme ¿por qué lo mataste?) y no te angusties, las cosas se resolverán de una manera diferente a la que te imaginas, aunque no prometo que no vaya a haber más dolor que acción. Sí, Aleyda tiene su historia, hasta Yuder tiene su propia historia, ya leerás. Y la Diosa invisible ya no tarda en hacerse visible n.n

En este capitulo me tomé la libertad de explicar algunas cosas del más allá, son necesarias para que se comprendan algunos conceptos que surgirán más adelante, espero no aburrirlos.

Los capítulos son más relax, ojala y consiga aún mantenerlos expectantes.

Disclamer:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazoncito de pollo le pertenece a mi idolatradísimo Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPEJISMO

13. El Más Allá

Por el asoleado cielo azul vuela una pelota de hexágonos blancos y negros.

-¡No la mandes tan lejos Brandon!

-¡Sólo ve por ella Ian!

El pequeño niño debe correr por la pelota que su hermano mayor arrojó lejos. Corre tanto como puede para atraparla y que no se aleje demasiado pero lleva mucha fuerza, pasa sobre unos arbustos. Valiosos segundos le lleva rodear esos arbustos. Una vez librado el obstáculo, con la vista sigue el rumbo de la esfera, que ya desciende, y se asusta al ver que va a golpear a una persona que está recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Cuidado!-Ian trata de advertirle.

La persona no lo escucha.

Ian se detiene pues es inútil alcanzar la pelota que está por golpear al pobre individuo. Mira cómo va cayendo el balón.

De repente sopla una ligera brisa que alborota los cabellos castaños del niño y el pelo negro que cubre la cara de la persona que está por recibir un fuerte golpe.

La pelota cambia de rumbo.

-¡Wow!-exclama Ian.

La pelota cae al suelo e Ian echa a correr para recogerla.

Brandon corre donde su hermano porque ya se demoró.

-¿Qué tanto haces?

-Aventaste muy lejos la pelota e iba a pegarle a ese que está ahí.

-¿De veras?-Brandon se gira para ver al individuo que señala Ian.-Pero si está durmiendo.

-Por eso no me escuchó. Pero la pelota ni lo tocó, estaba seguro que se llevaría un duro trancazo.-Ian recoge la pelota del suelo.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Brandon ya junto a Ian.

-¡No viste! La pelota iba directo a esa persona, le grite pero no me hizo caso y parecía que le iba a romper la maceta pero la pelota se desvió solita.

-¡Genial! ¡Quiere decir que iba a ser un gol olímpico!-exclama entusiasta Brandon.

-¿Un qué?

Brandon rodea con un brazo a Ian por los hombros y se lo lleva.

La brisa deja de soplar.

-Escucha hermanito: un gol olímpico es un tiro muy difícil porque lleva efecto.

-¿Efecto?

-¡Claro! Cuando la pelota va a la portería, pareciera que no va a entrar, pero en el último instante…

Los dos niños se alejan, no prestando atención a quien está junto al árbol. De haberse acercado más hubieran notado que no respira.

Una vez lo aseguró, que flotaba como mariposa, pero nunca imaginó que pudiese llegar a ser verdad.

Miguel vuela por un cielo de color azul media noche. No lleva consigo un planeador, ni un cohete propulsor, nada creado por el hombre le ayudar a volar.

Vuela por un cielo repleto de nubes, gruesas, enormes y blanquecinas, sobre y debajo de él hay normes nubes blancas, algo insólita la blancura de las nubes ya que no hay una luna que les ayude resplandecer, y ni siquiera una pequeña estrella que brille en ese oscuro cielo.

Con sólo desearlo cambia de dirección, va hacia arriba, girando sobre su propio eje.

Sube y sigue subiendo Sube alto, muy alto.

Se detiene.

Enseguida baja en picada.

Baja.

Baja

Y continúa bajando.

Le parece que no hubiera suelo en ese lugar. Entonces se detiene y sube nuevamente.

Unos metros hacia arriba y hace un giro imitando a una vuelta en la montaña rusa. Sólo una vuelta y continua su ascenso.

Otros metros más y gira de nuevo.

Para y mira hacia abajo. ¿O será arriba? Con todas esas nubes rodeándolo (y por las volteretas) ya perdió la orientación. Así que se da otro impulso y va hacia abajo, según. Baja varios metros y continua sin ver otra cosa más que nubes, así que extiende los brazos y desciende de lado, como avión, hasta hace el sonido del avión.

-¡Yiiiion ¡

Continúa descendiendo de lado hasta que divisa algo por el rabillo del ojo. Se ladea levemente y cambia su dirección hacia el otro lado.

-¡Yiiiion ¡

Llega cerca de cuatro figuras que también están volando entre el infinito banco de nubes. Aumenta la velocidad, sabía que no estaba tan perdido.

-¡Yiiiion ¡

Una Itzama, una rata y dos tortugas oyen un sonido extraño y voltean hacia donde proviene éste y justo a tiempo para esquivar a un objeto volador no identificado.

-¡Fíjate por donde vuelas!-Rafa le reclama a Miguel levantando el puño, por su imprudente forma de volar.

Miguel se frena y con menor velocidad regresa junto a los que casi se lleva por delante.

Todos se reúnen. Y continúan en ascenso.

Atraviesan una nube.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que practicar.

-Miguel Ángel, le recomiendo que no gaste energías, de otra forma no tendrá ninguna posibilidad de regresar a la Tierra.-dice Aleyda.

-¿Puede decirme otra vez el por qué? Es que no entendí.

-Querrás decir que no prestaste atención-Rafa le hace ver.

-Es que…

-Nada más te dieron alas y te echaste a volar gavilán.

-¡Oye! No todos los días sales a volar por el cielo, sin ayuda de ningún invento de hombre blanco.

-Es fácil Miguel-se le acerca Don

-¿Volar?

-La explicación.

-Ah.

-Imagina que eres un automóvil…

-¿Qué modelo?

-No importa…

-¡Claro qué importa! Que tal si soy un modelo anterior al dos mil, no puedo traer la calcomanía cero, por cierto ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Qué tal si no me toca circular? Supongo que soy calcomanía naranja… naranja…naranja ¿Qué día no circula el naranja?

-¡Ash! ¡Tú y tus divagaciones!-Rafa interfiere y le da un zape.

-¡Auch!

-No importa el color de la calcomanía, ni el modelo…-sigue Rafa con la explicación-sólo imagina que tienes poco combustible y no hay ninguna estación de servicios en kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda. Si te acabas lo poco que tienes te quedaras varado en la mitad de la nada.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero por qué un auto? ¡Mejor un avión! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mejor un jet!

Miguel abre sus brazos de nuevo para despegar.

-¿A dónde vas conejo Blas?

Pero Rafa lo agarra del brazo y se lo lleva consigo.

-¡Prometo que es la última vuelta!-Miguel se suelta de Rafa para juntar sus manos para suplicarle.

-Miguel Ángel-se acerca Aleyda-debe comprender que es de vital importancia. Explicaré de nuevo dada su ausencia.

-Si no es mucha molestia.

-No es una molestia que explique otra vez ¡Tú eres la molestia!

-Niños.

-Disculpe Sensei.

-Lo siento.

-Para mi no es problema. El inconveniente es el tiempo. Yuder y Leonardo nos llevan ventaja.

-¡Pues pise el acelerador Mi Lady, en lo que nos cuenta!-pide Miguel.

-De acuerdo.

Con el simple deseo de sus voluntades, todos vuelan a una velocidad más vertiginosa, como auténticos jets.

Cruzan por completo la nube y ya no tienen más en su camino hacia arriba, es como si las demás nubes se apartaran, permitiendo apreciar un aún pequeño espacio del colosal cielo.

-Estamos yendo al Mundo de los Muertos, vamos a El Kibalch.

-Creo que eso sí lo oí ¿y luego?

-Es sensato pensar que los vivos no son bienvenidos, es por eso que no deben separarse de mí.

-Aja ¿Y qué más?

-Si los encuentran conmigo, yo seré la responsable de su intromisión…

-Pero…

-…porque si los sorprenden solos, serán enviados al Infierno sin juicio previo.

-O sea, que no habrá servido de nada que me portara bien, porque me mandarán derechito al fuego eterno.

-¿Cuándo te has portado bien?-le insinúa Rafa.

-Ese es un riesgo, hay uno más, no tan consolador como este último.

-¿Qué es?

-Quienes aún respiran, poseen algo muy preciado que cualquier Krause desea.

-¿Un qué?

-Un no vivo.

-¡Un zombi!

-¡El alma de alguien que ha muerto, zopenco!

Rafa se acerca a Miguel para propinarle un zape pero él lo esquiva y se cubre con Aleyda y nuevamente centra su atención en ella y no en la cara de rabia de Rafa.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quiere un no vivo? ¿Mi mega colección de cómics?

-No.

-¡Uf! ¡Menos mal!

-Es la vida misma.

-¿Qué?

-A El Alma se le llama Mitzle. Son contados los Mitzles que se niegan a aceptar el final de su vida, creen que es injusto que hayan muerto, por eso hay algunas almas que se quedan en la Tierra, para "arreglar un asunto pendiente". A estos se les llama Krause.

-Fantasmas.

-Bueno, los humanos así los nombran, pero hay otros Mitzles que se quedan varados en el otro mundo, porque no logran llegar a su destino final, se demoran demasiado y no consiguen llegar ni al Infierno ni al Cielo, a estos se les llama Nori, son potencialmente peligrosos para cualquier ser vivo.

-Y porque…

-Porque un Nori puede absorber un poco de la vida aún latente.

-¿Cómo Mua?

-Oui.

-No me diga eso.

-Es una advertencia. El Nori puede absorber un poco de su vitalidad pero no lo matará, el inconveniente es que no hay forma de saber qué Miztle es un Nori que puede hacer daño, por eso no deben acercarse a ningún Mitzle. Si corre con suerte sólo se encontrará a uno y no pasará nada, en cambio…

-¡Qué alivio!

-Pero si sufre el infortunio de encontrarse con varios de ellos a la vez…

-Adiós mundo cruel.-Miguel se angustia.

-Mejor dicho Hola Más allá-dice Rafa

-Y así como…-continua Aleyda

-¿Todavía hay más?

-…un Nori absorbe la vitalidad, todo El Kibalch también.

-¿TODO EL MÁS ALLA?

-Pero El Kibalch no está tan ávido de la vida, así que el proceso es lento en comparación con lo que puede llegar a hacer un Nori. Sin embargo, si gasta sus energías, corre el enorme riesgo de quedarse en El Kibalch, el cual se encargará de extraerle toda su vitalidad y morirá. Por esa razón no tienen mucho tiempo para encontrar a Leonardo y llevarlo con ustedes de regreso.

-OK, ya entendí. Nodebomovermenodebomovermenodebomovermenodebomovermenodebomovernodebomovermenodemoverm

enodebomovermenodebomovermenodebomovermenodebomoverme...-cierra los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

Conforme Miguel repite la frase, va rezagándose.

-El que evitemos cualquier movimiento, eso no ayuda ¿Verdad?-pregunta Don.

-No, de ninguna ayuda es. Inclusive cuando respiran, su vitalidad les abandona.

-¿Respirar tampoco?-Miguel abre los ojos al escuchar eso último, así que jala una gran bocanada de aire y lo sostiene.

-Por favor, vayamos más despacio, estamos por llegar.-pide Aleyda.

Las nubles comienzan a dispersarse.

Van más despacio, aunque Miguel ya dejó de volar. Splinter lo nota y regresa por su hijo.

-Miguel Ángel, se sensato, esto no te ayuda.

Miguel no le contesta a su padre, no quiere dejar escapar su vitalidad. Así que la vieja rata toma la muñeca y se lo lleva

-Cuánto a que sólo aguanta cinco segundos.-apuesta Rafa.

-¿Tan poquito?-pregunta Don

-Lo digo por eso.-señala hacia arriba.

-¡¡Aaaaahhh!!-Miguel grita y se apega a su padre- Eso… es…

-Caballeros, esta es Mithrain: la Puerta que conduce a El Kibalch.

-¡Es!... ¡Es!...-Miguel está por darle un colapso nervioso.

-Pero si…-Don permanece sereno.

Todos miran sobre sus cabezas, inquietos, curiosos e incrédulos.

Por encima de ellos, podría decirse que es la Bóveda Celeste, ya que el color de esta infinidad es el mismo, un profundo azul media noche, sin embargo, esta infinidad no tiene ni una estrella, ninguna Luna y mucho menos un Sol…es una infinidad sin luz.

-¡Ahí no hay nada!-se queja Rafa, voltea hacia Aleyda.-no hay otra cosa que nada.

Miguel y Splinter también voltean hacia Aleyda, esperando a que responda.

Don insiste en escudriñar esa nada.

-Discúlpenme, olvidé que ustedes no pueden ver a Mithrain-no aparta la vista, pues mira maravillada.-Podrán deleitarse con la magnificencia de la Puerta cuando sea el momento de su propio juicio de sus acciones.

-Quiere decir que, cuando colguemos los tenis, podremos ver esta maravilla-acerta Rafa

-Correcto.

-Es indudable que algún día podré ver de nuevo a mi Maestro Yoshi.-Splinter suspira, como si anhelara ese día.

-Yo paso.

-Yo también.

-Debe ser algo digno de verse-comenta Don, anonadado por esa colosal oscuridad.

Ella entiende el poco interés de Rafa y Miguel, y Don es curioso, pero en realidad no desea ver la puerta. Son muy jóvenes, es lógico que todavía no les pase por la cabeza ese hecho inevitable.

-Aunque sea invisible para nuestros ojos…se siente algo en el estomago…vértigo, creo yo.-Don voltea hacia otro lado, sintiendo una ligera nausea.

-¿Vértigo mirando hacia arriba?-Rafa dice con incredulidad.

-Compruébalo por ti mismo.

Y muy obediente, Rafa voltea hacia arriba, o quizás también sea curiosidad.

-Noposi-voltea a otro lado tras unos segundos.

-Debe ser por la visión de infinidad…

-No es lo que cree Donatelo, es…el rechazo que perciben de El Kibalch hacia ustedes, pero se puede remediar.-ella se acerca a Rafa.-Deme su mano.

Rafa le sonríe poniendo cara de "¿No que no caías chiquita?"

-Miguel Ángel-continua Aleyda-tome la mano de Rafael.

Miguel se acerca pero Rafa le rehúye.

-¿Qué no sabes que tres son multitud?-se defiende Rafa.

Y Miguel le da un zape.

-¿Qué te traes?

Se soba la nuca.

-Esta no es una cita entre Aleyda y tú soquete.-le aclara Miguel.

-¿De qué hablas SOQUETE?-pregunta Rafa, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Ella nos va a dar un empujoncito.-agrega, señalando la oscuridad.

-Pues claro ¿quien más nos puede hacer el favor?-remarca Rafa, aceptando la mano de Miguel finalmente.

-Yo, que soy una Iztama, puedo ir y venir entre ambos mundos, y por lo tanto, soy la única que puede ayudarles a cruzar Mithrain. Usted Rafael, es el más fuerte, no debe soltarme. Donatelo, sosténgase de Miguel. Splinter, usted de Donatelo.

Así lo hacen.

-¿Es algo así como cuando llevas a las almas a la paz eterna?-pregunta Miguel.

-Es similar.

-¡Uy si! Miguel es un chico muy listo.

-Para que veas.

-¡Niños!-les llama la atención Splinter.

Don tan sólo mueve la cabeza.

-Disculpe Sensei.-dicen los dos juntos.

-Sujétense con todas sus fuerzas. Si llegan a soltarse durante el trayecto, irían al Yatziri, lo que ustedes llaman Limbo.

-¿Qué es el Limbo?-pregunta Miguel

-No es el Infierno ni el Cielo, es la Nada.-Aleyda dice con palabras muy sencillas.

-Ah.

-Mejor déjelo así, o a Miguelito le dará dolor de cerebro.-le previene Rafa.

-Quiso decir que es un lugar en el que no existe el sufrimiento, pero tampoco existe la dicha…es….la aburrición sin fin.

-Buen ejemplo Miguel

Miguel voltea y le saca la lengua a Rafa. Este sólo entre cierra los ojos.

-Este es el primer obstáculo que las almas deben pasar, si no lo logran, vagarán errantes quizás por la eternidad.

-¿Quizás?-pregunta Don

-Si el Mitzle recuerda lo que fue en vida, tal vez eso le ayude a obtener la fuerza necesaria para salir de ahí. El caer en el Limbo o en el Infierno, no significa que esté ahí por siempre.

-Es por eso que la esperanza muere al último.-dice Splinter

-No quiero ser grosero y perder mi entrada al cielo, todo esto es muy educativo pero…. ¡Leo nos necesita!

-Paciencia Miguel Ángel, sé perfectamente la premura de nuestra visita, pero al entrar, la misma puerta nos dará… ¿Cómo dijo usted hace un momento? ¡Ah, sí! La misma puerta nos dará un empujoncito y llegaremos donde se encuentra su hermano rápidamente.

-¿Entonces?-Miguel presiona de nuevo.

-Prepárense.

Todos se aferran las manos con fuerza.

-Es admirable la paciencia con la que ha logrado manejar a estos dos malcriados Itzama.-le reconoce Don.

Los dos malcriados voltean a verlo con ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Un par de miles de años conforman mi experiencia con niños difíciles.-dice orgullosa.

-¿Miles de años?-todos dicen en coro, sorprendidos por tal revelación.

Rafa piensa, sacado de onda, que es imposible que tenga esa edad si parece de….

-¡MOYSE!-exclama Aleyda.

Todos dejan escapar un grito de sorpresa al sentir un poderoso tirón, pero son acallados en cuanto son engullidos por la abismal negrura.


	14. Chapter 14

Cloeh:La vocecita ya se calló y eso porque ya le expliqué lo que va a pasar, lo malo es que no puedo decirte a ti y… (la vocecita mete su cuchara:-dile que Leo va a estar bien, más o menos, y que a los demás no les pasará nada, y que Yuder lo va a pasar muy pero muy mal y…) ejem….lo siento, no sé cómo se coló…no puedo revelarte nada, pero sí te digo que le atinaste que un Nori atacará a los que van al rescate de Leo, esto lo leerás en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por las porras y por estar tan al pendiente del desarrollo de esta historia.

XD

Aquí también explico más detalles del más allá, ojala y no los aburra. Y hay un poco de acción, espero que haya queda bien.

Disclamer:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazoncito de pollo le pertenece a mi idolatradísimo Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPEJISMO

14. Espera

Una rara sensación de humedad los envuelve, pareciera que se han sumergido en una piscina, se sienten rodeados por agua e inconscientemente sostienen el poco aire que llevan en sus pulmones, porque de nada sirve inhalar ya que a la velocidad a la que son transportados ejerce una aplastante presión en sus cuerpos, lo que les impide siquiera un suspiro o incluso abrir los ojos.

Pero la falta de aire o de visión pasan a ser una mera trivialidad cuando Rafa siente que la mano de su hermano se le resbala.

-'¡Miguel!'

Aprieta su mano con toda su fuerza. No importa si le rompe los huesos, no lo soltará.

Miguel intenta sujetarse con más fuerza al sentir que se resbala pero el apretón de Rafa le impide mover sus dedos, hasta le parece sentir que alguna parte de su mano se está quebrando. Entonces un tremendo dolor recorre sus dedos hasta su hombro, sólo atina a apretar sus dientes y cerrar más la mano con la que sostiene a Don, más para aliviar la tensión del dolor que por el hecho de que se le esté resbalando.

Transcurre angustiosa y tremendamente lento el tiempo, y cuando están a punto de reventárseles los pulmones por la falta del vital alivio, una luz ilumina sus parpados y la presión desaparece permitiéndoles tragar aire finalmente. Ya sin la sensación de aplastamiento, se sienten que flotan de nuevo, pero ninguno se atreve a abrir los ojos por una nausea que se arremolina en sus estómagos, provocada por el vertiginoso viaje. Instantes después Aleyda los conduce a tierra firme y se desploman en el suelo. Están muy cansados pero aliviados de que el viaje haya terminado.

-¿Ya… lle…gam…mos?-dice Miguel sintiéndose horriblemente mareado y adolorido de su muñeca.

-Disculpen el ajetreado viaje, dado que los Mitzle son quienes cruzan el umbral y no poseen un cuerpo físico, no sienten dolor alguno, salvo ustedes que…

-¡Ya… lo…sabemos!-se incorpora Rafa con dificultad-aún… respiramos… aún… sentimos.

Don se pone de pie algo aturdido, pero no es impedimento para que de un vistazo al lugar donde llegaron. Es un risco como de dos kilómetros de ancho y de superficie muy irregular, con varios picos y protuberancias salientes sobre ésta. Con cuidado se acerca a la orilla y se asoma un poco para mirar hacia abajo. Parece que hay agua en el fondo, es cristalina. El risco es muy alto, probablemente unos diez kilómetros y sorprendentemente es por completo recto y liso, más que risco, parece un pílar, salvo que no es cilíndrico sino que su contorno es caprichosamente deforme. Y no es el único. Alrededor hay miles de estas formaciones rocosas, de todos los tamaños y grosores. Mira hacia arriba, lo que podría ser el cielo, un cielo sin nubes ni sol, es de un tono rosa muy suave y lo más peculiar que observa, son unas cuantas sombras muy dispersas que vuelan. Voltea de nuevo al suelo, también hay algunas sombras que se arrastran o caminan. No hay muchas de estas sombras alrededor, pero si observa a la distancia, ese lugar es enorme, infinito más bien, con sombras dispersas aquí y allá, pudieran ser un número considerablemente alto. Le da curiosidad y está por preguntarle a Aleyda sobre aquello cuando Splinter habla.

-Leonardo está aún distanciado de nosotros.-sentencia, arrodillado y con los ojos cerrados.

Miguel, con cara de querer devolver el desayuno, imita a su mentor, sólo que el permanece de pie.

-Viene de esa dirección.-abre los ojos señalando hacia algún punto distante y conteniendo las nauseas, pero no logra hacer lo mismo con el dolor en su muñeca.- ¡Ay mi manita!-se soba en un vano intento por aliviar el tormento.

A lo lejos apenas se logran divisar dos figuras que vuelan directo hacia ellos.

Don ayuda a Splinter a ponerse de pie y se acercan a Aleyda, que ya espera la llegada de Leonardo, oculta detrás de un pico que sobresale de la superficie del risco. Cuando se acercan, ella les indica con su dedo índice que no hagan ruido. Rafa y Miguel se unen al escondite.

-Si que logramos darle alcance, hasta les aventajamos-dice Don.-Pero ¿cómo los detenemos?

-Primero le pediré a Leonardo que se detenga aquí y hablarán con él, deben convencerlo de regresar, de esta manera se romperá el dominio de Yuder que tiene sobre él. Mientras yo me encargo del príncipe.

-Simple, pero efectivo-alaba Don.

Rafa examina a Miguel

-Déjame ver.

-¡Auch! ¡Duele! Me falseaste la muñeca.

-¿Pues qué querías? ¿Que te soltara?

-No.-dice apenado.

-Chillas por tan poco, un suave masaje y quedas como nuevo-con una mano sostiene un poco más debajo de la muñeca falseada de Miguel y con la otra mano le soba apenas con la punta de sus dos dedos.

-Aiii.

-Tranquilo, ahorita lo arreglo….sana, sana, colita de rana…si no sanas hoy…

Y de un rápido movimiento, deja de sobarle la muñeca a Miguel, le toma el dedo índice y le da un fuerte tirón.

-¡¡Aaaaaahhhh!!

Miguel se suelta de inmediato para sobarse él mismo.

-….sanarás mañana.

-Silencio Miguel, menos mal que están lejos todavía, pero no me sorprendería que hayan oído tus gritos-le advierte Don.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Para desquitarte ¿Verdad?-reclama con indignación el adolorido.

Una pequeña lágrima se asoma tímidamente en su ojo.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-Rafa le sonríe con malicia pura.

-Te voy a acusar con Leo.

-Échamelo, también tengo algo pendiente con él, aunque…-le pasa un brazo por el hombro y le susurra-si me dices cómo le haces para ubicar un aura…lo perdono.

-Bueno…- pasado el susto, Miguel logra disimular una sonrisa por el elogio, Rafa reconoce que no sabe percibir auras y él sí-Leo me enseñó una manera muy práctica, por eso…-lo piensa un segundo, sabe que si revela la verdad, Rafa lo estrangulará-… él y yo…siempre los encontrábamos a Don y a ti cuando jugábamos a las escondidillas.

-Ah, con que eso hacían y por eso siempre ganaban ¡Tramposos!-reclama.

-Por favor hijos guarden silencio.

-No es mi culpa que no supieras esconderte, pero con gusto, otro día te doy clases.

-Conste.

-Disculpe Itzama ¿Podría explicarnos qué es este lugar exactamente?- la curiosidad de Don no pudo reprimirse más.

-Por supuesto. Este lugar es donde llegan los Mitzles, El Kibalch. Dependiendo de las acciones que realizó en vida, al Mitzle se le presentará los obstáculos para llegar donde la Diosa Kimnale, para que se le juzgue y sea enviado al Cielo o al Infierno.

-Otra vez va a hablar de…- Miguel empieza a titiritar.

-Cállese-lo regaña Rafa.

-El individuo que no llevó una vida honesta debe llegar donde la Diosa Kimnale caminando.

-Son las sombras que está ahí abajo.-corrobora Don

-Ustedes ven sombras, pero realmente tienen el aspecto físico que tenían cuando dejaron de respirar, salvo que, dependiendo que tan limpia esté su conciencia, es con el semblante con el que se presentará ante la Diosa Kimnale: por sus malas obras, llevarán ropas rasgadas y harapientas; será un largo y angustiante camino. Por el contrario, si su vida fue honesta, llegará donde Lady Kimnale por los cielos.

-Las sombras de allá arriba.-acerta Don.

-Correcto. Es un reconocimiento a sus buenas obras, facilitándole el viaje, salvo que la fortaleza de su espíritu es lo que determinará su capacidad para mantenerse en vuelo, si se extenúan rápido, puede descansar en estos montículos, para eso existen, para que el alma se detenga a descansar y una vez recuperadas sus fuerzas, continúe su camino.

-¿El agua les proporciona algún beneficio?-sigue Don satisfaciendo su curiosidad.

-Son las lágrimas de las personas quienes han sufrido la pérdida, su utilidad es lavar algo de la carga de quienes tendrán un largo camino, y la luz la proporcionan las plegarias que elevan los dolidos, que desean paz a sus seres queridos.

-Fascinante.

-Y así, tan variable e intrigante que son las emociones y las acciones, es la variedad con que puede verse un Mitzle. Puede estar en camino el ser más abominable…

-Dios la oiga-dice Rafa, teniendo en mente cierto ser pequeño muy malvado.

-…y quizás traiga puesto un smoking debido a su soberbia, mas también hay seres, aunque muy escasos, que pueden mostrar en toda su magnitud, hasta donde puede ser capaz de lograr el más poderosos de los sentimientos.

-Ya están cerca-les avisa Splinter

Se reubican, evitando ser vistos.

Rápidamente las figuras a la distancia se van definiendo.

Pasa sólo un momento para que pueden ver con claridad a Yuder y a Leo, quien todavía tiene el aspecto de humano, salvo que hay algo muy raro que emerge de su espalda, ese algo sale de su espalda y se extiende a cada costado suyo, ese algo se mueve de abajo hacia arriba, llevando un ritmo constante, y al moverse al unísono, ese algo resplandece con cada sutil movimiento a pesar de que en ese lugar no hay ningún astro rey que brinde sus rayos para iluminar tan enigmático lugar.

-¡Por todos los Dioses!-exclama Aleyda con voz ahogada.

Ha notado el peculiar brillo que brota de la espalda de Leo, y es tan atrayente este brillo que no nota otro resplandor, más tenue, alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué sucede Itzama? –pregunta Splinter temiendo que algo malo suceda.

Aleyda sale del escondite para acercarse más. Su rostro refleja una gran consternación.

-¿Qué hace?-pregunta intrigado Don.

-Ya nos hecho a perder la sorpresita-Rafa también se deja al descubierto

Han perdido el factor sorpresa, ya no tiene caso seguir escondido.

Los otros también salen del escondite, y en cuanto tiene a Leo más cerca, también quedan pasmados.

Yuder enseguida se da cuenta de que Aleyda y los otros los están esperando, sorprendiéndose mucho. Aleyda jamás había intentarlo detenerlo después de que él ha logrado arrastrar al alma hasta El Kibalch. ¿Qué es lo que le motiva a continuar peleando? O más bien ¿Quién la motivaría a continuar con una pelea que no le incumbe? Voltea a un lado para contemplar a Leonardo que está a una pequeña distancia de él. Se le mira tranquilo. En verdad es un chico muy especial, es por eso que se le han concedido esas hermosas alas.

-Leonardo.

Leo voltea.

-Lo que me pediste hace rato, puedes hacerlo.

Su expresión es de incredulidad

-Adelante.

Leo sonríe, iluminándosele el rostro como a un niño que le dan permiso de salir de casa a jugar en la lluvia, sin tener que ponerse su impermeable.

Vate sus alas y se eleva alto, muy alto.

Yuder continúa su trayecto.

-¡Leo!-grita Miguel, siendo el primero en reaccionar.

-Tiene alas-observa Rafa

-Si consideramos que… está muerto, es…normal que… un ángel tenga alas.-dice Don no muy seguro.

-¿Pero por qué está desnudo?-observa de nuevo Rafa- ¿No se supone que debe traer un mantel que lo cubra?

-Se le llama toga.-Don lo corrige.

-Eso.

Yuder pasa junto a ellos y les sonríe triunfal.

-La desnudez de Leonardo implica que él no tiene ningún crimen, falta u ofensa que ocultar.-aclara Aleyda- Y el que tenga alas no significa que sea un ángel. Aquí no existen ángeles ni demonios.-no aparta la vista de Yuder-Vamos.

Todos voltean hacia Aleyda que ya vuela de nuevo. La siguen y guardan silencio para prestar atención a lo que está por explicar. Salvo que Don no vuela de inmediato, apenas se da cuenta de que no trae consigo su inseparable mochila. Voltea rápido hacia el risco pero no hay nada. No tiene tiempo de buscarla, los demás se alejan rápidamente.

-'Debió caérseme en el trayecto.'

Y haciéndose a la idea de haber perdido su adorada mochila, los sigue.

Leo desciende pero no regresa con Yuder pero tampoco va con su padre y hermanos, toma otro rumbo, alejándose de todos ellos.

Miguel lo sigue con la vista.

Leo da vueltas, asciende y desciende por todo el infinito espacio libre.

-Esa es la razón por la que los Mitzles pueden volar, porque tiene alas.-sentencia Don al alcanzar a Aleyda.

-Así es, poseen la capacidad de volar porque se les conceden alas. Dependiendo de la grandiosidad o mediocridad de sus obras, será la magnificencia o pequeñez de las alas y por lo tanto la prontitud con la que llegarán a su juicio. Me pregunto qué pudo haber hecho Leonardo para obtener tan esplendidas alas.

-Es que fue un buen chico.-dice Rafa entre el sarcasmo y la tristeza.

-Independientemente de la magnificencia de las alas, sirven para un mismo fin, que es llegar con la Diosa Kimnale, salvo que, yo considero que existe otro motivo para ello.-Don.

-Es sorprendente su sagacidad Donatelo.

Don sonríe un poco abochornado por el elogio.

-¿Pero por qué está tan feliz?-interrumpe Miguel, su voz se oye triste.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Rafa

-Véanlo, Leo está feliz ¿Por qué?

Todos dirigen la mirada hacia Leo. Va y viene por todo el cielo rosa y se ve muy, muy contento.

En verdad, está feliz.

Nadie responde la pregunta.

-Eso mismo averiguaremos.-propone Aleyda

Su mirada refleja decisión.

Leo desciende y en su rostro no se opaca la felicidad que irradia.

Aleyda se detiene aún estando muy lejos de Leonardo. Levanta una mano con la palma hacia arriba, dirigiendo su brazo hacia Leo, la cierra de golpe y gira su antebrazo.

Justo en ese instante, las alas de Leo se pliegan y él es encerrado en una esfera de luz translucida.

Él se mira sorprendido.

Aleyda tira de su brazo con fuerza, como si jalara algo con una cuerda.

Leo es arrastrado a gran velocidad, como si él fuera el objeto del cual Aleyda tira. Va a caer varios metros lejos de los espectadores que miran lo ocurrido con impotencia.

Las tortugas y Splinter ven cómo cae Leonardo precipitadamente y se estrella en el suelo. El impacto levanta una alta pared de agua, lo que provoca un ligero oleaje.

-¡Leo¡

-¡Hijo!

-¡Vaya por él, mientras está aturdido! ¡Yo entretengo a Yuder!-va a su encuentro.

No se detienen a preguntarle por qué le hizo a Leo algo así, van rápidamente donde cayó él.

Yuder vuela veloz para llegar con Leo antes que los otros pero Aleyda le lanza una gran esfera de energía, impidiéndole que avance más.

Splinter y Miguel se detiene al percibir una energía y ven que un resplandor sale de la mano de Aleyda.

Yuder esquiva el ataque.

Segundos después la esfera choca lejos, destruyendo un enorme risco. Enormes pedazos de piedra y gran cantidad de agua son lanzados en todas direcciones

Por el estruendo Don y Rafa se detienen y miran boquiabiertos el desastre.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-pregunta Don al aire.

Leo, que ya no está encerrado en la esfera luminosa, se incorpora tambaleándose y cae de rodillas en la pequeña fosa que se formó por el impacto.

El chapoteo capta la atención de los cuatro y reanudan el vuelo.

Mientras Aleyda enfrenta a Yuder.

-¡Está vez te detendré Yuder! ¡No te llevarás a Leonardo!

-Estás en problemas Aleyda. Sabes perfectamente que no debes intervenir.

-¡Ya me cansé de ver contemplativamente cómo te llevas las almas…te has llevado ya ocho….ocho almas de personas que tenían mucho por qué vivir!

-Todos ellos aceptaron voluntariamente, Leonardo ha aceptado voluntariamente y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

-Con engaños es como te has aprovechado de su buen corazón.

Yuder ríe.

-Confieso que a los otros los convencí con tretas, pero él sabe la verdad y no dudó ni un momento en ofrecer su ayuda.

-¡Tu verdad es una mentira!

Y sin deseos de seguir discutiendo, se lanza contra él y estando a una mínima distancia, arroja su puño contra la cara del príncipe de Orenia.

Él lo esquiva.

Ella lanza su otro puño.

Nuevamente Yuder lo esquiva.

Una patada.

La esquiva.

Una más.

Otro esquivo.

Splinter y las tortugas aterrizan cerca de Leo y echan a correr. Él ya salió de la fosa pero permanece de pie con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, recuperándose del golpe.

Aleyda le lanza uno y otro puño centenares de veces, son muy muy rápidos sus movimientos, pero Yuder también es rápido en esquivarlos.

-¡Leo!

Miguel es el primero en abalanzarse sobre él.

-¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas!-suplica.

Los demás están a un paso de chico con alas, pero éste aparta a Miguel e inmediatamente emprende el vuelo.

-¡Espera!-Miguel lo llama pero no regresa.

Rafa, Don y Splinter se concentran cuanto pueden para que en un fuerte impulso se eleven precipitadamente y entre los tres apresan a Leo, inmovilizan las alas y lo obligan a caer de nuevo.

Otra columna de agua se levanta.

En un golpe que va directo a su rostro, Yuder logra asir un brazo de Aleyda, tira de éste y la arroja con mucha fuerza.

Ella choca contra un pequeño risco, que se parte a la mitad, éste no impide que ella llegue más lejos, el risco se desquebraja, piedras y agua se esparcen por doquier y Aleyda se estrella finalmente en un risco más grande e impenetrable, desquebrajando una gran parte donde se ha impactado. Ella cae pero logra recuperarse, frena su caída y se eleva de nuevo. Busca a Yuder y ve que se dirige justo donde Leo está forcejeando con sus hermanos y padre.

-¡No vayan a lastimar sus alas!-ruega Miguel

Él permanece ajeno a la riña, mientras los otros tratan de inmovilizar las alas sin causarles daño, aunque Don se pregunta si Leo puede sentir dolor alguno, porque es el alma de su hermano mayor con la que forcejean, no obstante, pueden verla y es tangible…¿no se supone que las almas son transparentes e incorpóreas?

Yuder ya va a ayudar a Leo cuando una ráfaga de varias esperas de energía, cual municiones de una ametralladora, le impiden que avance. Logra hacerse a un lado y retirarse rápidamente pero la ráfaga de luces lo sigue muy de cerca.

Aleyda cesa el ataque al no lograr golpear ni una sola vez a Yuder.

Las esferas, que no lograron su objetivo, siguen sin rumbo hasta alejarse a una gran distancia, chocan contra el suelo y los riscos y estallan como pequeñas bombas. Sucesivas explosiones hacen una demolición de roca y salpicones de agua e esparcen por doquier.

-¡Aleyda! ¡Estás loca! ¿Quieres destruir Kibalch?

-¡No! ¡Sólo a ti!

Aleyda, que está a varios metros de distancia, desaparece y aparece instantáneamente frente él, tomándolo por sorpresa, estampa su puño en la cara de él, tan fuerte que le parte el labio y lo lanza contra el suelo.

Al impactarse Yuder contra el suelo, se forma una profunda fosa y el agua sale disparada.

-¡Si nos echas una manita, sería un poco más fácil!-Rafa reclama ayuda a Miguel.

Apenas lo oye entre las suplicas de Splinter y de Don para tranquilizar a Leo.

Entre los tres han conseguido inmovilizar un ala pero la otra se vate insistentemente.

-Eh…claro.

Miguel da unos pasos, cauteloso, no sabe cómo sostener algo tan delicado y frágil a pesar de ser enorme. Entonces da un paso más decidido, extendiendo sus brazos para atrapar la blanca y emplumada extremidad de su hermano mayor y resbala, cayendo encima del ala libre.

Se escucha un claro crack.

El rostro de Leo se contrae de dolor.

Deja de luchar.

-¡Miguel Ángel!-Splinter y Don lo regañan

Miguel se levanta torpemente.

-¡Losientolosientolosiento!

-Pues…si tomamos en cuenta que Leo no tiene pulso, quizás…no… le dolió.-intenta explicar Don.

Mira a Leo pero él sólo baja la cabeza, aún con un semblante que refleja que no está en lo correcto.

-Véanlo por el lado amable, así ya no puede volar.

-Rafael-lo reprende Splinter.

Rafa se encoje de hombros.

El agua ha llenado la fosa formada por el impacto de Yuder, éste no aparece.

Aleyda duda mucho que se haya ahogado. El agua sólo tiene medio metro de profundidad, sin embargo, el cráter en el que él está sumergido, debe tener cinco o seis. No puede confiarse ni un momento, Yuder es muy poderoso y muy rápido, nunca, nunca en todos esos mil años ha logrado vencerle. Si no ha atacado con todo su poder, es porque él le ha tenido compasión, o quizás es prudencia, aunque de poco sirve ya, ella no lo ha sido y seguramente la Diosa Kimnale ya habrá notado la presencia de ambos y de los intrusos. Espera un par de segundos más, deseando que sea el tiempo suficiente para que Splinter y las tortugas hagan entrar en razón a Leonardo. Voltea. Splinter habla con Leonardo, quien está arrodillado frente a su Sensei y con la cabeza gacha, mientras Rafa y Don sujetan un ala y la otra cuelga inerte.

-¿Tiene un ala rota? ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables?-se pregunta muy indignada, pero…

Repentinamente siente el aura de Yuder justo detrás de ella. No tiene tiempo ni de darse vuelta.

Él la toma de los brazos y una luz aparece de sus palmas, que se extiende en un segundo por todo el cuerpo de ella.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

-Leonardo…todos te queremos, por fav….-Splinter se interrumpe al escuchar un escabroso grito de agonía.

Todos miran hacia arriba. Lo que ven los deja horrorizados: Aleyda está envuelta en llamas.

Leo aprovecha el desconcierto, agita con vehemencia su ala ilesa, arrojando lejos a Rafa y a Don.

-¡Agárrenlo que es ratero!-Rafa se recupera rápido de la sorpresa pero no es lo suficiente como para detener la huida de Leo.

Leo corre para distanciarse de ellos, un pequeño destello recorre el ala herida, y sana al instante.

Surca de nuevo el cielo, va directo con Yuder.

-Insisto ¿Cómo hacen eso? Una insólita energía brota de su cuerpo y…Aleyda destruye las enormes formaciones rocosas y Leo…ya está como si nada.

-Don, no es el momento de que le busques tres pies al gato.-Rafa le ofrece un mano y lo ayuda a levantarse y de inmediato echa a correr

En cuanto Yuder ve a Leo dirigirse a él, deja de calcinar a una desfallecida Aleyda y se la lleva al risco más cercando y en cuanto llegan, la asota contra el suelo.

Rafa pega un brinco y otro brinco y uno más…y sus pies no se despegan de la tierra.

-¿Qué pasa?-se desespera, le falta el aire y respira agitado.

Miguel ayuda a Splinter a levantarse y se aproximan a Rafa.

Don ya le dio alcance.

-Lo que pasa que ya se nos está acabando el tiempo.-Don responde a la pregunta de Rafa.

Se ve cansado.

Todos están cansados.

-O sea que si no nos vamos de aquí a la de YA….

Don no le confirma las terribles sospecha de Rafa, se limita a observar hacia la cúspide del risco en el que Leo acaba de aterrizar.

Leo llega con Yuder e inmediatamente se inclina junto a Aleyda. La mira unos segundos, muy preocupado y después le reprocha con una furiosa mirada a Yuder.

-No te enojes, ella empezó a atacarme, yo sólo protegía mi integridad.

No le cree. Ya van dos ocasiones en las que casi la mata ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre tan malvado pueda…que se atreva a decir que ama a alguien?

No pierde más tiempo en descifrar la mente retorcida de Yuder. Se enfoca en Aleyda. Toma su pulso…es débil. Y ahora examina su piel. Todo su cuerpo está herido por quemaduras de tercer grado.

La mira con angustia por unos segundos y después se lleva las manos a la cara, desesperanzado.

-Ya déjala Leonardo, no tiene salvación. Tenemos algo más apremiante que hacer.

Se descubre el rostro. Ha recordado algo.

Pasa una mano por detrás de su cuello.

Sonríe. Ahí está, está con él, como lo prometió.

Desliza sus dedos por la cadena plateada que cuelga de su cuello hasta llegar una pequeña piedra blanca.

Yuder observa a Leo con extrañeza, no logra comprender qué es lo que pretende.

Aprieta su puño encerrando la piedra entre sus dedos.

Respira profundo y cierra los ojos.

La otra mano la coloca sobre la frente de Aleyda, sintiendo un poco de escalofríos al tocar la piel quemada.

Una luz blanca logra colarse entre lo dedos que sostienen la piedra.

Un resplandor blanco emana de la mano que toca a la agonizante Aleyda y la envuelve a ella.

Rafa trata de escalar usando sus sais. No ha avanzado mucho, apenas medio metro.

-Así nunca llegaremos-le hace ver Don.

-¿Alguna… idea, cerebrito?-respirando con dificultad, Rafa se deja caer, ya no puede avanzar.

-No podemos volar, no podemos escalar…-voltea a ver a su Sensei, deseando fervientemente que tenga la solución.

Splinter medita cuidadosamente su respuesta.

El silencio hace más dificultosa la ya pesada respiración de todos.

-Hijos-abre los ojos-nunca hay que perder la esperanza.

-¡Genial Sensei!-ya se acabó la paciencia de Rafa-¡Necesitamos algo práctico! ¿Dónde dejaste tu bolsa de trucos Don? ¡Seguro traías explosivos! ¡Hubiéramos hecho pedacitos este…-golpea el risco con el puño-montón de piedra!

-Se me cayó en el camino-reconoce avergonzado-y sí, sí traía, incluso un gancho que bien hubiéramos…

-¡Estupendo! ¡Por tu culpa…

-Rafael, tranquilízate, si perdemos la cabeza, no podemos pensar en…

-¡Sensei!¡No podemos hacer nada y todo por el descuido de Donatelo!

-Lo lamento.-baja la mirada.

-Donatelo, no es culpa tuya.

-¡Es tu culpa Don! ¡Tu…!

Rafa está abalanzarse sobre Don para estrangularlo pero Miguel se interpone.

-Rafa tranquilo, Sensei tiene razón, no hay que perder la esperanza.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-Esperar.

-Miguel, reconozco que no perder la fe es importante pero, tanto como esperar, no creo que sea lo más viable.-aconseja Don-Debe de existir alguna forma…-se acerca al risco, perdiéndose en las miles de hipótesis que surcan su mente ahora.

-¡Esperar qué ni ocho cuartos! ¡Yo te voy a...!

-Rafa…-Miguel logra aferrar el poderosos puño de Rafa antes de que se estampe en su rostro-hay que esperar.

Rafael mira con atención a su hermano menor. Demuestra demasiada serenidad para una situación tan complicada. Tras unos segundos, desiste de golpearlo.

Baja los puños

-Y ¿Cuánto hay que esperar?

-Lo que haya que esperar-dice Miguel muy solemne.

-¡Rayos!

Derrotado, Rafa se aleja un poco para sentarse sobre un pedazo de piedra.

-Yo he escuchado esa frase en alguna parte.-Don se gira perdiendo interés en la descomunal roca que está frente a él, tratando de apartar la mente del agobiante caos que se cierne sobre ellos.

-Karate Kid I-responde Miguel muy sonriente.

-No es cierto, es de Volver al Futuro II.-Don le contradice.

-¿Quién es el cinéfilo de la familia?

-Pues tú.

-Entonces ¿Por qué dudas de mi sabiduría, sacrílego?

-Oh, discúlpeme su Deidad, pero estoy seguro de que...

-Y se ponen a hablar de películas ¿Puede creerlo Sensei?-comenta con fastidio Rafa, ya pasado el coraje.

Splinter se sienta en otra piedra, junto a él.

-Hace bien al espíritu apartar la mente de los disturbios que le aquejan.

-¿Qué no la meditación sirve para eso?

-Hijo, existen muchos caminos que nos conducen a un mismo objetivo, no debes bloquear tu mente considerando sólo una posibilidad.

Rafa suspira de cansancio.

-Una sola posibilidad…como quedarnos sentados esperando a que ocurra un milagro.

Splinter mira hacia arriba, hacia donde ha surgido una extraña aura.

-Debemos esperar.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Estoy segura que he escuchado esa frase "hay que esperar lo que haya que esperar" o algo parecido, pero no recuerdo de dónde, así que tuve que incluir esas dos películas (Karate Kid I y Volver al Futuro II) nada más para llenar ese huequito XD Sí me gusta el cine pero no soy tan fanática como para aprenderme las frases memorables. Agradecería si alguien me echa una manita con esto (y resulta que la escuché de las TMNT).

: )

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer este disparate mío.


	15. Chapter 15

Cloeh: Sí, Leo se ofreció así como así, y por ese gesto tan noble le dieron esas lindas e inmensas alas, en el capitulo dieciséis se sabrá el por qué de ese gesto noble. Entendiste mal, Yuder no ama a Aleyda, es otra por la que él derrapa, en el capitulo dieciséis se sabrá. Leo vuela felizmente por todo El Kibalch porque…no sé sí explicar de una vez esto o no, es que depende del final: se supone que en el último capitulo Leo le explica a Miguel ciertos detalles que inquietan a su hermanito, entre ellos el por qué parecía que Leo disfrutaba estar muerto…o tal vez yo no explique nada y se quedan esos detalle como de tarea, no lo sé todavía. Leo no es exhibicionista n.n lo sabrás si me decido a explicar esto en el último capitulo. Lo que si puedo explicar es por qué Leo no les dirige la palabra a Splinter y a las tortugas…pues…sí puede hablar y no es que no quiera, no está enojado con ellos ni nada de eso, es porque como es un ser etéreo, no necesita hablar para hacerse entender, con sus gestos o su mirada es como se comunica, Leo está bien alerta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, nadie lo controla ni nada por el estilo, está perfectamente conciente de lo que hace, al menos hasta el capitulo diecisiete, espero haberme explicado. La piedrecita sí la usa Leo y le ayuda a Aleyda pero la Diosa Invisible todavía no hará acto de presencia.

Disclamer:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazoncito de pollo le pertenece a mi idolatradísimo Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPEJISMO

15. Nadie sabe lo que tiene…

-Ese poder no es el que le di, ni siquiera lo tiene ya-reflexiona Yuder.

Aleyda casi está recuperada, las quemaduras ya tiene el aspecto de una quemadura de primer grado.

-¿Acaso será su propio poder? Quizás sea el poder que se le ha concedido junto con las alas. Son necesarios para llegar hasta El Sairaindé, y esas alas y ese inmenso poder bien podría, si así lo deseara, cruzar la Puerta de Adirael y…obtener una nueva vida…renacer.

Leonardo frunce el ceño, concentrándose mayormente para acelerar la curación de Aleyda.

Un resplandor más fuerte rodea a Aleyda y, en un santiamén, ella está curada.

La luz blanquecina desaparece.

-Incluso muerto, no dejas de auxiliar al afligido.

Leo se incorpora y deja al descubierto la piedra blanca que cuelga de su cuello.

-Bien, al menos sacaste provecho de tus obsequios, ya que no los vas a utilizar. Ahora estoy verdaderamente convencido de que contigo cubriré completamente la cuota. Ya no será necesaria la búsqueda de las cuatro almas restantes.

Leo mueve la cabeza indicándole a Yuder que deben continuar.

-¡No…!

Aleyda se levanta de improviso.

Yuder y Leo sólo se hacen a un lado.

Aleyda tropieza y casi cae pero logra mantener el equilibrio y embiste de nuevo.

-¡…te…llevarás…!

Yuder le da un empujón y Aleyda cae.

Cae al suelo al igual que sus energías.

-Aleyda, no te esfuerces, mejor espera aquí a que vengan por ti. Ya no deben de tardar. Mientras Leonardo y yo nos esfumamos. Se supone que no debías enfrentarme y tu situación empeorará pues has traído a cuatro mortales. No me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

Ante la mención de los cuatro invasores, Leo se preocupa, pero no puede hacer nada.

Ambos le dan la espalda a Aleyda y se alejan.

-No te lo llevarás.-ella susurra, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Leo se vuelve y se arrodilla junta a ella.

Ella le mira un instante.

No puede comprender por qué Leonardo se ve tan pacifico.

Él toca un hombro de ella y le sonríe, como diciendo que todo estará bien.

-Nada estará bien si Yuder obtiene el poder ilimitado que le otorgará Letzerndir….si ya es invencible…. ¿Qué sucederá después?

Leo no responde, únicamente conserva esa singular pasividad.

-Leonardo, vámonos ya.

Leo se levanta.

-¿Y su familia?-una última suplica de Aleyda y finalmente las lágrimas fluyen con libertad- ¿No le preocupan Splinter…Rafael…. Donatelo…Miguel Ángel...?

-¡PRESENTE!

Tomados completamente desprevenidos, Yuder y Leo sólo logran ver girar vertiginosamente un par de objetos que de lleno los golpea en la cara.

Caen inconcientes instantáneamente.

Miguel aterriza grácilmente junto a Aleyda.

-¡Miguel Ángel¡

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí ¿Y ustedes?

-Los demás bien, aunque muy cansados y bueno…el brinco que tuve que pegar… agotó toda la energía que me quedaba-suspira-pero estoy bien. Debemos irnos ya.

-Debe un momento para recuperarme…ojala y…tarde en llegar La Guardia de Kibalch.

-¿Qué es la Guardia de Kibalch? ¿Es la policía de aquí?

-Es su similar.

-¡Miguel Ángel! ¿Qué pasó?-grita Rafael con todos sus pulmones.

Miguel se asoma a la orilla del risco.

-¡Todo salió como lo planee!

-¡Bien hecho Miguel Ángel!-le felicita Splinter.

-¡Ay, sí! ¡Salió como lo planee!

-¿Y Leo?-pregunta Don.

-¡Pues…durmiendo! 'Después le pido disculpas.' ¡Aleyda necesita un par de minutos y nos….!-calla porque acaba de ver algo terrible- ¡MIREN DETRÁS DE USTEDES!-les advierte.

Splinter, Rafa y Don se giran.

Aleyda se levanta con dificultad pero logra llegar a la orilla.

-No.-susurra

Alrededor de veinte sombras se acercan a los tres que permanecen al pie del risco.

-¡Noris!-Don grita abrumado.

-¡Hijos! ¡Un último esfuerzo! ¡Hay que llegar hasta arriba!

Splinter, Don y Rafa retroceden hasta que sus espaldas topan con la altísima piedra.

Sin apartar la vista de las sombras que se acercan lentamente hacia ellos, se concentran para reunir sus últimas fuerzas y lograr elevarse y ponerse a salvo en las alturas.

-Con toda la energía que desplegué, llamé la atención de todos esos Noris-le explica a Miguel- ¡Por favor! ¡Suban! ¡Son demasiados, deben alejarse de ellos cuanto antes!

-¿Y qué crees que tratamos de hacer?-le contesta Rafael.

-Puedo bajar pero no podría regresar, estoy…muy cansado.

-Yo todavía me siento débil ¡Tienen que subir! ¡No están muy cerca de ustedes, pero son muchos y les extraen su vitalidad a cada paso que se acercan!

-Sensei…no… puedo…ya…no puedo.

Don le abandonan las fuerzas y, deslizándose por la roca, se sienta en el suelo.

-¡Donatelo! ¡No te rindas!

Splinter se agacha junto a su hijo.

-Sensei…-susurra cansadamente-dígale a…. Aleyda que se lleva a Miguel y a Leo…con ellos dos… sí puede…regresar.

-Buena idea ¡Aleyda!-grita Rafa, mirando hacia arriba-¡Llévate a Miguel y a Leo!

-¡No es el momento para querer hacerla de héroe, Rafa! ¡Ni Leo ni yo nos iremos dejándolos aquí!

-¡Miguel Ángel, ustedes dos son los únicos que pueden salvarse! ¡Por favor, Itzama! ¡Por favor! ¡Llévese a mis niños!

-¡Pero Splinter…¡-replica ella.

-¡No Sensei!

Miguel salta.

-¡Miguel Ángel! ¡No!-Aleyda reacciona tardíamente.

-Oye ¿Quién te dijo que bajaras?-protesta Rafa cuando Miguel aterriza, pero no muy arisco, hasta el gritar lo ha agotado.-A esos zombis les trajiste el postre.

-Ojana.-contesta Miguel.

-¿Qué?

-Ojana…familia…tu familia…no te olvida…no te abandona….Lilo y… Stich-responde Don, ya casi quedándose inconciente.

Y como si esas palabras fueran mágicas, se levanta torpemente y logra ponerse en pie, ayudado por Splinter

-Y dicen que la tele no enseña nada bueno.-dice Miguel.

-Si no fuera porque siento que me va a dar el patatus….-Rafa debe reprimir el deseo de darle un zape a Miguel, porque sus fuerzas le abandonan.

-¡Agárrense de las manos!-les pide Miguel.

Así lo hacen

-¿Miguel Ángel? ¿Cuál es la idea ahora?

-Pegar un brinco todos juntos. Usted lo dijo Sensei: si unimos nuestras voluntades…

-¿De cuándo acá se te prende el foco? ¿No sería mejor "brinca la tablita"?-pregunta Rafa.

-No porque cada brinco nos restaría más energía, serían varios saltos, es mejor uno ¡Vamos! ¡Concéntrense!

Y lo intentan de nuevo.

Los Noris están a escasos metros de ellos.

-Imposible-dice Splinter ya agotado-Más nos… esforzamos…más nos debilitamos.

-¡Sé que podemos!-Miguel aún se siente con energía.

Pero Rafa y Splinter se dejan caer.

Don también.

-¡No!

Miguel se agacha junto a Rafa y lo sacude.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No se duerman! ¡Por favor!

-Miguel…regresa….con Leo…. váyanse.

-¡No!-grita Miguel, con los ojos humedecidos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se arriesgó de esa manera? Él tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivir.-se cuestiona Aleyda.

Ve que Miguel ya está siendo afectado por los Noris.

Se lleva una mano a la cabeza, está mareado.

-Prefiere morir junto a su padre y hermanos que abandonarlos.

En los ojos de Aleyda se alberga de nuevo el húmedo dolor de su corazón.

Se restriega los ojos.

-Lágrimas nuevamente…lloró de nuevo…jamás creí que podría llorar. Envidia…dolor…llanto….todas estas confusas emociones ¿Por qué?

Desesperada por encontrar la respuesta…..salta.

-¡Aleyda!-se sorprende Miguel cuando ella cae entre los Noris y él.

Ella no dice nada. Avanza hacia las sombras. Permite escapar un poco de su energía, una tenue luz la envuelve un segundo.

Eso llama la atención de los Noris y la siguen.

-¡No Aleyda!-grita Miguel.

-Yo entretendré a estas desdichadas almas. En cuanto se sientan fuertes, vayan con Leo.

Lentamente Aleyda se aleja levándose a las sombras.

-Pero Aleyda…morirás.-dice Miguel con angustia.

-Miguel Ángel… yo no tengo nada que perder, en cambio usted…unan sus voluntades y digan la palabra Amudi…y regresaran a casa a salvo.

Lentamente Don, Rafa y Splinter se recuperan.

Miguel avanza unos pasos.

-¡No Miguel Ángel! Permanezca con los demás.

Ella prosigue con su marcha, alejando el peligro de la rata y las tortugas.

Miguel comprende el acto de Aleyda: se ofrece como cebo para los Noris mientras ellos logran escapar. Se agacha junto a Rafa.

-¿Ya se sienten mejor?

-De lujo.-contesta Rafa, un poco atarantado-Me preguntó si así se sentirá la cruda realidad… si es así-se levanta-jamás tomaré una sola cerveza.

-Me alegra… oírte hablar con seriedad Rafael.

-Sensei…ya habíamos…quedado…ya soy un-ayuda a Splinter a ponerse de pie-soy un chico maduro.

Miguel ayuda a Don.

Ambos ríen por lo bajo al escuchar las palabras de Rafa.

-¿De qué se ríen?

-Luego te explico Rafita. Váyanse ya.-pide Miguel.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Miguel Ángel?

-Rescatar a la damisela en peligro, Sensei.

-No podrás contra todos esos Mitzles…ella se pondría muy triste si tú….sería en vano su sacrificio.-dice con tristeza Don.

-Yo estoy en mejor condiciones que cualquiera de ustedes, y ya no discutan, no hay tiempo.

Y no esperando más reclamos, va deprisa donde Aleyda.

-¡Miguel Ángel!

Splinter avanza unos pasos, sólo unos pasos, es todo lo que logra avanzar. Miguel no corre rápido pero él ya no pude avanzar más.

Perder otro hijo…sería fatídico para él.

Mientras el padre se muere de la angustia, los vástagos discuten.

-Nada más porque ha tenido suerte con una idea y ya se cree el héroe.-Rafa responde tardíamente.

Miguel ya está en camino.

-Pero tiene razón, él esta en mejores condiciones que nosotros.-concuerda Don.

-¡Fue pura suerte!-se defiende Rafa-Nada más porque no intervino en la captura de TU hermano mayor no se cansó, y POR ESO pudo subir hasta allá arriba y atacar sorpresivamente a esos dos soquetes. Y ahora va al rescate de la damisela en desgracia. Nada más le hace falta ir montado en su fiel corcel.

-Y por conservas sus energías, él esta en mejores condiciones que nosotros-Don sostiene su argumento.

Rafa ya no dice nada, hasta discutir le cansa ahora, y con lo que le encanta.

Don se alegra de que haya convencido a Rafa, aunque lo más probable es que ya se cansó. Mira hacia Miguel que casi alcanza a la Itzama.

Aleyda continúa caminando. A cada paso que da se siente desfallecer.

Ya se ha alejado una considerable distancia.

-Tonta-se susurra a sí misma, sin dejar de avanzar-Al permanecer demasiado tiempo entre los humanos has desarrollado la capacidad de sentir todas estas emociones, pero jamás podrás experimentar el amor ¿Quién podría amarte?

Suspira.

-He traidicionado a mi Diosa pero no me arrepiento…al menos…pude palpar un poco ese maravilloso sentimiento.

Trastabilla y cae.

De inmediato las sombras se agolpan en torno a ella. La luz que logra colarse entre esas aparatosas sombras, se va extinguiendo lentamente, pero no así un ferviente deseo que surge de su pecho.

-Si...se me pudiese conceder….una nueva…oportunidad…desearía…experimentar el amor…desearía…convertirme….en…humano.

La oscuridad es total, finalmente.

-¡Resiste Aleyda!

Miguel llega tempestivamente. Estando a dos pasos de las almas, repentinamente siente un ligero mareo y casi pierde el equilibrio, pero continua la marcha.

-Con permiso, con permiso.

Se abre paso empujando a las almas y llega con Aleyda.

-¡Aleyda!

Se inclina junto a ella y le toma pulso en la muñeca.

Las sombras se agolpan nuevamente.

Aleyda no tiene pulso.

Rafa avanza un poco más allá de donde está Splinter.

-Espera Rafael.

-Lo sé Sensei. Pero si no aparecen en dos segundos…

Las almas retroceden y de entre ellas salta Miguel cargando en sus brazos a Aleyda.

Splinter, Rafa y Don miran atónitos cómo Miguel se eleva hacia el cielo, cómo se gira y les da la espalda y cómo aterriza sobre el risco donde yacen Leo y Yuder.

Se escucha una fuerte caída.

-Fue un aterrizaje forzoso-dice Rafa al escuchar el fuerte golpe.

-Hijos, intentemos llegar arriba nuevamente. Los Noris se aproximan.

Se reúnen los tres y voltean para quedar de frente al risco, se toman de la mano y suben lentamente.

Logran escuchar el arremolinar del agua por el avance los Noris pero ya están lejos de ellos.

Aterrizan con suavidad sobre el risco.

En cuanto ven que Miguel no se ha movido, se acercan a él rápidamente.

Rafa quita de encima Aleyda de Miguel.

Splinter revisa a Miguel y Don a Aleyda.

-Miguel Ángel está inconciente pero bien. Tan cerca estuvo de los Mitzles que perdió todas sus fuerzas. Afortunadamente consiguió llegar hasta aquí.

-Dios mío-susurra Don.-Ella no respira.

Splinter y Rafa se mortifican al oírle decir tan desalentadoras palabras.

Don no pierde tiempo: coloca sus manos bajo el esternón de ella. Va a aplicar la resucitación.

-¡Aléjate de ella!

Los tres voltean al escuchar una potente voz.

Ocho individuos altos y de apariencia similar a la de la Itzama Aleyda están a poca distancia de ellos.

-Y estos ¿de dónde salieron?-Rafa se pregunta en voz alta.

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de la llegada de esos hombres.

Cuatro de ellos se acercan y uno amenaza a Don con el arma que trae entre las manos.

-Aléjate de la Itzama Aleyda.

-Pero ella…

Otros dos se acercan a Leo y dos más a Yuder.

Todos traen largas lanzas.

El hombre avanza temerariamente hacia él. Don no tiene más remedio que levantarse y hacerse a un lado.

Enseguida ese hombre toca a Aleyda con la punta de la lanza, de la que sale un pequeño destello de luz. Ella sufre una sacudida ligera y deja escapar un suspiro.

Respira nuevamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Sólo restablecí un poco de su energía perdida. Estará bien, al menos hasta que vea a la Diosa Kimnale.

Los ojos de ese individuo brillan con malicia.

-¡Yuder! ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate!

Otro individuo pincha un costado de Yuder. En la punta de la lanza también aparece un pequeño resplandor.

-¡Aah!-se queja Yuder al recuperar el conocimiento.

Es como si le hubiese dado una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

-¡Levántate! –ordena nuevamente el individuo.

Mientras Yuder se pone de pie, Aleyda, que ya se ha levantado, es alejada por dos de esos hombres, de los cuatro intrusos, quienes son vigilados por los otros dos que permanecen con ellos.

-Por favor, dejen ir a los mortales…ellos…yo los traje…ellos…no es su culpa.

-Le pido que guarde silencio Itzama Aleyda. Ya le explicará a la Diosa Kimnale sobre sus acciones.

-Sensei…-dice Miguel que apenas está despertando-¿Y Aleyda?

-Ella está bien hijo, gracias a ti.

Miguel sonríe de gusto por haber podido ayudar.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-No.-responde sumamente cansado, pero logra sentarse-¿Ellos… son de la… Guardia de Kibalch?-pregunta al ver a esos individuos corpulentos y armados.

-¿De la Guardia? Yo supongo que sí Miguel.-responde Don-No se presentaron así mismos. Es recomendable seguir sus instrucciones, o empeoraremos nuestra situación.

-¿Escuchaste Rafa? Nada…nada de querer darse a la fuga.-le propone Miguel, a pesar que siente que se desmayara.

-Haré de cuenta que no escuche.

-Conservemos la calma, hijos.-pide Splinter-Confiemos en que Itzama Aleyda remediará los posibles malentendidos que hemos provocado con nuestra presencia en este mundo que es ajeno a nosotros.

-Ustedes, guarden silencio.-ordena un guardia.

Rafa le mira con cara de pocos amigos y se aguanta el coraje.

Uno de los que vigilan a Leo, lo examina con detenimiento.

-¡Vaya Yuder! ¡Esta vez te luciste! ¡Qué magnifico ejemplar le llevarás a la Diosa Kimnale!

-Eso mismo…espero…que opine la Diosa.-dice Yuder, apenas recuperándose.

-¿Un ejemplar, que le llevará a la Diosa Kimnale?-le pregunta Aleyda, desconcertada.

Yuder se limita a sonreírle.

-¡Explíquese! ¿Qué quiso decir que llevará a Leo con la Diosa Kimnale, si ella…?

-Itzama, no me obligue a hacerle entender usando la fuerza, le he pedido que guarde silencio.-le advierte uno de los que la custodian a ella.

Aleyda accede. Estando con la Diosa ya le explicará a ella todo. Ellos sólo obedecen.

-¡Vamos!-ordena uno que parece ser el comandante de ese comité de bienvenida.

Y aparecen a los pies de cada grupo, un círculo luminoso, que sirviendo de plataforma, se eleva, llevando por los aires a los prisioneros, a Yuder y al Mitzel, que sigue inconciente.

En El Kibalch no sopla ninguna brisa, pero las ropas de los guardias y las bandanas de las tortugas ondean por la pequeña corriente de aire que se forma por el desplazamiento de las plataformas circulares que los conducen hacia una construcción que ya no está lejos.

Pareciera que han transcurrido horas, pero sólo han pasado unos minutos, y Leo no despierta.

Miguel le mira con tristeza.

Rafa se le acerca y se arrodilla a su lado.

-Tranquilo Miguel-posa una mano sobre el hombro de él-está bien.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no ha despertado?-pregunta sin apartar la vista.

-Los Mitzles son seres muy sensibles.-interviene un guardia-El alma ha abandonado el cuerpo pero al llegar aquí recupera su forma corpórea de cuando estaba en la Tierra, al igual recobra la capacidad de discernir, de sentir y de percibir, salvo que estas capacidades se duplican, es necesario ya que requerirá de toda la entereza adquirida durante su vida para que logre llegar cuanto antes con la Diosa Kiimnale. Si le toma demasiado tiempo puede convertirse en un Nori y…

-Eso ya lo sabemos.-Rafa aclara.

-El golpe-sonríe burlonamente el guardia-que recibió fue demasiado para una creatura tan frágil y sobre todo viniendo de su hermano.

Rafa y Miguel, incluso Splinter, Don y Aleyda voltean a verle.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

El guardia inmediatamente apunta con la lanza a Rafael, obligándolo a recordar a regañadientes que debe guardar silencio.

A Aleyda no le está gustado nada cómo están transcurriendo las cosas. Primero los guardias actúan como si conocieran a Yuder, ahora demuestran que conocen a las tortugas. ¿Cómo es que están enterados de todo esto?

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Sólo espera que la Diosa Kimnale termine pronto con todo ese caos.

Miguel agacha la cabeza, acongojado.

Se recrimina haber tenido tan estúpida idea. Hubiera mandado a dormir a Yuder y a Leo le hubiese hablado para convencerlo de regresar con ellos a la Tierra, pero creyó que así iba más fácil llevárselo y no perder más tiempo. Ahora sólo espera no haberle herido gravemente. De plano que no ha ayudado en nada a su hermano mayor: de haber estado con él todo el tiempo como se lo prometió a Aleyda, él hubiera evitado a cualquier precio que Yuder lo hiriera tan feo en el hombro…ahora…su propia mano lo ha lastimado.

Un estorboso nudo se forma en su garganta y sus ojos se humedecen.

No ha hecho nada por su hermano, en cambio Leo… siempre….siempre…

Muy a su pesar, las lágrimas logran escabullirse de su corazón y resbalan por sus mejillas.

Rafael lo abraza.

-Tranquilo hermanito, has hecho lo que pudiste.-susurra con delicadeza.

Miguel corresponde al abrazo. Aferra a Rafa con fuerza y esconde su cara, que se le cae de vergüenza, en el plastrón de su hermano.

Nadie dice nada porque en los corazones de cada uno de ellos ha aparecido la vergüenza también, reconociendo que tampoco has sido de mucha ayuda. Permanecen en silencio, escuchando el quedo sollozo de Miguel. Y Aunque quisieran decir algunas palabras de confort para Miguel y para sí mismos, no pueden hablar.

Aleyda se reconforta pensando en que finalmente Yuder recibirá el castigo que merece. Lo han apresado y esta vez no tiene manera de escapar.

Yuder no aparta la vista del lugar donde arribarán.

Incluso, sonríe.


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno, ya estamos en los últimos capítulos que tratan sobre el desenlace de este fic.

Mil gracias a quienes han estado tan al pendiente del transcurso de esta historia.

n.n

Finalmente sabremos quiénes son los malos y sus verdaderas verdaderas intenciones, así que habrá mucha palabrería y nada de acción, incluso así, espero que les parezca entretenido este capitulo.

: )

Ojala que les gusten estos últimos capítulos y sobre todo el final, eso sí, los malos recibirán su castigo y los buenos estarán bien, más o menos. Todavía hay un par de sorpresas por ahí.

: )

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, reclamo, abucheo, siéntanse en confianza de dejar un review, tan corto o tan largo como deseen.

: )

Disclamer:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatradísimo Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

XD

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPEJISMO

16. Desilusión

Después de un breve recorrido en total silencio, por fin llegan a una construcción que está cimentada en lo que parece ser el más alto y extenso de los riscos que se levantan imbatibles en El Kibalch. Esta construcción es La Eolande: El Tribunal.

A excepción de los guardias y de Yuder, los demás se han sentado, aunque ya no hay ningún Nori que ansíe arrebatarles la vitalidad, se sienten cansados.

Y Miguel, que ha sido el más afectado, lucha por no quedarse dormido en los brazos de Rafa, a pesar de que está tan cansado y de que se sienta tan cómodo…había olvidado esa reconfortante sensación…pero no dormirá, no se dará el lujo de descansar hasta que su hermano mayor esté sano y salvo.

Rafa tampoco hace nada de lo que sabe hacer para ayudar a su hermanito a descansar, sabe que Miguel también tiene orgullo y se molestaría en serio si le ayuda a dormir usando su técnica secreta, aunque para él estaría bien que Miguel descansara, así se recuperaría más rápido. Se esfuerza por no sonreír, aunque dentro de su pecho se hincha de orgullo por no haber perdido su toque, se sentiría mucho mejor si no lo hubiera redescubierto en circunstancias tan adversas,

De todos los que se dirigen hacia ese sitio, sólo Yuder se ve ansioso por llegar. Mira con deleite ese antiquísimo edificio hecho de pulcro mármol, como si nunca lo hubiese visto. Es circular, de aproximadamente 5 kilómetros de diámetro. A lo largo de la circunferencia hay varias columnas, altas, como de 100 metros cada una, que sostienen un techo de un grosor de unos tres metros. El techo, que es un domo, tiene una rara forma puntiaguda que va hacia arriba, si Miguel Ángel le prestara atención, creería que es un helado Twist, por la forma y el color similares a este exquisito postre, salvo que no termina en un gracioso riso como el helado, sino que cada voltereta no se une, están achatadas en lo que sería la punta, dejando un espacio por el que apenas cabría un individuo. Una larga columna de luz sale por esta abertura. El agua que está esparcido por todo el suelo de El Kibalch, emana desde el interior de Eolande y cae suavemente como centenares de cascadas por toda la circunferencia de esta particular construcción.

Muchas sombras llegan a La Eolande por los cielos y otras escalan la escarpada roca. Algunas de las que vuelan y casi logran llegar, terminan estrellándose a los pies del risco o contra el mismo risco. De las que escalan, unas caen al vacío, cuando están a punto de llegar a la cúspide.

Los cuatro luminosos círculos llegan a un lado de La Eolande, donde no hay muchos Mitzles arribando, ya que éstos llegan de todas direcciones, pero encuentran un pequeño hueco por donde entrar.

Entran por en medio de un par columnas, que están en completo abandono.

Casi de inmediato los cuatro intrusos sienten que sus fuerzas ya no les abandonan.

Poco a poco se recuperan.

Unos metros más adentro y paralelas a las entradas que se forman por el espacio que hay entre las columnas, hay escaleras que se curvan paulatinamente en ascenso, llevando al piso superior. Curiosamente, hay agua bajando por las escaleras, se escurre por el suelo para llegar a las columnas y finalmente precipitarse hacia fuera. Y por esas mismas escaleras suben las almas conforme llegan. Y entre las escaleras, hay estrechos corredores. Por uno de ellos son conducidos Yuder y Leo.

Aleyda va sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percata de ello.

Splinter, Rafa, Don, Miguel y Aleyda son conducidos a otro pasillo.

Splinter mira como se alejan Yuder y Leo.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento-le habla al guardia- ¿Por qué razón Yuder y mi hijo…?

-¡Silencio! La Diosa Kimnale los atenderá después.

Tiene un mal presentimiento al notar que Aleyda no va con ellos dos.

-¡Itzama!

Le llama con apremio.

Ella reacciona y logra ver a Yuder y a Leo que se pierden de vista en una vuelta.

Probablemente a los intrusos los encierren unos momentos en las mazmorras, pero ella debería ir donde la Diosa Kimnale también y explicar lo sucedido. Entonces ¿Por qué es conducida a otra parte?

Ni se molesta en preguntarles a sus custodios.

Un resplandor surge de la más recóndita parte de su ser y se manifiesta fuera de ella abruptamente, encegueciendo a los dos guardias al mismo tiempo que la energía los arroja lejos, dejándolos inconcientes.

Salta para bajar del transporte.

Uno de otros dos guardias se apresta para detenerla.

Mientras Rafael, que tiene que deshacerse primero de Miguel que está cabeceando muy cómodamente sobre su plastrón, se encarga del otro guardia propinándole una patada en el rostro y arrojándolo fuera del círculo, ya noqueado.

Aleyda fácilmente se ocupa del otro guardia asestándole un tremendo golpe en el estomago. Y en cuanto ya no hay más estorbos echa a correr tras Yuder.

Las tortugas y Splinter ya estaban listos para echar a correr junto con ella, nada más que Miguel se recupere del abrupto despertar que sufrió, pues cayó fuera del círculo de luz cuando Rafa le dio un empujoncito para que abriera los ojos.

Aleyda observa que ya la separa de Yuder una considerable distancia. No obstante, para ella no es in impedimento.

Desaparece.

-¡Vamos!-apremia Splinter.

Los cuatro corren a todo lo que les dan sus escasas fuerzas hacia el corredor donde vieron por última vez a Leo y Yuder.

-Es sumamente extraño ¿No debería estar presente Aleyda frente a la Diosa Kimnale para narrar los hechos? ¿Por qué la Diosa querría ver sólo a Yuder?-pregunta Don.

-Hijo, deseo con todo mi corazón que podamos encontrar la respuesta.

Una puerta de madera muy alta y ancha y bellamente tallada, está abierta permitiendo el paso únicamente a Yuder. Entra yendo sobre el círculo de luz. A sus pies yace Leo, aún inconciente. Sólo a ellos son se les ha permitido la entrada. Los guardias esperaran afuera.

Las pesadas puertas se cierran rápidamente, por sí mismas.

Aleyda aparece justo enfrente de la puerta.

Los guardias se asombran, pero no tienen ni tiempo de apresar a Aleyda, en un parpadeo, ella salta y ya está adentro.

Las puertas se han cerrado a sus espaldas.

Ha caído casi arrodillada, dentro de la habitación iluminada por unos cuantos antiguos candelabros que cuelgan de un alto techo, casi está a oscuras Se incorpora lentamente y alza la vista. Frente a ella, a escasos metros, ve que el círculo de luz deposita suavemente en el suelo a sus ocupantes, finalizada su labor, se esfuma. Y frente a ellos está la Diosa Kimnale, de pie. En esa amplia habitación, no hay otro ornamento más que los candelabros que alumbran débilmente.

Aleyda aguarda a que la Diosa le permita acercarse. Ahora que lo piensa detenidamente, quizás no era necesaria su presencia. Lady Kimnale conoce a Yuder y sabe perfectamente los delitos que ha cometido. Quizás no quería que fuese testigo del terrible castigo que le impondrá a Yuder….porque después ella será tratada de la misma manera.

-Yuder, me alegra verte de nuevo.-le saluda la Diosa.

Yuder se inclina brevemente.

-¡Mi Lady! A mi también se llena de jubilo el corazón verla de nuevo. Como puede apreciar, he traído un esplendido Mitzle. Seguramente con él….

Kimnale levanta su mano para pedirle a Yuder que guarde silencio un momento.

-Aleyda.-le llama.

Yuder se gira.

Él no se había percatado de la presencia de la Itzama. Frunce el seño, claramente molesto.

Aleyda se acerca de inmediato.

-Mi Lady.-se portra-Disculpe la intromisión, pero los guardias no hicieron mención alguna sobre sus deseos de verme o de prescindir de mi presencia en el juicio de Yuder.

-Aleyda-Kimnale se acerca más a ella, a paso calmo-En verdad deseaba que estuvieras aquí, pero no les mencione mi voluntad a los guardias porque esperaba que fueras una niña obediente y que, resignadamente, dejaras que te condujeran a las mazmorras. Esta fue intención como una última prueba de tu obediencia, una última oportunidad para perdonarte tu insolencia hacia mi persona.

Aleyda palidece.

Entonces era su única oportunidad para ser perdonada, por desobedecer el mandato de un Dios, por desobedecerla a ella.

Pero enseguida recuerda el por qué de su insolencia y recupera el valor para enfrentar a su Diosa.

-Mi Lady, permítame explicarle…

-Ya sé lo que tienes que decir en tu defensa. No puedes imaginarte cuán grande fue mi dolor al ver que decidías ayudar a esos…mortales, en vez de seguir fielmente mi mandato. Te apreciaba enormemente mi niña, llegue a considerarte como a una hija.

Aleyda permanece en silencio. No es porque tal revelación le haya impactado, es que no cree en las palabras de su Diosa, ella habla de una manera tan…fría, siempre ha sido así.

-En verdad-continúa Kimnale-tenía una fe ciega en ti Aleyda. Esa fue la razón por la que te pedí que fueras tú, y no otra Itzama, la encargada de tan importante labor. No solo requería de pruebas sobre la maldad de los humanos, sino también un confiable testigo de los actos deplorables que son capacez de cometer. Me has fallado Aleyda., me has fallado.

-Bien-dice con decisión-Al menos me iré al Kahal Saashil sabiendo que detuve a Yuder.

-¿Perdón?-Yuder se integra a la conversación.

Aleyda le mira, enfrentándolo.

-Estuve meditando durante el trayecto hacia acá y descubrí algo: todas las almas que has logrado conseguir, las ocho almas que ya has obtenido, ninguna de éstas obtuvo tan grandiosas alas como Leonardo. De hecho, hace mucho tiempo que no se veían alas tan esplendidas. Por más que él haya luchado para no creer en su engaño Yuder, eso no se considera como un merito extraordinario para lograr algo así. Algo realmente portentoso debió haber hecho Leonardo para merecerlas. Y de entre las acciones portentosas se encuentra el sacrificio: ofrecer la vida misma para salvar otra. Estoy convencida de que fue así, y por consiguiente, tú no cumpliste con la importantísima condición y el trato que tenías con el Dios Letzerndir se ha roto y serás envidado a El Kahal Saashil.

Yuder permanece en silencio.

-¿Por quién ofreció la vida Leonardo?-concluye Aleyda.

-No tengo por qué responder, Aleyda. Mi Lady ¿No debería recibir su castigo la traidora?

-Aleyda tiene razón.

-¿Disculpa?

Kimnale se acerca al Mitzle.

Se arrodilla junto a él.

-Vamos-susurra con delicadeza-Despierta hermosa creatura.

Leonardo abre los ojos, lentamente. Su mirada refleja desconcierto.

-Perdón Mi Lady ¿Qué es lo que hace?

-Le preguntaré qué es lo que hizo antes de morir.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Con gran esfuerzo el Mitzel consigue sentarse, manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

-No confío en ti Yuder, bien lo sabes. Él me dirá la verdad.

-¿Sobre que Mi Lady?

-De lo que se trata toda esta pantomima es hacer caer en la perdición al humano….no que se sacrifique por tu causa.-sentencia con seriedad.

Yuder no dice nada más.

-'Yuder mencionó que a Leonardo le dijo la verdad, y aún así acepto sin vacilar. ¿Qué verdad será esa?'

Aleyda está atenta a lo que el Mitzel tenga que decir, aprovechando que Kimnale ha perdido interés en ella, de momento.

-Leonardo es tu nombre ¿Cierto?

Leo asiente, sin levantar la mirada.

Ella acerca una de sus manos para sostener el mentón de él y obligarle a mirarla.

Aunque él no ve esta intención de ella, percibe algo extraño que le incomoda y mueve la cabeza evitando que lo toque.

-Tranquilo, no tienes por qué temer. Tan sólo deseo preguntarle algo.

Leo no da algún indicio de querer hablar con ella.

-No es necesario que hables-le habla con dulzura- con que me mires a la cara, será suficiente.

Leo duda. De veras quiere creer en las palabras de esa mujer, pero hay algo que le perturba de ella, pero no puede hacer otra cosa más que obedecerle. No levanta el rostro, sólo la mirada. Sus ojos café claro se posan en los ojos verde agua de ella. No le demuestra miedo alguno, ni temeridad tampoco, ni sumisión. Humildemente le permite ver la verdad que habita en su corazón.

Ella queda fascinada por esos sublimes y cristalinos ojos.

Un segundo y Kimnale se levanta tempestivamente.

-¡YUDER! ¡IMBECIL!

Y maldiciendo a todo lo que dan sus pulmones, se acerca al susodicho.

Aleyda se asusta. Ella jamás había visto a la Diosa tan irritada.

Leo permanece sentado, observando la rabia que despide la mujer.

-Mi Lady….

-¡Te especifique al detalle que no quería niños!-le señala acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

-'¿Qué no quería niños?'-piensa Aleyda muy intrigada.

-Discúlpeme, pero el amuleto lo señaló como la siguiente alma. Siendo lo que era, me fue imposible saber con precisión su edad, hasta que se volvió humano, además, por la edad que tiene ya no lo es.-se defiende.

-¡Pretextos! Sabes a la perfección que hasta cierta edad a un joven todavía se puede considerar como tal, porque es el corazón lo que determina que aún permanezca en esa etapa de inocencia o no. Y no es tu única falla ¡Te atreviste a decirle la verdad y él, muy caritativo, ofreció su vida a cambio de que terminarás con el saqueo de almas!

-Mi Lady, lo traje porque es perfecto para cubrir con la cuota de las primeras trece almas. Con él ya no se necesitan las otras cuatro almas restantes.

-Es cierto-agrega, regresando a la calma-pero no está dentro de mis planes presentar ante La Asamblea Divina ésta, no tiene ni una insignificante mancha ¿O acaso ves alguna? Y eso sin mencionar que es un niño, la Asamblea Divina no juzga a los niños.

Yuder no necesita voltea para ver a Leo, sabe que es así.

-Entonces….no lo acepta.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Y por tu estúpido error, por tu estúpida impaciencia, no obtendrás lo que me pides hasta que consigas las mil almas que realmente requiero.

-¡Las mil almas! ¡Pero Mi Lady, ha sido difícil encontrar nueve de ellas, conseguir las mil…!

-Las condiciones serán más flexibles.

-Pero…ha pasado tanto, tanto tiempo y yo…

-¡Me obedecerás! ¿O acaso no quieres verla de nuevo?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Entonces…

Aleyda ya no escucha el resto de la conversación, con lo que ha oído, es más que suficiente para comprender que la Diosa Kimnale ha sido quien…

-Mi Lady-se acerca con cautela a ella-Lo que acabo de oír, significa que usted…y no Letzerndir…

-Me había olvidado de ti. Disculpa mi descortesía.

Se oyen unos golpes en puerta.

Son Splinter y las tortugas que quieren derribar la entrada, pero es inútil. Sólo pudieron derribar a los guardias.

Quienes se encuentran adentro, hacen caso omiso.

De un imperceptible movimiento, Kimnale agarra a Aleyda por el cuello y la levanta del suelo.

Leo se queda mirando la terrible escena, muy impactado.

-Con estas manos te creé…con estas manos te aniquilaré….

Aleyda intenta desesperadamente de aflojar los dedos que se el incrustan en la garganta.

-Fui sincera cuando dije que te apreciaba. Fuiste mi mejor creación querida Aleyda, la más poderosa y fiel Itzama. Realmente creí en ti, esperaba que me apoyarás con tu testimonio en contra de los humanos…aún no comprendo en qué fallé ¿Por qué te aliaste a ellos? Ya no importa.

Kimnale aprieta más el cuello de Aleyda.

Ella siente que se asfixia.

-Te pido que no creas que soy malagradecida, en reconocimiento a tu lealtad, te diré la verdad, antes de tu muerte.

Leo trata de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no le responden.

-'Siempre ayudando a los demás Leonardo.'-piensa Yuder con rabia.

-Hace muchos años, cuando era joven e ingenua…Me gustaba pasearme por la Tierra y admirar a los fascinantes humanos. Trataba de entender su compleja naturaleza: así como son gentiles, puedes ser severos, lo mismo si son alegres, son melancólicos, pero el sentimiento que encontré más complejo fue el amor, junto con el odio. Esto simplemente era curiosidad, ya que mi hermana mayor Mariel, había caído presa de uno de estos sentimientos. Me quebraba la cabeza tratando de comprender el estado…demencial en el que ella había caído, enloqueció ¿Existe alguna otra manera de nombrar al acto tan irracional que cometió? Hizo algo que jamás creí que pudiera darse en ella, si era tan inteligente y por demás hermosa, hasta hoy día, sigo cuestionándome sobre su locura: renunció a su inmortalidad tan sólo para estar al lado del humano de quien se enamoró. Dime Aleyda, tú conoces a Yuder, lo has tratado. ¿Acaso existe la posibilidad de que alguna mujer se enamore de él?

Aguarda a que responda.

Yuder voltea la cabeza a otro lado, ignorando el comentario.

Aleyda no responde.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Kimnale se contesta a sí misma

Ignoro por completo qué pudo ver mi amada hermana en este…mequetrefe……..

Kimnale aguarda un segundo antes de que estalle su furia.

-¡Si fue él quien ayudó al Rey de Antareca a conquistar Orenia! ¡Fue él el principal traidor, el principal causante de la caída de su nación natal! ¡El principal maquinador de la muerte del Rey Yamil y de toda la familia real! ¿Qué pudo ver en ese grotesco humano, que prefirió dejarme sola he irse con él?

Kimanle no sólo desahoga su odio a los cuatro vientos, sino que también descarga su coraje apretando más el cuello de Aleyda.

Yuder mira la furia reflejada en el rostro de Kimnale, pero no se atreve a hablar.

Leonardo ha dejado de luchar para ponerse de pie, aunque entristecido, sabe la respuesta.

-Se enamoró de la manera más estúpida que existe: A primera vista, fue amor a primera vista, me dijo.-prosigue Kimnale, mostrándose indiferente ahora-Ella fue a la Tierra a escuchar más directamente las peticiones de los humanos, llevaba siglos haciéndolo y jamás le había interesado ningún mortal de manera afectiva, ni siguiera por diversión, como algunos otros Dioses, pero ella era buena… ¡Y este despojo humano!-la furia regresa- ¡Le advertí a ella qué clase alimaña era! ¿Y sabes que es lo que me respondió mi linda hermana? "Yo lograré cambiar su actitud." Y sigue siendo el mismo patán… ¿Renunciar a la una vida eterna, por un humano así? ¡Inverosímil! Preferí mi soledad a esta junto con mi hermana y su amado, ella muy generosamente me ofreció vivir con ellos y no acepte. Sin embargo, la extrañaba mucho e iba a la Tierra para visitarla, se me partía el corazón al verle sufrir por este despojo humano, por más que ella le rogaba que abandonara sus planes de venganza, él jamás la escuchó……… ¡Me jure a mi misma que nunca cometería una locura de esa magnitud¡ Sin embargo….en uno de mis viajes…-dice ahora con profunda melancolía-no pude escapar de los designios de El Hado: Conocí a un apuesto joven. Me juró fidelidad…y le creí. Le entregué mi corazón…para que lo hiciera trizas….lo encontré con otra mujer. Me juré nuevamente jamás cometer el mismo error y lo que conseguido. Querida Aleyda, no lo entiendo, no entiendo qué es lo que le sucedió a mi hermana…qué me sucedió a mí.

Pareciera que una lágrima estuviese por brotar de sus ojos pero no sucede así.

Leonardo sabe la respuesta.

Y nuevamente la invade la rabia, Mira a Aleyda como ella tuviese la respuesta a sus preguntas y se negara a contestar.

Leonardo sabe la respuesta.

Repentinamente, Kimnale voltea al percibir un aura levemente intensa.

Es Leonardo que ha logrado reunir fuerzas y se ha puesto de pie, con decisión, pero se ve que está forzándose para mantenerse así.

-¿Qué dices Mitzle? ¿Qué tu puedes decirme la respuesta?

Ella estalla en carcajadas que retumban por la hueca habitación.

-¡Qué niño tan tonto eres! ¿Crees saber lo que es el amor y sólo porque amas a Earane?

Mira impaciente al tranquilo Mitzle.

-¿Y te atreves a afirmarlo?

Ríe de nuevo Kimnale pero está vez no tan sonoramente.

-Yo anhelo la respuesta que TÚ no eres capaz de darme debido a un único inconveniente…

Ella interrumpe sus palabras para acercarse amenazadoramente al Mitzle, aún estrangulando a Aleyda

-¡TÚ NUNCA HAS AMADO CON TODO TU CORAZON….!

El Mitzle no retrocede.

-¡NO HAS AMADO CON TODA TU ALMA…!

El Mitzle permanece en su sitio.

-¡NUNCA HAS AMADO CON TODO TU SER A LA PERSONA CON LA QUE DESEAS DESESPERDAMENTE COMPARTIR EL RESTO DE TU EXISTECIA!

Kimnale está frente a Leonardo, que le sostiene la mirada.

Leo se sorprende por esa última frase. La verdad, jamás se había cuestionado sobre su desesperación por compartir el resto de su existencia con…

-¿Ahora entiendes? Lo que tú crees sentir por Earane es un hechizo que invocó Yuder sobre ti. Inclusive Aleyda te advirtió pero la ignoraste.

Leo baja la mirada apenado, había olvidado ese hechizo.

Kimnale ríe entre dientes.

-Insolente. Jamás te dirijas a un Dios creyendo que posees una sabiduría superior. Los errores se pagan caro ¿Sabes?

El peligroso tono de voz de Kimnale obliga a Leonardo enfrentar esa mirada de altivez.

Lo que ve en ella es…muerte.

Abre inmensamente los ojos.

Escucha una inhalación dolorosa de Aleyda.

Kimnale aplica toda su fuerza sobre el cuello de quien dijo consideraba como a una hija.

Todo su ser se estremece al escuchar el ensordecedor crujido que se produce al romperse el cuello de la Itzama.

-¡Aleyda!-grita Miguel.

Splinter, Don, Rafa y él, están apegado a la puerta intentando empujar para abrirla.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-pregunta Don, dejando de hacer la imposible labor.

-Algo le ha sucedido-responde Splinter.

Splinter se apegan a la puerta esperando escuchar algo.

-Es como si ella…-agrega.

-A muerto….Aleyda a muerto.-dice Miguel en un debil susurro y mirando la puerta como sui con el poder de sus ojos fueran a derrumbarla.

-Habla más fuerte que no te oigo.-le exige Rafa.

-Es verdad-corrobora Splinter.

-¿Qué sucede Sensei?-pregunta Don algo alarmado.

-Como la luz de una vela…la vida de Aleyda… se ha extinguido.

-¿O sea?-Rafa no entiende la rebuscada respuesta.

-No puede ser.-Don entiende a la primera.

-¡No!-Miguel golpea con coraje la puerta-¡Aleyda! ¡Aleyda! ¡Resiste!

Se escucha que golpean la puerta otra vez pero de nuevo son ignorados los golpes.

Kimnale deja caer a sus pies el inerte cuerpo.

Un segundo después, Leonardo cae de rodillas y posa una mirada de incredulidad sobre Aleyda.

Kimanle se aparta de ellos.

-Por tu insolencia, Aleyda ya no se enteró de toda la historia, pero tú sí puedes, ya que Yuder no tuvo la gentileza de contarte todo y eso que tan gentilmente ofreciste tu vida a cambio de que Yuder ya no fuera en busca de las almas restantes. Mariel renunció a su mortalidad por estar al lado de este humano. A pesar de las suplicas de mi hermana, él continuaba con su plan de venganza y conquista. Yuder se alió a Lagalice, el trato fue que Yuder se encargaría de darle muerte a su propio hermano con la condición de que sería Rey de Orenia mientras Lagalice lo sería del resto de los poblados. Eso acordarpn ambos. Yuder regreso a Orenia fingiendo arrepentimiento y Yamil creyó en él, pero en cuanto el Rey se descuido, Yuder lo mató a traición, sus secuaces se encargaron del resto del linaje. De inmediato Lagalice se adueño de Orenia, y Yuder creyó que sería el Rey pero ¡oh sorpresa! Lagalice se coronó a si mismo Rey de Orenia y mandó fusilar a Yuder, sólo como una medida de prevención a una futura rebelión. El fusilamiento se hizo público, para atemorizar a cualquiera que quisiera levantarse en armas. Por supuesto mi hermana se enteró, y ahí estaba ella, frente al amor de su vida, pero no permitían que nadie se acercara. Las armas estaban en alto, los verdugos estaban por jalar el gatillo….y se oyeron los disparos ¿Y adivina que? Este imbécil no murió y ¿por qué? Mi hermana, de la nada aparecio frente a Yuder, evitando que muriera, interpuso su proio cuerpo para evitar que muriera su amado…de alguna forma ella consiguió trasladarse en una milésima de segundo, desde donde estaba hasta donde se encontraba Yuder. Un sentimental pensaría que fue el poder del amor. Yo lo dudo. Sea lo que haya sido, murió en vez de Yuder, y a Yuder lo creyeron un espíritu maligno que uso a una inocente muchacha para salvar su pellejo. Así que fue desterrado de todas las ciudades que se encontraban bajo el yugo de Lagalice.

Kimnale se toma un momento para respirar y conseguir la calma.

-Yuder me invocó, siendo yo quien recibe las almas primeramente, clamando que le regresará a su amada, reconociendo que fue un idiota y no se dio cuenta de lo que realmente significaba para él. Y accedí, a pesar que a los Dioses se nos prohibió en definitiva ayudar a lo humanos después de la traición que protagonizaron Lagalice y él mismo. Y lo hice por una justificada razón: Yuder traiciono a su hermano….Lagalice traiciono a Yuder….mi hermana fue engañada por este imbécil….yo fui engañada por otro. Conclusión: los humanos son creaturas aborrecibles que deben ser eliminados cual plaga que destruye la cosecha….la Tierra era hermosa antes de que aparecieran los humanos.

Leo baja la cabeza, tanto, que su frente toca la cabeza de Aleyda. Cierra los ojos y se abraza, tragándose las lágrimas que luchan insistentemente por abandonar su desquebrajado corazón, o al menos lo intenta porque enseguida fluyen en completo silencio.

Kimnale camina unos pasos hacia Yuder pero se detiene a unos cuantos de él y se gira para seguir narrando a Leo los acontecimientos.

-Al mismo tiempo que aparecieron los humanos, los Dioses antiguos decidieron crear El Gandhara para terminar con su existencia si éstos se salían de control, incluso se fijó una fecha para juzgar la conveniencia de invocarlo o no, pero yo no soy tan paciente, falta un tiempo considerablemente largo, así que planee obtener cualquier prueba en contra de los humanos y vi en Yuder la posibilidad de obtener esas pruebas. Con la condición de regresar a mi hermana a la vida, le exigí que me entregara, en primer lugar, trece almas que hayan caído en la perdición, y con esas trece almas, Mariel estaría de nuevo con él, pero por traerme un alma inmaculada, le exigiré las mil almas que considero bastarán para convencer a la Asamble Divina para no atrasar más la invocación de El Gandhara, hasta entonces, no la verá de nuevo

Yuder maldice por lo bajo.

-Pretendo presentar esas almas mancilladas ante La Asamblea Divina para convencerlos de que hasta el corzón más puro es corruptible y así adelantar El Gandhara, conciente de que quizás no se haría así, pero sería una prueba irrefutable para usar llegado el momento y así lograr indiscutiblemente el exterminio de los humanos. Y no es lo único que he ideado para hacer ver a los humanos tal cual son: unas aborrecibles creaturas que nunca debieron existir; esto sólo es el inicio hacia la perdición de los humanos.

Kimnale se acerca de nuevo a Leonardo al notar que no le ha prestado atención a sus palabras. Se detiene a un paso de él.

- ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, Letzerndir lo use en una mentira. En realidad él no tiene nada que ver en esto, en realidad ningún Dios sabe de esto. Aleyda, aparte de fiel, es justa, o mejor dicho, era justa, si en realidad le hubiera revelado mis verdaderas intenciones no se hubiera prestado a mi servicio, en verdad esperaba que fuera una inigualable testigo que corroborara las terribles acciones de los humanos, sin embargo, creo que lograste conmoverla Leonardo, siendo tan bueno, por eso se puso de lado de los humanos y me traicionó, ¿Que se le va hacer?

Ella nota que el Mitzle llora, no porque vea las lágrimas, aparte de haber enmudecido, éstas se ocultan bajo el cabello de éste, lo nota porque percibe el enorme dolor de Leo.

-No Leonardo, no llores-dice con fingida preocupación-No sabía que a ella ya la considerabas una amiga. Ahora tu llanto irá hacia el Torrente del Lamento y no servirá de nada, ella ni siquiera tiene un alma.

-¡BASTA!

Yuder y Kimnale se sobresaltan

-¿Quien dijo eso?-pregunta Yuder.

-Vino de Leonardo pero él no dijo nada-contesta Kimnale, alarmada.

Yuder se acerca.

-¡YA BASTA DE TANTA CRUELDAD!

Kimnale se pone de pie precipitadamente al ver una tenue luz emanar de entre los brazos de Leonardo.

Y la luz se aparta de él y se dirige hacia Aleyda, quedando al descubierto una diminuta piedra luminosa

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Yuder.

-¡Imposible!-dice Kimnale al ver que la luz emana de la piedrecilla.-No había notado que Leonardo trajera consigo una Lágrima de Earane.

-¿Una Lágrima de Earane? ¿La piedra que la Diosa Earane concede a quienes la invocan pidiéndole consuelo y únicamente otorga a quienes merecen ser sus protegidos?

Kimnale no contesta porque la luz se intensifica, cegándolos.

La luz se desvanece rápidamente para mostrar otra que permanece frente a Kimnale.

La luz lentamente toma la forma de una mujer.


	17. Chapter 17

Cloeh:Sí, se murió Aleyda, es que esa rencorosa Diosa no busca quien se la debe sino quien se la pague. A mi también me caia bien Aleyda TT pero te juro que hay una buena causa así que continua leyendo, por favor. El sacrificio de Leo sí fue en vano, y pues sí, Leo echara abajo el plan de la Diosa esa. Y a mi también me cae mal Kimnale, ojala y el castigo que recibirá sea lo suficientemente malo para ella que reconozca sus errores (ai me dices si estuvo bien el castigo) Y como ya leíste, Yuder tiene su triste historia y todavía falta más. A la piedra se me ocurrió ponerle Lágrima pero creo que debería ser un poco más pequeña ¿no crees? Eso de que es del tamaño de una nuez...¿O habrá nueces diminutas? Y sobre la Diosa invisible…eh….sigue leyendo por favor n.n Gracias por las porras, a pesar de que ya no hay acciones, creo que está quedando bien.

Aquí hay minúscula escena de acción y hay una última sorpresa, aparte de que se sabrá quién es la figura luminosa (y no es en quien pensaron) y qué ha tenido que ver en todo esto, y que ha estado presente desde el principio; también se sabrá el por qué Earane metió su cuchara y a pesar de que es una de los buenos, hizo algo no muy honesto pero tenía que, haber cómo lo toma Leo.

De veras que hice un tremendo embrollo, por un extenso embrollo, ahora van extensas explicaciones, espero que no los haya confundido ni mucho menos aburrido y sí es así puedes dejar un review o mandarme un mensaje para aclarar las dudas o si tienen algo que reclamar.

Y pues ya es el penúltimo capitulo. Aclaraciones, castigos, perdones, una revelación más y ya queda casi terminado este fic.

Mil gracias por leer este relajo mío.

Disclamer:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatradísimo Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPEJISMO

17. Sacrificio

La luz rápidamente pierde intensidad.

Para revelar otra luminosidad, que se halla frente Aleyda, erguida, como si de una persona se tratase.

Los dos espectadores miran atónitos esa luz, les es familiar el aura que se desprende de ésta.

Por un momento Leonardo cree saber quien es pero, cuando la luz comienza tener forma de una joven mujer y poco a poco se convierte en una, se percata de que no es quien desea ver.

-¡MARIEL!-exclaman sorprendidos Kimnale y Yuder.

Una chica como de dieciseis años, morena clara, largos cabellos castaño claro que lleva trenzados, ojos color miel, que viste un sencillo vestido blanco, se manifiesta.

Trae un sencillo vestido blanco sin mangas, pero no tienen nada de sencillo las ostentosas alas que brotan de su espalda.

-¡Hermana!-Kimnale sale de la estupefacción-¿Qué haces aquí? Tú deberías estar en el Uoli Tanil.

Da unos pasos hacia Mariel pero se detiene al ver la actitud de repudio en tan bello rostro.

Yuder sólo la mira, las palabras han quedado atoradas en su garganta.

Kimnale mira atenta la piedra que trae su hermana en el cuello, cuando la recibió el día en que ella murió nunca vio que trajera una, es imposible que la haya conseguido ya siendo una Mitzle porque no se les conceden, debió ser esto cuando aún fluía la vida en ella, pero en las ocasiones en que la visitó, nunca notó que trajera una.

-¿Por qué te ocultabas en la Lágrima de Earane, Mariel?

Pregunta de nuevo Kimnale

-¡Todavía me es imposible creer lo he han hecho…hermana….Yuder!

Habla finalmente Mariel, su voz es suave pero con un tono de indignación.

-¿Y me puedes explicar qué hemos hecho? Porque no sé a que te refieres Mariel y a menos que tengas una muy buena excusa para haber abandonado El Uoli Tanil…

-He abandonado El Primer Cielo porque tenía que averiguar el por qué Yuder ha ido y venido a Eolande ya tantas veces. Él aún está vivo y no encontraba la explicación a tan extraño comportamiento.

-No encontrabas explicación, quieres decir que ya la hallaste.

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo supiste que Yuder ha estado "visitándome", en primer lugar?

-Su corazón y el mío están irremediablemente unidos. Sé cuando está bien o no y hace mucho tiempo que él está muy triste y es a causa mía.

-Irremediablemente unidos.-Kimnale hace una mueca de disgusto-Entonces ¿supiste que él estuvo aquí desde la primera vez?

-Así es. No paso mucho tiempo desde que yo llegue al Uoli Tanil, a ese lugar tan arriba en los cielos, que sentí que él estaba cerca. Creí que él…había decidido seguirme a El Kibalch. Estaba feliz porque estaría conmigo por la eternidad…y triste porque quizás no sería así…pero estaba aquí, así que descendí para saber que le había sucedido.

-Yuder recuérdame que en la próxima Asamblea se restrinja…más bien…que se prohíba a los Saira Ku abandonar el Uoli.

Yuder la ignora.

-Continua Mariel.

-Me extrañó que nadie me avisará que Yuder estaba en camino ¿No se supone que cuando un ser querido está por llegar a Eolande, se le da aviso a quienes lo esperan con ansias?

-Eso es cierto.

-Pero en mi caso no fue así, creí que quizás sería una sorpresa y descendía para adelantarme y ser yo quien diera la sorpresa.

-Sí que te afectó eso del amor hermana.

-Al llegar supe de inmediato que Yuder estaba aquí y entré con cautela. Sabía exactamente donde se encontraba y no estaba en la habitación en la que el alma se les enjuicia.

-Pues no, no estaba en el Uiljelm.

-Estaba en esta misma habitación. No entré aquí, esperé a que Yuder se diera cuenta que yo lo estaba a unos pasos de él, justo detrás de esa puerta pero no lo hizo.

-Estaba sumamente ocupado.

-Espere y espere y espere y no salió, así que regresé al Uoli. Y después, su presencia simplemente desapareció. Estuve feliz porque estaba con vida y olvide pronto mi preocupación por él, pero mi miedo se renovó tiempo después. Transcurrió algún tiempo y Yuder regresó pero esta vez no iba sólo. Sentí que alguien más iba con él. Esta vez no baje a Eolande, desde donde me encontraba trate de comunicarme con él, a travez de la mente pero no respondió. Me preocupé en verdad y mi creciente inquietud se desbordó al sentir que regresaba a la Tierra pero solo. Y así sucedió esto por seis veces más y decidí abandonar El Uoli Tanil y averiguar que estaba pasando.

-¿Y lo comentaste con nadie?

-No, no deseaba que pensarán que era mi desesperación por ver de nuevo al dueño de mi corazón la que me obligaba a ver cosas que no existen. Yo misma creí que estaba enloqueciendo y fue por eso que deje la paz eterna para ir a la Tierra.

-¿Qué excusa diste para que te permitieran regresar a la Tierra?

-Dije la verdad, que un ser muy amado estaba en problemas.

-Lo imaginé. Es común que un Saira Ku, un ser de paz, vaya a la Tierra a ayudar a alguien muy querido advirtiéndole de algún peligro, ya sea en sueños o manifestándose como lo que los humanos llaman fantasma. Yuder, recuérdame que en la siguiente Asamblea los requisitos para dejar ir a un ser celestial sean más estrictos.

-Eso hice, trate de hablarle en sus sueños, pero no podía llegar a él y a pesar de manifestarme frente a él no pudo verme.

Mariel voltea hacia Yuder esperando una respuesta, pero no la obtiene, él continua sin habla.

-La única solución para mí, fue seguirlo a todas partes y ver qué es lo que hacía que lo mantenía tan encerrado en sí mismo, me dolió mucho averiguar que su corazón estaba sumido en el odio y la melancolía.

Hace una breve pausa antes de continuar.

-¡Quedé horrorizada al ver lo que hacia!-exclama obviando que fue así.

Suspira, esperado a que Yuder se justifique.

Yuder no demuestra ninguna emoción.

-¿Y qué hizo yuder?

-¡Hermana!-Mariel se desespera por la desvergüenza de Kimnale-¡Deja tu cinismo, te pido que recapacites y que te arrepientas de…!

-Mariel, cuando eras mi igual, tú podías juzgas mis acciones y yo escuchar tus consejos, pero ahora que eres un espíritu de paz, regresarás al Uoli Tanil.

-¿Entonces no recapacitarás sobre tus infames actos?

-Mariel, eres mi hermana a pesar de todo, no quiero considerarte como otro estorbo que hay que eliminar.

Estira un brazo para tocar un hombro de Mariel.

-¡Espera!

Yuder deja escapar esta suplica.

-Yuder-voltea Kimnale-Es obvio lo que ella hizo: Fue testigo de la forma en que obtienes las almas, que es de lo más injusta para los humanos, ya me lo había señalado Aleyda. Y Mariel, que no se queda atrás en cuanto a ser justa, ella se ocultó dentro de la Lágrima de Earane que hace tiempo obtuvo y, de alguna otra manera, supo quién sería la siguiente alma y se quedó con él. Así obtendría pruebas de primera mano y las presentaría al Tribunal Divino para que recibamos nuestro castigo.

-La forma en que-Mariel defiende su argumento-haces ver a lo humanos como creaturas que no merecen perdón debido a la crueldad para con sus propios congeneres…

-¡Silencio Mariel! Ya tuve suficiente con los sermones de Aleyda sobre lo injusta que esta prueba mía. ¡No importa! ¡Lo que importa es conseguir a cualquier precio el exterminio de todo humano! Y tu Mariel, no le dirás a nadie lo que ya has visto y escuchado.

Kimnale levanta una mano la cual resplandece.

-¡Kimnale, no te atreverás a…!

Yuder se interpone entre Mariel y Kimnale.

-¡Ya me tienes harta Yuder! ¡No sé cómo te he soportado todo un milenio! ¡Cualquiera puede hacer un mejor trabajo que tú! Este Mitzle, sería mejor cazaalmas.

Deja de amenazar a Mariel y avanza hacia Leo que continua en el suelo, junto a Aleyda.

Mariel y Yuder se hacen a un lado, saben de sobra que contra un Dios no hay manera de oponerse, sólo otro Dios sería capaz de hacerlo.

Kimnale se queda de pie a un lado de Leo.

-Leonardo-le llama pero no voltea-te propongo un trato…

-Es inútil convencerle, yo mismo…

-Es que tú no tienes tacto Yuder.-dice sin voltear a verle-Leonardo, te daré cuanto me pidas para tu familia a cambio de que me ayudes a dejar en un muy mal lugar a los humanos. Sé que aceptarás, después de todo, tu no eres humano aunque te empeñes en tener ese aspecto. Los humanos no los han tratado bien: ustedes tienen que esconderse en las alcantarillas porque les temen, tienen que disfrazarse para poder salir a las calles, siempre con terror a ser descubiertos, los consideran unos monstruos, así son los humanos, le temen a cuanto les es desconocido. En cambio, ustedes les han ayudado de muchas maneras y ¿Qué reciben a cambio? Ingratitud. Así son, son unos ingratos.

Leonardo no se mueve de su lugar.

-Como quieras.

Kimnale se levanta y voltea hacia los otros.

-No podrán decir que no le di una oportunidad de aceptar por las buenas.

Ella se gira hacia la puerta y truena sus dedos.

Al instante se abren las puertas y entran varios soldados junto con las tortugas y Splinter, que caminan con desgano y son empujados para apremiarles llegar con la Diosa.

Rafa ha pasado un brazo de Miguel para que se apoye en él ayudándole a caminar. Miguel no tiene un buen semblante.

Los cuatro quedan impactados al escudriñar el lugar y cuando sus miradas se posan en Aleyda, que yace sin vida.

-Bien Leonardo, si no deseas ser mi siguiente cazador de almas destruiré a tu familia.

Splinter, Rafael y Donatelo se quedan asombrados al escuchar estas palabras.

Los soldados se retiran, dejando a los prisioneros a escasos metros de Kimnale

Leo no se mueve.

-Entonces…

Kimnale levanta una mano de la cual surge una energía que amenaza con destruir a los prisioneros.

-¡No lo permitiré!

Mariel se interpone entre ella y éstos.

-Creo-dice la Diosa-entender ahora cómo salvaste la vida de Yuder: Convocaste a Earane suplicandole que te ayudará a que Yuder entrara en razón y ella te dio esa piedra para protegerte de cualquier enemigo de él que quisiese usarte en su contra.

-¿De qué nos perdimos?-se atreve Rafa a preguntar.

Kinmale lo ignora y prosigue.

-Y no pudo rehusarse cuando le pediste que te ayudara a interponerte entre tu amado y la muerte.

-¡Hermana, por favor, recapacita y arrepiéntete, aún puedes obtener el perd…!

-Sabes lo que pasa cuando un alma es destruida, Mariel-dice amenazante y la energía se intensifica-se convierte en Nada y pierde la oportunidad de renacer porque sencillamente se convierte en nada ¡Tu serás parte de la Nada y también estos fenómenos!

-¡Detén esta locura Kimnale!-le exige Yuder, interponiendo entre Kimnale y Mariel.

Kimnale sólo sonríe con malevolencia.

Y…

La habitación a oscuras es repentinamente iluminada porque ella desata su tremendo poder sobre los seis individuos.

Éstos se cubren con sus brazos en un gesto inútil por protegerse del ataque mortal de la Diosa.

Primero los deslumbra la luminiscencia, después un abrasador calor les obliga a sentir que serán calcinados hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Sin embargo…

La ceguera y el calor son milésimamente breves.

Todos se descubren creyendo que ya pasó lo peor.

No hubo dolor ni fue prolongada la agonía.

¿Es así cómo se siente morir?

¿Es así cómo se siente ser Nada?

Pasa rápido la extraña permanencia con la Nada porque se percatan de que la luminiscencia sencillamente los rodea y no les hace ningún daño.

El poder que arroja Kimnale pasa por sobre una especie de escudo con una forma semicircular, el cual les ayuda a no ser tocarlos por el ataque de Kimnale, es como si chocara contra una especie de barrera invisible que no permite que los dañe.

Es un escudo que ha formado…

-¡Leo!

Gritan sus hermanos y su padre al notar que Leonardo se yergue frente a ellos, notan que él está creando esa barrera, con un brazo extendido y la palma abierta, que evita que la energía que arroja Kimnale los aniquile.

Las almas que están dentro y cerca de Eolande, se atemorizan por la energía que han percibido y se retiran de inmediato.

-¡Imposible!-grita asombrada Kimnale- ¡Leonardo es un ser común! ¡Sin ningún tipo de poder! ¿Cómo demonios consigue frenar mi poderoso ataque y con aparente facilidad?

El rostro de Kimnale refleja una enorme cólera hacia un individuo que le ha causado muchos contratiempos.

El rostro de Leo refleja melancolía.

-¿Qué es esta extraña calidez?-pregunta Splinter.

No se refiere al calor que no llega a tocarlos debido al escudo que su hijo mayor a creado para protegerlos… es una calidez que parece que surge del mismo Leonardo.

-Es como si…-continua Don.

-No parece, estamos recuperando las fuerzas-agrega Rafa.

Miguel que casi desfallece, también se siente mejor y se aparta de Rafa.

-¿Leo es quien hace esto?-pregunta un recuperado Miguel.

-Él es-responde Splinter-pero hay algo…o alguien más.

-¿Alguien más?-se asombra Don.

-Es cierto…es como alguien estuviera con él.-dice Miguel al notar que esa energía que los protege no es completamente de Leo.

Kimnale se concentra para averiguar de donde proviene ese poder que Leo usa…porque es definitivo que no le pertenece.

Tras un segundo…

-Esta energía no es de él-se dice a sí misma-Pertenece a Earane…él también está protegido por Earane ¡EARANE! ¡MALDITA! ¿Cómo osas ayudar a estos mortales?

Kimnale no la ve, pero ahora sabe que Leonardo trae consigo una piedra color blanco que cuelga de una cadena plateada que tiene alrededor de su cuello, muy similar a la que trae Mariel.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Con un grito, Kimnale desborda el ataque.

El piso se cimbra.

-Ya se enojó-recalca Rafa.

-¿Escuche bien? La señora que está muy enojada pronunció el nombre de Earane.

-Así es.-responde Mariel-Mi Lady Earane protege a Leonardo y Leonardo nos protege.

No es únicamente que se sienta una presencia al lado de Leonardo, los ojos de Leonardo han cambiado de color, de un tenue color café se han vuelto de un delicado gris claro, hasta tienen un sutil brillo plateado.

El edificio entero comienza a sacudirse. Pequeños guijarroz de desprenden del techo.

-¡Eolande se desintegrará si Kimnale intensifica su poder!-Yuder comprende la situación.

-¿Qué nos puede pasar si mi querido hermano mayor está con nosotros?-dice Miguel muy confiado.

A Leonardo no se le nota agotado ni que se esté esforzando por contener el violento arrojo de energía que él está deteniendo con una mano.

-¿Cómo es posible que no la haya visto?-se reprende Kimnale-No vi que Mariel tuviese una Lágrima de Earane….no me di cuenta de que Leonardo también trae una consigo. A eso se debe la imbatibilidad de Leonardo, no sólo no cayó en la codicia que Yuder le inducía…. ¡No puedo romper ese escudo que usa como protección!... ¡Earane ha estado con él todo el tiempo!

El piso que es presionado por la tremenda energía se desquebraja y los pedazos en que se convierte se desencajan del suelo.

-No puedo contra él-susurra Kimnale-simplemente es más poderoso que yo…podría llevar mi poder hasta su límite…podría destruir toda Eolande….y ni ellos ni él sufrían daño…sólo porque lo respalda una de las Diosas más poderosas…

Aprieta los dientes, aceptando la supremacía del Mitzle.

-Pero no le será tan fácil atraparme.

En un intento de huida, Kimanel ejerce toda la presión de la que es capaz.

Y los cautivos sienten la aplastante presión pero no sufren daño.

Eolande se sacude violentamente.

La energía al extender y abrirse camino, desintegra gran parte del piso, desintegra otra más del muro contra el que choca, destruye todo un corredor y escaleras y finalmente abandona el recinto no sin hacer añicos varias columnas también.

-¡Quiere escapar!-Yuder exclama.

Leonardo juntas sus palmas verticalmente e inmediatamente las separa. Al hacer esto, en el escudo se abre una pequeña ranura, la cual se extiende rápidamente y a la par la energía que arroja Kimnale sobre ellos también se parte en dos.

Esto la deja a ella con la boca abierta e incapaz de oponerse, cesa de atacar.

La energía restante se separa y se extiende a los lados destruyendo muros y candelabros.

Ahora con una mano Leo ordena a los pedazos de piso extenderse y cubrir a Kimnale hasta el cuello, aprisionándola.

Es tan abrupta esta acción que los filosos desquebrajos hieren a la Diosa. Es atrapada, sólo su cabeza esta libre y una mejilla sangra porque un escombro se extendió demás cubriendo un poco a ésta.

Kimale mira con desprecio a esos ojos grises que recuperan el color de antes.

-De acuerdo, sé cuando he perdido.

-Menos mal que lo reconoce-dice Rafa.

Todos escalan por la zanja en la que se hundieron por la devastación.

-Ahora encaja todo perfectamente.-dice Kimnale en lo que los demás se colocan en un lugar más estable.

La habitación es iluminada ahora por la luz que se cuela desde el exterior debido a las aberturas que hizo Kimnale con su escabroso poder

-Sí, yo también entiendo el por qué de muchas cosas-dice Yuder quien ayuda a Mariel a salir de la zanja.

-¿No te molestaría explicarnos? Porque yo ya me hice bolas.-dice Rafa.

Leo se dirige hacia Aleyda cuyo cuerpo también es protegido por un escudo, el cual desaparece ya uqe no hay más peligro.

Miguel le sigue.

-Mariel-dice Yuder-fuiste a la Tierra preocupada por lo que estuviese pasándome. Sinceramente, no pude verte… ahora lamento no haberlo hecho. Entonces invocaste a Earane. ¿Cierto?

Ella asiente.

-Con su ayuda, te ocultaste en la Lágrima de Earane a esperar al siguiente elegido. Earane también fue quien le ayudo a resistirse a mi influencia. Nunca me di cuenta, es tan fastuoso el poder de Earane que nunca imagine que ella…

-Si que eres un inútil Yuder.-le interrumpe Kimnale.

Él no contesta.

-Y no muy listo-continua-Estas omitiendo un detalle. Earane no pudo haber predicho quien sería el siguiente elegido. Apuesto a que ella fue quien lo "preparó" Creo un anzuelo que pudiese manipular a su antojo y no fuese tan fácil hacerle caer en al ambición. ¿Verdad hermana?

Ella asiente en acuerdo.

Kimnale ríe.

-¿Oíste Leonardo? ¡Tu amada te usó!

Él no dice nada, acomoda a Aleyda boca arriba ayudado por Miguel.

-Estoy segura que ella provocó ese hechizo de amor que aún prevalece en tu corazón, y que también te concedió un poco de celestialidad para hacerte más atractivo para el amuleto que indica qué alma es la mas adecuada. El amuleto te señaló a ti como la siguiente alma a corromper y debido a ese naciente sentimiento, Yuder creyó que podría usarlo en tu contra, por eso a pesar de aprovecharse de esa situacíon, no pudo manipularte del todo debido a que es Earane la que en verdad tiene el control sobre ti.

Ríe por lo bajo.

-Y bien hermana., ya tienes las pruebas y el consentimiento de mis actos. A mi me entregarás pero ¿También entregaras al dueño de tu corazón?

Todos voltean a ver a Mariel, excepto Leo.

Mariel camina hacia Kimnale.

-Evidentemente.-sentencia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues amándolo? Engañó a varias personas bondadosas para que cayeran en la perdición, porque le pedi que primero me trajera trece almas, y así le concedería su deseo, que era tenerte de nuevo a su lado. Todo esto lo hizo por ti. ¡Por ti! ¡Estuvo dispuesto a cometer gravísimas faltas con tal de que regresaras a la vida! No me digas que no te diste cuenta.

-Me siento en parte culpable por los crímenes que Yuder cometió con tal de yo viviera de nuevo.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento Mi Lady-interviene Splinter-pero no puede culparse por actos del hombre que ama. El amor, ciertamente, puede cambiar a una persona pero si ésta no permanece ciega debido a su egoísmo, jamás logrará percatarse del amor que le rodea.

-Agradezco sus palabras, la Diosa Earane me dijo exactamente lo mismo que usted, sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable…

-Mariel, amor-Yuder se acerca a ella-Yo…-se arrodilla-Perdóname por todo el sufrimiento que te hecho padecer….

-Ahora sí te arrepientes-le reclama Kimnale-Ahora que sientes la soga en el cuello, pides perdón.

Mariel se arrodilla junto a él.

-Claro que te perdono.

-¡Qué lindo!-dice Rafa fingiendo enternecimiento ante la pareja-Oye, faltamos nosotros… ¡Auch!-recibe un zape-¿Qué te traes Don?

Don le mira con desaprobación.

-Y lo perdonas.-dice Kimnale-Mi único consuelo es que será enviado a lo más profundo de El Kahal Saashil junto conmigo.

-No será así.-la corrige Mariel.

-¡Explícate!

Mariel se pone de pie.

-La Diosa Earane ya ha dispuesto un castigo para ambos.

-Si lo aprueba El Tribunal Divino.

-Lo hará. Serás la guardiana de las familias que fueron afectadas, verás por su bienestar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Bueno, no se oye tan mal.

-¿Nada más eso? ¿No le darán ni una pequeña chamuscadita?-reclama Rafa-¿Y todo lo que nos hizo pasar?

Otro zape.

-¿Te está gustando verdad?-se soba.

-Sip.-responde Don-Es más divertido darte un zape a ti que a Miguel

Rafa le mira diciéndole "nos vemos a la salida"

-El infierno no siempre es el castigo. Hay otro maneras más persuasivas para lograr el arrepentimiento.-agrega Mariel.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuál?-Kimnale no se muestra preocupada.

-Te convertirías en humano.

Kimnale abre tremendamente los ojos antes de gritar.

-¡NO, NO, NO!-se agita desesperadamente para escapar pero es inútil-¡PUEDO SER UN GUARDIAN! ¡PERO NO UN HUMANO! ¡NO QUIERO CONVERTIRME EN UN HUMANO! ¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD! ¡PREFIERO IR AL INFIERNO…!

Mariel se acerca y con cuidado toca una mejilla de ella.

Al instante se calma al percibir tan apacible tacto.

-Hermana, debes ver por ti misma que los humanos no son tan malos.

Le sonríe.

Esa calidez que siente en la mejilla se extiende por todo su cuerpo y algo muy en su interior le dice que todo estará bien. Y por un segundo vienen a su mente los buenos recuerdos que tuvo cuando estuvo al lado de quien creyó amar con todo su ser.

No puede ser tan malo después de todo.

-Y cuando regreses aquí y si no has comprendido el verdadero poder que poseen los humanos…entonces sí iras al Infierno.

-Esto lo decidió Earane….-dice cabizbaja Kimnale-De haber sido el propio Tribunal… es una segunda oportunidad ¿Cierto?

-Sí, todos merecemos una más.

Kimnale baja la cabeza, sintiendo que está a punto de llorar. No ha llorado desde que perdió al hombre de su vida…nunca volvió a llorar.

Y después de mucho tiempo…una única lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

Mariel está contenta porque su hermana poco a poco pierde su egoísmo.

-¿Y cual es el castigo que Earane a predispuesto para mi?

Interrumpe Yuder, nervioso por lo que le espera, auque ya lo sabe.

-Yuder, indudablemente, irías a El Kahal Saashil, a lo más profundo del infierno donde la esperanza de volver a encontrarnos se desvanecería en el instante en que pusieras un pe en él.

-¿Iría? Quieres decir que…

-El Dios Letzerndir aceptó una ofrenda de mi con la condición de que tú fueras enviado a un nivel del infierno menos abismal.

Leonardo acomoda las manos de Aleyda sobre el pecho y deja sus manos sobre las de ella, mirando tristemente hacia el bello rostro que nunca pudo mostrarle una sonrisa de verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?-Yuder se preocupa.

-Ella ofreció algo muy valioso de sí misma para que tu condena fuera menos severa.

Se oye una profunda voz.

Todos voltean hacia donde se escuchó.

Una sombra surge de la oscuridad de la habitación y se aproxima la luz.

Se revela un hombre de cabellos rojos, moreno, alto y vestido de negro completamente.

-Mi Señor Letzerndir.

Mariel le reconoce de inmediato.

Hace una leve reverencia.

Los otros, al darse cuenta de la importante persona que acaba de aparecer, también le reverencian.

-Vaya, por fin aparece alguien con autoridad-remarca Rafa.

Esta vez esquiva el zape.

-Es el Dios que está a cargo del infierno.-recuerda Don.

-Yuder, Mariel ha hecho un gran sacrificio para minimizar en lo más posible tu sentencia. Ojala y con esto llegues a comprender cuán grande es el amor que ella siente por ti.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?-Yuder le pregunta a Mariel angustiado.

Mariel no responde.

En las manos del Dios aparece un largo bastón en cuyo extremo alto tiene ensartada una amplia cuchilla curva.

-¿Para…qué es…eso mi Señor?-Yuder pregunta nervioso.

-Mariel ha ofrecido sus alas a cambio de que tu condena no sea tan severa.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Sus alas?-se preguntan Splinter, Rafa y Don.

-¡Mariel! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Tus alas…sin ellas, no podrás regresar al Cielo!

-No quiero separarme de ti, nuevamente.

Lo abraza.

Hasta ese momento, Yuder comprende su fatal error.

Y sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado, se aparta de ella al dar un paso atrás, n i siquiera se atreve a mirarla a los ojos.

-No querida, no me toques…no me mires…yo no soy digno de ti.

-Pero Yuder…yo te amo, siempre te amado.

Él no se atreve a levantar la mirada.

-Yo…te amo…pero…todo ha sido mi culpa...no debí aceptar las condiciones de Kimnale, debí esperar mi momento para estar de nuevo contigo….primero perdiste la vida por mí... ahora… perderás tus alas por mí….sin ellas, vagaras por El Kibalch eternamente, estarás sola…

-No estaré sola porque iré contigo.

El Dios se aproxima a Mariel.

-No Mariel-por fin la afrenta para disuadirla de su decisión.-¡Yo soy quien debe pagar los pecados y no tú¡ Conserva tus alas, vuela de regreso al Cielo, vuela tan alto para que llegues al La Puerta de Adirael, atraviésala, consigue una nueva vida… ¡Renace! ¡ Y encuentra a alguien que de verdad te aprecie como yo nunca lo hice!-le suplica casi al borde del llanto.

-Ella ya lo pacto conmigo. Yo respeto su decisión.-dice el Dios.

Letzerndir levanta la afilada hoja.

-Deseo estar contigo.-repite Mariel.

-También yo…pero no de esta manera.

La hoja destella alumbrada por la escasa luz que llega desde afuera.

Leo se pone de pie súbitamente y se interpone entre Mariel y Letzerndir.

-Mitzle, hazte un lado.-le ordena el Dios.

Leo se gira hacia Mariel, con al mirada le suplica que confíe en Yuder, él lograra salir del su castigo, él sabrá sobreponerse al tormento y logrará abandonar El Infierno al que vaya a ser arrojado y regresará a su lado.

Ella se angustia. ¿Será que no confíe en Yuder? No es tanto que desee estar a su lado, sino que….no confía en él, no lo cree capaz de salir de su castigo por si solo…pero es tan difícil…es tan difícil salir de lo más profundo del Infierno…nadie lo ha hecho…nadie…

Reflexionar sobre su sacrificio ¿Será realmente necesario?

-Leonardo-le reprende Letzerndir-Ya no tienes que ver en esto. Ha terminado la encomienda de Earane. Ellos dos son los que decidirán sus destinos. Y en cuanto a ti, regresa a la vida.

Leo se gira para suplicarle al Dios que le de un momento más para hablar con Mariel….

Pero no puede hacerlo.

De los ojos del Dios surge un leve destello.

Leonardo desaparece.

-¡Hey! ¡Si lo has lastimado…!

Reclama Rafa pero no se queja a gusto porque con otra mirada del Dios, los otros intrusos desaparecen, también.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ya es lo último, dejen reviews por favor.

XD


	18. Chapter 18

REKI-ZEN: Perdón por enredar la historia y por que hayas tenido que leer de nuevo todo el fic y quiero agradecerte por tomarte la molestia de volver a leerlo, tú simplemente pudiste no haberlo hecho y dejar de lado este fic porque ya estuvieras aburrida o harta de tan enredada historia pero no lo hiciste, muchas gracias por releerlo y por dejar un review donde leí que eres sincera al decir que complique mucho las cosas, me sirve para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no y para futuras historias no caer en lo mismo (sí, amenazo con seguir escribiendo) Gracias por los ánimos.

LUISA FERNANDA YOSHI: Recibí tu mensaje, gracias por las porras.

MANFARIEL: Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, como estos últimos capítulos no ha habido mucha acción creí que no gustaría pero he leído que sí les ha gustado, eso es alentador Este será mucho relax, ai me dice que tal quedo.

CLOEH: No se te había ocurrido castigar a Kimnale convirtiéndola en humana ¿pues cuántas formas ya habías pensado? ¿Vivirá Leo? ¿La Diosa de la Luna si lo quiere o no lo quiere? ¿Sí lo uso? Tus dudas se resolverían en este capitulo. Lo de los nombres difíciles, algunos los saque consultando diccionarios como los que cambian un nombre, por ejemplo, cómo se escribe Leonardo en elfo o en hada incluso use un diccionario maya para tener nombres originales y complicados, algunos son reales como Yuder y Aleyda, o derivados como Letzerndir, éste lo saque de un apellido que es Letzerich sólo que cambie las últimas letras para que se viera más rebuscado.

Y bien, este es el último capitulo pero chequen bien, hay epilogo, y éste es el último último capitulo, donde aclaro una pequeña inquietud de Miguel con respecto a su hermano mayor.

n.n

Mil gracias por leer este enredado y largo disparate mío.

Disclamer:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatradísimo Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPEJISMO

18. Añoranza

El silencio y la oscuridad se han hecho presentes.

El parque ahora está desierto.

Hace horas que anocheció.

Y en la oscuridad aparecen tres tortugas y una rata mutantes.

-Oigan, ya regresamos.-resalta Rafa

Todos voltean hacia donde dejaron a Leonardo.

-No está-dice Miguel y enseguida echa andar en busca de su hermano mayor.

-Ni su presencia se percibe-dice Splinter.

-Quiere estar solo, no lo dejaré solo.-dice decidido Miguel.

Se dispersan para encontrar a Leo.

Un pie desnudo se posa sobre la hierba.

El siguiente hace lo mismo adelantándose al anterior.

Un paso.

Otro.

Despacio.

Leo camina entre un sendero que hay entre los árboles, a oscuras y sin rumbo.

Con una entristecida mirada.

Y una leve molestia en las plantas de sus pies. La delicada y pálida piel es herida por las ramitas y piedras del suelo.

No es nada comparado con el dolor que le produce la profunda cuarteadura que se ha abierto en su corazón. Lleva una mano a su pecho. Ha desaparecido, ya no lleva consigo la Lágrima de Earane. Es lógico, él ya no es de utilidad, ya no es necesaria la piedra. También ha desaparecido el desorbitante entusiasmo por Earane.

Siente que cada que el aire entra a sus pulmones, la cuarteadura terminara desgarrándole el corazón completamente.

A la distancia se oyen unos gritos. Esos gritos claman su nombre, pero no los escucha.

Continúa andando despacio.

Hasta que llega a un lago.

Camina hasta llegar a la orilla.

Y continúa caminando.

Pone un pie sobre la fría superficie del agua.

Y no se hunde.

Y da el siguiente paso.

No se hunde.

Un paso más.

Sigue caminando sin importarle hacia dónde va.

Camina varios metros antes de detenerse, justo en el centro del lago.

Siente desfallecer pero una luz aparece repentinamente bajo sus pies, lo que llama su atención.

Mira hacia abajo.

Bajo las plantas de sus pies descalzos se extiende la luz hasta formar un círculo resplandeciente de varios metros de diámetro.

El brillo le hace despabilarse de su aletargamiento.

Parpadea un par de veces antes de de levantar la vista.

Sonríe muy tímidamente al toparse con unos bellos ojos gris oscuro.

-Hola.

Saluda con formalidad una hermosa joven como de veinticinco años, un poco más alta que él, de piel muy pálida, cabellos blancos muy largos y ondulados, ataviada por un vestido blanco de manga larga.

Leo le mira sorprendido, había creído que ya no la vería. Pero ella se ve triste.

Ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa al no ser correspondido el saludo.

-Leo…

Él queda encantado por tan dulce voz. ¿Cómo es posible? Si ya se siente libre del embrujo de amor que ella misma le arrojó.

-…ve venido ha disculparme contigo, por haber…

Ella se inclina un poco.

-Earane.

Dice él, apenas con un hilo de voz y toma a la chica de los hombros para que ella no se incline más.

-Leo, en verdad, deseo disculparme contigo.

Él mueve la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

-Es necesario-ella insiste-has sufrido mucho por mi culpa.

-Earane…

La interrumpe, su voz aún es menos que un murmullo.

La suelta.

Cierra los ojos para concentrarse y hallar su voz que está perdida en alguna parte de su desquebrajado corazón, pero con la presencia de Earane, siente que la encuentra pronto.

-Earane-abre los ojos y habla con un poco más de decisión-¿Qué pasó con Mariel y Yuder?

-Ambos fueron enviados al Infierno-contesta sin rodeas.

Leo entristece y la poca entereza que había recuperado se desvanece.

Baja la cabeza.

Sus ojos se humedecen levemente.

Ella extiende una mano hacia el rostro de Leonardo.

Toma el mentón de él y con delicadeza levanta ese abatido rostro.

-Leonardo, hay momentos en los que uno debe encargarse de sus problemas, solo. También hay momentos en los que se necesita verdadero valor para permitir que otros, que nos tienden la mano, aceptemos su ayuda. Sé que confiabas en Yuder para que le pidiera a Mariel que no hiciera un sacrifico más por él, pero era necesario, porque a la parte del Infierno a la que iba se enviado no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir, sencillamente porque es imposible escapar de lo más profundo de ese abismo. Afortunadamente, el amor que se tienen el uno por el otro, les permitirá salir de un lugar menos abismal. Juntos podrán, algún día, vivir la vida que tanto han anhelado.

Leo se calma un poco.

Ella baja su brazo.

-Yo…-dice Leo, no tan decidido—debo ser quien se disculpe….de no…haberme atrevido a….desafiar a Kimnale…Aleyda…estaría viva.

-Leo, por favor, no te culpes…

Leonardo cierra de golpe sus ojos y puños.

-¡Por favor…-suplica resueltamente

Un resplandor emerge de su espalda.

-…acepta…

Se inclina profundamente.

-…esta ofrenda…

El resplandor desaparece pero es sustituido por dos inmensas alas,

Earane le mira asombrada.

-…para devolverle la vida a Aleyda¡ ¡Por favor, acepta este humilde ofrecimiento mío!

Ella le contempla unos instantes, deleitándose con la magnificencia de las blancas extremidades que han surgido de la espalda de Leonardo.

-Leo.

Ella toca un hombro para pedirle que se enderece.

-Antes de aceptar tu magnifico obsequio, permíteme ver tu verdadero ser.

No vacila ni pregunta. Desecha la apariencia humana y recupera su aspecto quelonico, incluyendo su bandana y demás, con excepción de sus katanas.

-Gracias.

-¿Aceptas mi ofrenda?-pregunta algo inquieto.

-No será necesario tan noble gesto.

-Oh, lo olvide…Aleyda…no tiene alma, y sin ella, no hay manera…

Aprieta más fuerte sus puños, sintiéndose inútil y más culpable por haber causado la muerte de Aleyda.

-Me alegra que El Kibalch te permitiera conservas tus alas, después de todo te pertenecen. No me sorprende que hayas aprendido a manifestarlas aún estando con vida.

Él baja la mirada de nuevo.

-Leo.

Al escuchar que ella le pide atención, levanta el rostro y nota que está calmada.

Leo presiente algo bueno.

-No es necesario que acepte tu ofrenda porque Aleyda está viva.

-¿DE VERDAD?-pregunta emocionado.

Mira hacia todos lados esperando a que Aleyda aparezca.

-Quiero agradecerle su ayuda pero ¿Dónde está?-voltea hacia la Earane.

-Ella no vendrá.

-Está en el Uoli entonces, después de lo que ha pasado, se merece unas vacaciones.

Leo bromea.

Earane se complace de que el ánimo de la tortuga se restablece.

-Ella no se encuentra en el Cielo.

-¿En donde está?

-Tranquilo, ella está bien. Mira hacia allá.

Ella señala un punto lejano en el oscuro cielo.

En las ciudades es difícil ver las estrellas, sin embargo, una en particular, resplandece unos instantes logrado destacar de la infinita oscuridad.

-Hermoso-dice Leo.

Ahora que ha volteado hacia el cielo se ha dado cuenta que no hay Luna, será porque está con él. Eso le hace sentir afortunado.

-Esa es la indicación de que Aleyda ha nacido.

Leo se gira de inmediato a Earane.

-¿Ha nacido?-le pregunta confundido-Quieres decir…pero si ella no tiene…no tenía alma, sin una…cómo… ¿que no revivió?

-Los Itzamas son creaturas que no tienen alma pero sí mente propia. Aleyda no únicamente se concentraba en la misión que le encomendó Kimnale, ella ayudaba en lo que podía, a quienes veía en problemas y por ser tan amable, las personas que le ayudó le tomaron aprecio, era con lo único que podían pagarle. Ese aprecio se cultivó en su ser, y mientras continuaba en su empresa de alertar a los elegidos, también seguía ayudando desinteresadamente. Ese aprecio se transformo no en un alma propiamente pero sí en algo tan importante como está, un corazón, esto le permitió experimentar las emociones humanas y anhelar experimentar más, ese fue su deseo, renacer como un humano. Después de todo Leonardo, para eso es la vida, para vivirla, padecer un sufrimiento en el Infierno indefiidamente o disfrutar de la felicidad eternamente no tiene mucho sentido, lo que verdaderamente vale es vivir. Antes de ofrendar tu propia vida, piensa en ello por favor.

-¿Qué sucedió con las almas que obtuvo Yuder?

-Algunos decidieron permanecer en el Uoli un tiempo, otros decidieron regresar a la Tierra, volverán a nacer.

Ahora que sabe que ha sucedido con Aleyda, Mariel y Yuder Leo se siente más tranquilo.

Al observar con detenida atención los ojos de Earane ella se ve tranquila pero triste. No ha podido verles sin tristeza desde que ella se apareció ante él. ¿Qué será lo que la inquieta?

-Leo ¿Podrás ahora aceptar mis disculpas?

-¿Por qué debes disculparte?

-Es verdad lo que te dijo Kimnale, me aproveche de tu nobleza para usarte como cardana para inculpar a Yuder y a la Diosa que lo respaldaba.

-Sí, ella mencionó que fuiste tu quien me hechizo, pero no tienes que disculparte conmigo por eso-dice de lo más tranquilo.

-Al menos permíteme explicarte.

-Adelante.

-Después de que Yuder obtuvo la octava alma, Mariel me pidió ayuda. Me explicó lo que había visto y me sentí muy triste…si ella lo amaba tanto ¿Cómo era posible que él no sintiera lo mismo? Yuder tenia un amuleto que le indicaba quien sería el siguiente elegido para robarle el alma. Tardaba demasiado tiempo en encontrar uno, ya que Kimnale prácticamente el exigía a alguien sin culpa alguna sólo para demostrar que hasta el alma más noble puede caer en la ambición, de cualquier modo, al encontrar al individuo casi de inmediato se adueñaba de su alma debido a su pérfida manera de engañarlo, así que no había manera que yo supiera quien sería el siguiente ni tiempo para protegerle de caer en los engaños de Yuder….la única solución que tuve a mi alcance fue…entregarle un falso elegido.

-Yo.

-Sí. La idea era elegir a alguien que, primeramente, yo le entregaría un amuleto para que lo protegiera y después Yuder sería engañado para que creyera que era el siguiente alma y con él intentara lo mismo que ya había hecho antes con el señuelo, es decir, contigo, así se obtendrían pruebas irrefutables contra él y contra quien pudiese estar detrás de esta trampa contra los humanos.

-Yo me sentí particularmente extraño al mirar la Luna después del eclipse total de hace dos semanas cuando acompañe a mi hermano Don a observarlo.

-Fue esa noche que lance el conjuro, que afectaría a alguien al azar….no pretendí deliberadamente que fueses tu Leo.

-Fue el destino entonces.

-Sí. Y para ser sincera no esperaba que funcionara.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque afectaría a alguien de corazón noble y los humanos se están volviendo egoístas, la gran mayoría lo es. Muchos ya no contemplan una puesta de Sol, un Arcoiris, o una Luna llena. Sin embargo lo intente…alguien debía…ser afectado por el hechizo. Lo siento, fue la única idea que tuve.

-Me complace haber podido ayudar. Y…yo no soy humano, espero con que esto no pierdas la fe en ellos.

-Nunca lo haré, hasta el final de los tiempos no perderé la fe en ellos.

Ella le sonríe aunque entristece de nuevo.

-Leo, debiste aceptar, sin vacilar, el presente que Yuder te ofrecía.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta desconcertado.

-De haber aceptado de inmediato el presente, hubieras ido al instante ante Kimnale…no hubieras sufrido tanto-dice abatida-…no hubieras enfrentado a tu familia…ellos no se hubieran arriesgado tanto al ir tras de ti hasta El Kibalch…pero te negaste porque creías que yo no sería capaz de entregarte algo con condiciones…creíste en mi sin siquiera conocerme….creíste en mí más que en las amenazas de Yuder y… te lo agradezco.-termina en un susurro.

Leo desea agregar algo pero ella continua.

-Fue mi culpa que sufrieras. De verdad no esperaba que reaccionaras de esa manera, esperaba que el hechizo segara tu razón y aceptaras ciegamente un presente supuestamente mío, pero no lo hiciste…fue más fuerte tu confianza en mi que la amenaza de muerte…no le temiste a la muerte…y…por haberte hecho sufrir…te pido disculpas…

Ella se inclina de nuevo pero Leo toca un hombro de ella para evitar que haga eso con alguien quien no se lo merece.

-Earane-trata de hablarle con ánimo porque ella se ve más triste-no hay nada que deba perdonarte.

Ella le sonríe radiante de felicidad.

Es lo que deseaba ver

Deseaba verle feliz.

Finalmente sus piernas ya no le soportan y se tambalea pero no cae, logra sentarse.

Sus alas desaparecen convirtiéndose en un fino polvo destellante.

Earane se arrodilla junto a él, muy cerca por si desfallece. ¿Cómo puede tener energías después de haber sufrido tantas cosas?

-Resiste un poco más, tu familia está por llegar.

-Estoy…muy cansado.-pero se niega a cerrar los ojos-ha sido…un día…muy largo.

Ella le sonríe de nuevo.

Él la contempla.

Cuando miraba a la Luna se sentía bien. Ahora que mira a Earane, tan de cerca, se siente más que bien, se siente muy feliz y confortado. Está muy feliz. Es algo parecido lo que siente ahora comparado a cuando estaba bajo el hechizo, sólo que ahora es mucho, mucho más intenso.

No aparta la mirada de ella.

-Me gustaría saber-él es quien rompe el silencio-¿Por qué eres la única que se preocupa por los humanos?

-Es una historia muy larga y ahora no es posible que te la cuente, tu familia no tarda.

-¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

Leo pregunta otra cosa para prolongar lo más posible ese breve encuentro.

-Sí-le contesta contenta-Tengo muchos hermanos y hermanas. Ya conociste a mi hermano Letz.

-¿Lezt? Letzerndir, el Dios del Infierno.

-Sí.

-No quiero parecer maleducado pero no se parecen.

-Tienes razón. Es el único que no se parece a los demás. Es curioso, nadie lo había mencionado.

-Bueno, quizás teman que Letz los mande al Infierno.

Ella ríe.

Leo ha logrado que ria.

Es más hermosa cuando está alegre.

-Sí, quizás sea por eso.

-Mis hermanos y yo tampoco nos parecemos.

-Pero poco importa si existe el amor ¿No crees?

-Lo sé, ahora con más certeza que nunca.

-Pero en lo que no tienes certeza alguna es en lo que sientes por mí.

-Si me quieres decir que no tengo alguna oportunidad….eso lo entiendo, pero es suficiente para mi.

-Leo, escucha por favor. Permaneciste demasiado tiempo bajo el influjo del hechizo, cuando había planeado que no sería así, tus sentimientos hacia mí están confundidos, pero ya pasara el efecto.

-Tal vez.

-Ya verás, pasará.

-No lo creo.

-Claro que sí.

-Nop.

-Yo sé lo que te digo.

-Este cálido sentimiento que siento por ti…nunca desaparecerá.

-Eres tan testarudo como tu hermano Rafael.

-Eso dicen.

Él le sonríe.

Ella le sonríe.

Leonardo levanta una mano y pasa sus dedos entre el sedoso y rizado pelo de Earane.

-Leo-ella toma la mano de él entre las suyas-No sólo permití que tu cuerpo sufriera daño, también permití que tu corazón sufriera mucho. Yo te aprecio mucho pero no de la manera que anhelas debido al embrujo.

-Por mi no hay problema si dura para siempre, ya no te preocupes. Tú eres quien me preocupas, no logras perdonarte un pequeño error, todos cometemos errores alguna vez.

-Pero puedo remediarlo.

-No es necesario…

Leo calla al sentir las delicadas manos de de Earane sobre su rostro.

-Por favor-ella susurra con ternura-permíteme enmendar mi error.

Leo no contesta, ha quedado anonadado.

Ella se acerca lentamente a él.

El corazón de Leo se acelera ligeramente.

Mientras más se acerca ella, él debería inquietarse pero no es así, por el contrario, su corazón se calma, todo su ser es envuelto en una confortable paz.

Cierra los ojos.

Ella se endereza un poco.

Para besar la frente de Leo.

Él siente el dulce y delicado roce.

Ella se aparta.

-Gracias.-murmura ella.

Él quiere abrir los ojos pero su corazón se niega a dejar pasar tan abrumadora sensación.

Es tal la magnitud de la abrumadora sensación que se marea.

Y se desmaya.

Earane logra cacharlo y recibirlo en su regazo.

-Descansa.

Leo apenas logra oír estas delicadas palabras y una caricia en su mejilla antes de sumirse, no en la oscuridad, sino en una confortable luz que promete tranquilidad por la eternidad.


	19. Chapter 19

ESPEJISMO

19. Epilogo

La paz y la vastedad blanca permanecen con él.

Pero ella ya no. Se oye a si mismo soltar un profundo suspiro lleno de tristeza.

Pareciera que ya han pasado varias eternidades sumido en esa paz, sin ella.

Pasa el tiempo y ese sentimiento no desaparece como ella dijop que pasaría.

No importa.

.

.

.

.

Entreabre los ojos y todo sigue siendo blanco.

Lleva una mano a sus ojos para frotarlos, quizás eso ayude.

Toca su frente y tiene algo en ella, no es su bandana que quizás se aflojo, de hecho no la trae. Lo que tiene en la frente es un trapo húmedo.

Baja la mano y la coloca sobre su estomago.

Parpadea un par de veces.

La blancura pierde luminosidad.

Sondea el lugar con la mirada, ya que puede distinguir mejor.

Está en una habitación.

Está recostado en la cama de su habitación.

Gira la cabeza a un lado.

Sus ojos café claro se topan con unos ojos azules, que se ven algo cansados.

-Hola-dice Miguel.

-Hola.-contesta pesadamente.

Miguel está sentado en una silla que está a un lado de la cama donde está acostado Leo. Miguel tiene su cabeza apoyada sobre la cama. Él se levanta para retirar el trapo húmedo de la frente de Leo y lo sumerge en un recipiente con agua que esta sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Para que es eso?

-Has tenido fiebre.

-¿Fiebre?

-Sí, cuando te encontramos flotando en el frío lago ya tenía fiebre. He estado aplicándote compresas frías por una hora. Don dijo que si no mejorabas en unas horas te inyectaría penicilina.

Miguel tiembla con imaginar la hipodérmica. No le gustan las inyecciones.

Se sienta en la silla.

-Creo que ya estás bien-toca la frente de su hermano mayor-no la vas a necesitar.

-Gracias.

-No de hay de que.

-¿Y los demás?

-Todos estamos bien, no te preocupes.

Miguel coloca sus brazos sobre la cama y recuesta la cabeza sobre ellos.

-Estás cansado, vete a dormir, yo ya estoy bien, gracias por cuidarme, ahora debes descansar.

-Ahorita.

Miguel mira a Leonardo con atención.

-¿Qué?-Leo pregunta algo inquieto.

-No es na….—bosteza-…da, sólo estoy confundido. He tratado de recordar como nos metimos en ese relajo pero me enr…-otro bostezo-….rendo más.

Y cierra los ojos.

Como los bostezos son contagiosos, Leo también bosteza.

-En cuanto duermas un poco-dice pasado el bostezo-tus ideas se aclararan, ya vete a la cama.

Como Miguel no tiene ninguna intención de moverse de donde está, Leo intenta levantarse para llevárselo a su propia habitación, pero no puede mover ni un músculo, su cuerpo no le obedece, sólo consigue quedar de lado.

-Miguel, por favor, vete a su habitación, no puedes quedarte aquí.

Tras un segundo de silencio…

-Estabas muy feliz volando en ese cielo color malteada de fresa,

-Pues sí, fue maravilloso poder volar de esa manera. No me digas que tu no te divertiste.

-Sí me divertí…pero…como podías estar feliz…cuando…estabas muerto…y…nos abandonaste.-dice con mucha tristeza.

-No los abandone, jamás lo haría.

-¿No?-abre los ojos y pregunta incrédulo.

-Bueno…al menos eso me prometió Yuder.

-¿Qué?

-Por haber decidido dar mi alma voluntariamente, me prometió que so sería el ángel guardián de mi familia. Poe eso no estaba preocupado porque, auque haya muerto, estaría con ustedes.

-Lo más seguro es que era una mentira.

-Sí, seguramente.

Un ángel de la guarda…suena bien pero yo prefiero tener a mi hermano que me cuente un cuento para dormir que alguien a quien no puede ver ni oír, ni menos abrazar.

Leo sonríe.

-Pero sí te divertiste volando,

Miguel cierra los ojos y esboza una muy grande sonrisa al recordar.

-Fue grandioso.-susurra.

-Sí, lo fue.

La sonrisa de Miguel se borra poco a poco.

Leo espera a que su hermanito diga algo más.

Y mientras espera, sus parpados se cierran lentamente.

Sintiéndose vencer por el sueño, Leo desea que Miguel despierte y se vaya a su cama, si se queda ahí dormirá muy incomodo.

-Miguel…

Susurra en un último intento por despertarlo.

Miguel ya no escucha.

Leo desea fervientemente que su hermano esté en su cama, descansando, envuelto entre sus frazadas.

Que esté en su cama, descansando.

Que esté en su cama, descansando.

Casi a punto de cerrarse sus parpados, los ojos de Leonardo cambian de color, se vuelven de un gris claro.

Miguel desaparece.

Sus ojos se cierran finalmente, no antes de pedir que la luz se apague, él no puede dormir con las luces encendidas.

La habitación queda a oscuras.

FIN

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Muchas pero muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

La verdad tenía miedo sobre cómo sería recibido mi primer fic largo sobre mis entrañables tortugas, y qué gusto he tenido en leer tan lindos comentarios.

n.n

Las tortugas son muy queridas y entrañables para mí porque las conozco desde que yo era muy peque, por eso les tengo mucho cariño, en especial a Leonardo, a ese niño con caparazón lo quiero un buen, por eso decidí escribí un fic donde él fuera el prota de la historia, pero tengo pensado escribir otros más sobre las otras tortugas, sí, amenazo con seguir escribiendo.

Mil gracias nuevamente por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.

Muchas gracias.

Nos leemos pronto.

XD


End file.
